Japril: From A to Z
by cendella
Summary: Short stories revolved around Japril utilizing every letter of the alphabet.
1. Adam & Eve

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… and I haven't stopped crying yet.**

 **To deal with the massive amount of prompts I have for Japril, I've decided to put some of them to use by utilizing the letters of the alphabet. Each story with begin with a letter of the alphabet and in corresponding order. They will all feature Japril and that's where the similarities end. Some will be cute, some angsty, and some smutty. Some may be AU, past, present or future. So, sit back and enjoy.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 1: Adam & Eve

Jackson spotted April by the third-floor nurses station, peering over a portable tablet. He stood back in the shadows behind a metal shelving unit and admired her for a few moments. She wasn't wearing anything racy, just her attendings scrubs and lab coat, but he thought she was the sexiest woman in the world. She wore no makeup, only Chapstick that had a hint of color; pink, his favorite and her hair was braided in two cornrows. She looked so young and fresh, and not in some creepy underage girl kind of way, but the way she looked the first time they had made love, innocent, untouched, and he wanted to eat her up.

She must have sensed that someone was watching her because she gradually peeked over her shoulder in his direction and smiled coyly when she spotted him.

Jackson ambled toward her, a curious smile adoring his features.

Stopping inches from her position, he placed his hand on the worktop and leaned in close enough so only she could hear.

Speaking sotto voce, he addressed her. "When I woke up this morning, you were already gone."

Keeping her eyes on her work, she tapped at the keys furiously and responded after she completed her entry.

"I told you last night that I had to get to work early to finish some paperwork. I have a surgery scheduled for three this afternoon and I never know what's coming through the ER doors, so I wanted to be prepared." She answered hurriedly, using her inside voice.

Jackson discretely gazed around the area to make sure he was not overheard. There were a few nurses finishing up some charting, but no one was directly paying them any attention.

"Did you follow my instructions and do what I told you to do?" he inquired.

Her eyes leisurely traveled from the iPad to his, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, she responded shyly. "Yes, I did."

A lecherous grin spread over his face as he placed his hand in his lab coat pocket. "That's my girl."

April visibly shivered and he couldn't contain his joy.

She turned so that she was directly in front of him. "How long?" she asked.

Jackson pretended to think over her question for a few seconds before answering her, his demeanor changing instantly. "For as long as I tell you to."

He towered over her, bringing his lips so close to her ear that he could feel the fine hairs on her lobe.

"This is your punishment. You lost the bet, so now you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Jackson listened as her breath caught, her body trembling once again.

Stepping back, he spoke normally so that staff were none the wiser. The only evidence of his licentious behavior toward her was a gleam in his eye and only she knew the reason for it.

"I'll see you at lunch, sweetheart." He stated as he walked away, calling out loudly. "Love you."

Jackson kept himself busy for the remainder of the morning with two patients who'd requested consultations. The first was for a twenty-five-year-old named Reese, who was hoping to get a breast reduction. Her petite physique was currently carrying a very uncomfortable 32F on her 5'1" frame and she wanted to be taken down to a reasonable 34D.

This was the type of patient that Jackson enjoyed working with. He'd taken a lot of heat from his family; his mother and grandfather in particular for practicing in this specific specialty. His grandfather had expected him to follow in his footsteps and choose cardiothoracic surgery, and that was his original intention, but he'd even surprised himself when he fell in love with plastics and ENT. He believed that much of that love for this field came about because of the encouragement and belief in his abilities of his mentor and friend, Mark Sloan. The founder of the Plastics Posse.

Jackson always thought fondly of Mark when dealing with someone like Resse. Many in the medical field looked down on plastics as a frivolous occupation and that practitioners where taking the easy road and obsessed with quick money. But Jackson knew that his main goal was about changing lives. Most of the cases were of the cosmetic variety, but he excelled at dealing with those who had physical deformities, or needed reconstructive surgery. A big part of his job entailed those like the young woman in front of him. Her condition caused physical as well as emotional pain and he was happy to do anything he could to help alleviate her distress.

The next patient unfortunately was not one he reveled in helping. Monica was a fifty-five-year-old recent divorcee who was under the impression that if she'd get a butt lift and implants, she'd be able to lure her ex-husband back from the twenty-year-old yoga instructor he'd left her for.

Now, Jackson was not one to judge anyone's situation, but he found it infuriating that women believed that they had to alter themselves to seek a man's approval. So, along with his duty to advise them on a course of action and explain any medical complications that may arise, he also took it upon himself to gently discourage them from making a mistake that they could not easily take back. The money wasn't important to him, he had enough of that to last him dozens of lifetimes. He really was about working in the best interest of the patient and he would do anything in his power to help guide them in making the right choice.

Reclining in his office chair, he took Monica's intake forms and put them in his hold file. He'd convinced her to take a month to think about the changes she wanted to make and if at the end of that time she was still sure she wanted to go through with it, he'd be happy to help her.

Taking a glance at his watch, he noticed that it was close to twelve and April should be heading to lunch. That is if nothing to involved occurred in the ER.

He laughed to himself at the events as they transpired this morning. He'd promised her that he would meet her for their usual lunch date, but he hadn't let her in on the fact that he planned on making unscheduled visits to her work area.

Periodically, he'd wonder over to the ER and check to see what she was doing. He never made his presence known, but she knew he was there. He'd watch from the sidelines as she'd suddenly go flush without explanation or unexpectedly still from whatever movements she'd been making. He wasn't a masochist nor was he being unprofessional. He'd always make sure she was not directly participating in patient care when he did it.

What he did find it was categorically erotic.

He took out his phone and shot her a text asking if she was ready to meet. Seconds later, she messaged him back letting him know he should go ahead and grab them a table, she'd be along shortly.

Entering the cafeteria, Jackson spotted an empty table with two chairs that would suit them just fine. As he made his way over to toss his lab coat on one of the seats, thereby claiming it, he heard his name being called out.

"Avery. Over here."

Jackson observed Karev waving wildly at him from his seat at a large table along with Meredith and Cristina. He really didn't want to sit with them, preferring to spend some quality time with his wife. He and April had been married only a couple of months, three of those weeks in secret, and any time that they got to spend alone was a blessing.

They typically spent twelve hours a day, five days a week and once a month pulling weekend shifts at the hospital. By the time they got home, they'd shower, eat dinner, maybe watch something on television and have mind blowing sex before waking up to do it all over again. So, they liked to take advantage of the time when it was just the two of them and relished any opportunity when they could.

Jackson knew though that if he didn't sit with them, he'd never hear the end of it. They'd already taken a lot of ribbing for wrecking April's wedding to Matthew and then eloping. Besides, maybe he could play the situation to his advantage and have a little fun.

Heading to the serving line, he picked up a turkey club sandwich, a chicken Caesar salad wrap, an apple, a banana, and on second thought a small order of fries. He grabbed two bottles of water, paid the cashier and plunked down his tray, placing the wrap, banana and a bottle of water on the table in the seat facing him. He placed the fries directly in the middle, knowing that April never brought her own, claiming that she was trying to eat healthier, but end up eating most of his anyway.

"So, what the hell have you been up to pretty boy? Where's the Mrs." Cristina asked clearly not really interested in the answer.

"April, is on her way down. That's what the extra food is for." he stated, pointing at the extra helping as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I saw Kepner in the ER this morning, running around like a crazy person." Alex said and scoffed.

Jackson eyed him warily as he sat at the head of the table. He knew Alex liked to tease April, always had and he wasn't the only one. In the beginning, it used to be harsh, but now it was more in a mockingly teasing tone, but he still didn't like it.

Alex continued, unaware of Jackson staring at him. "Yeah, one minute she'd be in the middle of doing something, then she'd stop, and this weird look would come over her face. I asked her if she was okay, but she would just ignore me. Man, your wife is weird."

Jackson put down his sandwich before it reached his mouth. "Nothing is wrong with April, she's just fine."

He made sure to face Alex head on when he made his next statement. "And one more thing. Don't call my wife weird again or I'll make sure the next person you see when you wake up is the hospital dentist."

Jackson glowered at him as Alex's mouth dropped open, chewed up food on display for everyone to see.

He was sure Alex was thinking about the time he'd punched him, then tackled him to the floor, breaking Owen and Cristina's coffee table in the process. He'd thereby proceeded to throttle him with blow after blow until he was pulled off all because he'd almost had sex with April and then treated her crudely when she'd dared to ask him to slow down. And she wasn't even in a relationship with Jackson at the time. Just imagine what he would do to Alex now.

Alex shut his mouth quickly, swallowing the remnants of his burger. "I was just kidding man. Won't happen again." he mumbled, as Meredith and Cristina snickered in the background.

Just then, the object of his affection entered the cafeteria and made a beeline for the group. She took up the spot left open for her next to Cristina.

"Hey, babe." he addressed her. His lips turning upward and mouth parting to show off his bright white teeth.

"Hello." she replied, as she her bite the inside of her cheeks, trying hard not to smile back at him.

April sat down gingerly opposite him and he used his hand to cover the laugh emanating from deep within.

"Uh." she muttered, almost as if she were in pain.

"You okay there, babe?" Jackson asked.

"Evil Spawn just asked you the same thing and you almost bit his head off." Cristiana said in confusion, cutting April off before she could answer.

"Yeah, well he's not allowed to ask questions like that. No one is." Jackson stated as he looked to each member of his dining party.

Meredith threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You'll get know argument from me. Trust me, I know how it is."

"So, how was your morning, sweetheart?" he continued, oblivious of their co-workers.

"It went just fine thank you very much." she answered haughtily.

He motioned with his hands, his palms open to display trust. "Anything… interesting happen."

"Nope, all good." she pursed her lips, Jackson thought probably in hopes that he would end his line of questioning.

Using one hand to finish consuming his meal, he dipped the other covertly into his pocket.

"Oh!" April yelped, kneeing the table accidentally and immediately lowered her head.

"Kepner, what the hell?" Cristina asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, I just remembered something I needed to do." April offered, her face turning red in embarrassment.

The group ate quietly for the next few minutes. Cristina flipped through the latest issue of The New England Journal of Medicine, Meredith texted on her phone, and Alex gazed off into the distance until April lifted her head and she and Jackson ogled each other from across the table.

Alex threw down the remainder of his burger. "All right, what is going on between you two? Is this some kind of weird, kinky married couple's thing, because if it is, tell me now? You're ruining my lunch."

"Shut up, Alex." April admonished. "And no, this isn't some weird, kinky marriage thing. I just love admiring my husband."

"Ick! You two are gonna make me barf. Come on Mer, let's leave these… love birds alone." Cristina stated as she and Meredith stood, gathered their leftovers and left out, leaving Alex alone with them.

Clearly uncomfortable, Alex's eyes darted back and forth between them before he decided to make his own exit. "I'm outta here. You two are strange."

Alone at last, Jackson leered at April until she spoke again.

"You know, that's not very nice what you did." she scolded.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders unconcerned.

"And I know that you have been spying on me all morning. I mean, how could I not."

Biting into his apple, Jackson chewed with intent. "You know, you can't complain now that you've lost. It was your idea to go along with wager and now you have to pay up."

"I know that." she huffed, her lip poking out sulkily. "I'm just saying it's not fair for you to take advantage of the situation. You could have asked me to do anything and you chose this. And on today of all days. I have a surgery in," April paused to look at her watch, "almost two hours."

Taking pity on her, he offered up a solution. "Tell you what. We have a least another thirty minutes left until we need to go back to work. Why don't you and I go to an on-call room and you can compensate me in another manner? Then I'll release you from your debt and we can go on about our day."

He watched as her cheek dimpled, the corners of her eyes wrinkled in amusement. "Okay, it's a deal. But once it's done, it's done."

"Fine." he agreed reluctantly, then whispered under his breath. "But that doesn't mean you won't be seeing it again."

April giggled as she gathered up her food and tossed the unfinished morsels in the trash, Jackson following close behind her.

With hast, they travelled to the fourth floor on-call room near the dermatological department because it was rarely used at all. Dermatologists were not known to be that stressed, so they usually didn't need to rest during their shifts.

As soon as they entered, April pushed him against the door and he reached behind his back to lock it. They didn't want anyone walking in on them after what he planned to do to her.

"Hurry, take your clothes off." April demanded as she pulled at the string of her scrub pants.

Jackson slid the white coat from his shoulders, kicked off his sneakers, then the remainder of his clothes. He wasn't surprised to find that April had completely disrobed and was already taking up a spot up on the bed.

"Oh shit," he added, "before I forget."

He spun round and picked up the small remote from his pocket, as a delighted April nibbled on her tongue as it stuck out from the corner of her mouth.

Jackson climbed on top of her and entered her swiftly. They didn't have time for foreplay, so they needed to make this fast. Hey, sometimes it had to be down and dirty. Besides, they'd make up for it later anyway.

Tongues sparring. Teeth gnashing. Loud moans and groans filled the otherwise silent room.

Jackson slammed into her over and over again as he pressed the buttons on the control module so that they rotated through the different vibration, pulsation and escalation functions.

He was so turned on by how her body writhed against his that he had to concentrate hard not to cum too fast.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his torso, she bit into his shoulder when he turned the control setting to auto and let it work its magic.

"Oh, God! Please, Jackson, please. I-I can't take it anymore." she begged.

"Hold on baby, I got you." he promised.

Jackson reached down and pinched her clit roughly and watched in amazement as she fell apart in his arms.

Ready for his own release, he grunted then rocked his hips forward erratically, spilling into her at last.

He rolled off and lay next to her on the bed, panting heavily after the unscheduled session.

"That… that was great baby." she uttered out of breath.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the best." he responded with an air of confidence.

April rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." he responded and leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

April wiggled her nose at him fastidiously. "Come on, help me take this thing out. I can't go into surgery like this."

April turned onto her belly as Jackson slowly extracted the five-inch-long slim vibrator she'd inserted before she left the house this morning from her anus.

They'd purchased the item on a whim on their honeymoon in Lake Tahoe. Well, if you could call a twenty-four-hour period of pure debauchery locked in a hotel room a honeymoon, then so be it.

On their way out of town, they stopped at Adam & Eve, an adult store in town with the intention of buying some sexy lingerie to commemorate the momentous occasion. When Jackson spotted the My 1st Anal Explorer Kit, he jokingly teased that they should buy it and try it out.

He expected to get slapped by his new bride, but when he saw the interested look on her face accompanied by the twinkle in her eye, he knew it was already bought and sold.

When they got home, he'd tried to get her to use it several times but to no avail. So, when she started bragging that the Ohio State Buckeyes men's basketball team would crush the Gonzaga Bulldogs, he suggested they play for stakes. If the Bulldogs won, she would try out the anal probe and wear it to work for half the day. He figured anything longer than that would be pushing it and probably neither safe nor sanitary. If Ohio won, he would do whatever it is she wanted, however she wanted and wherever she wanted.

Jackson allowed her some time to consider his offer and while watching the game, she saw that the Buckeyes were up by twenty points at the half, so she told him the bet was on. Jackson, could have told her it was a little underhanded to wait until play was in progress to take his wager, but he had faith he wouldn't lose, and so they shook on his terms.

An hour and a half later, when April stomped into their bedroom, fussing about him somehow cheating, all he could do was laugh smugly at her. He told her not to be a sore loser and that if he had lost he would have stuck to his end of the bargain.

Coming up behind her, her tucked his face in the crook of her neck and told her that this was all in fun and that he'd never pressure her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. Holding his arms tight as they wrapped around her waist, she told him she knew he wouldn't force her to and that she trusted him. So, this morning, she placed the thin instrument inside of her and went off to work.

"God, that feels better." she confessed.

Jackson took the wand in hand and folded in an extra pillowcase and placed it back in his lab coat pocket along with the remote. He'd stop by the attendings lounge on his way to the next case he was following up on and put it in his messenger bag until they got home.

"I'm sorry baby. Was it awful?" he asked, worried.

Redressed, April walked toward him and kissed him full on the lips. "No, it was fine. It was just strange to be walking around doing my job then without warning, I'd feel this jolt in my neither regions and I'd get all," she shook her body to demonstrate, "tingly inside. I liked it."

"Yeah?" he answered shocked.

"Yeah. But, that doesn't mean I'm wearing it all the time so get that idea out of your head right now, mister." She cautioned.

April held up her hand and pressed it firmly against his chest "And just so you know, the next time we have a wager, I don't plan on losing, so you'd better be prepared for whatever I come up with."'

Grinning widely, Jackson swatted her on the ass playfully as they exited the room. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: Adam & Eve is a real adult store located in Lake Tahoe, CA. As in all my stories, I will try to use real locations whenever possible. **


	2. Bling, Bling

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 2: Bling, Bling

"Ugh."

It was the only thing Jackson heard before he stretched his arm across April's body to turn off the alarm clock and its blaringly annoying bell.

"Jesus. Why in the hell do you have the alarm set so early? It's Sunday," he complained as he turned onto his right side, his back now facing her.

"Sorry, babe. I thought I would be up before it went off," she offered in apology.

His voice muffled by the pillow he had his cheek squashed into, he questioned her further, "What time is it anyway? And where exactly do you have to be at the ass crack of dawn?"

April spun so that her equally naked frame was pressed against his bare back.

They had fallen asleep in the nude last night after a rambunctious round of lovemaking. They began with some foreplay on the couch, which led them to the kitchen of all places. Some food was involved, a spatula and various hard surfaces. Finally, they wound up in the bedroom where Jackson proceeded to make April scream all kinds of filthy words before their bodies would eventually succumb to fatigue.

She peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses between her responses, "First off, it's 9:00 a.m., not the ass crack of dawn as you say. Second, I told you, I was going to church this morning."

Jackson flipped over speedily and took her in his arms, "No. Don't leave me alone. Let's stay in bed all day. I can make you breakfast, we can watch one of those crappy romantic comedies you like, and we can have lots and lots of sex," he begged as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

April laughed uncontrollably as he began tickling her sides, "Stop it Jackson. You know I haven't been to church since we eloped, and Pastor John is probably starting to wonder if I'd switched faiths."

"I'm sure he's not worried about one parishioner. Besides, you can go next week. What's so important about today?" he whined uncharacteristically.

April reached out and took hold of his chin. Looking straight into his eyes, she explained, "Jackson, you know I'd much prefer staying here with you in our bubble. But since we've told everyone about the marriage, I feel it's imperative that I speak with the pastor."

Though he tried to control it, Jackson could feel his facial features shift, "You don't need to explain our love to anyone April. You have nothing to feel guilty about," he answered a bit harsher than he'd wanted to.

"Baby, it's not that," she explained and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I want to express my extreme joy and love for you in the one place that I haven't yet. I've spoken to God and I know you don't believe in him but, like our house and work, my church is another home to me and I want my family to know."

Jackson's entire demeanor relaxed as he took in her words. He should have known he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't having second thoughts.

"Okay, sweetheart, I understand," he assured her.

April went to get out of bed when Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and whispered in her ear, "It's only nine, don't we at least have time for a quickie before you go? I promise, I'll be fast."

"No!" she stated as she giggled at his request, "Besides, you don't know the meaning of fast when it comes to having sex."

"Sure, I do," he guaranteed, "Do you recall the hotel bathroom in San Francisco? I performed that exemplary feat in under ten minutes."

Her lips twisted sardonically, she looked at him with deadpan eyes, "Yeah, well that was a long time ago. Since then, I think you've become intent on testing the limits of your stamina and my patience."

Rising up so that he rested on one elbow, Jackson swatted her on the ass, "And you love it."

"Ouch," she mumbled, "be careful, that stings. It's still tender from last night."

"I'm sorry baby. You want me to kiss it and make it better?" he motioned his head in the direction of her butt.

"Oh, no you don't," she scolded and slapped his hand away as it inched toward her bottom.

"I have to get ready. I need to shower, do my hair and makeup, then make some breakfast before I go. I should only be about two hours," April batted her eyelashes at him, "You'll be fine on your own until then."

Jackson sucked his teeth as she climbed out of bed and headed out the door.

Once she'd disappeared from his view, he grinned confidently to himself. He'd remembered all along that she'd intended on going to church today, but little did she know that he had his own plan in mind.

Flopping against the mattress, Jackson braced his hands beneath his head. He had a lot to do in the two and a half hours that April would be gone, and he needed to get started as soon as she left. He knew she had no intention of staying home with him this Sunday and missing out on another service, so he pretended to be annoyed at the fact she would be leaving him by himself this morning. Well, except for the part when he thought she was implying she needed to attend church as if she had to confess to the sin of running off with him from her wedding to another man. As usual, they'd gotten their signals crossed; much as they had for the past year and a half, but her explanation reassured him.

They really did need to work on their communication skills he thought.

Jackson turned the television on, flipping between The State of the Union on CNN and SportsCenter on ESPN, the volume turned down low, so he could hear her movements. He listened as the shower turned off and the sounds of her blow-dryer filled the air. She must have been putting on her makeup because everything had gone silent for about fifteen minutes. When she came back in the room with only a small bath towel covering her, he couldn't help the groan that he emitted.

He sucked air in through his teeth, "Damn, girl! You look good enough to eat in that itty-bitty towel."

Twisting her neck over her shoulder, she reprimanded him, "Oh no, you don't get to say anything about this towel. If _someone_ had done the laundry like they were supposed to, I wouldn't be walking around in this _dishtowel_ which is a poor excuse for a drying implement."

"I told you that you should just go ahead and having the laundry sent out, but noooo," he stated before mimicking her high-pitched voice, "that would be a waste of money."

"Shut up. That is a waste of money. We have a perfectly good washer and dryer here," she responded, sticking her tongue out at him in defiance.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her, "Babe, it's not like we're hurting for money, nor will we ever be. Besides, think of it this way, you're helping the economy by providing jobs."

April waved her hand at him dismissively, "Whatever. I'll just have to do it later tonight," she pointed her finger at him in warning, "and you're helping me fold, mister."

Jackson gave her a loud air kiss as confirmation.

His eyes followed her as she shuffled through the dresser drawer for some underwear and then her side of the closet for a dress and a pair of black kitten heels to complete her outfit.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change," she huffed as she exited the room.

Jackson yelled out to her, "Aw come on. I promise, I won't touch."

"Yeah, right. That's what you said the last time and that's why I was late for Pilates yesterday," she bellowed in return.

Jackson sat up in bed and pulled on his shorts that were laying on the floor, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. But did I tell you that I'm greatly appreciative of all you've learned in that class? Thank your instructor for me. You're very flexible."

Rummaging as quietly as he could, he peered through his bedside end table for the number he needed. He knew April wouldn't be long and he wanted to confirm the delivery time so that everything would be ready for when she got home.

Grabbing his cell, he looked at the time then dialed the number, hoping they would pick up.

" _Good morning, Andaluca, this is Cristiano speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Good morning, this is Jackson Avery, I'm calling to confirm delivery for today at 12:30 p.m.," he spoke as softly as he could into the phone, but loud enough for Cristiano to hear him.

" _Ah, of course, Dr. Avery, we will have your meal prepared and ready at the scheduled time. We will also be providing all tableware, no?"_

"Yes, that's correct," he confirmed.

" _Is there anything else you require this morning, sir?"_

"No, that's all. Thank you," he added as he breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Thank you, Dr. Avery."_

Jackson disconnected the call and climbed back under the covers, just as April walked back in.

Opening her jewelry box, she put on a pair of small diamond studs.

"You want me to make you something to eat before I go?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm just gonna catch a few more z's before I get up," he said and pulled the covers closer to his chin.

"Okay, then. I'm going to make myself something and then I'll be off. I should be home about one o'clock," she informed him.

Jackson nodded his head, "Sure, babe."

April crossed the room and leaned over his body, "Kiss please."

Jackson puckered his lips and returned the peck, "See you later."

"When I get back I'll make us some lunch, okay. Bye," she said as she left for the kitchen.

Jackson lay in the same position the entire time April made and ate her food. He could hear her as she meandered around the kitchen, opening and closing the refrigerator and cabinets. Pulling plates, pans and utensils from drawers. Whatever she made must not have been too complicated because she had cleaned up and was finished and out the door in under forty minutes.

Jackson jumped out of bed as soon as he heard the door shut. Checking his watch on the nightstand, he saw that he had approximately two and a half hours before she returned, and he had a lot to do before the big reveal.

Talking aloud so that he wouldn't forget any items on his list, he put on a pair of sweats, his Nikes and underwent his day.

"Okay, I need to go by LaVassar Florists and pick up the flowers, stop by the 509 Wines and pick up the bottles I've ordered, lay out April's gift, shit, shower, shave and be ready for the food when it arrives."

Jackson picked up his keys and left the apartment to complete his mission.

His first task was to pick up a stunning display of three dozen blood red roses and an additional bouquet called Love Eternal consisting of an array of premium flowers displayed in a glass vase. Next, he went to pick up the 2012 Louis Jadot Chevalier Montrachet les Demoiselles white wine, 2000 Chateau Latour Pauillac red wine and Dom Perignon Rose 2002 champagne. He knew he was going overboard with the libations, but he wanted to have all options available for her to choose. All in all, the trip only took him about an hour.

Once he arrived back home, he placed the bottles in the fridge along with a set of wine glasses and champagne flutes to chill. He placed the bouquet on the dresser in the bedroom and located a crystal vase for the roses and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Dr. Bailey and Ben had given them the vase, and not the regifted present from April's original wedding to Matthew as a belated gift. Frankly, he had been surprised to receive anything at all considering how the marriage between he and April began.

He turned on the shower to allow it to heat to his preferred temperature then went to lay out his suit, shirt, tie, underwear, dress socks and shoes. He then preceded to the second bedroom and removed from the upper shelf in the closet a large package he'd hidden for April. Inside was an outfit he'd painstakingly picked out for her. Even though April found herself in a completely new tax bracket, she was still frugal about items she brought for herself. While Jackson was used to the finer things in life, it didn't mean he was frivolous with his money. He purchased quality items and sometimes if it cost a little more than the average person was willing to pay, so be it. But for April, he went all out, no holds barred.

Under the guise of completing some paperwork for the foundation, he told her he would be at the hospital last Saturday when he'd actually met with Joséphine at the Maison de Beauté boutique for a private showing. He'd spent about two hours there, looking for the perfect dress for his perfect wife for this special occasion.

He'd ended up buying a Yves Saint Laurent satin asymmetrical backless mini dress in emerald green, a pair of Christian Louboutin Iriza patent leather four and a half inch red bottom pumps, and the pièce de résistance, a Christalina thong in bronze from Agent Provocateur. He omitted the matching bra because the dress he bought didn't require one. Besides, her breasts were spectacular. She didn't need any support in holding those lovely orbs up.

Placing the large white box on the bed, once he remade it, he secured the big red bow and went to get ready himself.

After he 'watered the flowers' and 'squeezed the lemon', he jumped in the steam filled shower to wash up.

Stepping out, he dried off and carefully shaved until he had a fine layer of stubble. He patted on some aftershave and his Bleu De Chanel cologne then went to get dressed.

Half an hour later, he knotted his tie and admired himself in the mirror. Dressed from head to toe in Calvin Klein, he had to admit, he was pleased with the outcome. He just hoped April would be as well after all the effort he'd put into arranging this afternoon.

At precisely 12:30 p.m. there was a knock alerting him that their food had arrived.

Jackson opened the door and made space for the servers to bring in the catered affair.

"Dr. Avery?" the young gentlemen greeted him.

"Yes. Come right in, you can set up over there," he stated pointing to the dining area table.

"I'm Stavros, and I'll be waiting on you and Dr. Kepner, this afternoon."

Stavros then snapped his fingers at the staff members who'd come along to set up the luncheon and Jackson stood back as the three-member team took over.

They placed a linen cloth over the table along with silverware, china, crystal barware and napkins. They moved the two extra dining chairs into the living room and placed two candles and holders in the center of the table. Setting up warmers along the rear kitchen counter wall, the two assistants exited, leaving only Stavros, who was outfitted in his Maître d's garb.

Jackson checked his watch nervously and noted that April should be arriving momentarily.

He took the chilled wine, champagne and glasses out of the fridge then adjusted the vase so that the roses sat on the breakfast bar and stood near the table in anxious anticipation.

Five minutes later, he heard her keys as they unlocked the door and he mentally and emotionally prepared himself to greet his wife. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to worry.

What if she thought all of this was a waste of money or worse, ridiculous?

Jackson didn't know if it was fortunate or not, but he didn't have time think about the cons as the door opened wide and April stopped short in shock at the sight before her.

Her eyes moving rapidly as she tried to take in everything before her, she asked him point-blank, "Jackson, what's going on?"

Thankfully, she didn't look upset, he thought, just confused, "Hey, honey. Um, I planned a treat especially for you."

Jackson walked toward her as she stood stock still in the entryway.

Taking her hand in his, he explained, "April, I know all of this may seem a bit overwhelming, but I'm hoping that you'll go along with it. I wanted to do something special for you, so I arranged for a catered meal along with a few surprises."

He watched as her open-mouthed expression changed to a wide smile that not only met her lips, but her eyes as well, "Oh, Jackson. Thank you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard and full on the lips. Jackson embraced her and picked her up in the air and spun her round slowly.

Lowering her back to her feet, he broke the steamy lip lock, suddenly remembering they had an audience.

"Babe, I want you to go into our bedroom, there's something in there for you and then come back out when you're ready."

He placed his hand in the middle of her back and gently ushered her along.

Clapping his hands together, he watched as she first walked over to the roses he'd placed on the counter and take a long sniff. She ran her fingertips along the silken petals before she turned and practically skipped down the hallway and out of sight.

Giving a head nod to Stavros, he cleared out of his way so that he could begin to set up for the first course then checked his suit jacket pocket for the something extra he wanted to surprise April with.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out into the main area and all he could do was stare. She looked like a vision of loveliness come true, "Oh, my God, April. You look gorgeous."

She had put on all the items he'd bought for her to include a pair of emerald tear drop earrings she already owned. She had freshened upped her lipstick and fixed her hair into a chignon. He also noticed, quite approvingly that she didn't have on a bra. Her rock-hard nipples were apparent as they showed through the thin flowy fabric, letting him know that she was excited.

Ever the gentleman as his mother had taught him, he pulled out the chair for her, so she could sit then took the one opposite her.

"Good afternoon Dr. Avery, Dr. Kepner. I am Stavros and I will be serving your meal for you. Today we will be starting with a Pear Salad, followed by Black Pepper Seared Scallops."

As Stavros moved off to collect their salad and appetizer, they both placed their napkins in their laps. Jackson reached across the table for April's hand.

"Jackson," she began as the beginnings of tears appeared at the brim of her eyes, "this is all so wonderful."

"You deserve it, baby. I would give you everything in the world if I could," he answered heartfeltly.

Stavros placed their food down and started them off with the white wine.

Between bites, April asked, "This is a lavish spread. I mean, the outfit. The flowers. The roses. What made you do all this?"

"Well," he began, wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin, "I know it's been hard ever since we eloped, with you not being able to apologize to Matthew, keeping our marriage a secret for those first few weeks, and dealing with my mom. Honestly, you deserve much more than this, but I thought this would be a good place to start."

April picked up his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles, "I love it. Thank you."

As they started their meal, they made small talk as they ate, keeping the conversation light, he made sure they avoided talking about work, his mother, or anything that would be deemed too stressful a topic. He wanted this time just for them. So, they reminisced about their wedding and the honeymoon, being sure to keep any details of their sexual escapades to themselves. There were some things that Stavros just didn't need to overhear.

Moving on to the entrée, they were presented with two Petit Rib Roasts with Pave Roasted Potatoes and a side of Blistered Broccoli Raab. Removing their white wine glasses, Stavros poured them both a glass of the red.

"Mmm, everything tastes so good, honey. How did you find out about this place?" she wondered.

Jackson wasn't about to share that piece of information with her. He'd taken Stephanie there for her birthday and been so impressed with the food and service, he made a mental note to try it again. He'd intended on going with Steph again, but circumstances never developed where he'd had the opportunity to take her. He was either working too much, or too busy secretly pining away for April to even bother treating her to someplace extravagant again. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but that's another story and right now, he didn't want to think about anyone but his beautiful wife.

"I think my mom and I went once and it sort of stuck in my head," he lied.

"Well, you'll have to thank your mom," she insisted as she raised her goblet to him.

Clinking glasses, Jackson watched April with an appreciative eye.

How had he managed to get so lucky to have had her fall in love with him. People would assume she was the lucky one, but no, it was absolutely, positively him who had been blessed. She was all those things he'd told her she was and more. A gorgeous, brilliant, kick-ass surgeon.

Placing his glass on the table, he felt in his pocket to make sure the item he planned on giving her was still there. It wasn't as if it could have disappeared from his presence, but with how tense he had been, he could have misplaced it and not even known how.

For the remainder of the main course, they regaled each other with stories of their youth. Scintillating tales from the first time he openly disobeyed his grandfather to the first of many times he snuck out of the house.

As for April, she told him she'd never done anything as bold as sneaking out or daring to disobey her parents, but she did tell him about the time she got into a most venomous battle with Libby.

They had been given the use of an old truck by their parents to drive to school and hang with their friends on the weekends. April had pleaded for Libby to switch Saturday's with her so that she could use the truck, she couldn't remember exactly what for, but Libby had not only told her no, but embarrassed her in front of all her girlfriends, claiming April didn't need the truck anyway, it's wasn't like she had any friends. April was livid she said. She had friends, maybe not as many as her sisters, but it was a tightknit group. So, to get back at her, she'd snuck into her room every night over that next week and snipped a half inch of hair off when she was asleep. By the time she'd realized what was happening, she'd ended up with a medium bob. Their parents were disappointed in their behavior and in addition to grounding them both, took the truck as punishment for a month.

When it was finally time for the dessert course, Jackson commenced with the finale of his intricate plan. He got up from his chair and thanked Stavros for his service, thereby dismissing him for the afternoon. They'd made arraignments for Jackson to drop off any equipment left over tomorrow after he got out of work.

He then went to get their dessert, and Apricot and Basil Shortbread Tart and the champagne. He set down the plate in front of her then pulled his chair around so that it was adjacent to hers.

"Oh, this looks too elegant to eat," she stated as she viewed the indulgent dessert before her.

"Well, that's not all," he began as he presented the bottle of champagne to her, "this is actual French champagne, not sparkling wine. This, you are going to enjoy."

Jackson popped the cork and poured two glasses, raising them to toast, "April, I cannot begin to express to you what you mean to me. The first day we met, all those years ago as interns, I could never have imagined it would be me and you in the end. I never thought about getting married or having a family until that night in Chicago. I knew I loved you as a friend, my best friend, but after that night, I knew that I was in love with you and I always would be. I hate that it took us so long to come back to each other and I vow that nothing will ever break us apart again. You are my person. I love you."

This time, she didn't try to stop the flow of tears as they streamed down her face, "Oh, Jackson. I never dreamed I could have someone like you in my life. You have made me the happiest I have been and will ever be. I can't wait to start a family with you. To create something wonderful from our union. A little me and a little you. You are my person. I love you."

They cemented their words of promise to one another with a searing kiss.

Separating so that they both could catch their breath, Jackson leaned back in his chair and pointed at her plate, "Finish up, I still have one more surprise for you."

"Ooo, does it involve the bedroom?" she asked suggestively.

"Maybe… maybe not," he teased.

Sitting in a comfortable silence as they completed their meal, Jackson felt April's toes slide up his pant leg.

"Stop it," he said as he began to laugh.

"Stop what?" she answered innocently.

"Tickling me. You know I hate it," he stated firmly.

April cackled evilly, "No you don't. Plus, I love it when you giggle."

"I'm a grown ass man. I don't giggle," he said, pretending to be insulted by her insinuation.

Hands raised in surrender, she acquiesced, "Okay, okay. I'll quit. For now."

Watching her as she swallowed the last of her food, Jackson took a sip of his champagne, eager to end the event on a high note.

Clearing his throat, he stood, then immediately dropped to one knee.

"April, I never did this the right way, so, I going to do it now," he began.

Taking a small box out of his pocket, he opened it and presented it to her.

She took a sharp breath in, "Jackson, no!"

Inside was a white gold, cushion cut center diamond ring and matching wedding band with side diamonds.

She covered her mouth, with her hands. Speaking through them, he heard her muffled sentiments, "I can't except that Jackson. I don't deserve something that expensive. It's-It's so beautiful."

Jackson took her left hand and removed the rose gold band he'd purchased her in Lake Tahoe. Placing the rings on her finger, he declared, "April, you deserve the world. When I stole you away, I took from you your ideal for the perfect wedding and I apologize for that. I know this doesn't make up for it, but it is my way of showing you how much you mean to me. It is a token and a promise that I will fulfill your fantasy one day, and walk you down that isle in front of all our family and friends."

April leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his, "You don't need to give me a wedding, Jackson. I don't care about any of that. You're everything I ever wanted and need. You, Jackson Avery, are my dream."

Shocking him, she stood and released the clip from her hair allowing her fire engine red hair to cascade over her creamy pale skin and then untied the bow from around her neck that held her dress in place. Jackson gazed over her perfect body. Her impeccably round breasts. Her taut stomach. Her firm, yet bouncy ass. Her toned, long legs.

He nor his libido never had a chance.

She went to remove her shoes when Jackson stopped her, "No, leave the shoes on."

Then he bent down and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Jackson!" she screeched.

Jackson smacked her ass, "Hush woman. Me and you have business to take care of."

The next morning, they walked through the main lobby of the hospital, still giddy from the day and long night they'd had.

"Jackson," April began, "don't you think maybe I should leave the ring at home? I mean, it's so luxurious and I don't want to damage it or worse, lose it."

Jackson looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her snuggly against his body.

"Babe, you won't lose it and you can't hurt that thing. It's indestructible. Besides, I want everyone to see my expression of undying love for you," he stated and kissed her forehead.

"You don't think it's too ostentatious, or braggadocios?" she worried.

He shook his head in disagreement, "Nah. Besides, you're an Avery now. It's expected."

April good-humoredly poked him in the side, "You're terrible, you know that."

"You didn't say that last night. As a matter of fact, you didn't say much of anything. Just a lot of panting, moaning and screaming out for Jesus."

"Shush," she reprimanded him, "I don't want everyone to know our business."

He scoffed at her unnecessary concern, "Please, as much sex as we've had in this hospital, I'm sure plenty of people know our business."

"You know what, you're insufferable," she told him.

Jackson stopped her in her tracks, "I've gotta stop by my office really quick before I go change. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, angel. I'll see you later," she said and gave him a lingering kiss goodbye.

For the rest of the day, Jackson stayed extremely busy. The morning consisted of a teleconference call with the Avery Foundation's financial division from Boston, a four-hour emergency surgery, and a consultation. This didn't include the various patients he had under his care he needed to check on during rounds and a new intern that had been assigned to his service.

He'd usually have time to meet with April for lunch, but both their schedules were a mess. He missed not having any interaction with his wife during the day, and just as he'd concluded his surgery, he heard a ding from inside his pocket.

 **Thinking of you, babe.**

Chuckling, he keyed in "Always thinking of you. Especially naked," and paused a few seconds before hitting send.

 **Tonight. Muah.**

Jackson stuffed his phone back in his lab coat pocket and signaled for his intern to follow him.

By the end of the day, he was wiped. He had just enough energy to drop off the supplies they'd used yesterday for their luncheon to Andaluca, grab some takeout, shower, then make passionate love to his wife before crashing for the night.

On their way home, as they completed their errands, they discussed their day and April commented on the many reactions she'd received in regard to her stunner of a ring.

"Callie and Arizona gushed over how exquisite it was. Meredith and Cristiana joked that you must have been compensating for something," she then tilted her head skyward proudly, "I assured them, you were not."

"Thank you, babe," he said and grasped her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Chief Hunt gave me a favorable head nod. Bailey congratulated me. Then I ran across Jo, Ross, Murphy and Stephanie in the lunchroom. That was _so_ fun," she said sarcastically.

She continued, "Ross smiled at me awkwardly. Murphy sneered at me. Jo seemed indifferent, but Stephanie glared at me with the coldest eyes. I swear if it was possible to kill me with a look, I'd have been dead."

Jackson chuckled at her descriptions, "Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all blow over soon. Besides, you weren't the only one who got comments today."

Recalling the remarks, he'd gotten, he expounded, "Dr. Shepard gave me a nod of approval. Webber gave me a thumbs-up. Ben gave me some dap and then I ran into Alex."

Jackson sighed heavily, "Of course the only thing Karev would be concerned about was the price. He kept trying to get me to tell him what I'd spent on it and asked me to tell you not to go showing your ring off. He didn't want any of the woman around here getting any ideas that he would even dare splurge his hard-earned money on a ring that big."

"Exactly how much _did_ you spend?" she inquired.

"I am not telling you that," he stated flatly.

April continued to prod, "I'm gonna have to get it appraised anyway, so why not give me a hint."

She smiled at him sweetly and he couldn't resist, "Okay, a hint. You could probably trade it in for a new car."

"Huh. Jackson! Take it back it's too much," she protested.

Jackson glanced at her quickly out the corner of his eye, making sure to keep focused on the road, "I don't want to do that, but if you insist, I will."

April wiggled her fingers as she stared down at her ring and he could tell her desire to return it withered, "No. I'm gonna keep it. You gave this to me out of love. Besides, I can't wait to show my mom and my know-it-all sisters. Boy are they gonna be jealous."

Jackson gasped, "April May Kepner, I am shocked. You would really rub your sister's noses in it."

"Well, maybe I won't," she amended, "it's not very Christian like. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna relish their reactions."

They both laughed heartily at the idea.

Pulling into the garage, he grabbed their food and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Holding hands on the ride up the elevator, Jackson smirked to himself.

He could honestly say that he was finally at a point in his life where he was proud not only to be an Avery, but proud of himself. A career that gratified him and where he could make a difference. A position where he was proving to be more than just a pretty face in the eyes of him grandfather and the foundation. A mother who now saw the man in him and not just her baby after he'd declared indubitably the love he had for April. Then of course, there was April herself.

She was of course, all the obvious things. His wife. His friend. His lover. But she was his also his confident, his greatest supporter, and his rock.

As she unlocked the apartment door, he followed her inside, one overriding thought on his mind. She was the culmination of all he'd strived for. If his career and the money and his friends were to all fall away, the knowledge that she was there at his side would keep him going. She was all he needed.

He was one hundred percent sure with the pronouncement he made to his mother.

April Kepner was the one.

* * *

 **A/N: Bling, Bling is of course a reference to term Lil Wayne famously used for the imaginary sound that is produced from light reflected by a diamond.**

 **Andaluca, LaVassar Florists and 509 Wines are located in Seattle, though I think the latter is closed for business.**


	3. Catherine, the Great

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… *sad face emoji***

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 3: Catherine, the Great

Catherine Avery, was a force to be reckoned with. This was a well-known fact and an undeniable truth.

She was a world-renowned Attending Urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital. She consulted at various hospitals to include Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital né Seattle Grace Mercy West. Member of the National Board of Medical Examiners, as well as Board Chairman of the Harper Avery Foundation. Yes, Catherine Avery wore many hats, but of all those, her most important and the one which brought her the most satisfaction had to have been her greatest achievement and that was that she was the mother of Jackson Avery.

Jackson was Catherine's pride and joy. Her baby, as she liked to call him even though he was a full-grown man, was one of the reasons she was here today. The second reason was imperative and something she should have done days ago.

Catherine knocked at their apartment door for what felt like hours when in reality it had only been a minute or so. She knew he wouldn't be pleased to see her. He had told her to stay away, but she didn't listen. Did she ever?

Finally, she could hear her son's voice as he called out from beyond.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," he bellowed.

The door opened with a jerk and Catherine was dismayed at the vision before her. Jackson appeared disheveled and that was a state she could say she'd never been witness too. He had on gray sweat pants, a hooded gray pullover and he his feet were bare. He was unshaven, which was unusual, but it was unkempt, and he looked as if he had just woken up, if the indentations on the left side of his face were any indication.

Jackson stood in the doorway, blocking her entrance.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I told you, if we needed anything we would call," he stated, letting out an exasperated breath.

Catherine, being Catherine, paid no heed to her son's annoyance with her and pushed her way past him using her arm as a battering ram.

"Hush child. I came here to check up on you and April and by the look of it, I can tell it's a good thing I did."

Catherine took an inquisitive look around the space, she took note of the disarray. There were dishes in the sink, what seemed to be clean, but unfolded clothes in a laundry basket that sat on top of the kitchen table, takeout boxes in the overflowing trash bin and several empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

Turning back to face her son, she caressed his cheek, "Oh, baby boy, why didn't you let me know?"

Jackson swerved his head from within her hold, "We're fine, okay. You called to check in on us dozens of times. You sent more food than we could ever eat. There's nothing else for you to do. She… we, just need time. Okay?"

"No, not okay," she admonished, "It's been two weeks and you and April can't continue to hide away from the rest of the world."

She stood in front of him and glared, her eyes hard, but softened her voice, "Jackson, I know this is tough, but you and April need help. I know how independent the two of you are, but you cannot shoulder this all on your own."

Jackson's eyelids drooped as he spoke, his voice cracking, "I don't know how to help her."

Catherine nodded her heading knowingly, "Well, that's a good thing, because I'm not just here for you."

Catherine began to step around Jackson when he held up his hand in protest.

"Hold on a second. What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm going in to see April, what do you think?" she looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.

He shook his head furiously, "No, I can't let you do that. She's fragile right now and I don't want you upsetting her anymore than she already is."

Though the situation didn't warrant it, Catherine almost smiled at her son. Arms crossed over his chest. His brow furrowed. His stance rigid as he hindered her entrance to the back room. In this moment more than any other, she saw how much he loved April, and she couldn't have been more excepting of their union.

"Boy, please. I would never hurt April, and contrary to your belief, I do not dislike her. I adore April. She knows it and you know it. But, right now, she needs something that you can't give her and only I can provide. So, you are either going to move, or I am going to make you," she stated as she faced him head on, matching his stance.

She too was an unmovable force.

Now, she knew that at times, she gave the impression that she was hard as nails, and goodness knows, she wasn't one to beat around the bush, but when she needed to make a point she didn't let anything, or anyone stand in her way. Even if it was the light of her life.

Catherine had always been stubborn, even as a child, but over the decades of learning how to navigate in a world that saw her as a second-class citizen, she'd developed a keen sense of self preservation. This quality helped her manage to stand out in a field that existed mostly of men who constantly, but never overtly told her that she could never be the best. Assuming that she was angry and loud or just a bitch when her male counterparts were praised for being bold and forthright.

She had grown up in an era where being Black and female were already two strikes against her. It didn't help that her family was very poor. Her father was a logger and her mother a maid. They along with her younger sister, lived in a small town in Texas. When she told her parents that she wanted to grow up to become a doctor, they encouraged her, but had no real hope that she would be able to accomplish her goals. They had no means to help contribute to her education, so that meant no college unless she was able to obtain a full scholarship and Catherine was bound and determined to make her dreams a reality. So, she worked hard throughout high school and college in her studies and developed connections that would serve her later in life. She built up a name for herself through her knowledge and skills which afforded her a respectability and clout in the medical community that none could match. Being Harper Avery's daughter-in-law didn't hurt either, though she never relied on his status to propel her forward.

Watching her son in front of her now, she couldn't deny that she saw a reflection of herself. Willful and stalwart. But when his shoulders slumped, she knew that his resolve had weakened, and he hesitantly stepped aside.

Catherine tapped lightly at the door but didn't wait for a response. She knew she wouldn't get one.

Pushing it open, she was met with total darkness. The shades had been drawn and there wasn't even a glare from the television as it had been turned off. She also detected a slight stench in the air.

After she allowed her eyes to adjust, she peered over at her daughter-in-law and the sight broke her heart.

April had been laying underneath the comforter, but her head had been sticking out, although barely. The usually tame tresses were a tangled mess. Her pale skin almost translucent, but worst of all were her eyes.

Her green eyes which usually shone bright with wonder now registered as a dull sheen. Dare she say, April's eyes looked hollow.

"Oh, sweetheart," she uttered, attempting to get April's attention.

She crouched low so that she was level with her face and used her hand to brush the hair back from her tear stained pillow.

"April, when was the last time you had anything to eat?" she inquired.

She saw April shrug slightly and Catherine imagined that she probably hadn't had a substantial meal since her mother, Karen had left a week ago. She didn't blame Jackson for the lack of nutrients his wife had not received. It was more likely that April ate to appease her mother and with Jackson, she didn't need to put on any pretenses.

"Sweetheart, you have to take care of yourself. This is not good for you. Will you please get up so that I can make you something to eat?" she pleaded.

Catherine watched as she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. When she tried again, it was dry and scratchy, probably from lack of fluids and inactivity.

"I can't, Catherine," she answered, her words coming out as a whisper.

Catherine could sympathize with April. The period of bereavement was normal. April had gone through probably the most traumatic event any parent could as it was only a week ago they had laid her and Jackson's son, Samuel Norbert Avery to rest.

The funeral for Samuel had taken place on a rainy Saturday afternoon. It always seemed to rain in Seattle, but this rain was even more depressing.

Services were private with only his parents, Catherine, Karen and Joe present. It took place at April's house of worship, All People's Christian Church, and though Catherine detested any type of religious ceremony, she put her own prejudices aside in support of her family.

It wasn't a long service. The pastor said some scripture, and gave a prayer for Samuel, April and Jackson. A selection was sung by a member of the church choir and Karen recited the poem Silent Child by Kelly Lancor. Catherine even further added her support by giving the Eulogy, choosing to recite the poem, If I Were Here What Would I Say? by Lorraine Lehman-Jones. This was followed by a graveside interment and unveiling of his headstone to April who had yet to see it. It simple, but heartwarming and read, Samuel – Named of God, Asked of God, Heard by God. Held for a moment, loved for a lifetime.

They'd gone back to Catherine's house afterward for repass where some of Jackson and April's friends and coworkers showed to express their sorrow and give condolences.

Catherine had busied herself the majority of the afternoon in the kitchen overseeing the catering staff. She did this mainly because she'd gotten sick and tired of hearing April's mother talk about how this was God's will. Saying that Samuel was in a better place and that April and Jackson would see him again one day.

Catherine wanted to slap her.

So, to avoid any awkwardness, she stayed to herself. Frankly, she relished the time alone. It hadn't been as stressful, but it had been a long week for her too.

After she arrived at the hospital the day of April was to induce, she'd spent time with her and Jackson, helping to ease April's conscience with the decision she had to make. During the actual process, Jackson had asked for space and she had given it to them, choosing to reflect in the hospital chapel when Richard arrived. At that moment, she didn't feel like getting into a heated argument with him that would no doubt revolve around their own relationship. But, once the procedure had been completed, she waited for Richard and asked him to comfort her, and she'd always be thankful of him for putting aside their differences to help her grieve.

A couple days later, she had gone with Jackson to arrange the services and pick out a casket. They chose one with a soft white-grey marbleized exterior, white satin lining with blue ribbon trimming and a teddy bear holding a picture of his mom and dad which would lay inside with Samuel. April had been too distraught to go, and Catherine was glad she could do something for them after Jackson had made it explicitly clear they wanted privacy.

Now seeing the condition, he and April were in, she should have ignored him and come over sooner. She knew that Jackson got irritated because he felt she butted into his personal life too much, but this was entirely different. Sometimes she just didn't think that boy knew what was good for him.

Catherine walked over to the shades and parted them slightly, allowing a little of the days light to filter in. Turning, she was unsurprised to see that the bedroom was in turmoil as well. Clothes strewn all over the place, a few plates that had the remnants of toast, from what she could tell on the nightstand and unopened cards stacked on the floor near April's side.

"April, I know that you are hurting right now, but you can't hide away from the world," she said, echoing the words she'd said to her son only minutes ago.

April's response was to pull the covers firmly over her head.

Catherine sighed thinking to herself, this was not going to be easy.

She kicked off her shoes, removed her jacket and climbed onto the bed and lay on her back next to her.

"I know you want to disappear, but I'm not going to let you. I know the woman you are April. You have had many setbacks in your life and you have risen above them all. This… this is nothing like you have ever had to deal with, but you will overcome. So, I'm just going to lay here with you and talk. You don't have to say anything, but I need for you to listen. Okay?"

Catherine waited for a signal from April that it was okay to proceed. When she shifted the blanket down and inch so that the top of her head showed, she knew that April would be open to hearing what she had to say.

"I'm going to tell you a story about me that no one knows, not even your hard-headed husband. I met Jackson's father when I was just beginning my career. I didn't know anything about him personally, but I had heard of and knew much about Harper Avery, his award and the foundation. I mean, you couldn't consider yourself a professional in the medical field if you hadn't. Anyway, Robert was a completely different man when we dated from the one he turned into once we'd gotten married. He was fun-loving, headstrong, and a good surgeon, not great, but good. He'd always bumped heads with his father, that was never going to change, but he was his own man and I loved that about him. When he asked me to marry him and introduced me to Harper officially, I think I saw a shift in him and it was all very unexpected. You see, I believe Robert was happy to have an ally against Harper and he felt that it would be me. But to his and my surprise, Harper and I got along famously and that's probably because I didn't take any of his shit. Now that's not to mean that he fawned over me and treated me kindly, that just wasn't in his nature. But what he did do was respect me and my talents. He saw in me greatness and that was something Robert had never gotten from his father."

Catherine rolled onto her side as she witnessed the blanket slide further down on April's side.

"Well, as you know, Robert and I ended up getting married and we had Jackson, and I hate to say it, but I believe it was the catalyst which led Robert to leave us."

Catherine paused, and took a deep breath. Even though it had been decades since he had left them, and she would never tell it to anyone let alone express how she felt, it still ached to know that he had abandoned his family.

"I think Robert lived in Harper's shadow. He would never measure up to him as a surgeon. He would never measure up to him as a man. And I think what scared him most, was that he would never measure up to be a good father to Jackson. He had had such a horrible example, that he chose to give up rather than challenge himself and try. The night Robert told me he was leaving, I was stunned. I hadn't seen it coming. I mean, I noticed a change in his behavior, and we argued more than we'd ever had, but I never could have imagined that. He had asked me to walk away from the life we created, the world we lived in, away from the pressure to be an Avery. I was adamant that we stay and told him no. Oh, we fought for hours that night, him saying that I was becoming an emotionless tyrant just like his father and me calling him a coward. We slept in separate rooms that night and when I woke up, he and Jackson were gone."

April flipped over completely and stared wide eyed at her.

"Oh, honey yes he did. He thought he was going to take off with my baby. Ran all the way across country, saying that he wanted to give Jackson a normal life and I was having none of it. Harper tried to get involved, told me he could hire some people to help me get Jackson back, but I didn't want or need him to interfere. I never relied on him or any man before that and I wasn't going to then. I found out where Robert was and hopped my ass on a plane to get my child. I could have had him arrested for child endangerment or kidnapping, but I knew Robert never meant to cause Jackson any real harm. When I got there, I read him the riot act, told him that he would never have custody of Jackson. Hired myself a lawyer and got full parental rights. But, I did have it stipulate in the order that he could have visitation rights to Jackson as long as it was with my supervision. The courtroom where the ruling was finalized was the last time either of us saw him."

Catherine felt April's hand snake out from under the blanket and cover hers.

"Jackson was only four at the time, so he doesn't remember much, but you know the effect it had on him. As for me, I maintained a cool exterior, but inside I was dying. I felt unworthy, unlovable and so, I looked for other avenues to ease my pain. I began dating not long after, just to prove that I could, and I met a man. Who he was isn't important but for the next six months we had a torrid affair. He wasn't married or anything like that, it was just that it would have been inappropriate for us to be seen in public and the outcome was that I got pregnant."

April sucked in a sharp breath, "Catherine."

"Yes, divorced, seeing a man I couldn't tell anyone about and pregnant. I told him about it and to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He broke it off with me and I prepared to be a single mother of two, but fate would not allow. I hadn't told Jackson I was having another baby and in the end, it was the right decision that I hadn't. I had a miscarriage when I was four months along."

"Oh, no. What happened, Catherine?" April asked.

"The doctors said it was nothing I did. It was just one of those things. It was an odd feeling though. I hadn't planned the baby, but I had fallen in love with it. Made plans for the three of us and our future. After I lost it, I went through a period of depression. I mean I went to work and I never neglected Jackson, but I felt out of it. Nothing seemed to matter much, and nothing excited me, even my job. At night, I would lay in bed and cry because even though I had Jackson, I was felt alone. Then one day I had an epiphany. I couldn't stop living my life because of this. I'd dealt with racism and sexism and become a stronger person for it. I enjoyed having a partner in my life, but I didn't need one. I wanted to be the type of woman my son would admire. I didn't want Jackson to be like his father. So, I focused on helping him become a better man."

Catherine clasped April's hand tightly in hers.

"April, I am in no way comparing what I went through with what you did. But I do understand your pain. What you had to endure is a hundred times worse, but I will not watch you deteriorate. You will not become a shell of yourself. I came to help you and I'm not leaving until I do."

Catherine watched as the tears formed in her eyes and began streaming down her face.

"I just feel so lost, Catherine. I don't want to eat. I can't sleep. I don't want to move. I don't want to breathe. I'm empty. I just want Samuel back."

She cradled April's head on her shoulder, "No, you're not empty. You are brave. You are strong. What you did? The choice you had to make to bring Samuel into the world? I can't imagine. But I need you to try. You can't stay here forever. I know Samuel is gone, but your husband is still here. He is hurting too. Jackson needs you."

"I know he does, but I feel so guilty," she confessed.

"Why is that?" Catherine wondered.

"What if I did something to cause this? Does Jackson really forgive me for what happened to Samuel? Maybe this is God's punishment for what I did to Matthew?" she said in racking sobs.

"Now April, you know better to think something like that. Samuel's condition was a genetic anomaly and there was _nothing_ you could have done to change that. It was a cruel twist of fate. Regarding God, you know my feelings on that subject and I won't insult you by giving my opinion, but I don't think your God would be that cruel. And as for Jackson, my son loves you more than anything he has ever loved in this world. He doesn't blame you and I think you know that. You need to talk to him. Share your fears, your concerns. You two will only get through this together."

Her cries now mere sniffles, April raised her head, "I can try."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. Now the first thing we are going to do is get you into a nice hot bath. Then you are going to eat some real food and after that, we'll take it one step at a time."

April nodded her head in agreement.

Catherine gradually separated herself from April and went to speak to Jackson.

"Jackson, come here," she ordered as she stood out in the hallway.

She heard hurried steps, "What is it? What's wrong?" eyes wide in fear.

"Nothing. I'm going to help April into a bath and I want you to go in there and pick up in your room. Change the sheets and put those cards in her nightstand. All those clothes need to go in the laundry room and those dishes in the dishwasher."

Catherine watched as Jackson stood with his mouth gaped open.

"You mean you got her to get up? How?" he asked amazed.

Jackson grasped her arm and pulled her away from the bedroom door and spoke in a low voice, "I've been sleeping on the couch the last few nights. I try to lay with her, hold her, get her to talk to me, but she just cries harder and she needs her rest. I've never seen her so despondent. What did you do, because she wouldn't open up to me?"

"Don't worry, I didn't threaten her. It's nothing you did or didn't do. I just talked to her, mother to mother. Now, once you get those sheets in the wash, you need to go and make her some decent food. Do you have soup, crackers?"

"Uh… yeah, in the cabinet. April always keeps up stocked up for nights we don't feel like cooking or ordering out," he answered absentmindedly.

"All right then, get moving," she ordered.

Jackson went off to follow her instructions while Catherine went and ran a bath for April. She added some bubbles, grabbed the shampoo and two large bath towels then went to retrieve her daughter-in-law.

By the time she got April in the tub, Catherine could sense that she'd relaxed a bit. She wanted April to express how she felt to someone, anyone and she knew she'd be taking a chance, but she needed April to talk about Samuel. It would be cathartic for her.

"April," she began, "did you ever think about getting professional counseling?"

April had been cleansing herself then stopped, "The hospital offered me grief counseling, but I declined."

"Why, if I may ask?" she wondered.

"It doesn't make sense, but I didn't want to deal with anyone in the hospital with this. My mother suggested I talk to my pastor, but he wouldn't understand."

Catherine rolled her eyes at the mention of Karen. That woman never gave up.

"Well, can I suggest you seek outside counsel, it may be beneficial," she uttered soothingly.

April lifted one shoulder, "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Not getting what she hoped she would from her, Catherine tried another tactic, "Come on, lean back, let me wash your hair."

April closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Catherine lathered the shampoo in her hair. She took special care to massage her scalp, trying to calm her before she began.

"April, sweetheart?" she stated, her tone easy but steady.

"Yes?" she hummed.

Catherine combed through the knots in April's hair, "Would you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" she answered wispily.

Catherine took a breath before she embarked, "Can you tell me about Samuel?"

Even though her eyes remained closed, Catherine could see the hesitation on her face. She was quiet and still for several seconds before she began talking.

"After Samuel was born and I finally got to see him and hold him in my arms, I never thought I'd ever seen anything as beautiful as him. He was the perfect combination of Jackson and me and I never wanted to let him go."

She opened her eyes and slanted her head toward Catherine, "Did you know he squeezed my finger?"

"No, honey, I didn't. That's wonderful," she answered, pleased.

"Yeah," she said pensively, "but then he let go. We had him baptized before he… he died, and when if was over, they let us spend time with him. I bathed him and dressed him in a baby blue onesie. He looked like he was sleeping," she says, eyes alight, a genuine smile on her lips.

"About four days later, a package came for us. It was from the hospital and it contained a memory book of Samuel. Inside was his name, date of birth and death all in calligraphy. Stamps of his hand, footprints and a picture of him wrapped in a swaddling blanket."

Catherine discretely wiped the corner of her eye as tears formed, "That sounds lovely."

"It was. Would you like to see it?" she asked, eager.

Honored, she acknowledged her kindness, "Of course I would sweetheart. Thank you."

Catherine grabbed a marble container from April's vanity and rinsed her hair, then helped her out of the tub. As she covered herself in the bath towel, Catherine used one of April's turbans for her hair. She led her back to the bedroom where she found that Jackson had indeed followed her instructions. The curtains had been fully opened, the clothes picked up, dishes cleared, bed linen changed, and condolence cards tucked away.

Catherine left her to get dressed and find out how far Jackson had gotten with the food. Once she entered the main room, she saw he had cleaned up in there too.

"Mom, I fixed her some vegetable barley soup, a half a turkey sandwich and there's some crackers in the cupboard. I'm not sure how much of it she'll eat, but…" he trailed off.

Catherine patted his back in empathy, "Don't worry baby."

She placed the soup, sandwich and crackers on a tray along with a glass of apple juice and bottle of water.

Pushing the door open with her foot, she was pleased to see April sitting up in bed. She placed the serving tray across her lap, pulled an accent chair from the corner of the room and sat in front of her.

She watched closely as April sipped at her soup and nibbled on the crackers. She never touched the sandwich, but Catherine wasn't bothered by it. That she attempted to eat anything at all was a miracle. April drank half of the water and a few gulps of the juice then set the tray aside.

Catherine helped April turn the covers down, so she could crawl under.

"I'm going to let you get some rest now," she said comfortingly.

April reached out and grabbed her forearm, "Will you come by tomorrow?"

Catherine was touched that she wanted her to return, "I'll be here."

She closed the door gently and headed to the living room where Jackson was sitting, devouring a plate of food he'd made for himself.

Taking a seat next to him, she placed a hand on his knee, "She's going to be fine."

Her turned to face her, "Thank you, mom. I know I've been difficult not sharing with you how we've been. Keeping you away, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Besides, you know me. I have to admit, initially, I was ticked off that you'd exclude me. Hiding the truth from me about your condition. But I understand why you did it. You wanted to protect April. You were being a good husband. But I want you to listen to me and listen good. You will move on and though you will never get over Samuel's death, you will survive. You will keep the memory of Samuel not only in your heads, but in your hearts. And when you and April are ready, more children will come. Trust me. Now, go to her."

Catherine rose from the couch, kissed Jackson on the cheek, gathered her purse and jacket and left for home.

Jackson watched as his mother walked out the door, smirking at her audacity. He knew he complained about how intrusive his mother was, but he had never been more grateful for her meddling nature.

Jackson put his dishes away and tentatively headed for the bedroom. Opening the door, he saw that April was still awake.

"Do you need anything, babe?" he asked sweetly.

She stayed quiet and Jackson thought she was going to ignore him, so he made a move to leave when she called out to him.

"Jackson, will you hold me?" she beseeched.

The relief that he was needed by her overwhelmed him, "Baby, you don't have to ask."

Jackson lifted the blanket and shimmed behind her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and was delighted when she intertwined their fingers.

"Jackson, I'm sorry," she said.

"April, you have nothing to be sorry for. Losing Samuel was a chance occurrence and there was nothing either of us could have done."

"I know and it's not that," she sighed, "I'm sorry for being so distant from you. You needed me, and I wasn't there. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never wanted to make you feel as if I didn't need you. I love you."

Jackson kissed her lips softly, "I know that baby, and I want you to know that I understand why you needed to grieve the way you did. I'm not going anywhere. I would have waited for you for however long it took for you to come back to me. I love you too."

They knew that this was only the beginning of the steps required in order for them to heal. They would need to trust not only in one another, but family and friends as well. Yes, it was the two of them who lost Samuel, but they were not in this alone.

After months of stress, heartache, misery and rage, they embraced each other and drifted off, at last into a restful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my version of what would have happened if April had gotten some council after Samuel's death. In my mind, this would have prevented her from going to Jordan, then she and Jackson would have healed together. Also, I don't see Catherine as a complete witch. She is tough no doubt, and sticks her nose into Jackson's business where it doesn't belong, but she means well. She feels she is only protecting him though her methods are not always the best. I also contend that Catherine loves April. She was Facebook friends and a mentor for many years. Catherine was just upset that she didn't know about their relationship, they got married without her knowledge and therefore she couldn't walk her baby boy down the aisle.**

 **For anyone who thinks bathing and dressing a baby that has passed on is odd, this is an actual service that is provided. Also taking pictures as a lasting memory for the family is not uncommon.**

 **I have included the readings by Karen and Catherine for Samuel's services below:**

 ***Silent Child by Kelly Lancor**

" **My silent child, our precious baby,**

 **Close to my heart, I'll keep you with me.**

 **An important job God has for you,**

 **There is love to give, and work to do.**

 **He needs an angel, small but strong,**

 **To shine light on many and give love to all."**

 ***If I Were Here What Would I Say? by Lorraine Lehman-Jones**

" **Yes, it is true that I never got to see all that this world holds. The flowers, the trees, the grass – or a bright sunny day. Not even the smiling faces of my loving family. But in my heart, I have seen all of these things, even in my short time."**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… dun dun (Law & Order musical prompt)**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Jackson took the steps leading up to April's third floor apartment two at a time, hardly breaking a sweat as he reached the top flight of stairs. He certainly could have used the lift, but she lived in an older building and he didn't trust the elevator and its gear traction mechanism. Yes, he knew that if it fell it would only be a three-story drop, but he wasn't willing to take any chances with his life.

Today, he was here to help April pack some of her belongings for her eventual move-in with her fiancé, Matthew or ole serial killer eyes as he liked to refer to him in his head. That dude seriously creeped him out.

He and April had had a long talk about a week ago and decided that being friends was in their best interest. They'd had probably one of their most vicious arguments to date and it all kicked off when she told him she still wanted him after he almost lost his life in a bus explosion. She confronted him, he accused her of only wanting him because she was afraid of being in something real with Matthew and on it went from there.

Eventually, she'd apologized to him and suggested that they stop all the ugliness and animosity they'd built up around them and remember that they used to be best friends. Jackson was on board with the idea because if he really being honest, he missed hanging out with her very much. To those who didn't know her, April was unfairly categorized as whiny, a goody-two-shoes and overly perky. To him, she was kind, quirky and funnier than people realized.

Last week, she'd mentioned that she desperately needed to get caught up with sorting her belongings because the date was nearing for her wedding to Matthew and she wanted to have all her boxes ready for when the movers came. She was so tired from work that by the time she got home, she usually ended up grabbing something quick to eat then fell asleep on the couch with the television on. Jackson offered to help her get most of the packing done, you know, since they were friends and all now, and that's what led him to her place so early this Saturday morning.

As he was about to knock on her door, he was assaulted by the memories of nights he'd spent here having wild, unbridled sex with April. Even though they weren't technically dating, the hospital wasn't the only place the "couple" had gotten busy over those few months. Sometimes they would meet at his place. Others, they'd meet at hers. One time, they'd even gone to a hotel.

Jackson shook his head to clear the recollection of those events as they would do nothing to make this day go by any faster. She was with Matthew now and he was with Stephanie and that's the way it was supposed to be.

Rapping at the door, he heard her melodic voice call out from beyond and seconds later, the door swung half way open and he was suddenly face to face with the woman he had a very complicated history with.

He immediately took in her appearance, pleased by the sight before him. She had on a tight black sports bra and a pair of maroon satin shorts with white piping along the trim, pink fluffy bunny slippers on her feet and her hair in a messy bun atop her head. She had a fine sheen of sweat on her skin which made her glisten and suggested that she'd already been hard at work.

"Hi, Jackson," she greeted him, a wide smile on her face, "I really appreciate you coming over to help me. Matthew has to pull a double shift this weekend so asking him to help was out of the question."

"Hey, it's not a problem. That's what friends are for, right?" he said, giving her a warm smile in return.

She pulled the door wider and waved him in, shut it, then crossed in front of him into the room's interior.

Now that her backside was in full view, he couldn't help the expletive that flew out of his mouth.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, though not low enough that she hadn't heard him say something.

"What's that?" she asked, innocent eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," he lied.

"Okay, then. Let's get started," she said and led him toward the kitchen.

Jackson closed his eyes and let out a long deep breath and collected himself because what he saw surly raised his blood pressure at least twenty points.

When April had turned around, he realized that the shorts she had been wearing were so small and tight that her cheeks hung out of the bottom. The material was wedged between her ass and the image was so fucking hot that he had to ball his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to squeeze it.

Did she really not know what she was doing to him by wearing those teeny, tiny shorts around him? Talk about Eve tempting Adam with the forbidden fruit.

Her head craned over her shoulder, she addressed him, "I figure we could start in the kitchen then work our way into the bedroom. I was able to put away everything in the living room and bathroom I wouldn't need except for the necessities."

"Um, un-huh," he answered, still in a daze.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she turned completely around.

Jackson knew he had to snap out of the bewildered state he was in. If he didn't then it was going to be a long and awkward afternoon.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Everything's fine," he said, but not too convincingly.

Clapping his hands together loudly, he figured they'd better get started. The sooner he did, the faster he'd be gone.

"So, what's first," he asked.

April pointed out the overhead cabinet to him and told him that he could start loading the dinnerware into the boxes. She showed him where the packing paper, bubble wrap and shipping tape were located then set him on his task.

As Jackson carefully stored away the dishes and mugs, he'd periodically take a peek at what April was doing. Every so often, she'd bend down for something in one of the lower cabinets, or stretch above her for an item that was almost out of reach. And in each instance, he'd get a chance to ogle her perfect peach-colored bottom and how with barely a motion made, the fabric would inch higher and higher between her crack. And how at that moment, he wished he could be that unassuming piece of cloth.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she bent over. He wondered if she was even wearing any underneath as he could see the lips of her pussy. He mouthed the word, "Damn," then slanted his head to the side in awe of the sight before him.

He envisioned his mouth kissing all over her silky soft buttocks. Pecking at each and every one of the thirteen freckles that lay across the surface; and yes, he'd counted them all. Then using his hands to spread her wide he'd dip his tongue into the crevice, circling her tight little button until the muscles relaxed.

Jackson must have zoned out at some point, because the next thing he heard was April calling his name.

"Jackson. _Jackson_. Jackson!" she yelled.

"Yeah, what?" he responded, trying his best to pretend that he'd been paying attention all along.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

Jackson looked down at the box in front of him. Somehow, he'd unnecessarily double wrapped a set of mugs and managed to put in one of the dishes without any breakage protection at all.

"Oh, sorry. I just had something on my mind," he explained, hoping that she wouldn't push the issue. There was no way in hell he'd share his private thoughts with her. Well, not these anyway.

She walked over to him and placed a hand comfortingly on his forearm, "Are you sure? You had your angry face on, so I was worried."

"An-angry face," he sputtered, "does everyone know about that?"

Stephanie had told him that when he creased his brow, he always looked angry, whether he was thinking or solving a problem or just counting change. The last thing he needed was another nickname to go along with the numerous ones he'd been dubbed with over the years.

April covered her mouth and snickered at him, "No, I was talking to Stephanie and she asked me if when we were interns, you'd always had that line in the middle of your forehead," she said as she ran her finger over the aforementioned spot.

Self-consciously, Jackson copied her action, feeling in the same area, "I don't have any lines. And when in the hell did you talk to Stephanie?" he demanded to know.

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "All the time. You know she pulls her share of shifts in the ER. I've been training her, and we get along, so, why not?"

Jackson wasn't sure how he felt about that. April and Stephanie becoming friends could become a dangerous situation. April knew things about him that no one did. She'd been his confidant since they were interns at Mercy West. He didn't think she would ever initially tell his girlfriend his secrets, but sometimes information tended to slip out. As for Stephanie, even though they'd been dating for several months, he still never shared too much information about himself. It's not that he was trying to hide anything from her, he just felt like he couldn't open up to her. Not like he could with April anyway.

"I don't know how I feel about that?" he confessed.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, "it's not like we're gonna become besties or anything."

"Good," he said, "there's just some parts of my life I want to remain separate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounding offended, "Are you embarrassed of me or something? I thought we were trying to be friends?"

Shocked at her assumption, he clarified, "What? No. That is not what I meant at all. All I'm saying is that I want my work life to be my work life, and my personal life to be my personal life and never the twain shall meet," he added jokingly.

"So," she asked, "which one am I? Work or personal?"

Jackson watched as she narrowed her eyes, almost daring him to say the wrong thing.

"You're both of course," he promised her, "and you're the only one who can wear both crowns."

She bowed her head at him in approval, "Good answer."

Jackson taped up the box and grabbed a black magic marker from the counter and wrote in his illegible script, kitchen across the top.

"Alright, that's done," he said and swooshed his arm with a flourish, "what do you need me to do next?"

"Well, I have most of the pots, save for a few pans to get me threw the next few weeks. Uh…" she said looking around, "I know. Can you help me get the serving platter from the top shelf?"

"Sure," he said as he went to retrieve the item.

"No, I have it," she said, "I just need you to spot me."

"Spot you?" he asked.

She dragged a folded step ladder from in between the refrigerator and the wall and propped it up next to the counter. Jackson observed as she kicked off her slippers and carefully climbed up to the top rung. Immediately understanding her intention, he placed his hands around her waist. The position he was in wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't been eyelevel with her ass.

Jackson swallowed uncomfortably and shifted his gaze so that it rested on the calendar she had attached to the fridge.

Desperate to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts he was having, he brought up the one subject guaranteed to kill his libido.

"So, are you excited about getting married?" he asked.

He didn't really want to know the answer, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Their day's planned activity did lend itself to the question.

"I uh…" she paused briefly, her eyes downcast before she continued, "yes, of course I'm excited."

Jackson wasn't too sure she was telling the truth if the waiver in her voice were any indication.

"You know you can be honest with me, right? I won't judge you," he said.

The serving platter now in her hands, she rotated slowly, carefully balancing herself so that she wouldn't fall over.

"I would never lie to you, Jackson," she said, her expression warm.

"I know," he said softly.

She passed him the tray and he placed it on the counter behind him.

"Jackson," she asked quietly, "are you coming to my wedding? I mean, I know I asked you, but you never RSVP'd."

Jackson wasn't sure what to say. He considered April his best friend, regardless of all the strife they'd been through recently. What kind of friend would he be if he told her no? It wasn't as if he didn't want to attend, he just didn't think he'd be able to sit through it knowing what he knew.

Ever since the pregnancy scare that ended their… whatever it was they were doing, Jackson tried to convince himself that he no longer had feelings for her. Even after her confession, which he knew was just her being scared, he told himself that she didn't really feel anything for him either. The problem was, the heartache he felt every time she was around.

So, even the thought of going to her wedding, let alone watching her marry Matthew, who he thought was as plain and as boring as dry white toast, caused him pain. He just refused to let her know.

Staring into her eyes, hoping that he appeared sincere, he told her what he knew she wanted to hear, "There's no place else I'd rather be."

Jackson thought he saw something cross over her face. It wasn't joy, but it wasn't resentment either. It appeared to be, sorrow.

Did she not want him there? Was she only asking him to attend because she felt obligated?

"April," he began.

"Yes," she said eagerly.

Looking up into her beautiful face, there were so many things he wanted to say, but words failed him.

Chickening out, he abandoned the confession he was about to make, "Never mind," he said, his voice weak.

He heard her sigh at his lack of enthusiasm and it made him feel more like a coward.

What was wrong with him? He was an Avery for God's sake!

"Jackson," she whispered, "can you help me down?"

He nodded, then placed his hands back on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. He pulled her body close, not that it was necessary, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Then something passed between them as he slowly lowered her to the ground. An unspoken language that they knew all too well.

The air was charged as he enveloped her in his arms. Dropping, inch by inch, her lithe form slid against his. When they were face to face, the tip of their noses touching, Jackson tilted his head slightly. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, his cell phone buzzed.

"Fuck," he uttered in frustration. Whoever it was that had just spoiled this moment had better have a damn good reason he thought.

They hastily released each other, and he reached in his pocket for his phone. When he saw the name flash across the screen, the guilt of what he was about to do hit him immediately.

"I have to take this," he muttered to her and walked over to a corner near the kitchen table.

Jackson listened to Stephanie and responded with only one-word answers. He didn't want to give any indication to April as to what they are talking about. Not to keep what was between he and Stephanie private, but to avoid hurting April's feelings.

"Yeah. Un-huh. No. Sure. Yes. Bye," he answered under his breath as he glimpsed at April from his position.

He wondered back over to her and told her what he was sure she already knew, "That was Stephanie. She just wanted to know how things were going."

"I figured," she said.

Hands now stuffed in his pockets, they stood there awkwardly, not sure what move to make next when April made a proposal.

"Say, since we're pretty much done in here, you mind helping me in the bedroom?" she asked.

"The bedroom?" he said, becoming flustered.

She raised one eyebrow quizzically, "Yes, my bedroom. You know that place where I sleep," she added in jest.

"Ha ha. You're so funny," he said and tapped her nose with his finger.

"Come on… angry face," she said and sprinted away before he could retaliate.

Once they entered her bedroom, he is instantly assaulted with the memory of their lovemaking. Flashes of their bodies and skin. Hers a soft creamy pale intertwined with his muscular caramel hue. The sound of her moaning, him groaning. That distinctive scent of sex in the air. Taking her on her bed, on the floor, on her dresser, against the wall. They'd probably christened every square inch of this room and he couldn't help but smile as he reminiscenced.

"…that we could start with my wintry weather clothes then go from there," she was saying.

Jackson refocused his attention on April who was apparently already talking when he tuned back in.

"Sure," he responded.

As she began pulling hangers full of garments from the closet and tossing them on the bed, Jackson preoccupied himself with the items on top of her dresser.

There were two bottles of perfume, her phone charger, a tube of moisturizer, her bible, a hair brush and a few tubes of lipstick.

Running his fingers over the objects, he randomly picked up one of the lipsticks and opened it. It was a muted pink color that he'd seen her wear serval times and thought looked cute on her. Picking up the next one, he saw it was a deep red and this one he recalled with vivid accuracy. She'd had this shade on one night when they were hanging around his apartment and she'd gone down on him, leaving traces of the red pigment all over his cock and balls.

He moved onto the last tube and fiddled with the top until it came off when his face contorted.

What the hell was this? It was shaped like lipstick, but it was rubber and had a hole in the top.

Strange, he thought when suddenly it hit him, and he stopped, cold.

"Um, April," he asked boldly as he held up the product, "what is this?"

She spun on her heels and dropped the jacket she was holding onto the floor. Goggle-eyed, the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Oh, my God! What are doing? Put that down! No, give it to me," she insisted.

April was flabbergasted, and Jackson couldn't contain his laughter.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he held the small vibrator in his closed fist, "Why April Kepner, I never would have imagined."

She rushed him and tried to grab it from him only to have him put his hand behind his back.

Her face flushed, he knew now his assumption had been right.

"Uh, uh, uh. That's not very polite. You shouldn't grab at things," he said playfully.

She stretched both arms around his torso and tried to wrestle it from him.

Jackson twisted his body in the opposite direction each time she came close to taking it. Finally, he hoisted it over his head making her jump up and down in an attempt to obtain it.

"I have to say, April, I am surprised. I mean, what would your mother think?" he teased.

She stomped her foot like an ill-tempered child, "You give that to me right now Jackson Avery, or else!"

He craned his head down so that it hovered mere millimeters from hers, "Or else what?"

Jackson knew as soon as he'd done it, that it was a huge error on his part. Their proximately only highlighted what had happened moments ago in the kitchen. But this time, he wasn't going to let anything distract him from doing what he'd wanted to do from the second he left April on that bench all those months ago.

Like two magnets, an invisible force pulled them together. Overtaken, he kissed her fervidly.

He almost expected her to push him away, yell at him for being so forward. Remind him that she was an engaged woman. But when she looped her arms around his neck, he knew now, just as he knew in the back of his mind, that as soon as he crossed that threshold and saw the state she was in, there was no doubt exactly where this day was going to end.

Jackson quickly placed the mini vibrator back on the dresser then swept her off her feet. Walking backward, he carried her to her bed. When his popliteal hit the mattress frame, he turned halfway, took one arm and swiped the clothes she'd laid there onto the floor.

He then tossed her onto the bed and straight away pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his sneakers and began unbuttoning his jeans when she told him to stop.

Disheartened that she'd changed her mind, Jackson was taken aback when she got on her knees, shuffled forward, and clutched the waistband of his jeans.

"Here, let me," she offered her tone low and husky, a bewitchingly merry expression on her face. He swore at this precise moment, she's was probably the sexiest he had ever seen her.

She deftly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them, along with his underwear down his thighs. His erection ramrod straight, it sprung free and bounced attentively, ready for action.

"Oh em geeeee," she declared, "I haven't seen that in quite a while. It's still as impressive as ever."

Reaching out, he draped his arms around her, "Come here you vixen."

Jackson hurriedly helped her in removing her clothes. She lifted her arms as he peeled off her sports bra and shimmying her bottom, assisted him as he helped her shed her shorts and just as he'd guessed, she wasn't wearing any panties. Admiring her in all her naked glory, he savored the moment before he fell to the bed and covered her body with his.

Where typically their union would be rushed, they made sure to stretch out every minute they had together. It had been so long since they had become one, and in this space, that was theirs alone, no hospital, no Matthew, no Stephanie, only them, they knew these hours were precious.

Her fiancé and his girlfriend were something they were just going to have to figure out later.

Jackson delighted in languorously rediscovering her body and all its curves. He wanted to put his mouth everywhere on her and taste the sweetness of the skin he'd missed so much.

Starting with her face, she closed her eyes as he pressed light kisses over her lids and cheeks. He opened his mouth wide when he drew closer to her neck. Sucking gently on her pulse points, he heard her whimper and it only spurred him on, making him even harder if that where possible. Frankly, he didn't care if he left any marks on her flesh, she was his and he aimed to make it known.

Kissing his way down, he stopped at her breasts and circled his tongue around her areola, purposely bypassing the nipple that now looked painfully tight. Using his hand, he squeezed her other breast firmly, remembering how she liked it a little rough. No doubt it would come as a shock to many of their friends, but he knew, there was one place that April wasn't shy, and that was when he was between her legs.

Jackson used his teeth to gnaw at her nipple, and his dick twitched as she squirmed beneath him.

"Yes, please," she wined.

His breathing rapid, he fed on her like a baby to its mother's milk.

He'd always loved her breasts. Small enough that he could fit most of it in his mouth, but large enough that he couldn't completely cover it with his hands.

"Say it Jackson. Say the name," she commanded.

"Oh my, Cherry. I missed you so much," he cried out, thinking of how he'd coined the nickname for her after they'd had sex the first time. She'd asked him what it meant, and he told her there where two reasons. One, he'd been the one to pop her cherry, or rather take her virginity and two because she could be so sweet, just like his favorite fruit.

Jackson moved lower, his tongue trailing the center of her chest, he laved a line of saliva, his mouth already watering at the thought of where he planned on going next.

When he met her core, he could feel the heat coming off it. He skillfully took his middle finger and stuck it inside her wet canal, the walls already pulsating from scarcely a touch. He toyed with her opening, adding another digit, then made a scooping motion with his fingers which only seemed to torment her even further.

"I need your mouth on me Jackson," she begged.

Jackson crawled up her body and whispered harshly in her ear, "You want this baby. You want me to eat you out?"

"Yes, Magnum," she pleaded, as he smirked at the term she had blessed him with.

It was after she'd returned to Seattle and they started having sex again. They were at the hospital when she texted him to met her in the third floor on-call room. Since she was closer to the Andrologist, he asked if she'd pick up some condoms from the supply closet because he didn't have any on him. When she inquired what size she should get, he told her to get the magnums. When she showed up with the packets, she told him she thought he was joking. Sure she'd seen his penis before, felt it inside of her, held it in her mouth, but it wasn't like she had any other real-life experience. Sure, she knew penis' weren't all the same, but didn't one condom size basically fit all? To which he assured her the answer was no, and so, the moniker was born.

"I want your tongue inside of me," she pleaded as she clawed at his back with her blunt fingernails, sure to leave welts behind that would be hard to explain.

"Tell me how much you want my tongue in your pussy," he ordered.

"So bad, baby. I need it so bad," she said, panting wildly in anticipation.

Jackson wanted to satisfy her, but there was something he needed to know first, "Does Matthew lick you good Cherry? Does he do it better than me?"

Without warning, she seized his head between her hands, "He won't touch me. Not in any way sexual, that is," she admitted.

Looking at her to gage if she was serious or not, her façade did not crack. It was a shock to know that Matthew had this beautiful, tantalizing, nymph within his grasp and he chose not to partake in the bounty of her riches, so to speak. He couldn't figure out if Matthew was a gentleman or a fool. Staring into her sparking green eyes, it only took him a second to realize which one he was.

"He's a fucking idiot," he told her and attacked her with a searing kiss, hot enough to set the curtains ablaze.

Breaking apart, Jackson crept lower until he again hovered over her core once more. He flattened his tongue and took a long swipe of her folds. She was so wet, the juices damn near dripping from her hole.

Her body craving his, her hips began moving rhythmically as he lapped at her. Over and over he buried his tongue deep within, his chin soaked, he took hold of her clit and tugged on it tenderly. He knew if he kept it up it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm and he was eager to have her cum coat his throat.

Jackson felt her tug on his ears, "Jackson, I can't wait anymore. I wanna taste your cock."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth," he asked jokingly.

"Shut up and get over here," she exclaimed.

Jackson laid on his back, but instead of letting her get to her knees, he took hold of her torso and jerked her forward, twisting her midsection until she understood what he wanted.

Throwing her legs over his shoulders, she sat back until her pussy was in his face and she took him in her mouth.

Up and down she went on him like she was bobbing for apples. Jackson had forgotten how good it felt to her lips around him. The way she ran her tongue up the one long bluish vein and back down then she'd use the tip of her tongue to tickle his balls. She'd take them both in her mouth and suck them on like they were jawbreakers. Then she'd move to the head, twirling around, playing in the slit, slurping the pre-cum. God, it made his head spin.

She held him tight in her tiny but powerful fist and swallowed him as far in as she could take him. He was big. He knew it. She knew it. But April was the determined type and always pushed herself a little further until she could almost reach the bottom. And he was a lot of man to overcome. Whatever didn't fit, she'd use her hand to pump, spitting on his dick and using it as a lubricant. He'd never had it so good.

Now, Stephanie was no slouch when it came to slobbing his knob and it was fine, it was just that April was better, and she'd had no practical experience at all. Maybe it was because she was willing to listen to his cues, as he would groan and writhe whenever she'd hit this one particular spot. She paid attention to his likes and seemed to have it memorized. Steph just did what she had to do and then she was done. April… April was the master.

Jackson could feel himself reaching the brink, he wanted to cum, but he wanted to be inside her when he did. So he sped up his efforts, working her clit furiously until it was engorged. He could tell by her mews that she was ready, so he sucked hard until she came apart, her creamy essence sliding down his throat.

"Get on your hands and knees, Cherry. I need to fuck you from behind," he said, his intonation hard.

April moved quickly, as she'd wanted it apparently as much as he did.

Slipping inside of her, he threw his head back and let out a sigh of relief. This, this was heaven.

Holding her hips roughly, he slammed into her repeatedly, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. He paid no heed as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He knew he wasn't hurting her. April just liked being vocal whenever she had the opportunity.

The night she lost her virginity, she'd been too timid and inexperienced to know what was appropriate to do. When they were at the hospital, they had to be as quiet as possible as on-call rooms and supply closets didn't add to either of them being unrestrained. But the night he took her to his apartment for the first time had been an eye opener for them both. She was expressive and brash, telling him what she wanted and how she wanted it. It was the best sex he'd ever had.

But right now, he wanted to dominate her. Brand her so that she'd never forget this evening, no matter how long she and ole serial killer eyes managed to remain in wedded bliss.

"Fuck," he yelled out, "your pussy is so tight, Cherry. I wanna stay inside you forever."

But unsurprisingly, she let him know just how she wanted it.

"Faster, Jackson faster. Harder. Come on, move your ass," she demanded.

So he obeyed, faster, harder, digging his fingers into her sides under he felt that familiar sensation in his groin. Wanting to take her along for the ride, he hunched forward so he was draped across her back and played with her clit. He continued to hump her, grinding against her as forcefully as he could.

When he could bare no more, he pinched her button hard and she let out a shriek letting him know that her release had come, and he followed with an earsplitting roar, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jackson pulled out of her, his crotch soaked in a mixture of his cum and hers.

Rolling onto their backs, he kicked the covers that had become a tangled mess beneath them onto the floor.

Laying side by side, panting heavily, neither said a word as reality set in. Jackson was afraid to tear his eyes away from the ceiling.

What if she thought he'd taken advantage of her? What if she no longer wanted to be friends?

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, but before he could give voice to his fears, she asked the question that was on his mind.

"What do we do now?" she said.

Jackson could take one of two roads and whichever one he chose, it would certainly change his life forever.

"Can I ask you something April?" he asked timidly, which was unusual for him.

"Anything?" she replied.

Jackson took a deep breath, "Did you wear those shorts on purpose?"

He waited for her to answer, thinking maybe he'd offended her somehow. He was about to apologize when he heard her giggling softly.

"Are you laughing at me?" he inquired.

"No," she said, trying to cover her mouth to halt the fit she was now in, "it's just that, I did wear them on purpose."

"Huh, I knew it," he claimed, pointing his finger at her accusatorily.

"Well, I only wanted to tease you a bit. I wore them around Matthew and he practically ran out the door," she said.

"And what exactly did you expect to happen when I saw you in those… shorts. If you can call them that," he stated, turning to face her.

She copied him and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Something," she responded coyly.

"Something huh?" he queried.

"Yeah, maybe…" she trailed off then abruptly laid on her back again, her expression serious.

Jackson placed his left hand under his head and leaned back onto the pillow. With his right, he searched for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Jackson," she said.

"Yes," he answered.

She sighed almost sadly, and he shut his eyes trying to avoid what was coming. But what she said, shook him to his core.

"I can't marry Matthew. I'm not in love with him."

He considered her words. He wondered if this was her being scared to take the last step with Matthew. But as he lay there, he knew that wasn't true. Her words weren't hasty or jumbled. They were measured and firm. He knew then what he had to say.

"I don't love Stephanie," he waited a beat then carried on, "I love you."

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Assuming she felt the same way too.

Jackson felt her hand on his cheek. He angled his head in her direction and she smiled at him, big and bright.

"I love you too," she said. Then sealed her declaration with a kiss.

Separating, he probed her further, "Can we make this work, for real? Me and you?"

"Yes, we can," she answered, rubbing the stubble on his jaw.

"So, what do we do now?" he wondered.

"Well, I'm going to have Matthew come over here tonight. I need to have a very difficult talk with him," she said.

"And I need to have a very difficult talk with Stephanie too," he reciprocated.

Embracing, they began to kiss, then touch, then explore further and over the next few hours they made love again and again.

When they'd finished their last round, Jackson looked out the window. It was getting dark, but he wanted to hold her in his arms for as he could. Peeking at his cell, he saw it was nearing five o'clock and reluctantly, he climbed up off the bed, "It's getting late. I'd better go. I'm supposed to meet Stephanie for dinner at eight."

"Okay, then. I'd better clean up in here a bit. Doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere," she said, rising to her feet.

He came around to stand in front of her and taking hold of her hands, looked intently into her eyes.

"April, I just have to make sure. You're okay with this, right? Not marrying Matthew. Choosing to be with me?" he asked and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

She just grinned brightly at him and said three little words, "Me and you."

Happily, he replied, "Me and you."

"But," she said, holding her hand up against his chest, "can you do one little thing for me before you go?"

"Of course, baby. Anything," he said and kissed her forehead lovingly.

She began to walk out the bedroom to the front of the apartment, winking over her shoulder, she said to him, "Can you help me unpack?"

* * *

 **A/N: The "Sweetie" shorts are a maroon satin with white piping and are sold at Tictail an online store. The lipstick vibrator mentioned in this chapter is called the Womanizer 2GO. In case you were wondering. You may also be wondering why our little friend wasn't utilized in this chapter. Don't worry, it will be making an appearance again.**


	5. Every Little Step

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… and nothing is right with the world.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 5: Every Little Step

April stood on her tip toes and taped the last of the pink and white streamers onto the wall of the alcove that led into the dining room. She had been busy all morning decorating the in here and the living room for Harriet's one-year old birthday celebration. She had originally planned to have the party at her apartment, but that idea was dismissed almost as soon as she'd suggested it. Jackson had been on board with the idea for a small simple gathering, but Catherine would have none of it.

Catherine had talked April into having a lavish party for her granddaughter and the list of guests kept expanding. She told her that this was a one-time event and a memory that she would cherish forever and that they should celebrate it to the highest degree. There were many family members and friends who wanted to attend so with that in mind, she couldn't say no to the idea. So, here she was making sure everything was ready for her baby's special day. And that's also how she wound up having it at Catherine's house.

Since the guest list included friends from work, members of April's church and associates of both Jackson and Catherine's, she knew the venue had to be large enough to accommodate them all because her apartment sure wasn't going to cut it. Catherine had also insisted that she hire caterers for the party so that April could enjoy the festivities and not be stuck in the kitchen while the excitement was going on. So, they'd had a complete gourmet spread to satisfy the cravings of young and old alike. There were ginger lime chicken sliders, Thai shrimp spring rolls and beef carpaccio for the adults and cheeseburger sliders, pigs in a blanket and pizza bites for the children. Plus, there was a selection of other goodies to appease them. She'd hired face painters, a bubble machine and princess castle bouncy house all for her little girl.

April climbed down from the step ladder and looked around the room to see if she needed to add any last-minute touches. The room was decorated with pinks and whites, with glitter accents throughout. Harriet was too young to appreciate a themed birthday party like Frozen or the Little Mermaid, but she thought this would capture her attention enough to get her excited. April had been here since 10 a.m. and the party was scheduled to begin at 1 p.m. Harriet was currently upstairs taking a nap in her room; the one that Catherine had designed for her on occasions that she'd spend the night, and Catherine was busy fussing about in the kitchen overseeing the wait staff. As for Jackson, he told April that he would have been happy to help prepare for the party, but she assured him that she had everything under control. The only thing she wanted was for him to show up on time.

She and Jackson had been in a weird spot as of late. Ever since she'd told Maggie that Jackson had liked her, and she knew that she liked Jackson, their interactions had been awkward to say the least. The worst part occurring when she told him that she couldn't live with him anymore.

Ever since they'd made love in Montana; and yes, as far as she was concerned, that's what it was, they had been in limbo. On the plane ride back and the weeks following their sexual encounter, they'd never had a talk about what it meant and that left April a complete mess. She'd hoped it would be the beginning of them reuniting, but he seemed nonaffected by it. She'd even had sex with him a few more times after that and prayed that it meant as much to him as it did to her, but again, he said nothing. So, she'd finally accepted the truth, that the sex for him was just habitual while for her it had a deeper meaning. When he came home one night and asked her what she was trying to infer when she told Maggie about him liking her and vice versa, she sat him down and had a long-awaited talk.

While she sat there, tears in her eyes, confessing to him how she felt, she was dismayed that he seemed distant, even emotionless to her confession. All she wanted was for him to say was that he wanted her too, but it wasn't in the cards it seemed. So, she arranged to move out and for the two weeks they were forced to inhabit the same space though she took care to avoid him as much as possible. Steering clear of him at work was easy, but when she came home, it proved a bit more difficult. So, after feeding, bathing and putting Harriet to sleep, she'd sequester herself inside her bedroom until it was time to get up and get ready for the next day. So, here they were, months later still uncomfortable around each other and she didn't think that would change anytime soon.

What did surprise April was the support she'd gained from Catherine. Sure, she and Catherine had had their problematic times and there were issues they were just not going to get past, like April indoctrinating Harriet into the Christian faith, but lately, she had become an ally. Mentoring April like she used to back in the day, spending time with her and Harriet going to brunch and on shopping excursions. April thought a lot of it probably had to do with the fact that Jackson and Maggie where spending a lot of time together lately and it rubbed her the wrong way. Catherine was anything but subtle when it came to expressing her opinion and though she never complained to April about it, she knew that even the idea of Jaggie; as April had dubbed them, being paired together ate at Catherine something awful.

April looked at her watch and saw that it was closing in on eleven o'clock and she still had a myriad of items on her list to complete. She still needed to make Harriet's cake; a three-layer vanilla cake with strawberry filling and frosting. It was a Kepner family tradition that on birthdays this particular dessert be made, and she was adamant that it be done. What she did allow was for the caterers to create a smush cake for Harriet to destroy along with about fifty mini cakes for guests to take home.

Making her way into the kitchen, she got all her ingredients, mixed them together and stuck the cake in the oven to bake. While that was cooking, she made the icing and cut the strawberries and set them aside, so it would all be ready to assemble once the cake had cooled.

Taking the stairs one at a time, she made her way to the guest bedroom. Catherine had suggested she shower and change here so that she didn't need to run back and forth to her apartment. Besides, it only made sense.

April grabbed her toiletry bag and went to the hall bath to shower and put on her party clothes. An hour later, dressed, make up on and hair done, she peeked in on Harriet to see that she was still napping and went downstairs to check on the progress of her dessert. A staff member had graciously taken the cake out and set it to cool on the counter so all she needed to do was frost it and once that was taken care of, she could go wake her baby-girl and get her ready.

At precisely 1 p.m. guests began to arrive and soon the party was in full swing. Everyone was there; Meredith brought Zola, Bailey, and Ellis. Arizona brought Sophia. Bailey and Ben brought Tuck, even though he wasn't too happy to bee made to come. He said he was too old to attend a kid's party, but luckily a few of their other coworkers brought children who were about his age and they ended up playing in the backyard, so all was well. Even Alex, Jo, Owen and Amelia had shown up, even though they didn't have any kids to bring. As far as she was concerned, they were all welcome.

As for Ms. Harriet, she was decked out in a ballerina-inspired sleeveless dress with a pink fluffy tulle skirt and white top that had 'Birthday Princess' printed across it in glittery gold. She'd let her unruly curls flow free and adorned her hair with a large pink bow. With her pink tights and white babies first steps walking shoes, she was the prettiest thing in the world April had ever seen.

April made sure to take a little time with each guest, thanking them for attending and for Harriet's gifts. Every so often, she'd catch a flash from the corner of her eye where the photographer that Catherine had hired would take random and candid photos of everyone as an everlasting reminder of her first birthday.

April peeked at her watch and noticed that the one person she had expected to be here on time had failed to show. Sure, it was only twenty minutes later than he had been expected to appear, but for April, it was just another example of a Jackson she didn't recognize.

After Jackson had inherited a quarter of a billion dollars from his Grandfather Harper Avery's estate, he had gradually begun to change, and April didn't like any of what she saw. Oh, he didn't neglect Harriet or anything like that, but he adopted this playboy image that she found most unappealing for someone of his age, status and talent. He sold his home and purchased a new apartment in one of the newer luxury buildings downtown. He got himself another vehicle, a brand Lexus sportscar and to top it off a freaking boat, which he didn't even know how to operate for God's sake. The one good thing he'd done is donate 100 million dollars to the hospital for them to start their own surgical competition in the vein of the Harper Avery Award. It was quite generous and a boost to his fellow co-workers at Grey Sloan Memorial as it seemed they were all ineligible to win the Harper Avery award because of their close ties to the foundation.

April didn't get in his business, but she did tell him that there was no way in hell that he was allowed to drive Harriet in that car or take her on that boat because if he did she would take immense pleasure in ripping his balls off.

And just as she was about to ask Catherine if she'd heard from Jackson, the man himself made his grand entrance.

From her vantage point, she could see him with a large package tucked under one arm and his step-sister, co-worker, girlfriend or whatever the fuck she was standing on his other side as they entered the room.

"Hey baby girl," he said, addressing Harriet who April had hefted on her hip.

He passed the present to Maggie who went to place it on the gift table and he reached out for Harriet, who giggled immediately and stretched her chubby little arms out in return. Kissing her on her cheek, he cooed over her and April couldn't help but feel all warm and gooey inside.

For her, there was nothing like seeing a man that loved his child, and even though Jackson was on her shit list more often than not, she could not deny that he was a wonderful father and that Harriet was the apple of his eye.

Addressing her for the first time since he'd arrived, he actually smiled at her, something he hadn't done in quite a while.

"April. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" she said in return.

"Fine," he said.

And that was the extent of their conversation for the next few seconds as they stared at each other rather uncomfortably when Catherine broke the ice.

"There you are baby boy," she said as she reached up and patted his cheek, "it's about time you showed up. And look, you and Maggie came together," she added on, a bit sourly.

"Hi, mom. Yeah, sorry about that. I went to pick up Harriet's gift and they hadn't had it ready yet, so we had to wait," he offered as an explanation.

"Well, no bother. It wasn't like April and I weren't breaking our necks to make this party perfect for _your_ daughter."

Jackson rolled his eyes and April snickered at how Catherine had overstated her involvement. But because she and Catherine were getting along so well, she didn't intend on bursting the bubble and telling Jackson the truth.

Jackson took Harriet for a while as April once again busied herself with making sure the guests were happy. She made small talk with Dr. Webber and Hunt, refilled all the empty glasses with either punch or something stronger, depending on the age of the guest and ooh'd and ahh'd over all the other babies from Harriet's daycare group that had attended.

All the while, she kept Jackson in her peripheral vision. He was proudly showing off his little girl to their friends and a few people she didn't know. During the entire time, Maggie trailed after him like a lost puppy and April wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up at the sight or punch her in the face. Who was she to pretend as if she played some significant role in her daughter's life? Sure, she was kind of, sort of Harriet's aunt, but that didn't mean she supported the idea. Hell, it seemed as if she and Jackson weren't playing by any rules, then why should she.

Jackson's mother, Catherine, had married Maggie's birth father, Richard, so that literally made them step-siblings. No, they didn't grow up together and no, they weren't blood related, but just the idea that they wanted to date, let alone sleep together creeped her out. So, even though she couldn't keep her from interacting with Harriet, she damn sure was going to make sure Harriet knew what was considered appropriate when she got older.

So, for now, all she could do was stand idly by as Jackson and Maggie toured the gathering as a couple, speaking with their co-workers and _her_ friends, then huddle conspiratorially, speaking in hushed voices.

As the day went on, April 'helped' Harriet to play some of the kiddie games like pin the tail on the donkey and hokey pokey, then break the pink number one shaped piñata that hung in the backyard. She even held her arms over her head as Harriet stood on the floor and danced to the music the DJ provided.

About two hours in, the photographer requested she and Jackson in order to take some of the must-get photos for Harriet's birthday. Individual shots with mom and dad, grandma and guests. Baby's first party hat and _"I'm 1 Today"_ sign pictures. They would get the first taste of birthday cake, blowing out of the candle and smash cake shots later. But next up were the ones she was dreading. Baby with mom and dad.

April wanted to capture as many beautiful memories as she could, and she realized this was for Harriet's benefit, not hers, but the thought of being forced to be so close to Jackson and act as if she were pleased to be in his vicinity rubbed her the wrong way. But this was for her baby, so she would suck it up, put a smile on her face and take it for as long as she had to.

The pictures he took were the typical, mommy holding baby with daddy standing behind them. Daddy holding baby with mommy gazing at them in awe. But when it came time for mommy to hold baby and daddy to put his arms around her waist, April objected. She found it odd that Jackson didn't seem to have an issue in going along with it, so they settled on him with an arm thrown around her shoulder. By this time, Harriet had had enough. She began pulling at the ribbon around her head, fussing with her skirt and pouting at the fact it was taking so long. Jackson was holding her in his arms and she began to wiggle wildly to be put down.

Harriet had been testing her ability to walk over the last few weeks. She'd stumble along on wobblily legs, hang onto the coffee table in April's apartment as a guide or run amuck in her walker at full speed, laughing loudly the entire time. Not wanting to upset her further, Jackson placed her on her butt onto the floor and they watched amazed as she crawled away until she reached a chair and pulled herself up. She turned to face them, grinning with her four new teeth on display and let go of the chair. Her arms held out in front of her for balance, she swayed back and forth, taking short choppy steps the whole way.

April was overjoyed at the sight. She was so hoping she would be there when she took those first unaided steps. Since she had to share custody with Jackson as they co-parented Harriet, she had a fifty-fifty chance that she would be the one to witness any of her milestones.

It seemed as if she and Jackson weren't the only ones holding their breath as she shakily made her way toward them. Catherine stood with her hands covering her mouth, elated, while dozens of camera phones captured the occurrence for prosperity. April would make sure to get a copy from someone because her phone wasn't readily available, besides she didn't want to miss the moment.

They encouraged her forward with waggling fingers and positive words. She only had about ten feet to walk, but to April it was like watching her walk across the Grand Canyon. Smiles on both mom and baby's face grew wider and wider the closer she got. When Harriet was two feet from her goal, she did the most unexpected thing. Inches before April would reach out and scoop her up in her arms, Harriet made a sharp left turn and bobbed her way another three feet until she stopped in front of Bailey Shepard and plopped down next to him.

Everyone broke out in raucous laughter, amused at her antics.

"Well, she is your daughter," she heard Jackson say between chuckles.

She turned on him, her brow creased, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax April, I didn't mean anything bad," he said.

"So, what did you mean?" she huffed.

"I was only referring to the fact that she's just like you. Determined, strong and she goes after what she wants. Which is apparently Bailey," he said, a flummoxed look on his face, "yeah, I'm gonna have to do something about that."

April just stared at him in disbelief. Jackson had given her a complement. A real, sincere, honest complement, and not a backhanded one.

"Um, thank you," she said, still unsure it really happened.

"You're welcome," he replied, then walked away to mingle.

April took Harriet upstairs to change her diaper then handed her off to Catherine, so she could supervise the presentation of the birthday and smush cakes. The party was beginning to wind down and she could tell some of the kids and a few adults were getting antsy, so she figured she'd better get this show on the road.

Jackson had Harriet placed in her high chair as everyone else crowded around. April lit the number one candle, and they all sang happy birthday to a gleeful Harriet. When it came time to blow out the candle, she and Jackson leaned forward simultaneously and blew it out for her. A round of applause followed and Harriet, who apparently knew she was the star of the show, didn't disappoint as she grabbed a handful of cake and began eating away, oblivious of the laughter of those around her.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't mess up your pretty dress," she said to Harriet.

She went to grab a napkin to clean up some of the cake she had clinched in one hand when Jackson passed her one, brushing against her hand briefly. April felt something akin to an electrical charge shoot through her system. She hadn't come close to touching Jackson since they held hands on his couch those few months ago, so she abruptly snatched her hand away, but didn't look at him, afraid of the reaction she might see.

After cake had been served, the last activity of the afternoon was to open presents. She knew there was no way Harriet was going to sit through unwrapping the dozens of gifts she had waiting for her, so they gathered the ones from her, Jackson, Catherine and a few random ones.

Placing her between them, she and Jackson sat on either side of her on the sofa. The first gift had been surprisingly enough from Alex and Jo. April helped Harriet rip open the wrapping paper, even as she seemed to be more interested in eating it then what was inside.

Upon spying the Leap Frog Sing & Play Farm, April couldn't help but sigh, "Ooh, Alex. This is so cute."

"Well, it's from me and Jo. I thought since you grew up on a farm, she'd get a kick out of it," he said. The words tumbling out of his mouth.

She knew Alex didn't like to be the center of attention, but his gift was very thoughtful.

"Thank you, both. That was incredibly sweet," she said to them, hoping they realized that she meant her words deeply.

And in typical Alex form, he blew off any mention of him doing something nice, "Yeah, whatever."

The next gift was from Grandma Catherine and astonishingly enough, Great-grandpa Harper.

"The larger box is from me and the other one inside is from Harper. I told that old coot that if he didn't send his great grandbaby something, I'd be on the next flight to Boston and he wouldn't be happy to see me if I did," she smugly told the crowd.

"Knowing grandpa, it's probably a legal document," Jackson stated without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Hey, what could April say, he knew his family well.

When she pulled open Catherine's box, she giggled when she saw a Dr. McStuffins Hospital Doctor's Bag Set. She laughed even harder when she removed the tissue paper covering Harper's gift and saw that it was a custom-made doctor's lab coat in toddler's size with the name Avery embroidered on the front.

"Well, she'll definitely grow into this," April said as she held it up for everyone to see.

Jackson just shook his head back and forth, a smirk on his lips, "My grandfather is determined to create a dynasty."

"If you're gonna start a dynasty Avery, you better get going on making more babies," Alex yelled out, getting the group to laugh. Well, everyone except her that is.

April just pretended to be focused on fixing something on Harriet's dress. She knew that she and Jackson were over, but that didn't mean she liked reminders of that fact.

Her present to Harriet was an American Girl Bitty Baby doll while Jackson's was a beautiful 14K gold bangle bracelet.

"Gotta start my baby girl out with something shiny," he said as he tickled Harriet under her chin which sent her into a fit of giggles.

They opened a few more packages and she'd gotten some clothes, a couple of books and a few more toys before they decided to wrap it up for the day. The catering crew began cleaning up as Catherine helped her usher the guests out, each one receiving a goody bag and a miniature cake as a thank you for coming from their family to them.

The only people left when the last of the invitees was gone was Jackson, Catherine and herself. She was surprised that Richard hadn't stayed, and Catherine told her she had other plans tonight that didn't involve Richard so she sent her husband off to visit some old stomping buddies and April didn't inquire any further.

But what really shocked her was that Maggie had gone ahead without Jackson.

"You know, I can take care of this. You can leave if you want to," she offered.

"Are you kidding me. You set up the party without any help from me. The least I can do is help you tear it down. Besides, this one here isn't going to be any help," he said as he pointed at Harriet who was nodding off in his arms.

April brushed her curls away from her forehead, "Yeah, she's had a very long day. Let me just take her-" she began but was interrupted by Catherine.

"Nope, I'll take her upstairs," Catherine said, taking Harriet from Jackson's grip.

"I'll get her all cleaned up, and into some comfy clothes while you two take care of..." she gestured her hand around the room, "all this."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Thanks, mom."

April could have taken care of cleaning up and putting away the gifts by herself, she didn't need any assistance and she would have told Jackson that, but he really seemed like he wanted to participate in some way.

As they gathered up the remnants of the wrapping paper, tossed empty plates and cups in the trash, took down the balloons and streamers, she realized that dismantling was much easier than setting up.

They had worked in relative silence and an hour later, the caters had gone, Catherine remained upstairs to tend to Harriet and the living and dining rooms where spotless. April finally took a breath, grateful that the party had been a success. Everyone she hoped would come did, except for her parents who couldn't make it, but they did send a gift. A baby's first bible that she kept put away because she knew how Jackson and Catherine felt about religion and she didn't need any negativity happening today. Besides, she'd see them soon enough and she'd have hundreds of pictures from the party to share.

She headed into the kitchen with Jackson hot on her tail and was pleased to see the staff had cleared most of the items. They'd taken whatever dishware they'd provided along with serving trays and heating implements. That left only a few dishes for her to clean, so she rolled up her sleeves and went to work.

Sidling next to her, Jackson took a tea towel and dried off the dinnerware as she passed it to him.

"You know," he began, his tone silky smooth, "you looked really pretty today."

She looked up into his Nordic blue eyes, so shocked by the compliment that she didn't know how to react, "Oh, I thought it would be cute to match Harriet, so I pulled this out of my closet."

Because Harriet was wearing a pink and white outfit, April had chosen a pink sleeveless ruffled day dress to coordinate with hers.

"Nice choice," he added.

"Thanks," she said and handed him the last dish right before she bolted out of the room.

She didn't know how to take anything he said to her these days. She knew his praise wasn't romantic, and she hoped he wasn't buttering her up to drop some unwelcome news on her. Frankly, she'd preferred he not say anything at all.

Entering the living room, she gave the area one last look before she plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"I never want to throw a party again," she said as Jackson took a seat next to her.

"Hush, it was a success. Besides, you loved it. I know you and you thrive on organization and this party was flawless. You should be proud," he said.

April glanced at him and nodded her head in appreciation, proud that she had accomplished a goal and it was so well received.

"You know what would have made this day absolutely perfect," she began softly.

"What," he asked.

"If Samuel were here," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

She could hear Jackson sniffle, and she knew he wasn't crying, but thinking about Samuel always got her emotional, so she would only assume it did the same to him.

"He would have been the best big brother," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Feeling fully relaxed at last, she had to admit, she didn't mind being in Jackson's company. Though they didn't converse much, they were polite, and that usual air of awkwardness seemed to dissipate. Maybe the joy of the day had mellowed them, so she'd take that as a good sign that they could move on and at least be cordial with each other. But alas, he was not hers to keep, so she needed to let him go.

"Jackson, I appreciate you staying, but I know you probably have plans, so you can leave," she said

He looked almost taken aback at her suggestion, "Uh, thanks, but I don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh, I just assumed you had a date with Maggie or something like that," she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maggie? I'm not dating Maggie," he said with an almost disgusted look on his face, "she's my sister."

"Technically, she'd not, so you two dating wouldn't be against the law, just really creepy," she said, saying the last part under her breath.

He turned on the couch so that he faced her, "April, I don't know where you got this idea that I was interested in Maggie, because I'm not. I mean, you had me wondering for a while myself that you saw something that I didn't, and I'll admit it made me curious. But she and I had a long talk and we both realized that we didn't have feelings for each other before you mentioned it and we don't know. We're just better off as friends and that's what we chose to be."

April was amazed by his declaration. From watching them all afternoon, how close they appeared, joking with each other, smiling, she would have sworn that they'd become intimate already. Huh, guess she'd had those two figured all wrong.

"But what about all those weird looks you kept giving each other?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I was busy trying to figure out what the hell she was thinking, while she was busy doing the same," he said, seemingly just as confused as she was.

"That's good to hear, I guess…" she said, her words trailing off.

She sat there not knowing what to do next. It wasn't like his words changed anything between them, so she put it out of her mind. Besides, it was about six o'clock and she needed to get Harriet home.

"I should probably get ready to go," she began and started to stand when Jackson grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Could you sit for a minute?" he asked.

Confused, but intrigued about what he could want, she acquiesced.

"I uh, wanted to give you something," he said then reached into his pant pocket, "I know it's Harriet's birthday, but I thought you deserved something too."

He then presented her with a square slender white box. Almost afraid to take it, her hand shook slightly as she grasped it.

Flipping the lid open, she gasped, and her eyes immediately began to water.

"Jackson, what is this?" she questioned.

Inside the box was a bracelet, but different from the one he'd give Harriet. It was a silver cuff with an interlocking heart in the middle that held four birthstone gems inside.

"This is the real reason I was late today. I special ordered this for you and they were just finishing up the engraving."

April spun the bracelet over and saw in very fine script hers, Harriet's, Samuel's and Jackson's names.

She looked at him stunned, "Jackson, wh-what does this mean?" she stuttered.

Jackson took the bracelet from her and placed it on her wrist and held her hands in his.

"The day you sat me down and told me you were moving out, I was so devastated that I couldn't speak. I know I should have said something, asked you to stay, told you not to go, but I thought I was doing what was best for you. Doing what you wanted. I never expressed my feelings about what happened in Montana and I guess it was because I was confused too. We've been through so much and as hard as I tried to move on, I couldn't. That's why Maggie was with me today. She helped me pick it out. I wanted something that showed you how I felt and what I wanted. This bracelet," he said lifting her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist, "is a symbol. It's all of us, as we should be. Together. And this is how I want us to be again."

April was beside herself, as tears streamed down her face. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want her back. How could what she had dreamed of for so long be coming true.

"Jackson," she began through racking sobs, "I don't know what to say."

"Say, you still love me, because I still love you," he pleaded.

April looked at him. Really looked at him and it only took a second, but she knew his words were true.

All she could do was smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have dinner reservations at seven. So why don't you go freshen up and then we can get out of here," he told her.

"Dinner? Reservations? What?" she asked confused.

"I told my mother that I would be taking you out after the party and she volunteered to watch Harriet for the rest of the night," he said as he moved to get up.

"Wait, Catherine was in on this?" she asked, surprised, "Hold up. How did you even know I would consent to go with you," she said, scowling at him.

Jackson grasped her elbow gently and led her toward the stairs, "I didn't. I just hoped that you would, and I am ecstatic that you are," he said and kissed her again quickly on the lips.

Who was she fooling, she wasn't upset at all. Maybe she should be upset seeing that it had taken him so long to decide he wanted to be with her, but she'd worry about that later as she hurried upstairs to get ready.

Right now, all she wanted to do was be with Jackson and marvel in the fact that they once again had a future together.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know Harriet's probably a little older than one, but Grey's timeline is so screwed up that I changed it for the stories sake.**

 **You can find a picture of Jackson's gift to April here:**

 **Eve's Addiction – Interlocking Hearts Birthstone Silver Cuff Bracelet**


	6. Family Feud

**I** **do not own Grey's Anatomy… *warning, this chapter includes sensitive language***

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 6: Family Feud

Jackson was apprehensive, of this he could not lie. It had been a several months since he'd been to Moline with April and considering how it went the last time, he was weary of how their reception would be received. It was not because of Joe and Karen, they had been delightful, but his trepidation had been for the other reason they'd come.

The first time he traveled to April's home state was about a week after they'd eloped. They both went to confront her parent's and own up to the chaos they'd caused when April chose to run out on her wedding to Matthew with Jackson, who'd arrogantly, or bravely, depending on who you asked, stood up to confess his love to her and ask her to be with him.

On the flight to Ohio, they'd gotten into a fight about her wanting him to offer an olive branch by leading the family in prayer to which he vehemently declined. He told her that he would be lying not only to them, but himself if he were to comply with her request. He then made the situation worse by offering her peanuts, to which she told him she was allergic too. You would think that after all the years they'd known each other, let alone the periods they lived together as roommates he'd have known this noteworthy detail.

They both sat quietly for about fifteen minutes, both contemplating what they'd gotten themselves into as reality smacked them in the face. They'd been too caught up in a whirlwind of excitement from the decisions they'd made. Her wedding had been on a Friday afternoon, they had run off and married twenty-four hours later, had a rushed honeymoon that Saturday into Sunday and he returned to work with everyone unaware of their nuptials. April had already planned the week off where she was supposed to have been on her honeymoon with Matthew. That week they had moved her into his apartment and those hours that he wasn't at work avoiding questions from co-workers as to what happened between him and April, they were busy engaging in sex acts, making up for the time they'd lost when they'd been broken up. So little of that was spent reacquainting themselves with vital specifics about each other.

So, when the first trial of their marriage happened to occur on a flight in first class seating, they didn't know how to react. But fortunately, the stillness didn't last long as they both turned to each other simultaneously about twenty minutes later and vowed to never let their differences come between them, of which they had many, again. Besides, they had bigger fish to fry and as soon as they touched down the reckoning had come.

April's parents, Karen and Joe had met them at the airport. They'd flown into Columbus and from there got a connecting flight to Toledo for the short thirty-minute drive to her childhood home. Moline was an unincorporated community in one of nineteen settlements in Lake Township of Wood County and had a population of less than 1000 residents. They didn't even have their own post office and had to share with the neighboring town of Walbridge, who did have a small airport, but no hops available that day, so a direct flight was out of the question.

The car ride back was quiet as he sat in the rear of the vehicle, April holding his hand in support. She'd rub his knee to pacify him, knowing how unlike it was for him to be so anxious. It wasn't that he was afraid of her parents, far from it, but for the first time in his life, he craved acceptance from someone other than his mother or grandfather. He wanted April's parents to like him because he planned on spending the rest of his life with her.

When they arrived at the farm he was taken aback by the modest two-story home. It boasted four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a two-car garage, and wrap-around porch. He could almost picture April sitting there swinging in the glider, a glass of sweet tea in her hand watching the fireflies flit by. From what April had told him, the property sat on 231 acres where her father grew corn and raised pigs for sale to one of the local pork product manufactures. They also had a few cows, chickens and some horses and while her mother was a teacher and helped bring home the bacon, the agricultural industry was their bread and butter.

After April gave him a quick tour of the house, her parents let them settle in until dinnertime and Jackson was given privy to the inside of April's bedroom. He smugly noted that he'd been the only man to enter her personal Sanctum Santorum which resulted in a spirited tap on the ass by her. Her parent's bedroom was on the ground floor and she and her sisters inhabited the space upstairs. She'd had her own room growing up, same as her older sister Libby, while Kimmie and Alice shared a room down the hall. When he stepped into her bedroom, it was as if he had been transported back in time. She hadn't been lying about the NSYNC posters on her wall which sent him into a fit of laughter. As he looked around the peach colored space, he saw several awards for academic achievement, a bookcase filled with classics of literature and a recognizable stack of little red books not unlike the one she used to carry around during her first few years as an intern.

April didn't bother to unpack their clothes as they'd be living out of their suitcases since they'd only planned to be here for the weekend. They'd spend the entire day here on Saturday and leave on an afternoon flight back for home Sunday afternoon. The purpose of this trip was not to learn the origins of April Kepner's life or have a meet and greet with the extended family, but to express their deepest apologies for embarrassing Karen and Joe with their impromptu actions.

So, after they'd freshened up, which included some heavy petting on April's bed, they headed to the dining room where her parents were waiting for the inevitable showdown. April's sisters weren't joining them this night, so it was just the four of them that sat down to eat. Karen had cooked them a homecooked meal and Jackson sincerely told her it was some of the best food he'd ever had. The complement seemed to thaw some of the icy glares her mom had been throwing his way, but her father was a bit of a harder nut to crack.

Over dinner they talked about what he and April hoped for their future not only as doctors, but as a couple. He and April apologized in abundance for how the marriage developed and Jackson even offered to reimburse Joe and Karen back the money they'd chipped in to help April pay for the wedding. He did tell them he was sorry for choosing such an awkward time to confess his love for their daughter but if he had the chance, he'd do it all over again. April begged her parent's not to hold a grudge against him and assured them that it was her doing as much as it was his. She asked them to remember that she'd known Jackson for a good part of her life, he was her best friend and even though it may have seemed rash, she didn't jump into getting married lightly. She confessed that she never really loved Matthew and that she was settling because she thought her dream of a life with Jackson was over. She asked they would have been happy for her if she pretended to be in a fulfilled marriage, or would they rather she have the real thing.

To their credit, they listened instead of preaching to them about all the damage they caused. After dinner, Joe and Jackson had a man to man talk. Joe told him that he loved April very much and she was special to him. Not only because she'd strayed from the norm of what a girl from Moline was supposed to do and be, but because she'd overcome much more in life than even Jackson was probably aware. Sitting there with him, Jackson got a glimpse of the April he didn't know. He now understood how much their approval meant to her and he vowed to do whatever it took to show them how much he loved her and that's exactly what he did. When Karen joined them, he went through an abbreviated retelling of their history, leaving out some of the more torrid details, but kept true to the essence of their union. By the end of their talk, he could see that he had won them over. Both Karen and Joe told him that all they ever wanted was for her to be happy and they could see that she finally was and at last gave their approval to him and their Lil Dove; a nickname she'd procured because they claimed she was so fragile and pure as a child. Well, she used to be pure Jackson thought and as far as fragile, he'd bent her body in ways that would stun a contortionist, but he'd be keeping that piece of data to himself.

The next day was a complete reversal from the day before. The Kepner's had made Jackson feel like a member of the family. He got up at the crack of dawn and Joe took him on a ride throughout the property, pointing out various building and their functions. When they returned, Karen had made them a huge breakfast which included waffles especially made for Jackson because April mentioned to her mom how he loved them so much. At lunch, he helped April with some chores and by the time dinner rolled around, they along with the Kepner sisters, Libby, Kimmie and Alice; all of whom he believed had a crush on him, enjoyed a huge family dinner with Alice, Libby and Kimmie's husbands along with Kimmie's three sons.

When it came time to leave that Sunday, they were glad to say it had been a successful trip and promised to come back as soon as their schedules would allow to spend more time with them and that is what led them to their mini vacation this second time around.

They had been married for six months and were technically still newlyweds and since they'd never gotten the chance to take a real honeymoon, they decided to use some of their accumulated vacation time for this trip. No, it wasn't the Parisian or Italian dream holiday that he wanted to take her on, but this was important to her, so he acquiesced. They'd planned on staying in Moline for a week, arriving on Wednesday and leaving on Tuesday. This trip wasn't really for them to unwind as they were here to celebrate the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary of her paternal grandparents. Unbeknownst to the rest of her relatives, it was also going to be a double celebration as he and April had news to share with the entire Kepner family.

This time, they'd preferred to rent a car as they couldn't get a connecting flight into Toledo or Walbridge, so they took the three-hour ride from Columbus by themselves. It didn't make sense to have her parents traipse all the up there to meet them then drive back, repeating the same arduous drive when it was time for them to depart.

Rolling up to the house, they were immediately greeted by April's mother who squealed in delight at having them home once again.

"Ah, there's my girl," she screeched as she ran up to April.

"Hi, mom," April replied as her mother took her in her arms and shook her like a rag doll.

"Oh, and there's my handsome son-in-law," she said releasing April and addressing him.

She didn't even give him the opportunity to respond as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly as well.

Knocking the breath out of him, he coughed up a greeting, "Hi Karen, it's great to see you too."

Releasing him, she beckoned them both into the house as Jackson gathered their suitcases.

"You'll both be up in April's room of course. I've already changed the sheets and put fresh towels in your room. Your dad's in town on business but he should be back on a few hours. I'll make you guys something to eat after you get settled then we can sit, and you can tell me all about the exciting things that you've been up to," she said as she fussed over them.

"Mom, you don't have to make us lunch. We're not here for you to serve us. You took time off from work too, so you have every right to relax," April beseeched.

"Oh, hush. You know I don't mind. I haven't had my girls home in so long. I miss doing the trivial things for you. You and Jackson are our guests and I'm going to make this visit as pleasant for you as possible."

If Karen was anything like April, then he knew there'd be no talking her out of it, so he just shrugged his shoulders at April, silently asking her to just go with the flow.

"Okay mom, you can make us something, but don't go to any trouble. Sandwiches are fine. I'm going to go unpack our things and when I come back down, you're going to let me know what I can do to help you with this party. No excuses. Understand?" she said firmly. Well, as firmly as she could to her mother.

"Sure thing, missy. I'm just so happy to have the both of you home," she said as she left them to start preparing the food.

Jackson followed April upstairs and helped her hang their clothes up in the closet and put their underwear and pajamas away in the drawers. He'd made sure to pack wisely this time, bringing his Timberlands, and comfortable attire so he could assist Joe on the farm. No, it wasn't his ideal work preference, but he believed it brought him that much closer to April to share some of the aspects of her life and she'd made huge sacrifices to be a part of his.

"Babe?" he began as he circled his arms around her midsection, "You think we have time for a quickie?"

She slapped at his upper arm and chastised him for being so frisky, "Look, we just got here. We can't fool around right now anyway. I'm sure my mom is downstairs cooking something elaborate even though I told her not too. What will it look like if we go down there with flushed faces and rumpled clothes. She'll know what we've been up to. I could never hide anything from my mom, so she'll know right away."

"C'mon, we're married. I'm sure they know we have sex. Besides, after we tell them about the baby, they'll be no hiding the reality of that," he said and patted her bottom for effect.

"Jackson Avery, you stop that," she scolded, "you know my hormones are all out of whack and all I want to do right now is jump your bones. I promise, if you behave yourself this afternoon, tonight I'll give you an experience you won't forget."

Jackson kissed the tip of her nose, "Bet. But don't go trying to weasel out of it," he stated as he goosed her again for good measure.

The rest of the day consisted of her and her mother discussing plans for the anniversary celebration weekend as he in Joe settled in after dinner to watch the Cleveland Indians baseball game in the great room.

The main event wouldn't occur until Saturday when April's entire family; aunts, uncles, cousins and a few close friends of the family would attend the party they'd set up in the back yard. Friday was a casual dinner with the immediate family and Sunday they would all go to church, followed by a luncheon. Jackson dreaded the thought of the last days festivities, but he would suck it up and be present all for April's sake. He wasn't going to be the one to spoil the fun. No, he wasn't going to pretend like he was anything but what he was, but he could surely sit next to her and hold her hand as the family worshiped together.

When it was time to go to bed, he preceded April into the shower as she wasn't bold enough to take one with him. Readying himself for her arrival, he'd forgone putting on any pajamas and crawled under the covers, clasped his hand behind his head and waited for his wife to arrive. When April came back into the room, she pulled back the sheets only to find him in the buff.

"Oh, my God, Jackson! Why are you naked?" she asked, her mouth open wide in shock.

"I believe you made a promise about giving me a night I won't forget, and I wanted to make sure you remembered," he answered cheekily.

She made sure her bedroom door was shut all the way and engaged the lock, "I know what I said, but what if my mom or dad had walked in here to say goodnight."

He waived her off, "They're already in bed, besides, I was decent. Hey, it's not like your mom would try to tuck me in. Or would she?" he asked good-humoredly.

She batted at his bare chest, "Stop it. That's not funny," she said though she giggled at the prospect.

"Come here, baby. Let me make you feel good," he purred at her in the way that she told him always made her wet.

Putting all her objections aside, she disrobed and climbed in next to him, "Just please, remember to be quiet. I don't want them to hear us."

"They're all the way downstairs, but don't worry, I know how to be discreet. The question is, do you?" he asked as he nibbled on her earlobe eliciting a soft moan from her.

He wasted no time in getting straight to business because he knew April could very likely change her mind, so he wanted to get her good and turned on before they started. He did all the things she liked, kissing her neck, tracing the outline of her ear with the tip of his tongue, and using his fingers to knead her ass as his mouth paid special attention to her breasts. He sucked on them leaving noticeable hickeys behind, licked and flicked at her nipples, then took them between his teeth, gnawing lightly until they hardened like pebbles.

Reaching down between her legs, he could feel how wet she was. He released her nipple with a pop, and crept down until his face was even with her molten core. He dove in, lapping up the moisture, slurping loudly as he ate her out. He tried to keep the noise as low as he could, but it was almost impossible. He loved going down on her. The way she clamped her thighs around his head. The way she wriggled in an attempt to pry him away when it got to intense, which only made him work harder.

He knew she was about to cum when she threw a pillow over her head to mute the screams as the pressure built. Jackson didn't want her to remain in agony, so he stuffed three fingers inside her and drew her clit between his teeth, nibbling at her nub, he drank in all the milky white substance as a flood of juices burst forward into his mouth.

He inched his way up, kissing over her now blush colored skin until he lay on top of her. Taking hold of his cock, he pushed into her in one swift motion and thrust repetitively. Her pussy was so tight, hot and wet that it took everything within him not to bust a nut right then and there.

"Jackson," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath teasing his lobe, "the bed is squeaking. You have to slow down."

Heeding her direction, he changed pace and pumped into her at a torturously slow rate, wanting to make it last as long as possible. She clung to him like vines to a tree as he measured every stroke. His own breathing labored, she clawed at his back as he picked up speed, not caring if the bed frame broke at this point he concentrated on achieving his goal and with a final push, bit down onto her collar bone as he came hard.

Rolling off her, he let out a satisfied sigh, "Ugh, baby. That was so fucking good."

She laid her head on his chest, a firm hold on his torso, she tucked her feet between his ankles and nuzzled her nose near his neck.

"You're horrible, you know that," she said teasingly, "there's no way that my parents didn't hear that."

"Baby, it'll be fine, trust me. Besides, think of it as practice for when the baby arrives because there's no way in hell we're changing our habits. Even for our little stinker," he said with a chuckle.

"You're lucky I love you," she said as she snuggled closer.

Jackson kissed her forehead and they drifted off into a restful slumber.

The next morning was not unlike the one in which he'd spent here their last visit. He assisted April and her dad with their farm duties. Joe had four field hands that he kept on payroll who worked for him during the week, but he'd given them the day off as well. After a full breakfast which Karen insisted on making, he spent some time with her in the living room as she showed him their family albums and the dozens of pictures of April from the time she was born until her graduation from medical school. They were obviously so proud of her and that made Jackson love her even more.

Around noon, Karen asked April to run some errands for her in Perrysburg as it was the closest town that had a Wal-Mart and she still needed a few items for the weekends festivities. Jackson, not wanting to be left behind volunteered to go with her. It was only a six-mile drive and she'd probably be gone only a few hours she told him but as much as he adored her mother, he didn't want to be stuck with her for that long while she subtly tried to pry into his personal life. So, he took the wheel while his wife directed him and pointed out landmarks the entire way.

"Okay. Can you grab a shopping cart?" she asked as they entered the store, "My mom gave me quite a list and I want to make sure we get everything we need," gesturing to the paper in her hand.

"Yes, dear," he said and kissed her cheek before following her orders.

Jackson was used to shopping with April, so he knew she had a very rigid formula. She always had a list, didn't wander, and rarely purchased items she didn't need. The only time she did was if he whined like a baby in which she would give in to his demands. He really didn't need her permission of course, it was just a game they liked to play.

Walking around the humongous supercenter was foreign to him. It wasn't that he was a snob, he just never had occasion to frequent the establishment either as a child or an adult. He brought his groceries form Whole Foods, his toiletries from CVS and his clothing from Nordstrom's. Sure, he shopped elsewhere, but they were typically high-end stores, and the former were his top picks. So, shopping here was a new experience and he was amazed at all the things he could get in one stop.

As they perused the isles for the ingredients her mother has requested, Jackson took note of the looks they received. It wasn't that there weren't any Black people in Moline and the surrounding area, it was just that in all of Wood County, the number of African Americans was less than three percent, so it wasn't often as they roamed that he'd see a face like his. More than likely, it wasn't because he was Black, but because he was with his White wife.

When he met April, he never got any indication that she had a prejudiced bone in her body and when he found out where she'd grew up, he was surprised to say the least. It wasn't that he stereotyped people based on their living conditions or environments, but, he wasn't a fool either. Small town people tended to be biased in his opinion. Besides, he was used to being stared at, and not just because of his looks. It was his money, and status as well, but he could tell that it bothered April and it wasn't because of him. She loved him dearly and was honored to be on his arm. She was accustomed to being the outcast as she didn't have many friends in high school and only hung with a core group. So, when she was made the center of attention, she noticed. She had grown and blossomed over the years she had been away, but her profession and her husband made her stick out like a sore thumb in town.

Jackson threw his arm around her and hugged her snuggly as they walked through the store and eyed anyone head on if they dared to stare in their direction and not once did he flinch or back down.

When they reached the baking isle, she suggested they divide and conquer so they could get what they needed and move on. She sent him off to acquire canned milk, a bag of pecans and cooking spray while she got the flour, sugar and spices.

While he was gathering the items, he saw two women approach her, but he hung back not knowing who they were, but sure that she was safe and decided to listen and let it play out.

"Oh, my gosh. It that fellow Moliner, April Kepner?" the taller of the two said.

He saw April look up and noticed her stance grow rigid immediately.

"Jennifer? Amanda? Is that you?" he heard her ask as she addressed each one in turn.

"Why yes, it is, Duckie. What are you doing back here? We heard you'd moved to Seattle," the brunette with the pointy nose asked.

Jackson saw April cringe at the use of the nickname and slowly began making his way closer to the trio, yet hung back far enough to observe. He didn't need to fight his wife's battles. Hell, just ask Kevin Banks.

"Yeah, this weekend is my grandparents fifty-fifth wedding anniversary so we're all home to celebrate with them," she answered.

"Well, isn't that sweet," the one he believed was named Jennifer said, "we heard you're a doctor now and that you got married. Is that true?"

The hint of sarcasm didn't bypass Jackson as his listened with his body adjacent to theirs.

"Yes, I did. I got married six months ago," she said merrily.

He heard Amanda snicker and knew that whatever was going to come out of her mouth wasn't going to be a complement, "I'll tell you, I was stunned when I learned you'd tied the knot. I mean _Duckie_ with the pimples, braces, glasses and frizzy hair had found a man?" she said and laughed amused.

Then suddenly, Jennifer grabbed hold of April's hand, "Oh my God, Duckie! Is that thing real?" she asked in reference to the enormous ring Jackson had bought her.

He saw April quickly snatch her hand back, offended by the question, "Of course it's real!"

He had surprised her about two months into their marriage with the rock. Though April had loved the simple rose gold band he'd purchased in Lake Tahoe when they'd eloped, he felt she deserved something more substantial and befitting not only who she was married too, but how he felt about her.

"So… who's the sucker you got to marry you?" Amanda asked snidely.

By this time, Jackson had had enough. He knew April was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but he could only stand by so long while these bitches insulted his wife. He was appalled that these _grown women_ still subscribed to such immature conduct to try and shame the love of his life.

He fully turned and strode in her direction, smirking when he saw Jennifer gasp and elbow Amanda in the side.

"Oh, my. Would you look at him," she said to her friend, unaware that they were his target.

Jackson stopped right behind April and draped an arm over her shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek and presented the bag of pecans to her, "Is this what you wanted babe?"

April didn't even break character. She knew what he was doing, "Yes, sweetheart. Thank you."

"Y-you, you're Duckie's husband?" Amanda asked flabbergasted as Jennifer looked on equally surprised.

"Hi, I'm Jackson. Who are you?" he questioned, not interested in their answer in the slightest.

But before the shifty pair could respond, April replied for them, "This is Jennifer and Amanda. We went to high school together. Ladies, this is my husband, Dr. Jackson Avery."

"You're a doctor too?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I'm and ENT and plastic surgeon," offering the information freely, knowing that women like this would be impressed by his specialty.

"A plastic surgeon? Wow. You did good April," Jennifer said, and it didn't go unnoticed by him and probably April as well that she was no longer referred to as Duckie.

He saw April square her shoulders and he knew she was going in for the kill, "Yes, I did. Jackson is also owner and head of the board at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital where we work. He's well respected in his field and I couldn't be prouder of him," she said as she caressed his chest.

"What is it your husbands do again?" she asked as she batted her eyes, a cheesy grin on her face.

"Tad works for his father at an insurance agency," Jennifer stated.

"Adam works in the warehouse at Precision Business Solutions," Amanda added.

"Well, that's just wonderful," she said but Jackson could hear the glee in her voice.

At this point, Jackson was done with this charade and wanted these _ladies_ as far away from him and his wife as possible and he knew one sure fire way to get it done.

"You know, I'm sure you won't find your way up to Seattle anytime soon, but I'm confident I can check with some of my contacts here in Ohio and find someone to take care of those deeply imbedded crow's feet for the both of you," he said as he moved a pointed finger between the two of them all the while maintaining the most innocent of expressions that he could.

And just as he'd suspected, his words had them making a quick exit as they said their goodbyes and left he and April alone.

Jackson kissed April on the lips hard, "Look at you, throwing shade."

"I feel stupid, Jackson. What I did was childish and petty, and I should have never stooped to their level. I never make fun of another person's occupation. I'm supposed to be a professional," she said her face screwed up in disgust.

"Hey, come here," he said and pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "Baby, don't beat yourself up. So, you had a little fun messing with them. It's nothing compared to what they did to you in school and let's be honest, they deserved it."

She nodded realizing what he'd said was true, "Fine, you're right and I do feel better that they got a taste of their own medicine. Now come on," she said, pulling his arm, "lets hurry so we can get the hell out of here."

They concentrated on getting the remainder of items Karen needed and made their way out of the store. April did need to make two more stops on their way home, One, was to purchase a specific variety cheese made by a local dairy producer. Sold at one of the local farmers markets, April let him in on a statistic that he didn't know. Ohio happened to be the number one producer of Swiss cheese in the country and he couldn't help but chortle at his wife. She seemed to be full of seemingly useless information and plied him with a different fact every day. Their final stop was the printers to pick of the banner which would be displayed over the head table. Two hours later, they were back at the homestead, those three tasks checked off her mother's list. The remainder of the day was used to prepare for tomorrow night's dinner and Jackson helped as best her could. He knew how to cook, but he had nowhere near the skill that April and her mother had.

That night they sat out on the porch under the stars with her parents as they regaled him with stories of April and her sisters in her youth. He sat with one leg perched on the on the long wooden swing and April was settled between his legs. Her parents weren't drinkers, but did imbibe on occasion and they'd bought some beer, wine, champagne and liquor for party as many in their family did. Tonight though, they did partake in a beer with their daughter and son-in-law.

His beer bottle dangling in his hand, Jackson used his other hand to comb his fingers through April's luscious locks. Jackson listened attentively as they told him about the time when April was five and got lost in the corn field. She'd been playing along the edge with the family dog when he darted off inside and she went in to follow him. The dog came back out ten minutes later, but April was nowhere to be found. They searched for hours and finally located her crying not three feet from her original position. She had managed to follow the sun as set and navigated her own way home.

"…and that's when we knew how bright our Lil Dove was. Any other child would have wandered aimlessly or at least stayed in one spot until they were found," Joe said.

Jackson could tell they were still impressed with their _Lil Dove_ and though she'd had some setbacks in the last few years, they never lost belief in her that she would succeed.

They sat out a while longer, calling it a night when Karen professed that she needed to get her beauty rest because tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a very long weekend.

As for Jackson and April, their nightly routine was similar to what it was as home. They'd shower; though not together while they were visiting her parents and then lay in bed and talk. It was never anything in-depth, plans for what to do on the weekend. Then they'd spend the next hour, sometimes more, making love, which far exceeded what the average couple did. This tidbit was supplied to him by April who'd apparently done tons of research while she was still a virgin and found that the typical loving making session lasted around ten to twenty minutes. Including foreplay! So, imagine her relief and joy when he proved that bit of scientific data invalid.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a beast in bed and had exceptional stamina. While he'd always treated the woman, he was currently dating right, making sure she came every time they had sex, he paid extra attention to April. Sure, with past girlfriends, he didn't always spend a lot of time on foreplay, but his wife was different. He'd consider himself a failure if he didn't always give her a mind-blowing orgasm like the one he had last night, so as usual, he treated her to one that had curled her toes.

The next morning, Jackson awoke to the not so melodic sounds of April's sisters, Libby, Kimmie and Alice who'd arrived earlier than expected. They were supposed to be here at noon and when he looked at his cell and saw that is was only ten o'clock he groaned internally. He had still been in bed, April assuring him it was okay to skip a morning trailing her father about in the fields. He threw a pillow over his head in an attempt to silence the babble of the five Kepner women and at that moment gave props to Joe for having managed to survive all these years surrounded by them.

He managed to drift back off when he heard the bedroom door creak open and April's side of the bed sink low with the weight of what could only be a body. Naturally assuming it was his blushing bride, he blindly stretched his arm out grasped her leg.

"I know you're new to the family Jackson, and we are close knit, but not that close," the voice said.

Jackson snatched his hand back and lifted the pillow to find a tickled Kimmie peering down at him, while Libby and Alice stood beside her trying hard to muffle the giggles that where clearly dying to erupt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed to find the three red-heads surrounding him.

"Well, April told us that you were still in bed and we thought to ourselves, oh no, we can't allow that. We haven't seen you since your last visit and before that, the…" Kimmie cleared her throat, "wedding and we have a lot of catching up to do."

Alice crossed around to his side of the bed, "So, get up, get dressed and get downstairs," she ordered.

She reached out for the sheet that had been covering his lower body, his bare chest exposed to them, and gave it a pull.

Luckily, he was faster than she was and before she got the chance to tug it away completely and shock all of them because under that unassuming thin white sheet he was butt ass naked. He was sure that April wouldn't be pleased to know that her sisters had seen him in the nude and even though he was flaccid at the moment, he still had an impressive length to be admired and he was sure April would not appreciate her sisters getting a peek.

"Uh, April!" he yelled out hoping that she would save him from a scene that was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Oh, what's going on under there that you don't want us to see?" Libby teased.

Jackson's eyes grew wide in disbelief that they would even attempt to mess with him that way. But, in his brief encounters with the trio, he surmised it was more like their personalities than not.

Thankfully, April showed up in the nick of time to save him any further embarrassment.

"What are you guys doing to my husband? Leave him alone. Stop picking at him. He's not used to growing up with siblings, so your brand of humor is lost on him," April implored.

"Oh, not to worry baby sister, we've never do anything to hurt your precious Jackie," Libby said in jest.

"Okay, out!" April ordered.

"Alright, we're going," Libby announced, "we'll leave you to lovebirds alone so that Jackie can make himself… presentable."

They all left, reluctantly, tittering along the way.

Jackson looked at April with a clueless expression, "What the fuck, babe? Your sisters are weird."

"No, they're not. That's just how sisters and brothers act with each other. You grew up an only child, so you missed out on all the glorious torment and fun," she said.

"Something tells me I didn't miss much," he muttered, "and what's with calling me Jackie? Only my grandfather does that and I hate it."

"Don't worry, I'll make her stop. Oh, and did you catch that they don't call me Duckie anymore. I guess after I went off on them and dumped them as bridesmaids, they no longer see their wallflower sister when they think of me," she said her chin jutted out self-importantly.

Jackson scooted closer to the edge of the bed and yanked on her arm so that she fell next to him, "You were never a wallflower, just a diamond in the rough. Even with that unibrow you had."

"Huh, how do you know about that? Has my mom been showing you my pictures from junior high? I thought I burned all those," she said, miffed.

"Hey," he said, tugging on a strand of her hair, "I don't care about your past baby, I love you. All of you. Even with a unibrow."

"Yeah, you do now, but admit it, you wouldn't have paid me any attention to me in high school," she said.

Jackson sat up in bed and pulled her down so that she was between his legs, "I want you to listen to me and believe me. Yes, when I first met you, I was taken aback by your personality, but I didn't know the real you. And believe it or not, I wasn't a jerk in high school, so we might have been friends. I was popular, sure, but I had friends amongst the geeks" he said, using his fingers to make air quotation marks at the word used to describe the more socially unacceptable kids in school, "and you would have been my best of all my friends."

The smile grew on her face as she turned her head and lifted her eyes to meet his, "Well, I'm not sure how true that is, but I love you for saying it."

She kissed his lips, then smacked him on his noggin, "now, get up and get dressed. There's no way my sisters are going allow you to stay in bed any longer anyway."

Jackson griped but got up, washed his face, brushed his teeth and put on his sweats.

As he bid the Kepner women a formal good morning, he declined Karen's offer for her to make him breakfast, telling her he'd just grab a banana when he got back and headed out for a run.

Jackson liked to stay fit and tried to get a run in about three times a week, then hit the fully equipped gym in their luxury apartments twice a week. Usually, he ran alone but sometimes April would join him or he'd meet up with Ben, who'd become a good friend as of late.

He ran off the Kepner property and past one of the new developments going up about a mile from their farm. Frankly, he wasn't surprised that the once small community was experiencing a population boom. It offered lower taxes and more home for the dollar, not to mention that old hometown feel while still being close enough to more urban areas as not to seem so secluded. He deviated from the route he took on his way out and coming back ran past some of the local businesses and a diner that had a sign that boasted having the best waffles in the state. He'd have to remember to make sure he and April ate there on Monday, the day before they left. She could take him for a stroll around town while they were at it, so he could see exactly what she experienced while growing up.

Once he was back, he grabbed a shower then joined them in the kitchen. They had been busy getting the menu together, prepping and cooking what they could for the event. They decided to go with a barbeque theme as her grandparents weren't into anything fancy. No shrimp cocktail or filet mignon for them. They expected about fifty people to attend so the Kepner ladies figured the sooner they got started, the better. There were vegetable, fruit and cheese platters to make. Potato, egg, pasta salads and coleslaw that could be made ahead. Cakes, pies and cookies for the kids were being baked, but dishes like the garden salad, baked beans and corn on the cob could be done last minute. In addition to the chicken, ribs, burgers and hot dogs that were on the menu, her dad was also going to be roasting a seventy-five-pound whole pig. Of course, this also didn't include some to the goodies her aunts had concocted and would be bringing along. Her father had two brothers and two sisters and they'd all chipped in to pay for the event, but they were using Joe's house as the setting since he would be able to accommodate the large crowd.

Jackson marveled at them as they worked in the kitchen. Though his mother cooked, the majority of his meals as a youngster were either eaten at a restaurant, made by the cooks at boarding school or the maid when he was home on break or at his grandparent's house. Watching the Kepner women, it was as if her was viewing them from an OR gallery. Each in charge of their own dish, assisting the other when needed. They talked and goofed around the entire time, but never erred in their task.

Joe came back inside about two o'clock and asked him if he'd help set up the table and chairs. He said his other sons-in-law wouldn't be able to show until the morning, but Jackson told him he was only to happy to provide service in any way he could.

He had to say, it was pleasant spending time with Joe. He'd never had a father growing up and he appreciated that he wanted to talk about what interested Jackson. Sharing his years of wisdom with him as a husband, Jackson was itching to let him in on his and April's secret that he was going to be a grandfather, but didn't want to deprive April of seeing the look on their faces when they did. The grandparents where scheduled to arrive for the family dinner at six, which gave everyone enough time to clean up and in Jackson's case, bathe then change for the evening.

Jackson had never met either set of April's grandparents, but was assured that they knew all about him. Kimmie's husband Mike had warned him that Grandpa John would stare at him suspiciously all night but not to think too much of it. He did that to all his granddaughter's spouses. He was overly protective of them and in Mike's opinion, the old man would have preferred if his precious girls had never married.

Jackson should have known he had nothing to worry about, they loved him. When he was introduced to Grandma Betty, she took to him right away, pinching his cheeks and commenting on his gorgeous eyes. But Grandpa John surprised him the most, pulling him to the side and telling him that he'd heard a lot about him. Even had one of the ladies at the library look up some details about him and his family on the computer. He'd even talked to his Lil Dove over the phone and she gushed about how much in love she was. He told Jackson that it wasn't that he didn't like his other granddaughter's husbands, it's just that they hadn't proved to the most upstanding of husbands.

Jackson knew some of what he was eluding to by way of April. Libby's husband wasn't very attentive, leaving her at home alone for hours on end while he worked. She had hoped to have started a family by now, but he'd always promise her they'd try next year after the promotion he got that never came. Kimmie's husband had cheated on her, which probably led to her love of a good drink. She apparently only stayed with him because they had three boys and she didn't want them to come from a broken home. As for Alice, her husband was a bit eccentric. He was currently working on his third bachelor's degree and still had no plan in sight as to what he wanted to do professionally. Grandpa John told him that he hoped Jackson wouldn't let him down and not to worry about the glares he gave him. They were just for show.

They sat down to dinner; the adults in the dining room and the children at the kiddie table right behind theirs in the adjoining great room. During prayers, Jackson eyed everyone at the table, a small smile on his face. He'd never been part of anything like this. Dinners around his grandparents table were usually very formal and as a child he was to be seen and not heard. Here there was laughter and love. Jackson peeked over at the kids table and imaged what his own brood would look like sitting with them. Just then, Kimmie's youngest son Jason, stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at Jackson then covered his mouth and snickered silently. Jackson couldn't help but smile back thinking he couldn't wait until their child was born.

He and April would signal each other throughout the meal, trying to figure when would be the best time to share their news. It was hard to get a word in edgewise over all the chatter, but a clearing came in near the dessert course.

April cleared her throat dramatically, "Excuse me everyone, but Jackson and I have an announcement."

She took hold of his hand and happily revealed at the top of her lungs, "We're pregnant!"

The table quieted, and Jackson could swear you could hear a pin drop, but as he suspected, that didn't last long as an uproarious sound fell over the them along with kisses, hugs, handshakes and words of congratulations. They were instantly bombarded with suggestions for baby names and the best products to use. Grandpa John, Joe and Mike offered him fatherly advice even though he had about six months before he needed to be concerned about that as the sisters and her mother gushed over April. He was in such a good mood, that after the meal ended, Jackson even joined them in a game of charades.

It was a glorious night and if this was how gatherings at the Kepner home were going to be, he'd be sure that his family attended more. He couldn't wait for tomorrow's festivities believing they would be even more eventful this tonight's.

That was until he met the rest of April's family.

The afternoon the party begin was quite the sight to behold. Dozens of people had shown up to share in the joy of John and Betty's fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. And though it was a barbeque in the Kepner's expansive back yard, it was decked out none the less. A stage had been set up with a band, a dance floor laid out and twinkle lights added for when day turned to dusk.

Jackson and April looked stylish for the occasion. He in a white linen three button shirt that was cuffed at the elbows, light weight beige Kakis and tan suede loafers. April wore a dusty purple skaters dress that highlighted her toned arms and back. Her hair in an updo twist with tendrils hanging on each side of her face. She wore a pale pink lipstick, the rest of her skin fresh and free of makeup. She was glowing with pregnancy hormones. He thought she was breathtaking and told her repeatedly throughout the day.

When it came time to introduce him to the rest of the family, Jackson knew in his gut that some of them just wouldn't hit it off. For the most part, they were cordial, even fascinated in him to a point of almost being nosy. Jackson didn't freely share information about himself and thankfully April was there to steer the conversation onto another topic. But with others, he knew there were going to be problems. Especially with one of her cousins in particular.

Maybe it was the way he barely looked at him, or the limp handshake he gave him like they couldn't wait to get his hand out of his grasp. Mainly, it was the sneer he'd seen on his face as he turned away. Oh, he was polite when they were amongst a crowd of people, but one on one, he proved to be vicious.

He and April had been mingling amongst the family when he'd walked away to get the something to drink. When he returned, he caught wind of a conversation he was unprepared for.

April was standing with her cousin Charlette when he heard part a question he knew April would be appalled by.

"So, April. Is it true?" Charlette inquired.

"Is what true?" she asked innocently.

"What they say about them?" she pushed certain April would get what she was asking.

But, he could tell his wife was completely naïve, "Them? Them who?"

Frustrated that she wasn't getting her point, she stated it point blank, "Black guys. Do they have huge dicks and are they great in bed?"

He heard April take a sharp breath, her face flushed in embarrassment, "How could you ask me something like that?" she said, her voice rising, "That is rude, disgusting and stereotypical."

"Oh, calm down April, it was just a joke. Don't be so uptight," she complained.

Jackson knew that was the wrong thing to say and that his reasonable, level-headed, well-mannered wife was about to erupt.

"I will not calm down. Jackson is my husband. He is the man I love. He is going to be the father of my children. He is not a them. They are human beings and should not be reduced to a horrid description based on a generalization of their sexual prowess. Charlette, you have always been crass, but to ask me that… say that to me and assume that I would not only answer but find it amusing is appalling. If we weren't here celebrating this wonderful day and if I weren't such a lady, I'd slap you."

Just as Charlette was about to open her mouth to saying something else Jackson was sure to be stupid, he interrupted them.

"Here you go babe," he said as he passed a cup of punch to her, "Everything okay over here?"

Her shoulders hunched, he could see the hesitation in her eyes. She wasn't aware that he had been privy to their tête-tá-tête and most likely wanted to shelter him from the query she'd received.

"Fine," she said, trying to hide her anger toward her cousin, "We were just talking about Charlette's new baby and I was telling her that we were expecting."

"Yes, and I'm so happy for you both," Charlette cooed, "Well, I'm gonna go say hi to a few more people. See you later April," she said and walked away with her head hung low.

At least she had the decency to feel guilty he thought.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched her.

He was sure she was going to tell him what went on between them, but she just shrugged, deciding to let it go and her face brightened, "Nothing. It's silly and I don't want to talk about it and ruin this day. C'mon, let me introduce you to someone."

She took his hand in hers and led him to a bunch of people he hadn't been familiarized with yet. Her dad's sister, Ella and her husband Earl, dairy farmers who lived over in the next county and who happened to be her favorite aunt and uncle; as she whispered to him under her breath. Then he was introduced to another of her father's brothers along with his wife and kids, then a couple of close family friends. They all seemed to be impressed with April's attractive husband. He had to take a lot of the credit though for how they responded to him, he really knew how to throw on the charm. He'd had years of practice dealing with Harper and his mother's guests during all the professional functions, media events and galas he'd been forced to attend.

At the day turned to dusk, he reflected on how that party had been going so far. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. There was music, dancing and near the culmination of the evening, an enormous cake brought out for her grandparents. Applause filled the night as the hosts, Joe and his siblings made speeches to their parents.

April placed her head on his shoulder and he in turn leaned his head on top of hers.

"You know, that'll be us one day," she said.

"I hope it's a long, long time away because I want to enjoy loving you every second of every day that we have with each other," he said, hoping she knew how sincere his words were.

She kissed him sweetly, "I love you, Jackson Avery."

"I love you too, April Kepner-Avery" he replied.

Raising their glasses of champagne; minus one for April, they toasted the couple, wishing them many more years of happiness together.

It was nearing nine and many of the adults who had younger kids had left for home. But that still left many adults in the thinned-out crowd and the drinks were following freely when the next spot of trouble for them showed up.

Wade and Thad were her older cousins, and everyone could tell they'd had more than their share of alcohol. As the men approached them, they displayed a glass of what Jackson assumed to be whisky in each hand.

"Hey little cousin, haven't had a chance to talk to you today. How's life up in the big city?" he asked, waving his hands dramatically in the air.

"It's great, Wade. We really love it. By the way, have you met my husband, Jackson?" she said as she turned to present him.

"Yeah, I met Wade earlier," Jackson stated, unimpressed.

"Sure did, and this is our cousin and my best friend Thad," he announced.

"Thad?" Jackson

"Short for Thaddeus, but no one calls me that," he said.

"So, Jackson," Wade continued, "I heard somebody mentioned you were a doctor too?"

"Yes, that's true," he answered, sure that he already knew more about Jackson then he was willing to admit.

"Took a lot for you to become a doctor, didn't it? Must have been tough for you?" he claimed.

"How's that?" Jackson wondered, his face morphing into a scowl. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. He'd heard it enough times.

"I mean growing up the way you did. You made good for yourself didn't you. Must have taken a lot for you to pull yourself up from your bootstraps," he said, a sinister sneer gracing his lips.

April was about to interject, but he held his hand up for her to stop, "I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"Well, you know. Not having the money to be able to afford school. I mean, it had to be expensive. I bet you had to apply for and be awarded a lot of scholarships in order to get through college and medical school. Good thing you guys have affirmative action," he said conceitedly.

Jackson maintained his cool and would not let his ignorant statement or bigoted assumptions shake him. He was trying to remain diplomatic, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just then, Thad butted in, "Wade, don't you know who this is? This is one of the famous Avery's," he proclaimed, turning to stare directly at Jackson, "I googled you."

"I'm happy for you," Jackson said sardonically.

"Yeah, this boy here grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. Say's here that his family's worth about 300 million dollars," he said, holding up his phone as if that was proof.

Jackson bristled at the use of the word boy, his jaw tightening and felt April intertwine her fingers with his.

"You know, I think it's time maybe you guys headed home," she said.

"Why, the parties still young. Besides, we're having us here a dialog with Jackson. Aren't we?" Wade said.

"Yeah, babe, just a friendly conversation," he said, catching April's eye.

Wade added, "Come on cousin April, Jackson's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"So," Thad continued as if April had never said anything, "you adopted or something?"

"Adopted? No, why?" he pondered, not sure where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Well, you're an Avery, then they show a picture of this Harper guy and he sure as hell don't look anything like you," he grinned menacingly.

"Harper is my grandfather and his son Robert, was my dad," he answered. Jackson wasn't going to get into why he considered Robert a _was_ , not to these assholes anyway.

"So, you're a mulatto," Thad boasted as if he'd figured out the greatest unexplained mystery in the world.

"The fuck did you just say?" Jackson said and squared up on Thad.

Jackson could feel April's palms as they began to sweat in his. He knew she was getting nervous because the situation was becoming tense.

"Let's go Jackson," she asked, tugging on him.

"No, babe, it's fine. Why don't you go. I need to finish up here," he told her.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, her voice strong, "Ever."

Wade clasped Jackson's shoulder and squeezed, but not painfully, "Relax, we're messing with him April. He knows I didn't mean anything by it. Right?"

"Right," Jackson agreed, nodding his head.

"I was just surprised to learn about your husband. I mean the money's one thing, but I had no idea he was half white. I mean, it's not like we can tell," Wade said with a simper.

"You know what, I think you guys need to call it a night. You've obviously had too much to drink and if you don't stop, you're gonna say something you're gonna regret," April warned them.

"I'm no where near drunk and I am aware of everything I say. Oh, by the way, I hear you two are gonna be parents. Cheers," Thad said, raising his shot glass high in the air.

Wade, who definitely had one too many shots chimed in, "You really hit the jackpot didn't you April. Fancy job. Rich husband. Now you're going have a little mongrel to add to the mix. You know, half and half. Or in Jackson's case with you being the baby's father, that kid is going be Black any way. One-drop rule, right?"

Wade howled at his highly inappropriate joke, Thad joining in unsurprisingly.

Jackson stepped closer to the duo and talked in muted tones. He didn't want to ruin the party for everyone else but wanted to make sure they understood that he was not one to be played with.

"Listen here you two back woods red necks, I can take whatever shit you through at me, but you don't talk about my wife and you damn sure don't talk about my kid. Understand?" he said to them.

Wade sucked his teeth, "Relax man, I was only kidding about all that stuff. But you gotta admit, your kids are gonna be mixed so it's technically true. They'll for sure gonna look more like you than April. Besides, it's not like I called them niggers."

Wade never saw the fist coming as Jackson cold cocked him and before Thad even got the chance to retaliate and get a punch in, he was grabbed around the upper body, his arms pinned to his sides by Mike, Kimmie's husband.

April's grandfather strode over to them and Jackson was sure he was going to be asked to leave when John spoke up, "Wade, Thaddeus, I think it' best you boys leave."

Rubbing his jaw, Wade looked up from the ground, "Grandpa, he hit me!"

"And I was just gonna defend him," Thad said, twisting wildly trying to release himself from out of Mike's hold.

But Grandpa John wasn't having any of it, "You listen to me right now. I know you two pretty well and something tells me that what you got," he said pointing between the two, "you deserved. Now get in that house and call yourselves a cab because there's no way you should be driving on those roads. You get your butts home and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Though April's cousins were older than her, it was apparent that John was the matriarch of the family, he was to be respected and his word was law.

Mike released Thad and he helped lift Wade up off the ground, both of them making their way inside the house to follow their grandfather's instructions.

Jackson looked around and saw that they'd garnered the attention of everyone who was still left at the gathering.

"You kids alright," Grandpa John asked.

"We're fine sir," Jackson said, comforted by his concern for not only April, but him as well.

"Yeah, grandpa. I'm sorry if we ruined the party," April apologized.

He wrapped April in a bear hug, "You did no such thing and you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't destroy anything, and you did nothing wrong. I love my grandchildren, but that doesn't mean I like them all and I know those two boys well. I have a feeling here that Jackson was just protecting your honor. Lil Dove, your grandmother and I are having the best time and are thrilled that you and your husband were able to attend."

Certain that there would be no more trouble, her grandfather walked off just as her parents and sisters came jogging over.

Jackson's head swiveled side to side as he was bombarded with questions, "Is everything okay? What happened? What did those two morons do?"

"It's fine. Grandpa handled it," April assured them all.

"You know what, it's late and this day has taken a lot out of me. I think we're going to head inside and go to bed," she said to the group gathered around them.

"You sure, honey? This doesn't have to end the evening. We can stay if you want," Jackson said. He didn't mean to spoil her fun.

"No, I'm tired," she said to him.

Jackson waited while April kissed her grandparents and parent's goodnight, bade goodbye to those relatives who remained, promised them that she'd be okay to attend church in the morning and went upstairs to bed.

He watched April as she silently changed into her pajamas. He could tell she was still bothered by what happened and was about to comfort her when he heard her sob.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong," he asked, rushing over to her side.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For the way my family acted today. Wade and Thad. Even Charlette. She said some awful things to me today about you and I'm just so embarrassed. I never wanted you to feel like an outcast and they spoiled everything," she said, burying her head in his chest as her tears flowed unchecked.

"April, your family has been wonderful to me. Just because you happen to have an asshole or two as members is no fault of yours. Trust me, I have them in mine too. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should have reacted like that. Resorting to violence in front of your family was uncalled for but, in my defense, when he said those things about our child, I lost it."

"But I didn't want you to think my family is filled with a bunch of uncultured country bumpkins," she wailed.

"Shh, don't cry baby. This isn't the first time I've dealt with racists and it won't be the last. You think that living the way I did, the economic and social status that I was afforded that I had would somehow have shielded me from having to deal with people like that. Well, let me tell you, it doesn't," he told her.

Jackson sat down and pulled April into his lap, "We belonged to a country club when I was growing up and I can't tell you how many times I was mistaken for the towel boy. Or there were the occasions when I' been pulled over because I was a Black man driving an expensive car. When I inquired as to why I was stopped. I hadn't been speeding, I had no violations and I certainly wasn't drinking. I'd get the standard answer that it was a routine stop. I'd be let go without a citation and a warning and a have a nice day. I've been followed around in stores even though I could afford to buy out their entire stock if I wanted to. It doesn't happen often, but I've had patients question my ability to treat them just because of the color of my skin. I've even had one demand another physician. Sadly, there are more examples and you would think these are isolated incidents but they're not. We're supposed to be existing in a more civilized and enlightened era, but it's a reality I live with every day. The subtle and not so subtle racism is a reality and it's unfortunate, but that's going to be a way of life for our baby too.

"I'm scared for our children Jackson. How am we supposed to protect them people like that? From a society that views and judges them based on the color of their skin," she asked him, her eyes still wet with tears.

"We can't. What we can do is educate them, teach them right from wrong and hope they handle themselves with dignity. Just because they're going to have privileges and access that most kids won't, growing up mixed isn't going to make their lives easier. They are going to have to navigate between two worlds. They're going to be biracial. Black and White, and odds are they're going to look more like me than you."

She surveyed him quietly for several minutes, "Can we just go home?" she begged.

Jackson understood she was taxed by this point, but he needed her to remain vigilant, "No, you're an Avery and you hold your head high. You be proud of who you are. Who we are. You've been through many difficult tests on your own and survived them all. We won't let anyone beat us down and we damn sure aren't gonna let them run us out of town. Family or not. Our kids will be tested, and we'll see them through every challenge. We'll impart on them our knowledge, our wisdom, our experiences and make them stronger for it."

He stroked her cheek lovingly, "Now dry your tears. You were brave tonight, standing up to Charlette."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard what she said, and I want to thank you for sticking up for me like that. For standing by my side," he said and kissed her full on the lips.

"I'll always have your back Jackson. You and our baby mean more to me than anything in this universe. I would die for you," she said, her eyes daring him to deny the truth which lay within.

He chortled at her declaration, "I don't want you to do that, but I understand what you're trying to say, and I want you to know, I'd die for you too."

Jackson laid on the bed with her and planted a kiss on her forehead, rocking her gently in his arms until she drifted off.

Though he didn't want to show it to April, he harbored fear for their children as well. He would love to live in a society where their merit was based on their skills, knowledge and how hard they worked to achieve their goals and not the color of their skin. But he needed to be strong for his family and he vowed to protect them in every way he could, even if it was with his last dying breath.

Enveloping her tighter in his embrace, he fell asleep not long after she did, content to be in the arms of the woman he loved.

They woke early that Sunday to get ready to attend church services to be followed by brunch at Rockwell's, a restaurant which overlooked the Maumee river in downtown Toledo. A gift he and April would be footing the bill for as a gift to her grandparent's.

Dressed in his Sunday finery, they all piled into one of three cars. Kimmie, her husband, Mike and their sons William, Michael and Jason, carpooled with Alice and her husband, Adam in their van, Libby and her husband, Caleb drove the grandparents, while Jackson drove with Karen and Joe sitting in the back and April riding shotgun.

The entire ride over, Karen apologized profusely for the abhorrent behavior of their relatives. Jackson and April reassured her repeatedly that it was fine. They handled Wade and Thad, then had a long talk last night and as far as they were concerned, the situation was settled.

Karen promised to say a special prayer for them and the baby. She wanted them to be protected from the ugliness and evil of the world and though Jackson didn't believe in any God's, he thanked her for the sentiment.

All in all, it was an enjoyable morning. The congregation at the family church was welcoming and he was secretly relieved that is wasn't a long service. There was a greeting and opening prayer, scripture readings, an offering, the pastor's sermon, the choir's performance and congregation sung a hymn, finally ending with a closing prayer. Jackson knew he and April differed regarding their religious philosophies. She believed, he did not. They'd had a long talk when she found out she was pregnant, and she expressed to him how important it was to her that their children be brought up in the faith. They'd argued some, him giving her his stance on the subject and she hers. Neither wanted this to be the defining reason that caused a fracture in their marriage, so they agreed to compromise. April would be allowed to have their children attend church and Jackson agreed to attend with them if, and only if they could get waffles after. He also stipulated that once the children were old enough to question for themselves the existence of God and if they chose either to continue worshiping or not, he and April would abide by their decision.

Once church ended, they headed to brunch and enjoyed the lavish spread the restaurant provide. Afterwards they all went for a stroll along the Riverwalk. Making sure to take tons of pictures to go along with the hundreds they'd taken over the week.

Hours later, back at home, April and her sisters bid each other and their grandparents teary goodbyes. Tomorrow they'd be returning to their normal lives and they'd be spending their last day in Moline.

That Monday, the day before they were to return to Seattle, he and April spent the whole day alone. He'd mentioned to her the restaurant he'd passed on his run, so she took him to Millie's, the diner that advertised the best waffles in the state and he had to say, he wasn't disappointed. After stuffing himself with two servings, she drove him around town and pointed out all the highlights of her youth. The elementary, middle and high school's she graduated from. The 4-H organization where she learned about raising and training animals, citizenship and acquired her love of science. She treated him to a regional specialty, Cincinnati chili, spiced with chocolate and cinnamon, piled atop spaghetti and beans and topped with cheese and onions. She even showed him the place where she got her first real kiss.

She had been fifteen and on a youth excursion with the church. Billy Thompson was a friend and like her, not very popular. They had been down by the lake when Billy asked her if she'd ever been kissed. She told him no and he suggested that they kiss each other, you know, to get it out of the way. She was nervous, but curious. All her sisters had been kissed already, yes even Alice and no, their parents didn't know. So, she pulled Billy behind a large oak tree and pecked him on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, and she kept her eyes open the entire time. She made Billy swear that he would never utter a word about it to anyone and to his credit, he didn't. The problem was that it didn't like it. It didn't seem like _the kiss_ she'd read about in all those novels like, Romeo and Juliet. Her stomach felt weird and over the years she'd kissed a few men she told him, but never knew what _the kiss_ really was until she kissed him.

That night, they ended the evening on the loft of her father's barn. They arranged a blanket on a stack of hay, opened a hatch up in the roof and laid back so they could watch the stars. April confessed to him that she had an ulterior motive. She'd always fantasied about making love under the moonlight and being the devoted and loving husband, he was, he fulfilled her wish.

Jackson undressed her slowly, taking in every inch of her creamy, pale skin. The moon reflecting each dip and curve of her lithe form. He sat perched on his knees, admiring her like the raven-haired goddess she was. His fingertips passing over the faint freckles that dotted her skin, he felt her shiver beneath his delicate touch. A soft breeze blew in through the opening, causing her tresses to float as if weightless. Hands on her hips, Jackson leaned forward and pressed his lips against her stomach. The place where she carried the life they'd created. She hadn't been showing yet, but he could sense the life-force as if the baby where right there in his arms.

Jackson removed his clothes then stood in front of her, locking their fingers together, her dainty digits melded into his substantial grasp. They observed each other, unmoving, never pronouncing a syllable, their eyes speaking volumes as words were unnecessary.

Jackson had never been in love, at least not like this. He _dated_ in junior high, but those were only crushes. The beginning stages of his journey into manhood, he was just learning the ropes. Then there was Kaley in high school and she was his first real girlfriend. They'd never planned to be together after they graduated, realizing that their paths would take them in different directions. In college, there were a string of girls, none he took seriously. In med school, the ones he'd dated didn't last long, more attracted by his name and his grandfather than the person he was. At Mercy West, he made it a point to date outside of the hospital and he swathed a path through some of the most striking women Seattle had to offer. Dr. Mara Keaton had only been a one-night stand and until he started dating Lexie, he hadn't even considered being serious about anyone at this point in his career. When he looked back on it now, he did miss Lexie, but though he had deep feelings for her, he was never _in_ love with her. If he was, he would have fought for her and frankly, learning from Mark Sloan was more important to him. Finally, there was Stephanie. She was smart, talented, beautiful and kind to him. She made him laugh and he'd never fess up to it, but she stroked his ego. Alas, unbeknownst to her, she was only a welcome distraction from the woman he truly wanted to be with.

April Kepner had snuck up on him and the realization of that fact had sent him reeling. They had been best friends for years, acquaintances and interns together before that. The night she gave him her virginity was like a wake-up call to his heart. He was unfamiliar with the feeling of wanting and needing to be so close to someone. When she was away from him, she consumed his thoughts and when they were thrust together again, they were both so unaccustomed to maintaining a real adult relationship that they failed to follow the most basic of rules. Communication was the key and would be their destruction for years to come. They had made so many mistakes along the way, but the culmination of their choices, good and bad, led them to where they were now and to him, that was all that counted.

April was his beating heart and no matter where they were, April was his home. Finding her had been like locating a needle in a haystack, and the irony of their current situation was not lost on him.

Taking her hand, he maneuvered them onto the blanket and she straddled his lap. She sank onto him and moved at a snail's pace, her natural fluids acting as a lubricant for them. He closed his eyes as she settled on top of him, pitching back and forth in sync with her labored breathing. His grip tight on her waist, he gladly let her take control of this session. When they made love, they always tried to vary their routines. They didn't want it to become dull or them complacent and lately, it didn't take much to get her aroused. Nor was it uncommon for her to have several orgasms throughout the night.

She took his hands and guided them up to her breasts and knowing without any instruction, he massaged them determinedly, plucking at her nipples just the way she liked. She lowered her upper half so that her head rested in the crevice of his neck. She moaned loudly in his ear, letting loose with an ear-splitting scream as she came but she didn't stop there. Riding him at a grueling pace until he came with a forceful grunt.

At peace, they relaxed in each other's arms, whispering terms of endearment and spoken dreams for their future. They made love again and again, taking brief respites to nap and rejuvenate until the rising sun signaled to them that their period in Moline had come to an end.

They had tried to sneak back into the house undetected but came across her parent's as soon as they crossed the threshold. Holding in a laugh, Jackson couldn't help but notice Karen's face redden and Joe eyes dart away quickly once they'd entered. Although the barn was enough distance away so that the sounds of their lovemaking couldn't be heard, there was no doubt in his mind that what they'd been doing had not in fact been kept secret. The blanket and their straw covered clothes being a big clue.

Their flight was scheduled to leave out at 1 pm, which should have them arriving in Seattle approximately 2 pm their time considering the time change. So, after they showered, packed their clothes and had breakfast April spent some quality time with her mom and dad before they headed out.

Of course, there were lots of tears and hugs along with promises that they'd be back for a long weekend as soon as they could. Jackson even invited his in-laws to come to Seattle, his treat, for a weekend vacation of their own. He had to physically shove April toward the car and she practically hung out the window, waving to her parents as they drove down the long driveway.

On the plane ride back, they sat in their first-class seating and since it was a longer flight, enjoyed a gourmet meal paired with a glass of red wine for him and seltzer water for her. When they were done, Jackson held her hand and tenderly kissed the knuckles.

"So, did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Excluding my idiot cousins and those evil wenches at the supermarket, I had a wonderful time. Thank you, baby for coming with me," she said and hugged him around his waist.

He lifted her chin with his finger, "Hey, I'd follow you anywhere and don't you forget it."

"Did you have a good time? And babe, be honest with me," she pleaded.

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "You know, I really did. Now, I'm not saying I'd ever want to live there, but visits, I don't mind."

"I can't wait for our baby to be born so we can bring him or her back here. I know you're not crazy about the possibility of the baby growing up the way I did, but I think it's important that we immerse them in the culture. I learned so many life lessons, like the value of a dollar and a good day's hard work. I learned how to be compassionate and optimistic. How to make tough decisions and to never give up. I learned the importance of what my father does and how it helped shape and grow this country. How can any of those things be bad?" she appealed to him.

"Sweetheart, they're not bad at all. I can't wait to teach our baby all about your life and mine. They'll have the best of both worlds. We'll find a way to incorporate all of our experiences and traditions so that all of our kids will be well rounded and culturally aware," he said with the utmost confidence.

"That sounds lovely, but all of our kids, huh. Exactly how many children do you think we're gonna have?" she asked, a playful smile on her face.

He nodded his head, pretending to be seriously considering her answer, "Oh, at least enough for a basketball team."

She elbowed him in the side, "You must be popping all of them out then."

"No way, that's what you're here for," he said then kissed her quick before she could respond.

Linking arms, she asked him her next question, "Jackson, I've already met Harper. When do you think we'll go back so that I can meet the rest of your family and friends?"

Jackson's eyes widened as he thought of the implications of bringing his pregnant wife to Boston to meet his pretentious family, the wild crew he hung with as a teen and the ass kissing colleagues of his grandfather. And she had the nerve to think her family had shown out. The stress wouldn't be good for him let alone her and he was not going to jeopardize the health and welfare of April and the baby if he could avoid it.

"You know what?" he said looping his arm around her shoulder and tucking her in tight, "I think Boston's gonna have to wait for a while."

* * *

 **A/N: I was asked to write a story in which Jackson and April had to deal with some of her family who are ignorant and racist. I had planned on doing something similar but was happy to take on the challenge and create this. I didn't want to jump straight into it nor did I want to make it the main focus and hoped to show the rest of her family as the loving, accepting people I believe them to be. I hope you enjoyed my version of events.**

 **MelMel1234, this one's for you.**

 **The data provided regarding Moline, Walbridge, Perrysburg, Wood County, Toledo and other demographic and statistical information provided is accurate.**


	7. Genesis

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… if I did season 14 would be all Japril, all the time.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 7: Genesis

April grudgingly crawled out of bed, wincing the entire time. She was beyond exhausted and her body was fighting every movement she was forced to make. She had just come off completing an unremitting twenty-four-hour shift and that was after one of the busiest few weeks of her life. She was jet-lagged, frustrated and her mind held a mass of information that she needed to read before she could even begin to figure out what it all meant. She still needed to transcribe notes and prepare for two meetings; one she was to give for Bailey and Hunt, and then one she had to present to Jackson and the rest of the board.

She eventually made it to the shower, but not before turning on the coffee pot and popping a sausage, egg and cheese English muffin in the microwave. It wasn't her standard breakfast of choice as she tried to eat as healthily as possible, but it would be done quickly, and she was already moving sluggishly. She didn't have the inclination or the time to make oatmeal, sit down and enjoy it. The sandwich was something she could take on the go and trying to eat a bowl of hot cereal while driving was not a feat she was ever going to attempt. She was just ecstatic that she was home and back to a regular schedule.

Two weeks ago, she had attended an intensive Trauma, Critical Care and Acute Care Surgery conference in Las Vegas, Nevada. Dr. Hunt had been the one tasked to go, but since he hated attending these types of events, he somehow managed to convince Dr. Bailey that April would benefit from the involvement as she was the future of the hospital. He told Bailey that this was right up her alley and would make a better representative for Grey Sloan, so she was selected to participate. April knew, that he knew it was all a bunch of crap, but in hindsight, she had to concede that the conference was educational. There were presentations regarding the latest evidenced based practices and theories featuring a variety of specialist speakers from around the country and Europe. In addition to lectures, there were hands-on skills labs, simulated scenarios and open debate forums. One would think that spending a week in Vegas would be the ultimate excursion, but she was so occupied from morning to early evening that she was wiped out by the time the sessions were over. Oh, she did have fun and had met many interesting people on this trip, but politely declined any offers to visit the casino, have a drink or catch a show after the day's events were done, but she and several colleagues had promised to keep in contact.

She had barely dropped her bags at her front door before she was off again, this time as a representative of Grey Sloan Memorial hospital to travel to Texas. One of the Avery foundations newest acquisitions, Green Oaks – Med City in Dallas, had a trauma unit that they felt could benefit from learning April's own checklist for patient care. She was honored that they thought so highly of the procedures that she'd developed that she jumped at the chance to work with their staff. She had created the checklist back during her resident days and over the years had streamlined the process. It proved to be a highly effective method of assessing, triaging and treating emergency room patients and she was garnering a name for herself in the medical community. During her stint there, she was put up in one of the swankier hotels in the vicinity and unlike the week prior in Vegas, she took advantage of the amenities. There was a gym, spa and private pool. While there, she'd met and commiserated with several of staff members at the hospital, but again, she rejected any requests to hang out. She even got asked out on an actual date by the chief of their emergency unit, but she wasn't the type to date someone she knew she never planned on seeing again and in the back of her mind she suspected that he hoped she would be open to a one-night stand, if his ardent flirting with her was any indication and when she found out that he was married, her reservations were validated. To top off such a fast-paced and arduous week, she had to cover for Dr. Sheen's Thursday double shift the day before. Even though her time away was informative and an immense learning experience, as Dr. Hunt had cunningly suggested, there was one thing and one thing only that she did regret.

At the beginning of the three-week span, it had been Jackson's turn to have Harriet. Since she was out of town, it meant that she couldn't visit her at daycare and their only means of communication had been by skype. She did make sure to carve out several minutes each day to call Jackson and check on her status and every night before her bedtime, they skyped so that Harriet could at least see her face. She felt it was important that no matter who had her during the week, the other either spoke or saw her at least once that day. This also meant that the next week which was supposed to be her scheduled time with Harriet, she missed because she was away on behalf of the hospital. So, this third week was Jackson's turn again and they were adamant about keeping Harriet to a regimented schedule.

April swore to herself that she would never again function at such an exhausting pace that deprived her of the chance to see her baby girl face to face for more than a few days. At least she would be seeing her this morning and in only a few days, it would be her turn again with Harriet. She had texted Jackson and told him she would meet him in the main lobby, so she could walk up to the daycare center with them. She wanted to devote every minute she could with her and seeing her sweet angelic face first thing this morning would be a perfect start to the day she needed.

Rushing through the front entrance, she looked around for them and almost had the wind knocked out of her when alongside her estranged ex-husband and mini-me, was the last person she wanted to see.

Dr. Margaret Pierce or Maggie as she was referred to by her friends and family, was standing with Jackson but that wasn't the worst of it. Horror of all horrors, she was holding _her_ baby in her arms.

Jackson and Maggie, she noticed, had been spending quite a bit of time together lately. When she first mentioned to Maggie that Jackson _liked_ her and that she believed she _liked_ him too, deep down she hoped that Maggie would laugh in her face at the absurdity of her assertion. In actuality, all of her suspicions were based off one lingering look that she happened to bear witness between the two and that wasn't much to base the foundations of a relationship on. But, what she'd also noticed was that over the corresponding weeks they'd shared numerous odd and knowing stares. Meals in the cafeteria, exchanges at the nurse's station, and an absurd amount of cases they worked on together which perplexed her to no end. Sure, cardio and plastics had the occasion to consult and perform surgeries in concert, but the fact that she, being a trauma surgeon had fewer procedures with either of them was baffling. They seemed to gravitate toward each other as if they had their own orbit and frankly, it ticked her off.

As she approached them, she tried to hide the ire rising from within. Yes, Maggie was technically Harriet's aunt seeing as how Jackson's mother Catherine had married Maggie's biological father, Richard, but it didn't mean she had to like it. It wasn't that she had anything against Maggie per say, she just irked her. Maggie was brilliant, and she knew it, but she had the ability to be childish at times. Well, in her opinion anyway, and Alex had the nerve to tell her that she was annoying. Ha, what a joke.

April made it a point to be civil to Jackson and Maggie both, even though she wasn't completely sure what their status was, but she watched them carefully. Since _the talk_ with Jackson; well, talk wasn't exactly the correct term, more like soliloquy because as she poured her heart out to him about Montana, how they continued to have sex and why she felt she should move out, and him sitting there like a mute, they had been actively avoiding each other. Their only interaction had been when they'd been required to work on a patient or when they were passing Harriet off to the other. She moved out as quickly as she could, not wanting to drag out the process as it only made it harder. Jackson, it seems wasn't as bothered by her exit as she'd hoped. A new apartment, car, boat and apparently love interest later, he appeared to be reveling in and loving his semi-bachelor lifestyle.

So, no, she and Maggie weren't besties and she and Jackson weren't sociable. April did make polite conversation and was always professional, but that was part of her the fundamentals of her upbringing under her parent's tutelage and the teachings of the church. But if she were being honest, and she'd never tell another living soul, she had a reason for making sure she kept a close eye on their situation. Jackson had persuaded her to watch the Godfather and Michael Corleone's quote couldn't have been more accurate, _"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"_.

No, Maggie wasn't theoretically an enemy, but she did notice how her characteristics mirrored her own and that Jackson and her so called friends somehow found it endearing, yet irritating if she did it. How she managed to amaze everyone just because she was the youngest head of cardiothoracic surgery, but in her opinion, she had nothing on Cristina's skills and that was saying something because she and Cristina had hardly been close. She also observed how Maggie appeared to whittle her way into bonding with Catherine and she couldn't deny that she was delighted that her ex-mother-in-law had been standoffish.

But she knew she could fool everyone, but she couldn't fool herself. She was jealous. Jealous that Jackson was heaping his affections on a woman that was not her. A woman who should have recognized that April clearly wasn't over Jackson. A woman that was by definition, his step-sister. Jesus, how creepy was that.

Approaching them, she schooled her features and unclenched her jaw. Jackson was talking to Maggie as she bounced Harriet up and down in her arms and whatever their little tête-tá-tête was about, it caused Harriet to burst out in a fit of giggles as Jackson tickled her chin.

"Hi," she bellowed, making her presence known to the trio. Her eyes focused entirely on Harriet, she reached out to take her when did the most unexpected thing. She turned away from April, and buried her face in Maggie's neck.

"Nugget, what's wrong?" she asked her as she ran her fingers over her back.

Harriet only wrapped her tiny arms around Maggie tighter and murmured, "No."

She was dumbfounded. What in the heck was going on? This wasn't how she typically greeted her. Whenever she had been apart from her and they would meet again, her baby girl would yelp in glee and wiggle wildly while in Jackson's hold to try and get to her mama as fast as possible. Today, Harriet almost seemed upset with her and she had an inkling why. She hadn't seen April in person in almost three weeks and her sudden appearance most likely had through her for a loop.

"It's okay pumpkin, your mama just wants to say hello. Come on, be a good girl."

April grimaced as Maggie spoke those words to her child. How dare she try to comfort her. That was her job and all she wanted to do was punch Maggie in the face.

April reached out again, and took a firm grasp on her waist, when Harriet yelled out at the top of her lungs, "NO!"

April immediately released her, not wanting to draw further attention as several pairs of eyes around the lobby landed on them. Staff members were aware of the confusing and often contentious nature of her and Jackson's association, but for all any of the patients knew, she was a crazy woman trying to rip a baby away from her mother's arms.

At last, her not so mute of an ex opened his mouth, "Harriet, don't you wanna go with mama? She hasn't seen you in a long time and she missed you."

Harriet twisted her head in Jackson's direction and stuck out her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes.

April could see how much she was upsetting her and didn't want to torture her any further before she turned on the waterworks, so she decided to make her way to the ER to start her workday. She plastered a fake smile on her face, eager to hide her pain and disappointment as tears began to well up in her own eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed the mass of curls on her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you, nugget. I'll see you later okay."

Defeated, she got about ten feet away when she felt a tug on her arm.

"April, don't take that personally. She's been cranky all morning and I'm not sure what's going on with her," Jackson said.

"I know what's going on, she's angry with me and she has every right to be. I haven't hugged her or kissed her for weeks and I can't expect her to understand the reason for my absence. She's a baby and all she knows is that her mother hasn't been there for her," she uttered, her voice cracking as her tears emanated.

"April, don't cry. She doesn't know any better," he said, trying to mollify her.

"I know that, but that doesn't make it hurt any less," she replied, wiping the corners of her eyes, "I'll try to stop by daycare later this afternoon. Maybe by then, she'll be a little more amiable to my presence. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She scurried away, not even waiting for his reply and tried to push the aching feeling of her daughters snub from her heart and mind.

Fortunately, the rest of her morning was busier than she'd expected which prevented her from delving to deeply into the significance of Harriet's actions. A ten-car pileup came in which required all hands-on deck. Doctors from every department seemed to be occupying the ER floor, assisting with the multitude of victims who'd been injured. She had hoped to avoid seeing Jackson and Maggie for the rest of the day, but it didn't look like she'd be getting her respite. It didn't help that every time she saw a child in the ER, she had to take a firm grip on her emotions for fear of bursting out in racking sobs right there in the middle of the floor and she didn't want to be known as the blubbering mommy with baby issues. She had enough unflattering nicknames and she didn't need to add one more.

Converting into doctor mode, she triaged the patients waiting in the queue and directed interns and nurses to their appropriate areas. She'd even ended up operating herself which ate up the rest of her afternoon. She had planned on visiting Harriet, but now that prospect was thrown out of the window and by the time she was finished with her surgery, it was after six and Jackson had already taken her home.

Beaten, physically as well as psychologically, she made her way slowly to her vehicle, stressed as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. All she wanted to do right now was burrow into her covers and have a good long cry. The only positive thing she had going for her was that it was Friday and she had the weekend off. Since she wasn't going to have Harriet until Monday, she planned on taking care of some of the mundane chores, so she'd be able to devote her full attention to her nugget. She had tons of laundry to do, not just from her recent outings, but also from the batch she'd had to do before she even left. Tomorrow she was going to clean the apartment and go grocery shopping and as for Sunday, after church and a trip to the hairdresser to touch up her coloring, she hoped to get some much-needed rest.

She stopped by her local pizza joint and ordered herself a personal pan margherita pie. She was in no mood to cook and decided she was going to curl up with a good movie and laugh away her blues. Harriet would be out like a light by nine pm, so that gave her a couple hours to shower, eat and find something on television before calling Jackson. She reclined on the couch, a throw pillow propped below her back and her feet tucked underneath her favorite blanket, the one she and Harriet would snuggle beneath especially on chilly nights.

Unfortunately, her evening didn't go as intended. She fell asleep about thirty minutes into the movie, her uneaten pizza on the coffee table the sound from the tv blaring across the room. The only thing that woke her from her slumber, was the shrill sound of her cell phone. The ring tone was of Elle King's Ex's & Oh's and it alerted her that Jackson was on the other end of the line. She cracked one eye open, the brightness setting of the phone causing her to wince. The clock showed midnight and instantaneously she knew something was wrong. Jackson didn't call her and if he did, it certainly wasn't this late, so she scrambled for the phone and answered breathlessly.

"What is it? What's wrong with Harriet?" she demanded, not even offering the standard greeting.

She flinched when he began to talk as he had to shout over Harriet's disturbing screams.

"I'm sorry to call you so late but I don't know what to do anymore. It looks like Harriet has an ear infection and she won't stop crying for you," he said and as if on cue, Harriet began bawling, "Mama, mama, mama."

"April, I hate to ask but could you please come over here. I'm afraid if this goes on much longer, she's either gonna pass out from dehydration or my neighbors are gonna call the cops with a noise complaint."

April was already in motion when she answered him, "Of course, I'll be right there. I should be no more than twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll let the front desk know you're on your way over and I'll leave the door unlocked," he instructed and as he was hanging up, she could hear him trying desperately to calm their wailing child.

She pulled on the same jeans and blouse she had on earlier along with her sneakers. She grabbed her keys and purse and before she left, she took Harriet's favorite stuffed bunny Skeeter, stashed it in her bag and ran to her car. She didn't break any traffic laws on her way over, but she sure enough tested the limits of not only her vehicle but her patience.

April pulled up to Jackson's building and parked in the underground garage. She made her way up to the lobby and past the doorman who must have been expecting her because she was waved directly into the interior. She tapped her foot impatiently as she rode the elevator up to the thirty-third floor where Jackson's apartment lay praying that it was something simple as Jackson diagnosed.

Jackson, with all his newly acquired money, had moved into the Braven Signature Penthouses. His four bedroom, three and a half bath luxury penthouse that had views of the lake, the Seattle skyline and all of Mt. Rainier. Along with elevator access that opened to his residence alone, there was a private theatre, terrace garden, fitness center and signature spa. Hell, their concierge service even ordered show tickets, made dinner reservations and picked up tenants dry cleaning. It was close to the hottest entertainment, places to eat and the more pricier shops in the city.

The elevator binged at her destination and she made a beeline for his door. Just as indicated, it was unlocked and as soon as she entered she could hear the anguished cries of her little girl. Jackson was pacing in the living room, an unhappy Harriet cradled in his arms. They were facing the tall glass windows that went from floor to ceiling as he attempted to distract her with the view based on his soothing words.

"Shh, don't worry baby, mama will be here soon. Look at all the pretty lights, they're almost as beautiful as you. Yes, yes, I know sweetheart, daddy feels so bad for you," he said, punctuating each statement with a kiss to her forehead and April just about melted at the scene before her. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she would have stood back and watched, unnoticed by the pair.

"Jackson, I'm here," she called out as she dropped her stuff and reached for Harriet as she had earlier that morning, but this time, her nugget didn't hesitate to clamor for her mother's embrace.

"Mama," she cried out, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and mercifully, she instantly quieted. Her racking sobs now barely an audible simper.

"Okay, mama's here baby, yes, mama's here and we're gonna make you all better," she cooed as she patted her bottom.

Turning her attention to Jackson, she asked him for a run-down of her symptoms.

"I noticed around eight that she started feeling a little warm. She had been tugging at her ear intermittently, but I didn't think too much of it as she hadn't shown any other signs. They said in daycare she had been fussy all afternoon and I was thinking she only wanted to go home. You know how she is sometimes. All she wants is her bed and her binky. After she started carrying on, I took her temperature and it was 101 degrees. I did an exam and saw that her ear was a little swollen and there was some fluid drainage," he told her, ticking off all the indicators as if he were doing rounds.

Jackson had a pneumatic otoscope at home as well as a plethora of additional medical equipment to use for just such an occasion, same as she had at home and as far as the monotone way in which he delivered the information, she knew the behavior well as she'd done it to him the last time Harriet was sick. It was physician in them and nothing would change that.

"Did you give her any medication?" she questioned, not really concerned because she knew that was the first thing he would do. That was just the mother in her to ask.

"I called in a rush order to the pharmacy and the concierge brought up a supply of antibiotics. I also gave her some acetaminophen and eardrops to help with the fever and pain," he replied as he walked near them and smoothed down Harriet's untamed hair.

April continued to walk her around the apartment in the hopes that the movement would lull her to sleep and not ten minutes later as predicted, Harriet's mouth hung open as drool trickled down her front.

"I'm gonna take her too her room. Where is it exactly?" she asked lowly.

She had known where Jackson lived in the off chance there was an emergency and she needed to come get Harriet, but she had never seen the interior until now. She would never admit it to him, but she had pulled up the website for his floorplan and was shocked at the size of his place which with the exterior balcony that wrapped around the entire apartment, it was a whopping 7645 square feet. Hell, it was twice as big as the house she grew up in.

She followed Jackson past the family room, den and a bedroom before they reached Harriet's. Her room was predominately white with creams, lavender and pale pink touches and the ludicrousness of the styling made April titter. Jackson clearly didn't do any of the decorating as no parent in their right mind would expect a baby to exist in such a pristine environment without causing major spills, messes and disarray.

April laid Harriet in her crib and tucked a thin blanket around her lower half. She didn't want to exacerbate her symptoms by her overheating, but she needed something to cover her as the air was comfortable, but cool. She hummed softly Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star as she rubbed her back and from the corner of her eye, she could see Jackson studying them with what appeared to be a wistful expression. She wasn't even going to try and decipher the meaning behind it and shifted her eyes back to Harriet. Satisfied that her daughter would remain asleep for at least for a few hours, she motioned for Jackson to follow her and he dimmed the lights behind them.

"Thank you for coming and getting here so fast, I really appreciate it. It seemed no matter what I tried, she wasn't going to be appeased until you were here," he said in gratitude.

She shook her head as if what he said was preposterous, "You don't need to thank me. I'm her mother. Of course, I was going to come. You should have called me the second you suspected something was wrong. You know how she can be when she's sick."

April was reprimanding him, and he knew that. When they were still living together, and Harriet took ill, she always craved the attention of both her parents to soothe her. Jackson would usually be the one to walk her around the house and April would be the one to sit with her in her rocking chair as she sang to her.

Now that the crisis temporarily averted, they stood awkwardly, him with his hands stuffed in his jeans and her twiddling her fingers behind her back.

"Well, it's pretty late, I guess I should get going then," she began as she went to pick her belongings when he stopped her.

"No, wait. Don't go," he begged, "If you leave now, Harriet's just gonna wake up and when she sees you're not here, all hell is gonna break loose."

"Jackson, I'm really tired and you know what an arduous few weeks I've had. It's," she checked her watch, "close to one thirty and with any luck, she'll sleep a few hours and guaranteed, I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"April, you know ear infections usually last between forty-eight to seventy-two hours. When, not if she wakes up, she is going to scream her head off unless you are right there to with her. Listen, I know this is not the most desirable of options for you, but why don't you stay here tonight," he suggested.

She eyed him warily, "Uh, I don't know, Jackson."

"Come on, it's not like we haven't lived together before," he said with a chuckle, "and I have a spare room, so you don't have to bunk on the couch."

She let out a partial breath as she considered his proposal, "That sounds like the reasonable thing to do and I can take her home with me in the morning."

"Whoa, now I don't think that's such a good idea. You know exactly what will happen. Instead of asking for you, she'll ask for me. How about when you get up tomorrow, you go home, grab some clothes, come back here and stay until this is all over. I'm thinking by Monday all should be well and if not, we'll be at the hospital anyway, and we'll take her to her pediatrician. Ear infections aren't contagious, and she should be able to stay in daycare if her fever breaks."

He threw his arms wide as if to say, you got a better idea, and she knew at the moment she didn't. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad staying with him while they took care of Harriet. It would be just like old times.

"I don't have anything to wear to bed," she suddenly remembered.

"Don't worry, I have something that should fit you," he offered then turned on his heel and gestured for her to follow.

When they reached the master suite, she stood just inside where his closets and adjoining master bath lay, but outside where his bedroom was and peered in. She was not surprised that it looked like his old place. Contemporary but with warm touches like the suede chaise lounge and the mink throw at the foot of his bed. She craned her head in further as he entered the enormous walk-in closet and saw a fireplace in the room and was at once assaulted with images of him laid out before it with Maggie, both naked and writhing in pleasure and the thought made her want to vomit. Thankfully, her musings were interrupted by Jackson who returned with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Remember this?" he asked.

She took the shirt from him and held it up, laughing heartily when she realized what it was. His old Harvard college t-shirt that she used to sleep in when they were still married. She recalled many a night combing through his side of the dresser drawer in search of it. It was like a little game they played when she wore it. They had sex, a lot, and though they didn't need to give the other a tipoff when they were in the mood, when she would start out the evening wearing the shirt she held and that alone, he knew she was the one who wanted to be in control that night and it was customary to find it crumpled to the floor mere minutes later.

Jackson showed her the spare bedroom and like the rest of the apartment it had the same styling and embellishment. It was right next to Harriet's and just like the other bedrooms, had its own attached bath. She could never understand why he needed such a massive living space. Maybe it came along with the massive amount of money he was now worth. It certainly was a status symbol and was probably expected of him to live somewhere like this. Or, maybe he was thinking about his future and the family that would fill the home and the thought saddened her, knowing that it would never be hers. She really didn't want to get into the dynamics of their relationship or rather non-relationship right now, so she climbed in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was off to dreamland.

She stirred what felt like minutes later and looked at the time. She'd only been asleep for two hours but what woke her was an extreme thirst that she needed to quench. She quietly crept out of bed and down the hallway in the opposite direction of Jackson's bedroom, past the family, living and dining rooms then finally reached the kitchen, accent lighting guiding her way.

She was winded as if she'd just done cardio as traced her path through the significant area, yanked open the fridge, and as expected, she found bottles of his favorite water stacked neatly in rows. Jackson was a bit of a neat freak and liked to keep things orderly. He wasn't compulsive by any means, but it was enough to make her roll her eyes at some of his antics. Like how he obsessed over his Nike sneaker collection. By her count, he had had about twenty pairs in rotation at all times, and this didn't include the ones he kept in storage.

She opened a bottle of Resource spring water and downed half of it. Closing the refrigerator door, she was immersed in semi-darkness when she spun around and bumped into a large solid object.

"Ow," she exclaimed as she massaged her arm, "where did you come from?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect you to turn so fast. I see we had the same thought," he said as he reached around her, pulled open the fridge and took out a bottle of water for himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Oh, I was sleeping just fine, but I woke up abruptly and my mouth was dry, so, here I am," she said as if it were obvious.

She became aware that he didn't respond right away and followed his eyes, realizing that he is staring at her bare legs.

Subconsciously, she tugged the fabric lower so that it stretched to her knees. "Oh, um, sorry. The bottoms were way to big and I tried rolling up the legs, but they kept slipping so I took them off."

His eyes traveled back to hers, "You don't need to apologize. I'm sure you didn't expect me to catch you like this."

"No, I didn't," she responded, her voice trailing off as they gazed into each other's eyes and even though she'd just had a drink of water, she could feel her throat dry up. She went to speak but found the words stuck. She swallowed hard to wet her vocal cords and tried again.

"I'm… I'm gonna go and try to catch a few more z's," she said as she shimmed past him.

"I'll uh, check on Harriet," he replied, and she sensed the awkward waiver in his tone.

She hurried to the guest room while he took the short cut back to his. Once she was behind closed doors, she leaned against the frame. Her head tilted skyward, she tried to process what had happened. She knew that look in Jackson's eye and that was not an _oh how embarrassing that I caught you off guard_ look. That was an _I want to strip that shirt off and take you right here on the floor_ look. She was sure her expression reflected his, but she was not going back down that road. They were divorced and co-parenting, nothing more. She'd tried the sex without commitment thing with him and it didn't work for her. She needed something more and he wasn't willing to give it to her. Besides, he had Maggie now. If he needed to get his rocks off so bad, he could run over to his sisters and fuck her for all she cared even though the thought alone made her blood boil but rather than wallow in her own misery, she put her clothes back on, walked down to his room and knocked on the door.

When he answered, she averted her gaze from him as he'd removed the shirt he had on. She had no clue as to why he would do such a thing but right now, it wasn't crucial to know.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I think I'm gonna go home, take a shower, then pack an overnight bag. I need to figure out what I'm gonna bring since I haven't had a chance to do any laundry yet. I should be back in about three hours. Harriet will most likely sleep until then anyway."

"Alright. Say, why don't you bring a few loads of your laundry to do here. That'll be one less thing you have to worry about this weekend and by the time you get back we'll have to give her another round of antibiotics anyway and we'll have breakfast. Sound good?" he asked, blinking innocently.

His proposal made sense and she could find no reason to argue with it, so she nodded in agreement and left for home.

The trip back was faster than the one earlier. The streets were empty; no late-night party goers or traffic to deal with. As soon as she got inside, she took off her clothes and jumped in the shower, gave her hair a wash and conditioning, then ran through all the items she needed to pack for a weekend at Jackson's. The shower helped alleviate her sore muscles as well as relax her mind.

Hair dried and once again dressed, she began packing her overnighter. She'd already had Harriet's stuffed bunny and needed to remember to give it to her. She threw in two pairs of jeans, three comfortable tops, her pajamas, two sets underwear and her toiletry bag added to the pile. The last thing she tossed in was a book she had started reading, When the English Fall by David Williams then zipped it up. There was no way she was going to get to cleaning her place, or grocery shopping and she made a note on her phone to cancel her hair appointment once they opened that morning. She filled a laundry bag full of her and Harriet's clothes, making sure to take her work tote that contained her MacBook and notes figuring she could get some work done while at his place. She didn't want him to feel obligated to entertain her or force him to spend time with her.

By the time she arrived back at Jackson's, it was seven o'clock and as he had done previously, he'd left instruction for her to be let up directly and the front door had been unlocked for her. As soon as she entered a waft of enticing smells hit her nose and the scent of her favorite coffee filled the air.

Entering the kitchen, a bright smile crossed her features as she saw Harriet sitting up in her high chair.

"There's my baby," she said, puckering her lips, getting a sloppy wet kiss in return, "how ya feeling, nugget?"

Jackson answered for her, "She was a bit lethargic when I woke her, but I wanted to make sure she ate something. I checked her temperature and its gone down and I was just about to give her another dose of antibiotics. I have my hands full here," he said, looking around at the pans on the stove he was juggling, "Do me a favor? Her meds are in my bathroom cabinet. Could you go get them for me while I finish up here?"

"Sure, no problem," she said without hesitation.

She entered his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and spotted the bottle straightaway. Nosily, she cheerfully noted that there were no indications that any female had been here. No stray makeup, no feminine body washes and just for her own satisfaction, she lifted the dirty clothes hamper lid with a finger and peered in, pleased to see no panties, bras, or camisoles amongst the pile. Yeah, it was classless of her to even look, but she needed to know.

She joined them back in the kitchen and administered Harriet her meds as Jackson dished out Farina for their little one and between bites of her own Denver omelet, she helped Harriet eat.

"So, how do you like living here?" she asked attempting to engage him.

"It's great. It's safe and quiet. I have my own private parking. It's close enough to the hospital and there's a huge park five blocks over that I take Harriet to. They have a kiddie playground with swings and slides and she loves it. I know it's not a house but, this is more me at this stage in my life anyway," he answered she felt with honestly. He did love it here and for that, she couldn't be mad, but she wasn't going to touch that last comment with a ten-foot pole.

"That's… great. I'm so glad that Harriet feels settled here. I gotta ask though, how safe is it with that wrap around terrace. Jackson, you're on the top floor for goodness sake," she asked, worried.

"Don't worry mom, it's secure" he said with a laugh, "I have child locks and sensors all over the place and the second one of those doors are opened, I'll know. You know I have nothing but Harriet's safety in mind. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know that, Jackson and I wasn't trying to imply that you would. I have the same concerns at my place and it's nowhere near as big as yours," she hesitated, "You know, I was thinking about buying a house myself."

"Really? What's wrong with where you live now?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I want Harriet to have space to run around. I want her to have a back yard and a swing set all to herself. Sometimes I think she gets cooped up in that apartment and it's not fair to her."

"Well, if you need any help looking, my realtor is amazing. Just let her know the specifications of what you're searching for and she'll be able to find it no problem. She's like the housing Svengali of Seattle," he added with a snort.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," she replied, moved that he would help.

They slipped into a discussion about the conference in Las Vegas and Green Oaks – Med City. He put on his chairman of the board hat and questioned her about what she learned and what aspects would be implemental increase productivity and patient services at Grey Sloan.

She liked when they talked about medicine and surgery. It was a neutral topic and had nothing to do with their personal lives. She strived to keep it as professional as possible with him lately as it eased the tension between them. The only time they deviated from the script was when it came to Harriet. She didn't need to know about his romantic life and she damn sure wasn't going to tell him about her. Not that she had one, but he didn't need to know that.

Somewhere during the middle of their chat, Harriet began to doze off. Her meds had taken effect and before she completely dropped out, Jackson gave her some more acetaminophen and her ear drops. Suddenly remembering, April jumped up and pulled Skeeter from her bag and gave it to Jackson.

"Here, she'll be happy to see this," she said, passing the bunny to him.

The stuffed animal was the first toy she had received as a present. Surprisingly, it was a gift from Alex, hence the moniker. Skeeter was a nickname for mosquito which Alex reminded her of. Though they pestered you and carried diseases, mosquitos were valuable to the ecosystem as they pollenated flowers, served as food for many species and had an uncanny ability to survive. But mostly, it was the pestering part as to why she chose the name. Jackson tucked Skeeter under his arm, picked up Harriet, then put her back to bed.

"She'll probably sleep a lot these next few days," he said as he reentered the room.

She had begun to clean up the dishes, "Sleep will do her good. I'll give her a bath after she gets up."

"You don't have to do that you know," he said, taking a tea towel and drying the plate she'd put into the rack.

"I know, but I'm your guest and I'm going to earn my keep," she countered.

He stopped mid wipe and looked at her, "You're not a guest, April. You're family."

And there it was again. That look. The same from earlier this morning and for some reason, it bothered her.

"Thanks, Jackson," was all she could manage to say to his pronouncement. She didn't take it to mean anything special as Maggie was his family too and look what they had gotten themselves into.

After the kitchen had been cleaned and the leftovers cleared, she told him she was going to catch up on organizing her notes while Harriet was napping and offered to stay and keep an eye on things if he had any errands to run.

"I'm not leaving you two alone. Whatever I needed to do can wait. I was scheduled to have Harriet anyway this weekend and since my sidekick is out of commission, I am too," he told her with a grin, "I'll take care of what I need to around here."

"Okay, then" she said, offering no argument.

The rest of the morning, she worked on her presentations while Jackson was busy doing who knows what. He had extended the use of his office to her, but she declined, choosing to work at the dining room table. His office was his sanctuary and she didn't want to invade his space. He kept to the far side of the dwelling, possibly to allow her the privacy she needed.

Harriet had stirred around ten and after she spent some time with her, Jackson took her off her hands. She didn't see them again until lunch and by that time she had made a considerable dent with her paperwork and she was starving. This time, she offered to make them lunch and found half a rotisserie chicken, which was odd because Jackson hated leftovers, tomatoes, bacon and lettuce to make them chicken club sandwiches which he loved so much and for her nugget Gerber Lil' Bits Mac and Cheese dinner.

Harriet appeared to be in better spirits though she did start to run a low-grade fever and began to whine toward the end of the meal. Jackson suggested they move into the family room and put on something from the Disney Channel for her to watch. Now, at this age, she didn't have much of an attention span for the movie's content, but she did appear to like the bright colors and musical numbers.

The 50's cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland was playing, and April happened to know this movie well as she'd secretly watched it dozens of times. She couldn't wait until Harriet was a little older and they could really enjoy these moments together. Her nugget cradled her in her arms, her planting raspberries on her tummy and clapping along with pudgy hands. Their choice was apparently doing the trick as it made her giggle and helped to distract her from how awful she felt.

They were over an hour into the movie when April looked toward the other end of the couch and held back a chortle. Jackson had apparently been tuckered out too. Snoring lightly, his head had fallen backward at an impossible angle, one which she was sure would be painful once he woke.

He'd always looked so cute when he was asleep she thought. The furrowed brow that made him look angry when in actuality he was thinking or contemplating how to solve a problem, relaxed and he seemed like he didn't have a care in the world and as she watched him slumber, a flood of memories hit her. How when they were happily married, he's snuggle up close behind her in bed and wrap his arms tightly around her torso. He'd whisper sweet nothings in her ear, like how much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was and how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. She thought about how when he'd fall into a deep sleep, he'd eventually roll over onto his back and she would rest her head on his chest and memorize his features. With the moonlight shining through the partially opened drapes, she could barely make out the freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose. His bushy, but suspiciously well managed eyebrows, which he swore he didn't get waxed. His long eyelashes that always tickled her when he would bury his face in her neck, sucking on her pulse points.

Then there were his lips. His pink, full, luscious lips that fit hers like a puzzle piece. Those lips covered her in heated kisses, suckled her breasts and teased her nipples until they were pebbled and hard. Those lips, whose color were the same as the head of his long, thick perfect penis and the only reason she'd known to check to see if this fact was true was because her sister Libby had mentioned it to her after her own wedding night. Those lips that seemed to live between her thighs and brought her to heights of ecstasy unlike she'd ever known. Okay, she'd never slept with anyone else, but that didn't change her belief that Jackson was the best at what he did, and she had known in her heart that had they ever parted, he would have been the best lover she'd ever had.

Forcing herself to direct her attention back on the television, she felt guilty for even entertaining such thoughts while she sat there with her baby in her arms. Regardless that if it weren't for those pink, full, luscious lips, Harriet wouldn't be here at all.

She decided to leave him on the sofa and turned the volume on the tv down. With Harriet in her arms, she took her back to the bedroom to take a nap herself. She stopped off and got Skeeter and The Three Little Pigs from Harriet's bookshelf. Hopefully she'd take a nap with her as she'd been up for approximately five hours now without complaint. Her fever remained low and the leakage in her ear had subsided.

She was extra cuddly with April, but that was to be expected. She stacked a row of pillows on the left side of the bed so that if Harriet happened to roll over, she wouldn't end up on the floor. She opened the book and began reading softly to her, using funny voices for each of the characters which seemed to delight her to no end and managed to make it to the end of the book before both their eyes began to droop.

She woke two hours later feeling surprisingly refreshed. She looked over and saw that Harriet had already been up and was entertaining herself by chewing on her toes.

"What are you doing munchkin?" she asked, giving her an Eskimo kiss, "Ooo, you smell sour nugget. Time to get you into a bath."

She carried her to her room and laid her in the crib with she entered the adjoining bath and saw that he had purchased a BabyDam, just like she the one she had at home. Meredith was the one who told her about the product and once she'd bought it, she loved it. Due to its ingenious technology, she didn't have to fill the entire tub, so it saved on water and energy in addition, saving money, space and time and was eco-friendly to boot. Things like that mattered to her especially now that she was a parent. She wanted to leave as small a footprint on the planet as she could for future generations to come and that included Harriet and if she chose all her babies and her babies, babies.

Dipping her elbow into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, she gathered Harriet up, removed her sweaty romper and now soiled diaper and placed her along with a few rubber toys in the bath. Harriet loved the water and splashed wildly, wetting April and some of the floor in the process.

"So, this is where you two snuck off to," Jackson announced himself from behind her.

"Yeah, someone really needed a bath," she said ruffling Harriet's curls.

"You guys left me all alone out there," he said as he crouched next to April, picked up a cloth, lathered it with baby Dove Tip to Toe wash and began cleansing her.

"Sorry about that but you looked tired and I didn't want to wake you. Besides, we figured out where everything was, didn't we doodlebug?" she said, and Harriet babbled almost as if saying yes.

"You feeling better, huh baby?" Jackson asked, addressing Harriet.

Her response was to raise her arms high in the air then bring them crashing down creating her own tidal wave that soaked both April and Jackson.

"Nugget! Look what you did?" April shouted out. She wasn't mad, and her tone reflected that, but now, once Harriet was dried and in her own jammies, she had to go and change hers. It's a good thing she did bring her laundry.

She let her play a while longer then kneeled closer to the tub, "Okay, missy, I think you've had enough fun. Out you go," she pronounced as Jackson handed her a thick fluffy towel.

She placed her on the changing table and working in sync, they powdered, diapered, dressed and administered her mediation. They were like a well-oiled machine, even if circumstances had separated them.

"It'll be dinnertime in a few hours, what do you say I order from Kedai Makan. I remember how much you loved that place."

The Malaysian cuisine restaurant was introduced to her by none other than Jackson. He had broadened her horizons to a variety of cultures, foods and places, all which she never would have dared to experience, or encounter had it not been for him.

"Sure, if you want, but I'd be happy to cook us some dinner if you preferred," she posed.

"No, you're not here to cook, besides, you already made lunch. I'll go place the order so that'll give us a couple of hours before it arrives," he said, leaving to complete his task.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and put her playpen in the family room then start a load of laundry then. I can at least get that started before it piles up on me, then I'll clean up the bathroom."

"Don't worry about that, I have a woman who comes in on Monday's to tidy up," he said nonchalantly.

"You have a woman? To tidy up? Oh my god, Jackson, do you have a maid?" she asked incredulously.

"What? No. She's not a maid, she's a cleaner," he answered as if that cleared anything up.

"Same difference," she stated.

"A maid is usually someone who lives in the residence. A cleaning lady comes by twice a week to dust, vacuum and do some other general cleaning," he affirmed as if he had to spell it out to her.

"You really have moved up in the world. I mean you were always well off, but a cleaning lady," she said putting the last two words in quotation marks, "and all of this –"

"What?" he interrupted her, "You think it's ridiculous. If you recall, I grew up in this same life and I turned out pretty damn good if I say so myself."

"Jackson, you've got me all wrong, I wasn't criticizing. I'm impressed at how you've been handling it all," she tried to assure him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to start a fight with you, it's just that having all this money is overwhelming. Yes, this was similar to my upbringing what with my grandfather's and my mother's money and I received a trust fund when I turned twenty-four, but it was nowhere near what I have now. It's taking some getting used to," he confessed.

"Is that why you purchased the boat, the car and this new place? Did you think it was expected of you?" she inquired.

He snickered, "I know I went a little overboard, especially since I don't even know how to operate a boat, but, I'm making better choices and I'm gonna make sure Harriet it well taken care of."

"I don't want you spoiling her, Jackson. I want her life to remain as normal as possible. Well, as normal as a child whose father is worth a quarter of a billion dollars can be," she said seriously.

"I promise, I won't make any major decisions without talking to you first," he said with a playful smirk.

She mirrored his mien, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Not a problem," he said as his lashes fluttered, and he licked his lips.

April felt her skin flush and she turned quickly before he could catch it. Dammit, she thought. Why is it he still had the ability to unnerve her with a glance. Right now, she needed to be far, far away from him.

She placed Harriet in his arms, "Here, why you take doodlebug and I'll start on my laundry."

"Sure, I –" he answered, and she was out the door before he had a chance to say anything else.

Sorting her dirty clothes, she took the book she wanted to read and camped out in the laundry room. She figured she could get a couple loads done and read a few chapters while Harriet busied herself with her daddy. Jackson would just have to amuse himself.

By the time the food arrived it was after six and she'd managed to wash, dry and fold two loads and get through three chapters of her novel. Jackson made Harriet some string beans, a scoop of mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets. She had enough teeth to gnaw her way through and he suggested they all go into the family room and eat. He laid out a waterproof splash mat on the floor for Harriet and she sat near him on the couch.

April took removed her slippers, tucked her feet under her and dug into her curry laksa. It felt strange, being here with him in his domain. Oh, he'd done everything to make her feel welcome and she was grateful that they were getting along, but she concluded that Harriet was the reason neither of them caused any trouble. They no longer raised their voices in front of her and that they could at least maintain a level of decency was important.

"This is nice," he said, taking her by surprise.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, "Yeah, it is."

They lapsed into easy conversation. Some pleasant and light hearted. Some revealing and serious.

He told her about Harper's funeral and how he really felt about his passing. April knew that his seemingly crude and callous speech made to staff the day Harper passed was all a front. The Jackson she knew was the king of hiding how he truly felt and she was honored that he was willing to open up to her and though they were having an enjoyable time talking, they keenly avoided any touchy subjects. These included the night she told him she was moving out. Why he chose not to give a response to her declaration. Most importantly, what was going on between him and Maggie.

Periodically she made sure Harriet was eating her food and not just smearing it all over her bowl like she was apt to do when her parents weren't watching. She was currently sprawled on her back, feet kicking the air, a mass of peas smashed in one hand and a chicken nugget in the other.

"Okay, I think you've had enough," she stated.

Jackson rose from his position "Here," he said, offering her baby wipes and Harriet's next round of medication.

All cleaned up, she placed Harriet on her lap and settled onto the sofa. Jackson had started a fire and found a flick for them to watch. He selected a romantic comedy, not his favorite genre but she knew he did it for her. They had finished the first and were on to a second when right in the middle, his cell phone rang. She saw him glance at the screen and a Duchenne smile grew on his face and she didn't have to guess who was on the other end. She'd think he would have been considerate enough to go into another room, but he answered as if she wasn't even there. All she could hear was his side of the conversation, but she knew she didn't like any of it.

"Hey, what's up… No, Harriet's not feeling good so I'm in for the weekend… Shut it… Hahaha, yeah… That's what I thought… Uh huh… No, I don't think so… Well, you know my mom… Hahaha… You know I like that… That sounds like a plan… Okay, I'll call you tomorrow… Goodnight," he said, hanging up the phone and turning his attention back to the movie.

Throughout his phone call, she tried her hardest not to listen, but it wasn't like he was trying to be discreet and whenever he laughed it only her cringe. She used to make him laugh like that she thought. He used to heap his attention on her. She tried not to take it as a slight that he hadn't even mentioned that she was here and it all made her feel very lonely. She had Harriet and she wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world, but she also craved adult companionship. No, she wasn't talking about finding a guy to sleep with, she could handle any sexual needs herself. What she wanted was someone to come home to and talk to about her day. Someone to sit in front of the television with and veg out. Someone to lay with at night and make love to until the morning.

Sensing her emotions taking over, April looked down at the mat and found Harriet asleep.

"I'm gonna put her to bed," she told him, not bothering to ask him to pause the show until her return.

She watched Harriet as she slept, debating whether she should go back. She was having fun until the dreaded call and she didn't want to ruin that. She had to be an adult. They were divorced, and he was going to date. She had to get used to it. So, she adopted a stiff upper lip, took the baby monitor and rejoined him.

She focused on what they were watching, and after a while, April was aware of his presence. Yes, she knew he was there, but she felt like she was being scrutinized. She turned her head and just as she'd suspected, Jackson had been watching her. He tried to play it off at first by coughing, but then a moment passed between them their eyes locked.

"What?" she asked, put off by his probing stare.

"You okay? You seem, distant," he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered as reassuringly as possible but even she didn't believe it herself.

"Are you sure?" he pushed.

"I'm sure, Jackson," she answered with a huff.

"Okay, then," he shrugged.

She thought he'd leave the issue alone when she felt his eyes on her again.

"What!?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk.

"Don't give me that. I know that look on your face and it's something. What are you laughing at?" she commanded.

"Alright, alright. You, sitting there, all proper, made me remember the time we went to that Asian place and you had that cold. You sneezed really hard and this huge wad of snot came out of your nose then I remarked how I couldn't tell the difference between that and the Egg Drop soup you'd ordered," he retorted.

April tossed a balled-up napkin at him, "You swore you'd never bring that up again."

"But it was so funny, and you were ticked at me the entire night. Remember how I got you to forgive me," he said as he reached for her.

"Jackson, don't you dare. You know how sensitive I am," she squealed.

A sly look in his eye, he paid her no heed as he began ticking her foot.

She let out a yelped and quickly covered her mouth not wanting to disturb Harriet.

"Stop it right now," she giggled helplessly.

He only shook his head and moved further up her body. Traveling past the sole of her foot, to her toned calves, over her shapely hips, to her smooth flat stomach, attacking her rib cage relentlessly. His strong capable hands with their long dexterous fingers darted over her skin, striking each nerve flawlessly as if he were stroking the keys of a piano until he was hovering over her.

"Please, please stop," she begged, barely able to contain herself, "You're gonna make me pee."

He halted his assault and their laughter died down. His body still on top of hers, she smiled uncomfortably when he leaned in and as his lips drew near, she almost let herself forget, but as the last second, she turned he head so all he got was her cheek.

She pushed at him with her forearm that lay trapped beneath, "No, we shouldn't do this. We can't do this. I don't want to start this again."

"Start what again? April, we were having fun," he said, bending at the knees, her body between his.

"You can't give me what I want, so I'd rather have nothing at all," her tone stern.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Her mouth agape, she glared at him, "Jackson, I sat there in your living room and told you how I felt, and you said nothing."

"That's because I didn't know what to say," he answered meekly.

"Oh, and now you do?" her anger rising she pushed him hard causing him to land on his back.

He looked at her intently and she waited with bated breath for his response, only to be disappointed by his reply.

He arched one shoulder, "Well, not exactly."

"Oh my God, I don't believe you," she was livid, "How could you even try to have sex with me when you've been screwing Maggie?"

Frozen in place, he brayed at her assertion, "Wait. What? I am not sleeping with Maggie."

"Please don't lie to me. I see the way the two of you look at each other, the way you both follow each other around. Every time I see you you're with her either at lunch or walking down a corridor or on a case," her pitch rising with each accusation, "and to top it off you let her hold my baby!"

She saw the baffled look on his face but wasn't buying it.

"Are you nuts? What the hell are you talking about?" his pitch now matching hers.

"Shh. Stop yelling you're gonna wake Harriet," she ordered.

"I'm not yelling, you are, and you are so off base about me. I have never, nor will I ever sleep with Maggie."

"Come off it. I may be from the farm but I'm not naïve. I see your body language. I see the way you ogle each other. The way you talk low so no one else can hear you. The way she makes you laugh so hard. Jeez, you didn't even have the decency to take your phone call somewhere else. Yes, I know how you look when you like someone Jackson because you used to like me that way."

By this point, she had moved away from him, so he crossed directly in front of her. He was standing so close that their toes touched.

"You wanna know why I'm always with Maggie and what I talk to her so much about?" his mouth twisted with rage, softened as his next words, "you April. I talk to her about you."

She felt the air still, unsure if what she heard was true, "What?"

He braced his hands on her upper arms, "Yes, April, you. I sit there with her for hours contemplating my feelings for you. How I could let you walk out my door and not have said a word. How I see you every day and want to ask you to come home."

She was bewildered, "You expect me to believe that instead of talking to me, like I wanted you too, you talk to Maggie, about me, about us. Jackson, I can barely get you to say utter two words about how you feel unless I force you to."

He shifted his hands so that he was now caressing her elbows, "Well, I guess I've changed then haven't I."

She shook her head in disbelief. This was not the Jackson Avery she knew. He didn't willingly share and if he was, she was supposed to be convinced that it was with Maggie Pierce? Inconceivable. She rotated on her heel and marched away from him.

"Don't run away from me," he barked, "you're always running away from me."

She halted in her tracks, "Me! You have got to be kidding me. This coming from the man who'd rather bottle up his feelings so tight until they burst out and you spew your wrath and displeasure with me."

"God!" he yelled, "You are such a pain in my ass sometimes."

She poked his chest, "Well guess what buddy, so are you. And if I'm such a pain in your ass, why did you even bother telling me you still think about me?"

"Because I still fucking love you!" he answered, his fingers clinched like a claw.

Stunned into silence, it felt like minutes as she eyed him for any indication that he was joking.

"Pfft, you're lying," she said, refusing to accept his words were true.

His anger dissipating, he framed her face in his palms, "Dammit April, I'm not lying to you."

"Why now?" she questioned, trying hard to remain bold and strident, yet she knew her resolve was weakening, "You don't get to have your cake and eat it too and I never took you for a cheat."

Still in his firm hold, he beseeched her, "April, look at me."

He gazed deep into his eyes and it bore straight to her heart, "I have never kissed, slept with or even touched Maggie in any way that would be deemed inappropriate. I've come to value her judgment because she is like a sister to me. I know we've both made terrible mistakes and I'll be the first to admit, I should have tried harder. It was easier to say nothing then open myself up to the chance of getting hurt again or hurting you, and that's the last thing I ever want to do. April, I was sincere when I told my mother that you were the one. Baby, you've always been the one."

Jackson had always been charismatic, and she knew when he was gaming her and that was not what was happening. She weighed the magnitude of his words, and when he leaned in to kiss her this time, she did not turn away.

His arms now tight round her waist, he kissed her passionately and she felt a joyful beating in her chest and that old familiar throb between her thighs. She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him like a vice. He carried her blindly to his room and gently placed her down. Effortlessly, they removed their clothes and she felt a shiver course through her spine as she laid across his California king-sized bed and he ran his tongue from her belly button to the dip in her clavicle. He explored her mouth longingly with his, and she felt the heat in the room rise. She missed holding him in her arms, being so close to him that it seemed as if they melded into one. Though it'd only been a few months since they were last together, he took his time with her and she was grateful that he did not rush. She wanted to savor each second with Jackson. The man that she loved. The man who loved her.

That night they spent hours rediscovering each other. His hands tracing her velvet skin. Her hands kneading his well-defined muscles. His lips kissing every freckle. Her lips kissing his caramel flesh. His teeth biting her rosy pebbled areola. Her teeth gnawing at his taut nipples. His mouth enveloping the swell of her breasts. Her mouth covering his testicles. His fingers pressing into the surface of her hips. Her fingers digging into his firm ass. His fingernails raking through her lustrous hair. Her fingernails leaving scratches down his back. Him bending her supple body in every direction. Her climbing his solid form like a tree. His tongue dipping into the folds of her dripping wet pussy. Her tongue stroking the bulging veins of his cock. He lapping up her juices as she came in his mouth. She greedily slurping his cum as it shot down her throat. Both moaning, groaning, grunting and panting. Sparks shooting behind her eyes orgasm after orgasm. Letting out silent screams of pleasure and roars of ecstasy. Their bodies spent, they embraced, vowing to never let the other go.

Opening her eyes slowly, she yawned and stretched an arm over her head. She was laying on her side, her back to Jackson, and had just woken from a well-deserved and well-earned nap, if she did say so herself. She smiled at the thought at what had drained her, and she relished the reason why. Being with Jackson again wasn't just comfortable. It was like coming home. She was about to turn and temp him into another round of love making when a happy cry interrupted her plans. Spinning, she found the cutest little buffer blocking her access.

"What are you doing in here nugget?" she asked placing smooches all over her face, neck, and forehead.

"I think our doodlebug is on the mend. No fever, no irritability, no tender or redness in her ear, and there's no leaking," he said, tickling Harriet's belly.

"What time is it?" she wondered.

"Uh, close to two, I think," he responded, not bothering to check the alarm behind him.

"It's too late for you to be up missy," she laid her hand on Harriet's stomach and Jackson immediately covered it with his. She looked at him and smiled and received an even bigger one in return.

"So, I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Yes," she cut in, her voice rising higher in anticipation.

His eyes darted down as if he was too nervous to ask her the question, "I don't want to be to forward, but would you like to move in here, with me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Move in? Are you serious? You don't think it's too soon?"

"No, I don't. I know there are a lot of issues we need to work out and compromises we must make, but I know we can succeed. I miss having my family together. You and Harriet are my family and I love you both more than anything in the entire world. More than my job, more than my money, more than my life," he watched her earnestly.

She paused, but not because she was unsure of her answer, but because she was already figuring out logistics, "Well, it'll take me a few weeks. I'll have to notify my landlord, get everything packed and sell what furniture we can't use. But, yes, Jackson. I want us to be a family again too."

They leaned in simultaneously, their lips meeting in the middle. They were so engrossed in their activity, that Harriet must have sensed she was going unnoticed that she made her presence known. She reached up and slapped at her parent's faces, electing an uproarious belly laugh from them both.

"Aww, nugget. We'd never forget about you," she told her as she craned her neck to kiss her cheek, Jackson mimicking her actions on the opposite side.

They lay there, the three of them, playing, laughing, snuggling and at last she felt whole. This was going to be the fresh start they needed, and she was going to do everything within her power to make it work.

Jackson and Harriet. They were all she needed and wanted. It was all she had hoped for, wished, and dreamed of.

It was, a new beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: The Braven Signature Residences is a luxury apartment building and Jackson's floorplan is located on their website.** **I have taken some liberties with the design in my writing, turning the second largest bedroom into an office/den and omitting the attached bathroom.**


	8. Happy Marriage Bubble

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… but Japril will rise. I've taken liberties.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 8: Happy Marriage Bubble

 **THE ELOPEMENT**

 _Drive the car._

Three words that were the next best thing to hearing her say, I love you.

I looked over at the passenger seat and smiled at the beautiful woman whom I loved more than anything in the universe sitting next to me. She had gone quiet, but I wasn't worried that she was once again having doubts. She'd already had her freak out and tried to walk home; like I was gonna allow that to happen, and now we were on our way to Lake Tahoe to get married.

April had run from Matthew. To me. From her own wedding.

When I stood up, I had no idea what had come over me. The first time I did it, I at once sat back down, the guilt and fear rising in me like the morning tide. Dozens of eyes upon me and all I could imagine was the anger and ridicule I would receive if I opened my mouth and said what I felt in front of our friends, the bride and grooms families, Stephanie, Matthew, but worst of all April.

What in the hell was I thinking? I couldn't ruin April's wedding. This was the most important day of her life and it would have been completely selfish of me to declare my love for her after months of pretending I felt nothing. Spurning her advances after she confessed to me that I was the one she wanted and _now_ I wanted to reciprocate her feelings.

What kind of prick did that? Apparently, me.

When she and Matthew turned from me and my abrupt interruption to face the minister, hand in hand, united at the altar, I knew that if I didn't tell her, I would regret it for the rest of my life. Mark Sloan's words at the forefront of my mind, I stood and made my declaration.

 _I love you, April. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you, and I think that you love me too. Do you?_

Heart in my throat, I waited with baited breath as she stood staring at me, mouth open in shock at either the audacity or braveness of my statement. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long as she turned to Matthew, mouthed an, I'm sorry, same as I had to Stephanie, and hand outstretched, ran to me.

Now, here we were, on our way to get married and start our lives together. We'd already discussed where we were going to live, and she informed me that she wasn't going to change her name. Sure, we had a lot of other things to figure out, and we would, but for now, I want to bask in the happiness that overflows from within me.

"Oh my, God, Jackson!" she yells, shocking me with the timber of her voice.

I whip the wheel back toward the road after almost careening into a guardrail.

"Babe, are you okay? What is it?" I ask, my fear rising, in rumination, at once going to the thought that she had changed her mind. Again.

"I don't have anything to wear. We're getting married tomorrow and I don't have a change of clothes or any clean underwear. I don't even have a toothbrush! My ID, Jackson. Oh, my God. We can't get married without any identification. I literally ran with the clothes on my back," she gestures, palms skyward, "and I refuse to get married in the same dress I was going to marry Matthew in. We can't do this," she cries.

I sigh in relief. This wasn't her backing out. This was the normal April freak-out. She was a planner, an organizer and I had just through her system for a loop. This, I could fix.

"Babe," I say as I eye her, still maintaining my focus on the road, "these aren't problems. I'll make a few calls, we'll stop and get you a new dress and anything else you need for tomorrow. Worse case scenario, I have a toothbrush in my gym bag. We can share."

I see the tension ease from her body as a small smile grow on her face at my attempt at humor.

"Ew, that's unsanitary," she says and nudges my shoulder, "but, you always know how to talk me down from the ledge, don't you?" she says with a smirk.

"What can I say? I know you well," I answer smugly.

So, for the rest of the evening we work on solving what problems we can before our big day. We find a resale boutique where she picks the perfect dress; which she refuses to let me see, saying it would be bad luck and we certainly don't need any of that, and I finalize the details for our wedding. I make a reservation for us to stay at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino after we're married because there's no way we're spending our wedding night at the Trailhead Motel. I also call a friend of a friend who has a connection to a manager at the Seattle DMV and manage to arrange for a copy of April's ID to get faxed to us posthaste.

Our last stop was to Target before we head over to our separate motel rooms; an insistence of hers. She felt that we'd already done everything out of order and not seeing each other before our wedding day would be within tradition. I don't balk at the idea because even though she's elated to be here with me, not having her parents here to take part is a crushing blow.

As we enter the supercenter, we at once command stares. She's still in her wedding gown and I'm in my suit so I can only imagine what people are thinking. We're met with smiles, a few snickers and a little girl who's intrigued by our appearance.

"Are you a princess?" she asks April, with her squeaky voice, hiding partially behind her mother's leg.

She looks to be about four years old and I can't help but wonder what our little girl or boy is going to look like. Skin tone somewhere between April's and mine with curly brownish-black hair. A smile like hers with the one prominent dimple to match. And then the eyes. I always get complements on how gorgeous my eyes are, but I think April's are prettier. Like kaleidoscopes, they are green, but the color varies from olive to the hue of an expensive whiskey, they are wide, expressive, sparkling and when I looked into them, I always see the truth even though I refused to believe it. Yes, I plan to have lots and lots of babies with April and I couldn't wait to get started.

April bends down so she's eye level with the little girl and she steps out from the safety of her mother's protection. I know she doesn't want to crush her hopes and as always, she's tactful and comforting all at once. She's good like that.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" she asks with honeyed undertones.

She always reminds me of a Disney heroine when she speaks to children. It's never condescending no matter their age and she manages to lure them in making them feel at ease.

"Cindy," the girl says as she grasps a hold of her mother's hand.

"No, I'm not Cindy. I'm getting married tomorrow," she says, then turns to look at me then back to her, "but you know what? If I could be a princess, I'd be the happiest princess in all the kingdom because I have found my prince."

My chest swells with pride as Cindy giggles in delight and I am to delighted because April thinks so highly of me.

We both wave goodbye to mother and child and I grab a shopping cart, so we can pick up the items we need. April and I both get new underwear, toiletries, she picks up a curling iron, and outfits to wear on our way back home Sunday. After we wed, I don't plan to leave our hotel room for twenty-four hours so the need for clothes will be unnecessary.

Making our way back to the motel, she suggests we bring in our newly bought goods, but I tell her to leave them in the car for now. The only thing I'm focused on is trying to get her to come around to my way of thinking about us spending the night together. I've waited almost a year to have April Kepner back in my bed, let alone my arms and I don't know if my heart or my libido can stand one more night away from her.

I cajole and whine and practically beg for her to let me in her room. She is steadfast and doesn't relent and I reluctantly give up after she assures me we can wait one more night and hand her the key. Head hung low in disappointment, I rotate on my heel and make one last ditch effort only to be met with a chained door and a resolute bride-to-be.

I leave for my room, much to my chagrin, but I scarcely make it five feet when I hear the chain unlatch and her door open. I ask her if she forgot something and I barely get the words out of my mouth when she pulls me in by my shirt. I kick the door shut with my foot and what occurs over the next few hours are a boundless display of our love and desire for one another.

I've missed the sight of her creamy milk-like tone and how it is dotted with freckles that I want to spend hours counting. The feel of her skin and how soft and supple it is all while she claws wantonly at my flesh. The naturally appealing scent that emanates from her. I can't explain it, but it reminds me of the sun coming out after a light rain. It's fresh and clean and new and always sets my body aflame. The taste of her body especially when her legs are wrapped tight around my head and she's cumming in my mouth. The sounds of her whimpers and moans as I pound away at her with earnest lust because I don't intend on taking it easy on her. Tonight, isn't about gentle hands and breathy words or being sweet. Tonight, is all about carnal need. We are releasing months of sexual frustration and tension at the fact that we hadn't been with the ones we truly wanted and loved.

When we come down, I hold her tight in my embrace and thank her for choosing me. I'm not a man who normally cries, but when she brushes away the tear that has fallen from my eye, my walls break and we both let our emotions show.

We are together, and we will be one.

 **WEDDING NIGHT**

I tousle my hair through my fingers as I look at myself in the vanity mirror. My cheeks are flushed, my eyes are bright and the grin I am sporting is about to break my face. I am in love, I am married, and I am freshly fucked.

I'd just gotten off the phone with my parents after telling them that I was safe, that I was sorry, not for running, but for not letting them know where I was for the past twenty-eight hours and that Jackson and I were newlyweds. I was met with silence then racking sobs from my mother. She reprimanded me, saying she couldn't believe I would do such a thing. I try to explain best I can over the phone that Matthew wasn't the man for me. I knew it in my heart and in my soul and I would have been living a lie if I had gone through with it. I told them both that I had loved Jackson and always would. My father doesn't say much, but that's not surprising. He's the one who listens while my mother's the one who hears. My mom asks me if Jackson has informed his parents and I don't get into the fact that I hardly know anything about his father and let her know that Jackson still doesn't want to tell his mother and we agree to keep the marriage a secret amongst the four of us as even my sisters aren't allowed to know. I end the phone call with a promise to bring Jackson home for a proper introduction and while they still don't understand completely what I've done, they tell me they love me, wish me the best and promise to keep us in their prayers.

I have on nothing but the sheet I'd pulled from the bed, leaving Jackson naked and exposed on top of the mattress, not that he cared. The blanket and comforter had been shoved to the floor along with several pillows after we'd made love now as man and wife. I am giddy and find it hard to kept control of my emotions and I want to open the windows and shout out to the world that I am married to Jackson Avery.

I stand against the doorframe of the bathroom and eye the object of my affection as he lays in bed. He is face down, lids shut, his hands folded and placed under his chin. I admire the bulging biceps of his flexed arms, the rippling muscles in his back, the sinewy brawn of his thighs and calves then settle on his firm perfectly shaped ass. I know it's lecherous, but I can't help but stare and bite the bottom corner of my lip and fantasize about all the nasty things I want to do to him.

I drop the sheet and slowly creep across the room then stand at the foot of the bed directly behind him. I know he isn't in a deep sleep because his breathing is light and I'm going to take advantage of the situation. I spread my legs wide so that they are on the outside of his and crawl on top. I sit back and rest my butt on the back of his thighs and knead his ass in my hands. I hear a pleasured groan from low in his throat and he cranes his head around to peek at me.

"What are you doing, sexy?" he says, his timber husky and seductive.

I blush at his term of endearment. Over the last day and a half, he's called me everything from beautiful, to baby girl, to kitten, to peaches and a myriad of other names that set my heart aglow.

"Nothing," I say coyly as I run my fingernails up his shoulder blades and back to their original position.

I lean forward and kiss along his spine taking a zigzag path along the way. I'm feeling bold now that Jackson is my husband and do something I never would have even contemplated before. I stick out my tongue and take a long swipe over his right ass cheek.

"Whoa!" he yells as the upper half of his body bolts up, his hands supported by the mattress beneath him.

"What?" I ask, as innocently as possible but I know he isn't fooled and won't let it slide.

Jackson turns from underneath me and grabs me by the waist, his semi-hard dick laying on my thigh. I bend forward so that my nose touches his and pucker my lips for a kiss which he returns.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Avery, you naughty vixen. You mean all I had to do to get you to show your freaky side was to marry you? Shit, I should have done it ages ago," he says with a chuckle.

I punch his bicep playfully, unable to control my own laughter, "See, just for that, I'm going to keep all my tricks and treats to myself."

He shakes his head vehemently, "Wait. Now, just hold on a minute. I didn't say I hated what you did. In fact, I'd like a little more," he says, and I see his pupils dilate, the salaciousness in his eyes undeniable.

He rolls us so that I am beneath him and he traps me with his considerable bulk. I swallow hard, not because I'm scared, but because I can't back up my words. He must see it on my face and he planks so that he isn't pressing into me.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

I don't know how to answer because I don't want to spoil the mood, but he is my husband and I know that I can be honest with him. We've spent so much time lying to each other about our feelings that I don't want to start day one of our marriage in subterfuge.

"Jackson, I-I…" I blink hard then look into his waiting and open eyes. He has already laid his soul bare not only in front of me, but also in front of the people he and I knew. The least I can do is be upfront.

"I don't have any other tricks. I did that because I wanted to. The urge just hit me and I'm sorry, but that's it," I say with an anxious look on my face.

I don't know if he's going to laugh or feel sorry for me but I still in anticipation. I'm far from a virgin and he's knows that better than anyone. We did a lot when we had sex in the beginning of our… whatever you call it, but while it was exciting and dangerous for fear we'd get caught by our co-workers; that was before they all found out anyway, our love making was tame. Yes, he was the first man to go down on me and I reciprocated even though I was unskilled. There were lots of backs pressed against walls, doors, and shelves. Him on top of me. Me on top of him. Him slamming me aggressively from behind, but even with all that, we'd barely scratched the surface.

His brow furrows and he asks a question that shocks even me, "You mean to tell me that Matthew didn't show you anything new?"

I'm taken aback that he would even suggest I'd sleep with him. I knew I'd spoken to him about how I was worried that Matthew may not understand about me revirginizing, but I never let on that I'd learned that Matthew was a virgin too.

"Jackson, I never had sex with Matthew. He was a virgin and we decided to wait until our wedding night," I say and realize the absurdity of my statement.

Frankly, I'm glad I never gave into my temptations with him. If I had, I might have felt some weird sort of obligation to stay with him when Jackson asked me to run.

"He was a virgin?" he says, contemplating the idea as if it's almost unheard of.

I wait patiently for him to say something when a grin spreads across his face.

"Now I know this may sound chauvinistic and a bit archaic, but I'm glad that I'm your one and only. I want to be the only man you ever make love to," he says as he leans in and plants the softest kiss he's ever given me on my lips.

I am in awe of this man. To the outside word, he is formidable, hiding much of his emotion with what I believe to be by Avery will alone. But for me, he is affectionate and unafraid to show me who he really is.

I cradle his head in my hands, "I love you."

And though it is all I say, those three words mean so much more than I can express.

"I love you too," he replies, "and besides, you don't have to worry about tricks and treats, I'll teach you everything you need to now.

He laughs manically then lowers his head and captures by lobe between his teeth and bites down. It's not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for me to know that he was signaling to me that he was the one in charge. I inhale sharply when he travels to my neck and sucks hard, as if he is a vampire and can draw blood through my skin. He is branding me, and I bend at his will.

We make love again and it is in stark contrast to what we'd done earlier. Before he was tender and precise, laving over every inch of my body as if I had been dipped in gold. Now, he is brash and rough, not where I am hurt or injured, but so that I know he is in control. I admit, I like this side of him and wished he'd shown it to me sooner.

He flips me and folds me, molding me into shapes I never thought my limbs could accommodate. I'm thinking of making a second career as a contortionist. The curtains open, he spreads me wide, and though we are on the top floor, I feel as if he is exposing me for all to see. He tantalizes and probes every orifice with either fingers, tongue, lips or teeth and it has a dizzying effect on me. He pushes and pulls, grinding against me, his hands everywhere, digging into my flesh, leaving bruises that would be hard to explain to an unknowledgeable eye. I want to scream out in pleasure and relief for the pain as it not torturous but gratifying. The orgasms he gives me build and build until I explode over and over again. He tells me to not hold back and to do what feels natural and for what has occurred only a handful of times in my life, I let go.

I kiss places good girls should not but in no way, feel embarrassed or ashamed of my actions. Jackson spurs me on, uttering some of the filthiest things I've ever heard in my ear. He guides me along the way, showing me what pleases him and what does not. I'm amazed that he is so unguarded. It seems as if he had suppressed his proclivities when we started fooling around, and I can understand why. I don't verbalize, but he can tell in my posture that I am curious if I am the only one he has been this unrestrained with. He tells me that sure, he's tried some things with other women, but none have done what he has allowed me to do. It takes a certain amount of trust in your partner to be that vulnerable and I feel blessed that I am the one he chose to experience this version of himself.

We go all night into the wee hours of the morning, dreading that our honeymoon has nearly come to an end. All I want to do is lay in his arms forever, in this place where our problems don't exist. I lay my head on his chest and trace the outline of his heart, the rhythmic thump-thump beating in my ear I drift off. He holds me close until his grip slackens, and we sleep, for tomorrow we face the world.

 **WEEK ONE**

I start back at work the Monday morning after April and I eloped and to say my welcome was frosty is an understatement. I'm greeted with a variety of reactions from stunned belief, to uproarious laughter from Karev to a death stare from Stephanie as I catch her eye across the atrium. Thankfully no one outright asks me what happened between me and April after we made our mad dash to freedom, but the whispers and sneers are hard to avoid.

I go about my day just as if nothing has happened, taking care of my patients, going over some paperwork for the foundation and scheduling an elective surgery with a follow-up consultation I had late that afternoon. Most of my co-workers pretend as if nothing has happened either and I prefer it that way. I try to remain as professional as possible even though I'm stuck with Murphy as a resident. She shoves papers at me, rolls her eyes, and is short when she speaks to me and by the time we are in the operating room, I've had enough. Even though it's none of her business, I make it clear that I hadn't planned on hurting Stephanie nor had I any intention of humiliating her.

Murphy, with in typical snarky way, berated me in front of the other OR staff and I don't know if she'd gotten a shot of courage or temporarily lost her mind, but she was my subordinate and I would not tolerate her disrespect. After our confrontation, she settled down and did her job, but if I ever expected another kind word from her, I'd better not hold my breath. Truthfully, I didn't like her much anyway and the one person I did care for, though I didn't love her was Stephanie and I had a feeling she was avoiding me much as I was avoiding her.

Throughout the morning, I periodically and inconspicuously text April to see what she's doing. I'd just finished sending her a message, telling her I missed her, and her reply sent me into overdrive. She said she was laying in a hot, steamy bubble bath thinking about me, followed by several heart emojis. I tell her that I can't wait to get home and maybe I can partake in a bit of watersports on her and save the little man from inside the boat. Three drooling face emoticons from her follow, and I end the message with an I love you and I'll see you later.

I close the app on my phone and it goes back to the home screen and it's of April from our honeymoon. I took it while she was sleeping, her face turned away from the camera with her long red hair splayed across the pillow. She was naked save for a sheet that only covered her ass, her bare back, and legs on display. She had one knee bent so that her foot rested against her shin and if I'd taken the picture from a different angle, I would have gotten a sneak peek at her perfect pink pussy. I decided not to tell her I'd taken it and kept this gem to myself and today of all days I'm glad I snapped it because it's all I need to get me through.

I'm staring at my phone so long that it takes me a moment to realize someone is peering over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" Alex asks me.

I press the power button, the screen turns dark and I fumble with my words, "What? Who? Nobody."

I'm assuming he didn't get a good enough look if he's asking me who it is. I mean, I wouldn't expect him to know what April looks like naked even if he did see her with her shirt off but that was years ago. The red hair is a dead giveaway, but if I know Alex, he was more focused on her body and nothing else.

"She's hot," he offers, as if I didn't know. "So, I guess that's what you were doing this weekend, huh? Banging one out. I was sure you would be with Kepner after that stunt you guys pulled. What happened with her anyway? She freak out, change her mind and ditch you?" he inquires, tittering under his breath.

I loath people digging into my affairs, and even though Alex and I are friends, we aren't that tight. I don't share my inner thoughts and desires with these people, especially him. Hell, I dated Stephanie for a year and she doesn't know much more about my private life now then she did when we started dating. So, there's no way I'm going to divulge to him what April and I had done.

"I don't know what April did after I dropped her home," I say and walk off not intending to give any further information and I hope that's the end of it.

I wasn't so lucky.

At lunch, I sit with Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Alex, and Cristina. The table is oddly quiet, and I had reservations about joining them but that would only raise more questions. My best bet is to pretend as if everything is normal, but the rare silence doesn't last long as I'm bombarded with questions.

"What did Kepner say after you two ran off?" Callie asks.

"I wasn't able to get in contact with her all weekend. Do you know if she's alright?" Arizona interrogates.

"Oh, my God. Did your mother find out yet? What did she say?" Meredith wonders.

"Man, have you seen Edwards? She looks pissed. I'd hide if I were you" Alex declares.

"I gotta tell you, I never thought you had the balls Avery. I always knew Kepner was crazy, but I've gained a newfound respect for the both of you. So, you guys knocking boots now or what?" Cristina demands to know.

They're coming at me rapid fire and it's all I can do not to place my hands over my ears to drown them out.

I say to them all that I have no idea what April did after we parted. I told them we had a talk of which what we discussed was between her and I, and that I hadn't seen or heard from her since Friday evening. As far as I knew, she was okay and that they'll probably see her the same time I do.

I know my answers leave them unsatisfied but that's all they're gonna get from me. I continue to eat my meal and the conversation lapses onto other topic as they're bored with my inability to share. Mer and Cristina have their heads bowed together deep in exchange over what I don't know or care. I'm just glad the Twisted Sisters are back on good terms and they can focus on butting into each other's lives and stay out of mine. As for the remaining three, they get caught up talking about a pediatric case and I'm thankful for the excuse to leave as I scurry away unnoticed.

The rest of the afternoon flies by and I'm almost home free when my cell rings. I look at the incoming call expecting it to be April, when my mom's name flashes across it. I'm instantly nervous as I don't know the nature of her call. Who knows what spies my mother has as she always seems to know when something is going on with me. More than likely, it was Dr. Webber who spilled the beans about our escape from her and even though he wasn't there, I'm sure he had plenty of people give him all the juicy details. As much as I respected Richard as a physician and was grateful that he made my mother happy, he was a blabbermouth.

I slide the answer bar over with trepidation then lift the phone slowly to my ear. I'm not afraid of my mother, far from it, but she has the tendency to drive me up the wall with her demands, righteousness, and ability to overstep, and today of all days was the last I wanted to hear any of it.

"Hi mom," I say.

" _Hey baby, how are you?"_ she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Good. What's going on?"

" _Nothing. I just wanted to see how your weekend was?"_

I pause briefly because I don't know if she's leading me. We don't speak every day, but I had talked to her as recently as Thursday. And if I know my mother, and I do, she's not timid in the least. If she knew about April and I running off, she would have said something.

"It was fine," I say, and leave it at that.

" _Well, I was hoping to get out to see you within the next few weeks, but it looks like I'm gonna be stuck in Boston with work for the foundation,"_ she responds with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say, but secretly I'm thrilled. I love my mother to death but the longer the reprieve April and I get, the better.

"So, have you spoken to Richard lately?" I inquire.

My curiousness hasn't tipped her off even though I never ask about their relationship.

" _Ugh, that man. He's upset with me at the moment so we're not talking right now, but he'll get over it eventually."_

I can visualize my mother waving her hand in the air in irritation. We talk several minutes more before we say goodbye and I feel relieved.

I make my way home forty-five minutes later and I am physically and emotionally spent. It took a lot out of me to keep my cool in the face of the adversarial attitudes and meddlesome people I've had to deal with today but as soon as I unlock the door and see my wife, my mood and spirit lifts.

It's hard not to notice that the only thing she is wearing is a t-shirt, her bare legs on display as she raises her foot and rubs the back of the opposite heel.

Her back is to me and I know she heard me come in, yet I call out to her from my position on the other side of the kitchen island and I ask, "Is that my shirt?"

She twirls and places her hands behind her on the granite counter and looks down at the item in question, "Why yes, it is. Do you want it back?" she asks with a devilish glare, then turns around abruptly to tend to dinner.

I walk up behind her and take a whiff of the aromatic food she is preparing, and I must confess, it's nice to come to a home cooked meal on the nights that she's able to make dinner.

I place my hands around her waist and gently squeeze.

"I missed you so much today," I say and kiss the back of her head, "I'm so used to seeing that beautiful face everyday that it's strange to enter the hospital and not have you there."

"It'll only be a week, honey, and then I'll be back in the fray with you. Ooo, by the way" she says as if suddenly remembering, even though I know it's the first thing she wanted to ask me when I came through the door, "did you get a chance to talk to Stephanie?"

"Uh, no. She avoided me like the plague and I can't blame her, but I did hear enough complaints from everybody else," I say but I don't laugh because it's far from humorous.

She turns and hugs me, "Don't worry baby, we just need to keep this secret a little while longer until all the heat dies down. I know it'll be hard, but you'll apologize to Stephanie and I'll apologize to Matthew then we'll be able to move on with our lives."

I have faith in April and her words and even though these next few weeks will be hard, as long as she's by my side, we'll get through.

 **WEEK TWO**

We make our first appearance in public as a couple, but it isn't at the hospital. It's around none of our friends or the people we know from work, but it's in the public nonetheless.

Jackson is part of a recreational basketball league full of other professionals he has been playing in for the last two years. He said some of the guys were living out their boyhood fantasies of not making it to the NBA, some liked the comradery of playing on a team with likeminded individuals, while the others used it as a way to blow off steam after a pressure filled week at work. They meet at Kerry Park on the second and fourth of each Saturday during the warm weather months for a pickup game and today we were stepping out as husband and wife.

We arrive half an hour early, so he can warmup with the rest of his teammates and I take a seat on the sixth tier of the bleachers. I want to be able to have a perfect view of him as he runs back and forth down the court and am excited to see my man in action.

I'm not wearing anything particularly special, an off the shoulder pale pink peasant blouse, black leggings, and a pair of black wedge sandals. I'm not heavily made up but was sure to put on some lipstick and eyeliner and my hair is casual in beachy waves. I don't want to look like I tried too hard, but then again, I want to impress Jackson's friends if he chooses to introduce me. Yes, he married me, but there is still a small twinge of doubt that I'm not enough for him. This ugly duckling may have turned into a swan, but that didn't mean much when I was standing next to a Greek god.

Spectators trickle in over the next fifteen minutes and I end up sandwiched between a mother and her two young kids, a teenage girl on the opposite side who was more interested with her iPhone then what was happening around her. She was probably one of the players children and my suspicions proved correct when a man who looked to be in his forties yelled at her to put her damn phone away and enjoy that she was outside in the fresh air and not cooped up behind a computer screen. In front of me were two young men who if by appearance looked to just have finished their own basketball game as they were sweaty and arguing with each other about whether or not it was a hard foul. Whatever that meant. I'm not a basketball fan but I've learned and watched more in the last week with Jackson then I have in my entire life and that includes the years we lived together with Meredith, Lexi, and Alex. Behind me where two women in their early twenty's and from what I could hear, their sole purpose here is to ogle the men and nothing else.

Today they're playing shirts versus skins because a member of Jackson's squad has forgotten his jersey. My husband doesn't seem troubled by it and neither do his teammates as they pull off their shirts and get in position and it's no surprise that he's the best looking one out there. I squeeze my thighs together as I can already feel myself getting wet. I don't care how many times I see his bare chest, it always makes me hot.

The whooping and hollering already begins behind me and the game has barely started. I can't say that I'm not bothered that these ladies are drooling over my man as I am forced to listen to their exchange.

"Oh, look at that one in the grey shorts with the six pack. Girl, he if fine as hell."

"I know, he is a snack. I would love to put him in my mouth and eat him up."

I look skyward in exasperation as they giggle like two schoolgirls. I turn my head to the side to see if the mom is disturbed by their use of vulgar language, but she appears unconcerned. I focus back on the game and watch Jackson intently as he almost floats up and down the court. His muscles flex and he's perspiring and all I want to do is lick every drop off his bronzed skin. Jackson told me he is an outside shooter and he is making shot after shot and I wonder if he's really this good and takes that many shots or if he's just showing off for me. I prefer to believe the latter and promise myself to make it up to him later.

By the end of the half he is slightly winded and grabs a towel from his bag that is placed on the lowest row of seats and wipes the sweat from his head and body. He takes a swig of water then he looks in my direction and our eyes connect. His are smoldering and he never drops his gaze as we maintain eye contact. My hand is in my lap and I wiggle my pointer finger at him and a smile cracks his face as he winks before he turns and heads back as the game is about to continue.

Damn, this man was going to be my undoing.

The shrews behind me are getting louder and I try to tune them out until I hear something that makes my blood boil.

"Did you see that? He was looking right at us. I think he winked at me."

"God, his eyes are fucking gorgeous. I love Black guys with light eyes. They're extra hot."

"And did you see the outline of his _thing_ when he was standing there?"

"Um, how could I not. It's kinda hard to hide. I bet he has a marvelous cock."

"But did you also see that ring on his finger. He's married."

"Doesn't seem to matter to him because he was definitely flirting with us."

They cackle, slap palms and I tremble with rage. I have never felt this jealous in my life and right now all I want to call them out then let them know that he is mine. But I remind myself that I am a doctor, I am mature, and I have nothing to worry about. At the end of the day, he's going home with me, so I ignore them and enjoy the remainder of play.

At the finish, Jackson's team has won, and I clap noisily. He puts his shirt back on and places his backpack on his shoulder. He weaves his way through the stragglers as he makes his way toward me and once again, his fan club starts in.

"Oh, my God. I think he's coming this way."

"Quick, how do I look?"

I wet my lips in anticipation knowing that he is here for me. When he stops in front of me and places his hands on the exterior of my legs onto the bench, I hear two distinct hitches in their breathing. Jackson kisses me passionately as if he is about to devour me and I hum aloud. Instantaneously I part my lips from his as I remember we are outside in a dwindling crowd and I'm self-conscious about the attention I attract.

He takes me by the hand and tells me he wants to introduce me to some people. I take the opportunity to glance over my shoulder and simper at the women who were seated behind me. I know it was juvenile, but so what. I deserve to brag a little and I revile in the side-eyes that they send my way.

Jackson presents me to his friends as his wife and I notice that it's the first time he's ever said it to other people and I can hardly contain myself. These men have no link to anyone at the hospital. They're not the type to gossip or make posts about each other on social media, so when Jackson asks them to keep it on the low-low until we make our announcement, they nod in agreement. There is a corporate and a tax attorney, a judge, and a computer systems analyst. If anyone knows the significance of preserving someone's privacy, it's these guys.

We leave them and head for home, stopping to grab some takeout along the way. Our plan in to stay in the rest of the weekend as it had been a busy week for us. I never did move in with Matthew as his place was too small for two people, so he was prepared to move into mine. Now that those arrangements had been forever trashed, while Jackson is at work I box up my things, calls the movers, put in storage what I can't use for now and turn my key into the property owner.

So tonight, and all-day Sunday we veg out. What we end up doing is having sex in our bedroom, the shower, the kitchen, the living room, on the dining room table and the balcony at three o'clock in the morning. We christen every square meter of our apartment and walk around in the nude practically the rest of the weekend. We exist on leftover takeout, Lucky Charms, and Cap'n Crunch as we're concupiscent and too lazy to make anything that would exert more energy than warming our food in the microwave or pouring milk in a bowl.

By Sunday night, I'm a nervous wreck. My two weeks that were supposed to be spent on my honeymoon with Matthew were spent here nestled in the coziness and security of my new home. I don't want to face Matthew or my friends, especially Stephanie tomorrow as I am forced to not only see her everyday but work with her. I don't regret my choices, but that doesn't mean I look forward to my reckoning. Jackson can sense I'm panicked and soothes me the best way he knows how. With calming touches, muffled words of encouragement, saccharine kisses, and long, measured strokes as he pounds into me and I respond to his loving approach with greedy hands and muted screams.

I sleep well that night, his larger body enveloping mine; he loves being the big spoon. I dream of Jackson, a baby boy with bright blue eyes, a baby girl with bouncy pigtails and dozens of colorful butterflies.

 **WEEK THREE**

"Stop it, we don't want to be late again," she says as she pushes my eager hands away and rinses the suds from her body.

"I'll be fast," I claim, "besides, as soon as I get started, the sooner I can be done," I say as I continue to plead my case.

"You're never fast," she says in jest.

I attack her neck with kisses, licks, and bites as I disregard her objections. She knows what she does to me and she knows I can't get enough of her.

It's her third day back at work and our routine hasn't changed from when I started back two weeks ago after we eloped. We wake up early for morning sex, I put on the coffee, then we jump in the shower together where we fool around some more and we coax another orgasm out of each other.

These past few days have been hard for her and all I want to do is start her off on a good note. People at work are talking behind her back. Nicole, Matthew's partner won't even look at her. When she brings a patient to the ER she's professional as always but rattles off the patient's stats choosing to direct her attention on Hunt, the resident on duty or another doctor that may be around. If April is the last resort, then she is met with well disguised hostility, but the most important thing to her is that the job gets done.

Arizona has been subtly hounding her with questions about what happened after she left. Cristina and Alex tease her constantly and even Bailey has been circling her, waiting for any piece of dirt she can get. They think she doesn't notice because she doesn't react, but she does. April is strong and resilient. Her past is proof of that and I love my girl for that. She's a solider.

Twenty minutes later, we're dressed and that's after I have rubbed her clit until she cums and she has jerked me off. I like that I put that twinkle in her eye and that she'll have a pleasant memory to last her throughout the workday.

We head to the kitchen to make breakfast and I scramble eggs while she fries four pieces of turkey bacon, places two slices of multi-grain bread in the toaster and pours the coffee into mugs. She adds a teaspoon of sugar and some hazelnut creamer to hers, but I take mine black. We have enough time to sit and enjoy our meal and we talk about our schedules. She has a hernia repair this morning while I'll be doing rounds.

As we make our way out the apartment, I see her stealthily put a banana in my messenger bag. She's trying to get me to eat healthier and I appreciate her efforts. It's not that I eat bad, I just have been sustaining myself on carryout, cereal, and frozen pizzas. Stephanie didn't like to cook, she wasn't my maid and I didn't expect her to take care of me. I have a fast metabolism so anything I eat burns off quickly. I do have a regimented workout schedule and run three days a week and use the gym the other two. My weekends were for me to relax and now that includes April.

We walk hand in hand and before we get into our vehicles, I remind her in a superior, but joking manner that I told her we wouldn't be late.

She rejects my assertion with a snort, "Well, you were fortunate. Be glad you're so skilled with your fingers."

"I've had lots of practice," I say and wiggle my eyebrows.

I walk closer to her and buss her on the mouth and we make out for several minutes in the underground parking garage like lovesick teenagers. We plot to meet up in our secluded hideaway; the fifth-floor supply closet near the psychiatric ward for some afternoon delight at three-thirty then go our separate ways. I found the room while going on a tour of the hospital as part of my duties of getting refamiliarized with the facility. It's off the beaten path, requires a key card to enter and none of the people we are friends with frequent that area.

Before we drive away, she opens her window and I lower mine.

"Don't forget about your ring," she instructs me.

I nod in acknowledgement of her directive and put my wedding band in my jean pocket.

Ever since I placed that ring on my finger, I always forget to remove it before entering Grey Sloan. It's not that I do it on purpose, but honestly, I never want to take it off. This ring symbolizes how I feel about April, the journey we chose to take together and our lasting commitment to each other.

My band is a black brushed domed and though hers is a rose gold with tiny diamonds surrounding the it, our rings are a metaphor, for though they are different, they are similar.

It represents our union, our partnership, our passion and the diamonds in hers, a symbol of the stability we hope to maintain in our relationship. The round shape symbolizes totality, perfection, and our endless love.

She doesn't know this yet, but I am going to replace hers. We didn't have time to shop before we got married and she picked the one that she liked the most. She doesn't complain about it, nor would she. That's just how April is. But I want something better for her. Something that announces without saying a word what she means to me. I've set up an appointment with an exclusive Seattle jeweler and I'm going to organize a romantic evening out on the town and spring it on her very soon.

I don't see April the entire morning and we've been doing a decent job of avoiding each other all week. I know people are dying to see us in a room together just to view our reactions.

Everything was going smoothly so far until I was called to the emergency room to tend to a burn victim. I don't know what people were hoping for, but we surely disappointed them. It's the same anticlimactic realization they receive when I have to deal with Stephanie. The Chief Resident has been good about keeping her off my rotation, but our trails do cross. I've tried several times to say sorry but she blows me off and I can't blame her. So, when April and I are forced to interact, the onlookers are once again let down.

"What do we have Dr. Kepner," I say formally.

"Dr. Avery, this is Anthony Pitts, fifteen-year old male victim of a chemical burn to the dorsal region of the hand with severe damage to the distal and middle phalanges, in addition to the distal and proximal interphalangeal joints. He and his friends thought it would be funny to see how long they could last with dry ice on their hands and this is the outcome," she adds with a disapproving shake of her head.

I put on sterile gloves and inspect the hand. It's clearly a third-degree burn as the skin is waxy and white but a couple of the fingertips have become black from tissue damage. The skin is numb and hard like wood and I can know he's lost the feeling in his hand, but I hope to repair the injury.

"Hey doc, this really hurts. Can you give me something for the pain?" Anthony asks me as he draws in air through clenched teeth.

I know he's in excruciating pain and I'm not going to exacerbate his condition, but I want him to understand the severity of his situation.

"Anthony, you have frostbite. Do realize that you have likely killed the cells in your fingers and hand? You've frozen your muscle and fatty tissues as well. Using dry ice in the manner that you did is the same as exposing yourself to frigid temperatures without the proper gear and essentially that is what you have done to yourself. When you noticed that your hand was beginning to turn red and hurt, that would have been the sign to stop," I admonish.

He's old enough to know better and I dread the day when we'll have to discipline our kids for doing something stupid because inevitably, they all do.

I turn to Wilson, the resident assigned to the ER for the day and who also happens to be a good friend of Stephanie's. She's been giving me the stink face as of late, but I take no offence and detail the treatment plan for Mr. Pitts. It involves immersing his hand in warm water to thaw it with the hopes that sensation will return. Then it is to be dried, wrapped in gauze to avoid friction and with therapy, I'm optimistic that he'll avoid amputation.

I explain to Anthony and his parent's who've just arrived of his prognosis and order a dose of morphine for pain management and prescribe him 800mg of ibuprofen and topical Aloe Vera cream to apply every six hours to prevent arachidonic cascade.

I give a polite nod to April as I leave but do not hide the grin on my face as I exit the vicinity as it'll only be a few short hours until I have her in my arms.

When the time arrives, she appears seconds after I do, and I pounce on her like a dog in heat. I fondle her breasts over her scrub top with one hand as I yank at her lab coat with the other. I ravage her throat and I think she knows by now that this is one of my favorite parts of her body. It's lithe, elongated and I love how my tongue glides over her flesh.

"Jackson," she says as she unties my scrub bottoms.

"Mm-hmm," I answer though I'm not really absorbing what she has to say. I'm too busy trying to get her out of her uniform.

"I'm tired of all this sneaking around. Meeting you in supply closets, not being able to eat with you at lunch or even talk to you about anything other than a patient. I want to be able to hold your hand, put my arm around your waist, kiss you goodbye when we part for our shifts in the morning," she says sadly.

I grumble only because I feel the same way too, "Sweetheart, I know this is frustrating, but it won't be for much longer. We agreed to do it this way. We haven't even figured out how to tell my mom yet and if we let our co-workers know before we tell her, I can't imagine the hell we're gonna catch."

"I know, but it feels like some covert mission and sooner or later, we're gonna get caught," she says.

I don't know what else to say to her to alleviate her concerns, so I do the next best thing. I untie the bow on her pants and lower them down to the floor along with her panties and sink to my knees before her. I waste no time because we have little and dip my finger between her folds. She's already wet and it doesn't surprise me. I have the same effect on her as she has on me if my tumescent penis is any indication. I must refocus my thoughts often when I think of her as it would be highly inappropriate to have an erection each time her name is mentioned.

I slip my tongue into her slick pussy as well as two fingers. I flip them so that they are facing me and move them in a come-hither motion so that I'm stimulating her g-spot. I manipulate her clit and pay no heed to the loud slurping sounds I am making as I assault the sensitive nerves. She shakily raises her hand and bites on the thin web of skin between her thumb and pointer finger and squeals as she cums, her nectar bursting free and flowing into my mouth. It's messy and I feel her moisture on my chin and jaw, sure that I'm glistening as if I had a fine coating of Vaseline on my face.

I stand and hurriedly shed my layers before spinning her around and entering her swiftly. She grips the shelves in front of her and I fuck her relentlessly. I'm not sure how long we're at it but I glance at my watch. I've been holding back, trying not to ejaculate but we need to get out of here before someone comes looking for us and I gyrate my pelvis into her ass with brute force, my hot semen filling her, then just as quickly, it oozes down her thighs.

I snatch a packet of cotton gauze from the top shelf, tear it open then clean her as best I could and do the same to myself. We hastily straighten our clothes and I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as she combs her fingers through it. Several tendrils have fallen from her loose bun and she needs to be presentable before she leaves. I kiss her, and she exits then I wait a respectable amount of time before I go in case someone is lurking in the halls.

That night, we spend a nice, quiet evening at home on the couch watching an episode of _Law & Order: SVU, _my head resting in her lap. She makes loopy patterns on my scalp with her fingernails and it lulls me to sleep. I awaken an hour later, long after the show has concluded, and she leads me to bed. I curl up behind her and she tangles her legs between mine. We don't make love that night, but we don't think it's anything strange as we are both tired, but first thing in the morning, we make up for it and our routine starts all over again.

 **WEEK FOUR**

Our secret is out. We have no choice but to inform the board of our nuptials once we were caught, half naked along with a fully dressed Alex and Jo in a supply closet by Dr. Webber.

I am flustered, and Jackson is on edge as we sit down to a jury of our peers. Yes, we worked beside them, but these were also our friends and we'd been keeping a secret from them for weeks. Alex in usual fashion hollers about how unfair the circumstances are and storms out of the conference room, slamming the door behind him.

I'm beyond stressed when Jackson turns to me. I place my hand in his and it calms me, and I know it's going to be alright. His gaze doesn't waver as he tells everyone proudly that I am his wife. We're met with disbelief and a confused congratulations from Arizona and at this point, there is nothing they can do to us because we haven't broken any rules. I leave the room to Jo and her fate and will confer with Jackson later on a patient we are treating.

The only fallout we have to deal with is Edwards, Matthew; who I can't seem to get in contact with and my new mother-in-law who happens to be unaware that we are now in wedded bliss and who my husband assures me he will talk to her about and I leave it to him. I assume he has done this but not a day later, hurricane Catherine blows in.

My heart races and my pulse quickens when I spot her in the lobby. She is furious with us and I feel like a child being scolded. Sure, we rushed into this, but we are sure that it was the right decision. We've know each other for almost ten years. We know plenty about each other and we didn't need to wait one second longer.

We argue back and forth with Catherine most of the morning until at last, I understand what she is mad about. It wasn't about the money, or the children and yes, what we did was abrupt, but she was hurt because she wasn't allowed to be a part of it. Jackson was her world and all she wanted to do was to walk her son down the aisle and we took that chance away from her. I know Catherine likes me, that isn't the issue, but still I promise to make up this slight to her until the day I die. I tell Jackson to apologize to her and he listens to me and it warms my heart. I begin to back out of the room to give them a moment, then he says something that makes me want to cry.

 _I love her. Mom, and I am sorry, but I love her. She's the one._

I needed no further proof of his love for me and am confident everything from here on out will fall into place.

We don't need to hide anymore so we are upfront with our relationship. I am told by Nicole that Matthew quit and I feel horrible, but he is no longer my biggest concern, Jackson is. As for Stephanie, I am told through the grapevine that she is heartbroken that after months with Jackson, not only did he dump her unceremoniously in front of everyone, but he married me. That she only _accidentally_ rammed him with a gurney was the worst of it is a load off my mind. He tells me later that they did speak, and she decided not to waste her time feeling sorry for herself and that he was essentially now a blip on her radar. It isn't how he wanted to end things with her, but he is satisfied.

We can also now eat lunch together in the cafeteria and Jackson always sits next to me, so he can stroke my leg under the table. We're eating with our usual crew when Cristina poses what she states is a serious question.

"So, what do we call you now?" she asks.

As if coordinated, Jackson and my brows furrow.

"What do you mean call us?" I say.

"You know," she continues, "famous couples have names that are smashed together. You're an Avery now Kepner. You're medical roality, so what should your ship be called?"

"I know," says Meredith, "Kevry."

All she gets for her effort are a bunch of groans.

"How about Avner? That's not to bad," Arizona pipes in, but even Callie balks at her suggestion.

"I got it, Apron," Alex says with a guffaw.

We all laugh at the absurdity of that name when Cristina says she had the perfect designation.

"Japril. Huh, huh?" she says looking around for approval.

I think it's silly and I know Jackson has no interest in our names being combined into one moniker and he stipulates that they can use it all they want, but he'd better not hear it.

And that's how it goes over the rest of the week. Slowly people are accepting of our union and I'm glad that things are looking brighter.

At home, Jackson and I open up even more. Though I've known him for years, I never pried into his personal life but now I ask him about the important things I never knew about like what happened to his father and how did he get that nick on his forehead. He in turn asks me what made me sleep with him at the boards and was I really in love with Matthew.

There are still lots of things we tiptoe around, like religion and money and that's when we have our first fight. It starts out because he wants to pay off my student loans and I politely decline, but he pushes the issue stating that what's his is mine and vice versa. I try to explain that I didn't marry him for his money and that it's a profound sense of pride for me to be able to pay them off myself. My parents couldn't afford to help me and applying for financial aid, doing it by myself was a real grownup decision I finally made on my own. We go back and for the and somehow that gets morphed into an argument about the number of throw pillows I've added to the décor and I tell him that it's the only thing of mine I have in his apartment other than my clothes because everything else I own is crammed into a storage unit in the basement.

He is facing me, and steam practically comes out of his nose and I break down into a puddle of tears. I tell him that I don't want to fight with him and he says the same. We vow from this moment on that we will never go to bed angry and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom. My top ends up on the headboard, my pants on the floor, my bra on the lamp, and my panties mysteriously disappear, and then we proceed to apologize with our bodies repeatedly.

We smooth things over and that Saturday, he takes me out for a fancy dinner. It's a cozy restaurant and I can't say I'm used to living the fancier lifestyle yet, but I'm not complaining. Over the four weeks we have been married, Jackson has showered me gifts. He says it's to make up for the fact that I had to return all the ones from my registry that I would have received from the wedding he interrupted. We can laugh about that now but only in the privacy of our own home because in front of other people it would be rude.

Over the preceding weeks, he's also showered me with gifts. I've gotten a pair of emerald studs, a necklace, and matching bracelet. He bought me expensive perfume and gourmet chocolates. Enough flowers to fill a reception and sexy lingerie. He even gave me a credit card in my name so that one, I can purchase a banging new dress and high heels for the date we are now on, and two, to buy anything I wanted to decorate _our_ apartment because he wants it to feel like my home too. I try to refuse but he doesn't take no for an answer and I don't want us to bicker again. We promise to sit down and go over our finances, so I'll know just how much he's worth and we can make plans for our future and our family which I am eager to start, hopefully within the year.

Tonight, I am wearing the emerald jewels, along with an Oscar de la Renta silk cocktail dress and Prada pumps. He did say go wild, so I did, and he is pleased with my ensemble.

But the pièce de résistance happens after dessert when he gets down on one knee and in the center of the restaurant, asks me to be his bride, again. It's the biggest, most beautiful, perfect ring I have ever seen and though I love the one we bought in Lake Tahoe with my heart and soul, the diamond he slides on my finger takes my breath away.

When we show up to the hospital Monday, I show off my rock and finally our wedding album. I'm filled with glee by the response I receive to both and I sense something I never have before. People are envious of me. I'm not that brace wearing, pimply faced girl on the farm and I admit, it's a nice sensation, but I remember that I must also stay grounded. I don't want this to change the core of who I am, and I want us both to remain a positive role model in our children's lives.

When we make love that night, I don't know how I know, but I do and it's silly, but we've created a life. I know it's soon and it's unplanned but I'm going to make Jackson a daddy and I am overjoyed. I pray for this to be real and as he lightly snores next to me, I place his palm flat on my stomach and cover it with mine. In nine months, we will be a family and I hope it's the first of many children I will bear for him. I snuggle up next to him and he instinctively holds me tight.

I am happy. I am content. I am in love.

This is just the beginning of our lives and I never, ever want this to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to peek into this particular period of time but didn't want to commit to writing a multichapter story. As you know, I'm all about the details and it bothered me that they didn't have any clean clothes to change into and that April didn't have any identification. I worked for the state for years and believe me, what I presented, is possible.**

 **And as always, thank you all for your reviews.**


	9. I'm Dreamin'

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… this is an alternate version of season 8. Jackson and Lexi never dated, and it takes place before the boards, so don't expect the timeline to be exact. I'm making it up as I go along. It's just fluff. You know, for funsies.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 9: I'm Dreamin'

"Oof!"

That's the sound I make when my body hits the mattress after a long grueling day at the hospital. I'm just coming off a twelve-hour shift and all I want to do is burrow myself under the covers and not come out for at least twenty-four hours. It's finally Friday and other than a few errands I need to take care of, my weekend is free.

It's been nonstop for weeks. At least it feels that way, and for once I'm not on call, Mark and I are getting along swimmingly, and my mom isn't busy trying to meddle in my business, so I don't have to worry about her bugging me.

Outside in the hall, I hear movement from April as she shuts the bathroom door loudly. Alex as he complains and whines to Meredith about whatever drama he's mixed up in this week. Then Lexi as she grumbles like a crazy woman to herself about Mark and the latest hiccup in their soap opera of a relationship.

"Argh!" I enunciate through clinched teeth and lament about what assholes the four of them are.

On the car ride home, I specifically expressed to them how tired I was and that I couldn't wait to shower, then go to bed. I politely asked if they could keep their chatter down to a dull roar and like a fool, I believed them when they all agreed.

I place the pillow over my head in an attempt to drown out the noise and I manage to drift off when what seems like minutes later, I'm interrupted from my much-needed slumber by raucous banging at my door.

"What?" I yell, not caring if my muffled words translate or not.

I receive no verbal response but am inundated with constant and earsplitting raps to the wooden structure.

I lift the pillow a tad so that there is no confusion as to what I am about to say next.

"Fuck! Off!" I roar to the insistent offender.

The tapping stops and I am grateful that whomever is on the opposite side has taken heed of my instructions and decides to leave me alone. I sigh in relief thinking that my roommates aren't the jerks that I'd claim they were earlier and settle back in.

Shit. I should have known better.

"Pretty boy. Get your ass down here!"

I jolt up from my prone position as I immediately recognize the shrill voice. I clamber off the bed and shove my feet into my Nike sandals before yanking the door open, nearly ripping it off the frame. I stomp downstairs and wonder what could be so important that she must bellow my name throughout the entire house like some mad woman. When I reach the bottom step, I look toward the living room and am greeted by my housemates and a grinning Cristina Yang.

"What in the fuck is going on?" I ask and glower at them as if they have lost all semblance of sanity.

Cristina holds up her arms as she displays a bottle of alcohol in each hand.

"Tequila!" she says as if that's an answer to my question.

"Um, yes, I can see that, but what has that got to do with me?" I say as a frown mars my features.

"Listen here, Avery," she starts in, "we've all had a rough go of it lately and I thought we deserved a little reward," she says and rattles the bottles temptingly.

Standing behind her is Meredith, her up for anything partner in crime. Alex, who is sitting on the arm of the couch, with a can of beer at the ready. Lexi who's reclined on the sofa, her feet thrown atop the coffee table and out of all of us, she looks the most in need of a drink and I have no doubt that Mark had a part to play in that. And to my surprise, April has joined them and was seated in an armchair next to the fireplace.

I am about to protest when Meredith interjects.

"Come on, Jackson. We're all off the entire weekend and we deserve a break."

Really, all I wanted was to be by myself but looking around at their eager faces, I don't want to be the one to spoil the mood.

"Fine," I agree begrudgingly as Lexie hops off the sofa and heads to the kitchen to grab some glasses.

I plop down on the floor directly in front of April, my legs outstretched and figure I'd sip on my share then leave for bed soon after. I'll be here long enough to appear cordial, but not long enough to destroy the state of serenity I'd tried to create.

"Okay everybody, shots it is!" Lexi announces as she arranges five small glasses all in a row along the table.

Alex waves the can he's holding, "Yeah, I already got mine."

"No way, evil spawn. We're doing something a little different," Cristina asserts.

"What have you got in mind, Yang," I ask, somehow knowing that whatever it is I'm not gonna like it.

"I say we play a game," she says.

There are numerous groans from around me and mine I know is the loudest. I don't play games. Haven't since I was a child. When my friends in college were busy playing Beer Pong, Battleshots or Drunken Twister, I spent my time on the sidelines observing their obnoxious behavior and usually with a girl already in my lap.

"Pass," I say as I start to rise, "We're all too old to be acting like intoxicated college students."

"Would you relax, Avery. We're going to be thirty soon, not a hundred. Pull that giant overprivileged stick out of your ass and have some fucking fun for once," she hollers.

I look around the room and see that where previously I had allies, now Meredith, Alex and Lexi's heads nodded in agreement and it appeared that other than myself, April was the lone holdout.

"Jackson's right. This is silly and we're to mature for this," April says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"God, Kepner. You are such a wet blanket. That's why no one likes you," Alex says.

I'm at once on my feet and approach him, my finger pointed in his face, "I told you once to stop saying crap like that. Don't do it again."

Alex had made a similar claim before when we were all involved in Hunt's Trauma Certification training. By now, I thought that we were past that kind of teasing. Sure, we've all had our difficulties at one time or another with each other, but I at least thought we were all friends.

"Relax, Avery," Alex says as he holds his palms up in contrition, "I was just joking."

I don't move, and he cranes his head around my body to look at April.

"You know I was just joking, don't ya Apes?" he implores.

I turn to watch her too. April is my best friend and I won't allow anyone to talk shit to her or about her. Regardless of who it was.

"Whatever, asshat," she responds and when I see the smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth, I know that she's okay.

"Enough. Are we gonna do this or not?" Cristina asks as her eyes travel over each of us.

There are mumbles of agreement as Alex settles in at the head of the table while Cristina sits opposing him. Lexi enthusiastically jumps from her seat and kneels in front of the coffee table. Meredith takes the seat adjacent, while I sit facing her with April next to me, her legs folded beneath her, Indian style.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's play _Never Have I Ever_ ," Cristina suggests.

"I've never played that before," April says right away.

We all glare at her unsurprised that she'd never taken part in the game before. I know a lot about April as we've taken the time to get to know each other better since the shooting. She's told me how she was a loner most of her life. She had sisters growing up, they were never that close and what few friends she did have, weren't popular, so it's wasn't unusual for them to be the brunt of jokes from their peers.

"Wow, no kidding. Kepner hasn't played before. I bet-"

I give Alex a solid punch to the shoulder before he can even finish his sentence.

"It's pretty straightforward," I say to April as I detail the instructions, "The first player starts by saying, never have I ever and then follows that up with something that they've never done. Now the rest of us who have done what is said, must drink. If you haven't, then you don't. If no one has done it, then the player who suggested it has to. Then we go in a circle and let everyone have a turn. See, easy."

"So, how do you win?" she asks.

"When after a round, only one person has a drink left, or we're flat on our asses drunk, whichever comes first" Cristina interjects impatiently, "so let's stop talking and get this party going."

Cristina pours tequila into our glasses and says since she's arranged this shindig, she'll start.

"Okay, never have I ever cheated on my significant other."

Without hesitation, Alex and Meredith raise their shot glasses to their lips and down the golden liquid.

"You gotta drink too, Jackson," Meredith says to me when she sees I haven't joined them.

"Uh, I don't know what you think you know about me, but a cheater, I'm not," I say proudly.

I know what people think about me. Gorgeous guy. Lots of money. A bit of a man whore. But they couldn't be more wrong. I believe in being committed to any woman I'm in a relationship with. That's not to say that I'm not straight with them if I'm dating other women, but I don't lie. I've seen the effects of broken relationships first hand and I have vowed never to live my life that way.

"Oh, well excuse me," Meredith says with snort, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No harm. No foul," I say as shot glasses of those who did drink are refilled.

Next up is Lexi and with the devious look she has on her face, I know whatever she says is going to be attention-grabbing.

"Never have I ever had sex in an airplane bathroom."

I lift my glass and knock back my portion as does everyone else except for April. We slam the glasses down in unison and laugh at our shared commonality.

"Really," Meredith says to her, "I thought you'd at least have done that. I mean, I hear you and Mark going at it all the time and you, little sister, are not shy."

"Hey, I'll confess, I'm no nun, we all know that. I just haven't had the chance yet, but it's on my to do list," she says with glee.

Meredith addresses me, "What about you, Jackson? I thought that type of behavior," she says, then speaks in an arrogant voice, her chin pointed skyward, "would be unbecoming of an Avery?"

I grin as I recall my one and only bathroom romp with Macy Hayes.

It'd been on a plane trip back from Boston and she was the daughter of one of my mother's dearest friends. We'd known of each other, traveled in the same circles and she was on her way back to college, so my mother suggested that the plane make a stop and drop her off. Macy and I hit it off as we talked about the similarities in our backgrounds and laughed at the ridiculousness of some of it. We'd drank about two bottles of champagne when she proposed that we make the journey more exciting.

She was nice, cute, with big tits and chances that I'd see her again where low. So, what the hell I thought, you only live once. Besides, this was the furthest from the most experimental thing I'd done sexually.

"Well, it happened on my family's private plane, so odds of me humiliating them by being found out were slim to none," I declared.

I peeped out the corner of my eye to watch April, expecting her to twist her nose up in disgust but if I'm not mistaken, what I saw was intrigue. I didn't get the chance to investigate further when Meredith chimed in.

"I'm next," she says with exuberance, "and there's no way that any of you can't cop to this one. Never have I ever stolen anything."

Alex, Cristina and to everyone's delight, Lexi drank. We know she's not perfect, she'd said so herself, but thief seems outside of her wheelhouse. As for me, I can buy anything I want, so the need to steal never fascinated me.

It's Alex's turn and he asks what we all think is the weirdest proclamation of them all.

"Never have I ever been in love with a family member."

We all look at him in stunned disbelief and as expected, no one drinks.

"What the hell kind of statement was that?" Cristina barks.

"I don't know what kind of freaky stuff you and your family's do," he says with a scowl, "Hey, it was the only thing I could think of."

"That's random," Lexi says as she shuffles further away from him.

"Okay, me next," I say.

I'm relaxed now and feeling a bit mischievous, so I throw one out just to see if who I already suspect have been affected matches the owners. "Never have I ever had an STD."

At first no one moves, but slowly Alex lifts glass, says "Fuck it," and swallows.

Then Cristina who drinks hers with a shrug, soon to be followed by Lexi and Meredith.

I can't help but chuckle at my fellow doctors. There was no doubt in my mind that Alex has had one and if I'm being honest, Meredith as well. When it came to Lexi and Cristina though, I'll admit, those two stumped me.

Glasses are refilled and when we get to April, before she even opens her mouth, Cristina interjects.

"Okay Kepner, don't ruin this."

"What are you talking about?" April inquires. Her eyebrows scrunched together quizzically.

"I mean, don't go saying something lame like, I've never ever fallen asleep in class or I've never ever cheated on an exam," she says, mimicking the squeaky tone April sometimes uses to enunciate.

"I wasn't going to say that," she replies with a huff, "I have a suitable one. Never have I ever had a one-night stand."

To no one's amazement, we all drink.

"Nice one Kepner," Cristina nods in approval, "Okay, never have I ever been caught by my parent's rubbing one out," she says with a guffaw.

Only Alex and I drink and the ladies all snicker at us as I remember with vivid accuracy the time my mother caught me mid stroke.

I was fourteen, home on Christmas holiday from boarding school, had just hit puberty and all I could think about was girls, girls, girls. I'd gotten a dirty magazine from one of my friends before I left and was to busy focusing on the naked woman displayed on the page before me to notice that I had stupidly forgotten to lock my bedroom door and that my mother had knocked several times before bursting in when I hadn't replied.

I was so alarmed that she'd caught me that I didn't immediately take my hand away and sputtered for her to get out. My mom, in typical fashion, waved me off and told me that it was normal what I was doing, and she was astonished that it'd taken me this long. She then said for me to make sure I washed my hands because dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

We're about to reach Lexi again when Cristina holds up her hand.

"Okay, stop. This isn't working. By the time we get through another round, we'll all be blotto and the only sober one will be Kepner."

"It's not my fault I haven't done any of those things. Besides, what kind of choices were those? An STD, really?" she cries.

"Of course, it's your fault. You're the only virgin, goody two shoes here," Alex proclaims, "and the enjoyment isn't in getting the STD, it's in _how_ you get it."

"You're gross," she says to him and everyone laughs except me.

I empathize with her. April's a great girl and if they'd only take the time to know her better, they'd see she has a lot more going for her then what people perceive on the outside. She's funny and has a wicked sense of humor as I've discovered from our hours spent in each other's company. During the period we went through counseling following Gary Clark's rampage on the hospital, I learned a lot about her as she has about me.

She's compassionate and I'm not simply talking about how she interacts with her patients. There was many a night when I couldn't sleep as my nightmares kept me awake. She'd come into my room and lay with me, calming me down after my screams woke her. We'd hold lengthy discussions about nothing in particular until we dozed off. I'd wake up to find that she'd returned to her room sometime in the wee hours of the morning and supporting my need for privacy, she never once mentioned our nocturnal conversations to anyone.

To top it off, she was nice-looking. I know she doesn't believe it and I'd have a tough time convincing her, but to me, she was one of the most attractive woman I'd ever seen.

"I have an idea," Lexi yells, "Let's play Truth or Dare. There's no way anyone can't avoid getting wasted off that."

"Tell us then, oh wise one, how are we supposed to get smashed playing that?" Cristina asks.

"Same rules, except when you choose truth, you take a shot."

"Sounds simple enough," Meredith says, "but I think we need to level the playing field. April's the only one who hasn't had a drink. All of us have had at least two, so come on Mary Poppins, catch up."

April stands abruptly and prepares to leave, "Nope, I'm not okay with this. I'm going to bed."

"April," I call out as I tug gently on her forearm before she can get too far away. I don't know why, but I don't want her to leave and I use my slickest intonation to get her to stay.

"Come on, don't go. We're all having a good time. It's harmless and _nothing_ ," I emphasize, "that we do here is gonna leave this room. Right?" I say as I gape at each of them individually, the look on my face serious as I mentally project to them that if any of them breaks this rule, there will be consequences.

"Yeah come on Apes, stay. And I promise," Alex says as he crosses his heart, "I won't speak of this after tonight ever again."

She takes a moment to judge our sincerity, then sits next to me, "Line em up," she says, and Cristina pours her two glasses full and she downs then in quick succession.

April sits by me and as soon as she does, I notice something I hadn't seen before. Previously, her legs were crossed in front of her but now, she is on her knees with her butt on her ankles.

She is wearing an unassuming white tank top and a pair of velvety blue running shorts with white piping along the trim. It wasn't so much the shorts, as I had seen her in them before, but how they altered themselves in her new stance. Usually, all I could see were her thin, but admittedly sexy legs and now I've gotten more of a view then I've expected. Her ass is hanging out the bottom and I know she doesn't know because she would instantaneously redden with embarrassment and bolt from the room.

Luckily for her, I'm the only one who can see from this perspective and when she tilts her body forward slightly so that her elbows rest on the tabletop, the blood rushes straight to my groin as the material rises and is now stuck between her cheeks.

I avert my eyes without delay as I don't want anyone to catch me ogling her and consequently, having her think that I'm a lecherous jerk.

Thankfully, my attention is further diverted by Meredith as she presents her question.

"Cristina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says without hesitation and drinks.

"Who in this room would you rather kiss?"

"Bitch!" she screeches, "I wouldn't wanna kiss any of you. Okay, maybe pretty boy over there, but other than that, I'll pass."

A look passes between Cristina and I because we had kissed already. It was brief but intense and if it weren't for her dating Hunt, I ponder if it could have amounted to anything. Oh, it's not like I think she and I would have made it as a couple, frankly, she's too much of a shrew for me, but she's got spunk and I think the sex would have been hot.

Cristina goes next and asks her truth or dare to Lexi and she chooses truth.

"Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"That's easy. With Mark. In the parking lot of the hospital. In broad daylight," she says and gulps the alcohol quickly.

"Freak," Cristina utters, "okay, Lexi, who do you pick?"

"I'll go with April."

"Ooh, this should be interesting," Meredith says.

April squares her shoulders and to our shock, selects dare.

"Really?" Lexi asks her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she says defiantly.

"Okay then. I want you to strut and cluck like a chicken around the living room," Lexi orders.

As April moves to perform her dare, I'm considering why she'd chanced it and taken what could have been a more mortifying endeavor. Maybe she wants us to think she isn't so uptight and thinks this is a perfect way for her to at last fit in.

"There, I'm done," she announces as she plunks into her original spot. "My turn? Let's see…" she says as she scrutinizes Meredith, Alex and me.

"Alex, truth or dare," she shouts.

"Dare," he says adamantly, "and just so you know, I'll never go with truth. I don't want you weirdo's digging into my brain."

April rubs her hands together manically then grabs her cellphone off the chair, "I want you to twerk to the next song on my phone."

"No way am I doing that," he grumbles.

"Oh yes, you are. You agreed to the terms, you pay the price," Cristina warns, "or I swear, we will make your life a living hell."

"Too late," he says angrily, "Fine, let's get this over with."

April presses play on her music app and the sounds of Miley Cyrus' _Party in the USA_ blares at top volume.

"Fuck," Alex says but doesn't hesitate as he bizarrely jerks his limbs and his butt as we double over in laughter at his antics.

When he's done, he sets his sights on me and I know whatever he's about to propose, I won't like.

"Truth or dare, rich boy," he asks.

I weigh my options and decide on truth. With a dare, there's no telling what Alex might have me do.

"Who would you rather sleep with? Mer, Lexi, Cristina or Kepner?"

"What?!" I say, eyes wide, "That's not cool man."

"Sure, it is," he decrees, "and it's only fair. You guys said it to me. You agreed, and nothing leaves this room."

I look at around at my options.

Cristina is sneering at me as if saying I'd better not say her name and believe me, I hadn't planned to.

Meredith is taken aback and honestly, she wouldn't be my choice either. She reminds me too much of me with the famous surgical family, the father's that abandoned us and the high expectation. It's be too much like banging myself.

As for Lexi who is simpering at me, Marks' my mentor and I would never disrespect him by picking her.

April appears dejected and I know right away what she's thinking as her insecurities shine like a beacon. She's assuming that she'd be my last choice. The one of the four who she believes has the least to offer. That her inexperience and perceived naiveté make her undesirable. But what I'm about to say will baffle them all.

"April," I say, without wavering, "April."

"Yeah right, Avery. You're supposed to tell the truth," Alex objects.

April blushes furiously, and I worry that I've self-conscious.

"I'm not lying," I say, "I know April better than anybody here. I'm comfortable with her, I like her. Plus, she's hot," I say and wink at her playfully.

She beams at me and I return it and hope she knows that I'm being genuine. I would never mock her or treat her like a fool. The things I say aloud to her are real, and truthfully, are only some of what I feel. Over the years, I've watched her grow and unlike many of our co-workers, I've admire the change.

Where once she was unsure, she is now bolder. When she used to be timid around men, she is now brazen. One of my favorite preferences about her is that she's altered her hair. For as long as I'd know her, she'd had brown hair and the day she strutted into the hospital with the fiery red tresses, I approved. I'd never known that it was her true color and sexual creature that I am, I'm curious if the carpets matched the drapes. I'm attracted to her, but I don't think I'm her type. Besides, what did we actually have in common besides being doctors. She's from a more modest background while wealth surrounded me. She is religious while I am an atheist and don't believe in the existence of any higher life form. Then there's the obvious matter. I'm Black and she's White. Now, don't get me wrong, April has never shown that she has a racist bone in her body, but being friends with a Black guy and dating a Black guy are two totally different things.

I'm up next so I go with Meredith and she selects truth.

"What part of my body do you like the most?"

I wait patiently as she contemplates. Woman typically say it's my eyes and I'm assuming she'll say the same when she suddenly blurts out, "Your abs."

"What?" she says as we all gaze at her, "I know I've got Derek, but I also know a smoking bod when I see one."

We continue with another two rounds posing questions like, what's the meanest thing you've ever done, what's your wildest fantasy and what's the craziest thing you've ever done while drunk, to name a few. As for dares, Alex wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't answer any truths and we are surprised when April acquiesces and picks truth after the third round. But when we get to the fourth, we are all plastered as Alex, even though he hasn't answered any truths, still drinks right along with us in solidarity. Knowing that none of us will be able to hang much longer, we conclude that no one will ever win and agree that we'll each take a last turn. Deciding to go out with a bang, we all agree to do a dare.

Meredith makes Cristina perform a lap dance on anyone in the room and we clap along in sync to the beat as she grinds teasingly against Alex's lap to the tunes of _Royals_ by Lorde.

Since she has a photographic memory, Cristina has Lexi recite verbatim the first page of the latest edition of _Gray's Anatomy_ which Meredith has a copy of and Lexi had claimed to have read cover to cover.

When it's Lexi's turn again she gives April a dare that leaves her spinning.

"April, kiss the most attractive person in the room for longer than a minute. Oh, and so you know, I want a lip to lip, eyes closed kiss and you have to hold it for sixty seconds."

As Cristina, Meredith and Alex whoop and holler, April gets up.

"No. Nope. This is stupid. I'm not doing that," she says in refusal.

"April, this is your last dare. We're not gonna judge you. Come on. Be a sport," Lexi pleads.

April stood, arms folded and rubbed her hands over them. I could tell she was nervous about this dare more than any other.

A chorus of encouragement greets her, me included. I'll admit, I'm captivated as to who she'll choose if she goes through with it and secretly, I'm hoping it's me.

I've thought about kissing April before. Hell, I've thought about doing a lot more than that. What can I say, I'm a guy. We have those thoughts, even about our best friends.

"God, Kepner," Cristina bemoans, "It's a minute for Christ's sake. Can you just let loose for once in your life and remember, we want a real kiss. None of that peck on the cheek crap."

"Fine," she says in frustration, "but this is it. No more truths, no more dares and I'm never playing this game again."

"No problem, April," Meredith says, "Now, you do you want to kiss? Alex, Jackson or maybe you got a little nasty freaky side and want one of us," she teases as she gestures between Cristina, Lexi and herself.

"I-I," she fumbles, her head bowed, "I'll take Jackson."

She looks at me sideways to gauge my reaction and though I try to hide it, I'm highly pleased.

"Oh, yeah. Kepner and Avery bout to get it on."

"Shut up, Alex," April scolds.

April spins in my direction and I stand to face her. Though it's barely noticeable, I can see she's trembling.

I cradle her elbow and whisper to her, "You don't have to do this. No one's gonna hold it against you."

She looks up at me with bright green eyes and a coy smile.

"I know. I'm not afraid, it's just… if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I won't take it personally."

"I want to do this," I tell her as I try to ease her fears.

"Alright you two. Enough with the chit chat. Get to kissing," Cristina demands.

"You ready?" I ask as I settle my hands on her waist.

She nods, steps closer to me and plants her hands on my shoulders.

I don't waste time as I tilt my head and press my lips against hers. Initially, it's all very clinical. Our forms are rigid, lips unmoving and cold but what I do notice is how soft April's lips are. They're plush and I like the way they fit against mine. I'd always liked looking at her lips. They're pink, plump and when she'd put on red lipstick all I wanted to do was smear it all over mine.

I'm not sure if I'll ever get this chance again, so I do something bold. I start to move my mouth over hers and to my relief, it only takes her a second to reciprocate and suddenly, I'm lost.

My eyes are closed so I have to rely on all my other senses to ground me. In the distance I hear Lexi counting as the seconds tick down on the timer and Meredith exclaim "Oh. My. God," as we continue with our lip lock. I detect the fragrant scent of her shampoo. April always smells lovely. Whether it's her body soap, lotion, shampoo or a spritz of perfume she puts on when she's outside of work, it's enticing. Today she smells like wildflowers. Not the grassy, dirt-like, or unpleasant kind, but that citrusy, fruity odor that some of them give off and all I want to do is bury my nose and my fingers in her hair and inhale deeply. As for my hands they have migrated from her petite waist to the small of her back. I've enveloped her in my embrace and I'm sure that not even a wisp of air could pass between us.

For me, time doesn't exist, and it seems like we've been kissing for longer than a minute and for that, I'm not complaining. But when April wraps her arms around my neck and I hear the tiniest moan, I confidently stick my tongue out from my parted lips and try to breach hers. I don't force it, but I lick her lower lip and run it along the seam and groan in gratification as she opens her mouth and accepts me.

But the best part is her taste. Layered under the copious amounts of alcohol, I discern something else. I don't if it's all in my mind but it's sweet like candy. I can't tell if it's peppermint from her toothpaste or if she'd popped a mint earlier, but my God, if this is what it's like to have her in my mouth, I can't help but image what she tastes like below and for the second time that evening, my cock responds accordingly.

We are really into it now as our heads wobble back and forth as we each fight for dominance. Our noses repeatedly brush together as our tongues glide over each other like skaters on thin ice. What we're doing is not as safe as it seems. Though exhilarating, it is risky, and we don't know the outcome. And like those skaters, the danger of falling through to the freezing water below is a metaphor for our friendship. April is my best friend and I am fearful that what we are doing will destroy that.

When your body hits frigid temperatures, the first thing you experience is panic and shock, and I am sure that will be our reactions once we separate. Then there is the moment when you feel as if your breath has been stolen from you, and that is what she is doing to me. The longer we kiss, the more disoriented I become, and I have the sensation as if I am being pulled under.

I'm terrified that this could break us and outside of my mother, April is the most important person in the world to me. We both agreed to do this, and it was all in the spirit of fun, but we know the weight that such a small action can carry.

Right now, all I want to do is stay where I am, with April in my arms. This is amazing, and I feel it all the way down to my toes. It shouldn't be like this. April is my best friend. Yes, I think she's beautiful and the finest person I know, and this is wrong, but I don't want to stop. I squeeze her tighter and she reciprocates and whatever happens when this is over, I know one thing and one thing only.

April's kiss, is everything.

We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat, so we reluctantly break apart. As the realization of the situation hits us we stare, unsure of what to do next. My heart is pumping so hard, I know everyone can hear it as it damn near beats out of my chest and mercifully, Lexi pulls our focus.

"Well, that was a little longer than a minute, sorry," she says, but I know she's not.

The snickers of Meredith and Cristina just attest to her duplicitous act. Then Alex, to the surprise of us all adds his own comment.

"Fuck. I hate to say it, but that was kinda hot. You go Apes."

April who is apparently still reeling from our kiss and in attempt to hide how flustered she is, dares Alex to run around the block and yell, I'm a dick and everybody hates me.

Alex shrugs and departs and we all scramble to the porch and watch as he takes off at high speed. We cackle as we hear him shouting the words and his voice trails off as he rounds the corner. We stay until he appears sixty seconds later, a bit winded but amused nonetheless.

I'm the next to go and the way that Alex is eyeing me, I know what he has in mind is gonna be messed up. He starts to open his mouth and I squint at him menacingly, warning him without words that if he even tries to make me do something to April knowing that we're both still in a confused state, I'd give him a worse beating then I did the last time.

Whatever it is he reads on my face, he backtracks and has me do a relatively lame task as I'm instructed to sing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, at the top of my lungs, in French.

When I finish embarrassing myself, I tell Meredith to exchange a piece of clothing with the person to her right which happens to be Alex, so they swap shirts and I sneak a picture of him in what is now a tight red blouse.

We are all hysterical with laughter at the end of our impromptu evening, and though my initial thought was to forgo the entire evening, I am happy that I joined in. We take a vow to never speak of this night again outside of the six of us and slowly leave for bed.

I straggle behind as Alex goes into his room, Lexi climbs the steps to the attic and Cristina follows Meredith into hers as there's no way she's going to be driving home tonight. April is the last one to enter her room and she offers me a wave as I twist my doorknob and head inside.

Once my door closes, I don't go to bed right away and pace the short distance between my dresser and the window. I'm restless. On edge. Something has changed in me and I wonder if she is experiencing the same.

I clinch my fists and bounce on my toes as I build up my courage.

I'm going to take a chance and whether it will be my salvation or my doom, I can't just stay in my room without knowing for sure. So, ten minutes later, I quietly open more door, hoping that the hinges don't creak and give me away. I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing. It's not because I'm scared, but because if this all goes wrong, it'll be between me and April and no one else.

I knock on her door, hoping that she isn't asleep and am reassured when she answers.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Jackson. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she says.

When I step inside, she's sitting at the foot of her bed and the look on her face appears as if she has been deep in contemplation as well.

I stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do or even where to start, so I ask her what is most important to me.

"April, are we okay?"

She looks at me as if it's the strangest thing she's ever heard, "We're okay, Jackson. I promise."

I try to gage her current emotions by the sound of her voice, but she's playing it cool.

"Do you wanna sit?" she asks.

"Yeah," I promptly respond and take a seat several inches apart from her.

I don't say anything right away but watch as her feet dangle off the bed. She arches them so that he toes barely touch the wood floor and I grin at how innocent she is. I don't know a better way to describe it, but she is soft. Not in the way where she would be considered weak or easily manipulated, but soft as in gentle, elusive, and subdued.

Yes, April is definitely soft, and I never saw her coming.

Though I am apprehensive, I blurt out what's been on my mind since my lips left hers, "I liked kissing you," I say earnestly, then tack on a detail I want her to know had nothing to do with my admission, "and that's not the tequila talking."

"I liked kissing you too," she says shyly.

"So… what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know," she answers, more than likely as puzzled as I am about the situation.

I make a move and reach across the expanse and cover her hand with mine.

I clear my throat and dive in, "I wasn't lying downstairs when I said you were beautiful… and hot."

She shakes her head incredulously, "You don't have to say things like that."

"Why not?" I ask perplexed.

"Jackson, I know I can't compete with the women you date. You don't have to say things like that to try and convince me that you want something to happen," she says as if in defeat and I am bothered that she would even consider that this is some type of ploy.

I turn so that I am angled toward her. I want her to feel the full effect of my words, "April, you're my best friend, my favorite person and I do like you. In fact, I like you more than as a friend."

I decide to prove it to her and with a tentative hand, I caress her cheek then rub along her jaw with the back of my knuckle.

We both lean in at the same time and I revel in being able to have her lips on mine again. It's not long until this kiss becomes just as heated as the one we shared downstairs. Where once we had an audience for our performance, now in the solitude of her bedroom, we are more aggressive and conscious of our desires and before I know it, we've shifted so that we are lying on the bed, my body covering hers.

I hover over her slightly so that I'd don't crush her petite frame with my more substantial weight, but my worries about eased by her response. My leg is propped between hers and she clamps her thighs around it like a vice. Her hands roam unabashedly under my shirt and over my muscled back. The kisses she's giving me are frenzied and in a moment of uncertainty, I speculate that the Virgin Mary isn't as inexperienced as we've been led to believe. Oh, I know she's never had sex, she wouldn't lie about that, but something tells me she's been involved in her share of heavy make out sessions.

We kiss each other hard and with what feels like our last dying breath. I attack her delicate jaw, neck, and collarbone, sure that I'll leave evidence of our encounter in the morning but at this point, I don't care.

We've been at this for at least an hour and soon we reach a fevered pitch. I haven't made out for this length of time since I was a teenager and being with April stirs those memories.

Our lips are red and swollen, our heart rates elevated, and we are both breathing heavily even though we are both still fully clothed.

I'm excited because I don't know where this will lead, if anywhere. My brainwaves are firing on all cylinders and I am beyond titillated. I want more of her, so I bravely move my hand so that it's over her breast. She gasps, and I make a move to take it away when she places her hand over mine and squeezes, signaling to me that she doesn't want me to stop.

I massage her wantonly and I can tell she's aroused because she's not wearing a bra and her nipple hardens against my palm. I want more. I need more, but I'm not going to push her further than she is willing to go, so, I ask.

"April…" I say, "can I. Can I take off your top?"

She inhales sharply, and I think she's about to kick me out when she stuns me with her actions.

Without answering, she crosses her arms at the hem and pulls it over her head and I am in awe of the sight before me.

Her breasts are perfect. They aren't too big or too small. Her nipples are rosy pink against her pale skin. They stand erect and ready for me and I don't hesitate as I take one in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the areola and am thrilled when little bumps rise on the surface. I place one hand on the other breast and knead it gently, alternating between pinching and flicking the nipple. With my other hand, I move it beneath her and clutch her ass. I can feel though the thin fabric that she's not wearing panties either and I think to myself that April Kepner is a naughty girl.

She writhes and squeals as I suck harder on the exquisite mound then move my head to the opposite breast and repeat my manipulations. At this point her breaths come as if she's hyperventilating and if I'm not mistaken, she's about to cum. I know she's masturbated before, she's not that much of a prude, besides, I've passed by her room in the middle of the night and I've heard the melodic and unmistakable cries of joy that occur when you hit the Big O.

She grabs my ass and her hands are everywhere, but I notice they never travel to my crotch and as much as my member is throbbing, painfully, I might add, I can't and won't ask her to me.

I pull my mouth away with a popping sound and gage her carefully. I want to ask but I don't want to seem like all I want to do is fuck her. I care about her and I want t for her and as if she can read my mind, she speaks.

"Jackson wait," she begins, and swallows nervously, "I'm… you know I'm a virgin and I really like this. I mean, I _really_ like this, and I like you, I do, but I don't think I'm ready to do… that."

I'm horrified by her statement, "April, you should know me better than that. I would never pressure or expect you to have sex with me when you're not ready. I'm not that guy."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just want to be honest with you. I don't know what we're doing or what this means, but whatever happens when this is over, you'll always be my friend, my person, and I don't want that to change," she says with heartfelt sentiment.

I consider her statement and realize that I should be honest too.

"We'll always be best friends and if you want to know what I think this is, I'm hoping that this can be the beginning of us."

I lay it all out there at her feet and hold my breath as I wait for her answer. Her eyes brighten and her lips part and all I see are teeth. Her smile is wide, and her dimples become prominent. She grabs the back of my head and forces it down for a passionate kiss.

"Yes," she says when we come up for air, "Yes. I want that too."

We're grinning at each other like two fools when she puts her lips next to my ear and whispers, "Touch me."

I jerk my head back at the bombshell she's just laid on me.

"What? April, are you sure?" I query.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replies.

"April, you don't have to do this. I'm not going to bale on you if this is as far as you want to go," I assure her.

"Jackson, I _want,_ you to touch me and I _want_ to touch you. I know it's not sex, technically, but for me, for now, it's enough," she says, unyielding.

I stand and take off my shirt and sweatpants so that I'm left in only my underwear. I recline next to her and I'm ecstatic when she slides her hand into my boxer briefs. They are small, but her grip is firm as she holds me, and I grunt at the immense pleasure I feel as my balls tighten.

I slip my right hand into her shorts and comb through the soft tangle of curls. She is so wet and warm that my dick throbs in her hand and she giggles at my reflex.

We turn our heads so that we can see each other faces and I taking my middle finger, I use the pad to dip inside her folds and rotate it in circles. I plunge my entire finger, down to the last knuckle and she takes in a sharp breath. Her pupils dilate, and I know instantly that she is stimulated. I continue to play with her, first with one, then two, then three fingers and I can feel her Kegel muscles contract over me. She is panting erratically, and it spurs me on.

She strokes me but it's a bit uncomfortable as I'm trapped between her hand and the cotton cloth, so I pull the band of my underwear down so that I spring free. I glance at it and marvel at how her hand looks against me. I'm a little over eight inches and I estimate that it would take about three of her hands stacked one atop the other to completely cover me. I do grimace though at the friction she's creating because the skin on her hand while smooth, is dry so I gently remove her hand and lick her palm then place her back around me.

She moves her fist up and down my shaft, mixing up the frequency and speed. She twists it and rubs her thumb over the head as precum leaks from the tip. She starts to move faster, and I realize that she's good at this. Better than I thought and if she keeps it up, at the rate she's going, it won't be long before I shoot my load.

I want her to cum when I do so I remove the fingers I've been using to play with her and find her clit with no problem and rub it at a maddening pace.

"Oh, God. Oh… God. Oh, God!" she calls out and I hope that our roommates are dead to the world so that the noise doesn't disturb them.

Really, I could care less at this point if they hear us or not, but to maintain April's privacy, I shush her. She is ready, and I want to reach that pinnacle with her. I grip my hand over hers and help pump my cock. I press down harder on her clit and her body spasms. I watch her face as it flushes from pale white to ruby red and the change is such a turn on that I cum and spurt all over her hand, my crotch, underwear, and the sheets.

We remove our hands as we come down and lay flat on our backs. I wonder if she regrets what we've done and the last thing I want is for her to feel guilty.

I roll onto my side and tuck my right hand under my cheek as it rests on the pillow and my other around her waist then pull her close.

She copies me but uses fingers to drum along my hip.

"Just so you know," she says, "I've never done that to a man before. I wasn't lying. I am a virgin. I… I watched a video a few times so that when I finally did, I'd know what to do."

I thread my fingers through her hair, "I wasn't thinking anything. I was too busy enjoying it," I say and waggle my brows.

We're quiet for a while as we stare into each other's eyes and I want is for this moment to last forever.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Nothing, why?" she responds, and I can tell she is curious.

"If you'd be amenable, I'd like to take you out on a date tomorrow night."

She bites the bottom of her lip and her cheeks blush, "Why yes, Jackson Avery, I think I'd like that."

I peck her on the mouth and I hope that she doesn't make me return to my own bed because all I want to do is stay with her. I get my answer when she snuggles next to me, her head tucked neatly beneath my chin.

I am giddy as I kiss the top of her head and smile to myself.

This could be the start of a beautiful romance.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter title song – I'm Dreamin' by Christopher Williams**


	10. Just Like You

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… If I had, it would have been an AWESOME season.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 10: Just Like You

I stood at the back of the auditorium and peered out over the mass of heads in front of me in search of one particular individual.

As usual, I was running behind. I had promised her that I wouldn't be late, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was disappoint her. She was my world and I to think that I would let her down yet again would be soul crushing. For the past few months, I'd let my work take precedence and it was affecting our relationship. I had taken on a multitude of responsibilities and my plate was indeed full. I was still head of the board at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Chief of Plastics, completing my trial for spray on skin, taking on a greater role within the foundation, jetting to Boston several times a month and all the while, still handling cases and performing surgeries. These duties had come at the expense of my romantic life and most importantly, the time I spent with Harriet.

As if the thought of her alone conjured her image, I saw a small hand waving at me in the distance. Releasing April's hand, she sprinted toward me, a wide smile on her face that brought me joy. She was happy to see me and that's all I ever wanted from her.

"Hi, daddy," she gleefully says as she leapt into my open arms.

"Hey, peanut," I respond as I reward her with a series of sloppy wet kisses all over her face.

Giggling, she braces her hands on my face, "You came."

"Of course, I came. You think I would miss this special day? My Peanut is graduating from kindergarten. What kind of daddy would I be if I didn't show up?"

"A bad daddy," she says with complete honesty, her smile fading away.

I know I've let her down a lot lately. Missed activates, rushed skype calls and traded nights with April when Harriet was supposed to be at home with me. I don't know how it had all gotten so complicated. It started out slowly, an agreement to take on a case here, stepping in for my mother for a meeting there. At this stage, I felt like everything could come tumbling down on me if I didn't take stock of what was most important in my life and for me, one of those people was Harriet.

Just as I was about to reassure her that I had no intention of bailing on her today, April, the woman who had played the most influential and significant role in my life the last seventeen years appeared before us.

"Jackson, hey," she begins and frankly, I feel a bit awkward.

April and I hadn't seen each other, face to face in months. Harriet attended Seattle's prestigious Bush School, which was equidistant between my and April's new place of employment and we split our time equally with her. When it was my turn to have her, I'd pick her up from afterschool care on Friday evening and we'd alternate weekly as per our agreement.

Four years ago, April left Grey Sloan to pursue her own dreams. The day she came to me and told me that she had taken another position, I felt like the floor had caved in and I would go crashing to the depths below. My immediate thought was that she was going to take Harriet away from me and we would have to arrange some complicated custody agreement which would cause another riff in our relationship.

April had been going through a tough time for months prior to her announcement, but had come through the fire, stronger than ever. I had seen her at the beginning of her spiral and had asked her a few times what was wrong and if there was anything I could do, but she spurned me at every request. I admit, I didn't try hard enough, but in the end, she hadn't needed me at all. Sure, that revelation was a bit disconcerting as I had been her go to person for years. Even after the divorce, we'd lived together, co-parenting Harriet and April had helped me during one of the most difficult experiences of my life, confronting my father, Robert. After that fateful trip to Montana, things between us had morphed once again. We'd rekindled our sexual relationship which I now realize was a huge mistake. It wasn't that I didn't care and thought that it was casual, but truthfully, I couldn't define what it meant to me.

April always held a special place in my heart, regardless of what we were going through, so when we sat down on the couch that night and she told me that she couldn't do this anymore, I was speechless. The thoughts that bombarded me were overwhelming.

What should I have done? What was I supposed to have said? Did she hate me for not defining what we were? Did she not care about me anymore? And what did this business with Maggie have to do with her final decision to move out? Too many questions and not enough answers had been forthcoming, so I accepted my fate, and to make her happy, I didn't stand in her way.

That was the beginning of a tumultuous year for her and of my romantic relationship with Maggie. I often wondered, what role my decision to date her had to play in April's depression, if any. Though I secretly wanted her to show jealously at the fact I'd pursued the woman she told me I had a crush on, her casual response regarding the situation had bruised my ego. Sure, she'd made some snide remarks to me regarding our dating, but I attributed that to the crisis she was dealing with. Once she'd come through the worst of it, I confessed to her that Maggie and I had begun seeing one another and to my surprise, she was glad for me. To say I was shocked isn't an exaggeration. I don't know how I expected her to respond, but that wasn't it.

To say I knew April well was an understatement. We had lived, learned, and loved for fourteen years by then, so I knew all her subtleties. I knew that when she chewed her bottom lip, she was thinking deeply about a situation. I knew when she twirled her hair, she was being wistful. Often conjuring up images of happier times in her life. One's that usually involved me, and I hadn't seen her do that in quite some time. Then there were her eyes. The eyes that I knew as well as I knew my own. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and if that's the case, then April's are the Rose window of the Norte Dame Cathedral in Paris.

I'd looked into those eyes when they were worried about passing the intern exam and board certification. I'd glanced at those eyes when we were across from each other in the operating room and they'd offer me silent encouragement because no one else knew but her that I was unsure. I'd peered into those eyes when they were hurt or angry after having to deal with unfair comments and teasing from our co-workers. I'd glared into those eyes when she came back from Jordan a second time and when she failed to tell me she was pregnant after we signed the divorce papers and the rage I'd felt I could barely contain had almost consumed me. I gazed lovingly into those eyes when she said I do when we eloped and when she lay beneath me all those times I worshiped her as we made love. So, I knew those eyes and when she told me essentially to go be with Maggie and all that those eyes presented was absolution, I was gutted.

Did I need her to say I was making a mistake? Did I want her to tell me that she still had feelings for me? To be candid, I didn't know what I wanted. What I did know was that she had released me from any obligations to her heart. She and I had gone through the ringer and it seemed we had finally moved on. Well, at least one of us had. I'd never tell anyone, let alone her that I still loved her, and I always would, but for whatever reason, we just didn't work, and it was time for both of us to move on apparently.

April was currently head of trauma at Northwest Hospital and Medical Center on the other side of town. Her schedule was just as grueling as mine it seemed as she'd managed through her tenacity and arduous work ethic to make Northwest the number one trauma center in the state of Washington and a model emergency room facility throughout the country. A fact that had ruffled many a feather at her former place of employment, yet secretly filled me with prideful joy. April had always been underestimated and that she had struck out on her own and prevailed was a big ole fuck you to everyone who had considered her second rate or counted her out, and yes, sometimes that included me. And though I couldn't voice my delight that she had succeeded in board or staff meetings, let alone have our peers catch wind of my enjoyment that she'd essentially won, I kept the secret close to the vest.

But today wasn't about the past. Today we were here to celebrate our little girl moving on to the first grade. I know, the entire event may seem silly, but this was a milestone in all our lives and I wouldn't have missed it for all the money in my bank account.

"Hey, April, how have you been?" I ask her.

I truly did want to know how she was doing. The mother of my children. My former person. My former best friend. My former lover.

Scrambling for me to lower her from my hold, I set Harriet on the ground.

"I've been good. Thanks for asking," she says. That same wide bright smile that I remembered gracing her delicate features on display, "Things at the hospital are going well. I've implemented a new intake procedure that I believe will be even more time saving and cost effective for the hospital and patients alike. I've been looking at a new property over on Roosevelt that's more spacious than where we live now. Oh, and Alice just had a new baby. It's a boy. She named him Caleb and he is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Well, besides Harriet of course."

I recognize that nervousness as she rambles on about topics that aren't relevant to what I'm really asking, but those she probably feels safest to share with me. What I really want to know is if she's seeing anyone. Not that the information has any bearing on the proceedings we're about to engage in, but still, I'm captivated. I think this is the first time we've been together that we've both been single since she departed. Not that it would matter to her. I just find it interesting.

By the time April left, Maggie and I had only begun dating and we'd dated off and on for the last three and a half years. We'd finally called it quits six months ago when she'd given me an ultimatum. Either I proposed to her or I let her go. So, I let her go. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, but I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Frankly, she wasn't the one.

Maggie was a good person. She was sweet and had a child-like enthusiasm that she couldn't alter if she wanted to. In the beginning of our courtship, I found it cute, but as the years ticked on, it began to grate my nerves. She was smart, no doubt and she was a good surgeon, but I'd be lying if all the whispers I'd heard over the years hadn't played a part as well.

Maggie's biological father Richard, who was wed to my mother, Catherine. They had married years before we'd gotten together which technically made us step-siblings and our union had been the gossip of the hospital until this day. I ignored a lot of the side-eyes, the laughter, and the turned-up noses, but it did upset me when I'd hear our so-called friends making jokes behind our backs. The worse occasions came when we were out with our parents at functions and galas, then we'd have to look as their faces cringed in confusion at our family ties. In the end, Maggie and I remained friends and learned how to work together without incident, but the separation was the best thing that happened to us.

This put me in the predicament I was in now. Recently, my thoughts have been straying increasingly toward memories of the days I'd spent with April. I had let my feelings for her lie dormant while I was with Maggie because I felt I'd be cheating if I acknowledged, let alone verbalized them. Now that I was unattached, I spent countless nights longing to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to feel her touch and tonight, after the ceremony, I hoped to tell her how I felt.

"I'm so happy to hear that it's going well for you," I tell her. I want to say more but now's not the right time as Harriet's eyes stare up at me with curiosity and embarrassing myself in front of my five-year-old is not on the agenda.

"I saved us some seats near the front, so we can take plenty of pictures," she informs me.

She crouches down to adjust Harriet's cap and gown as we see the other graduates begin to assemble back stage. She kisses her forehead and ushers her along to catch up with her classmates. Just as Harriet is out of earshot, I start to open my mouth, not exactly sure what is going to come out of it when a man whom I don't know, walks up behind April, braces his hands around her waist and busses her on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie. I made it," he says, and I wince internally.

April turns to greet him and gives him a big hug and the only thing I can think is, _who the hell is this asshole?_

The interloper in question is several inches shorter than me, looks to be in his late thirties and though I hate to admit it, is pretty good looking. Not as good looking as me of course, but still.

"Jackson, I'd like you to meet Dr. Fisher Court. Fisher, this is Harriet's father, Dr. Jackson Avery."

Fisher; which I think is a ridiculous name offers me his hand and though I know I'm being spiteful, I squeeze his hand hard when we connect.

"Uh, that's quite a grip you got there, Dr. Avery," he says as he rubs his sore appendage.

I try to keep the smirk from my face, but I know I've failed when I see April scowl at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ," I say, barely keeping the contempt from my voice, but remember my manners because I am an Avery for goodness sake and bad behavior would be beneath me.

"Same here Dr. Avery. I've heard so much about you and please, call me Fisher," he asks, but I don't return the gesture.

I know I have no right to be jealous, but I can't help myself. I had hoped to have a talk with April. See where she stood and hopefully convince her to have dinner with me and if not that, at least a cup of coffee.

"Fisher, works at the hospital with me," she says through gritted teeth, her displeasure with me apparent, "and when he found out that our Nugget had a ceremony today, I invited him to accompany me."

I cringe when she looks at him and winks knowingly and though I'm not a violent man, I have the undeniable urge to punch him in the face.

"So, what's your specialty, Fisher?" Frankly, I could care less, but I plan on at least being polite.

"Orthopedics. I've been at the hospital for ten years and…"

Blah, blah, blah is all I can think as I effectively tune him out and focus on April. She seems enamored by this… turnip as she listens to him wax poetic and the realization causes me to deflate.

I know I haven't communicated with April much in the last four years outside of discussions about Harriet, but I anticipated us rekindling some of that old magic we had before all the troubled times and even after when we she lived with me, it was good.

I wanted, no, I needed that back.

Evidently, he'd finished his spiel because April clasps my arm to gain my attention and sparks radiate throughout my system.

"Jackson, are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a minute," she asks with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just have something on my mind," I lie as it's my only option.

"Okay," she says unsure, "well, the ceremony's about to start so let's take our seats."

I follow them as April loops arms with Fisher and without an inkling of guilt, I stare at her ass as it sways before me. She'd wore a yellow and white belted floral dress, her crimson hair in loose ringlets and the highest and sexiest pair of black open toed shoes I'd ever seen. My expression sours because I know she hasn't dressed that way for me, but for the man who was now lucky enough to hold her attention.

I take a seat on April's left side as Fisher settles in on her right. I can't help but notice as he takes of her hand and she pats his comfortingly, both seemingly oblivious to my presence. I want to be angry, but now isn't the time as they are about to begin, and I don't plan to miss a second of my beautiful baby receiving her honors. The event starts precisely at four o'clock, as indicated by the timetable and is scheduled for an hour.

The sounds of Pomp and Circumstance begin on the piano and thirty tiny feet march out on stage, heads held high. I beam as one curly haired girl breaks formation and waves excitedly at April and I in the audience and we wave back, just as enthused and I find it amusing that her dimples mimic perfectly her mother's.

They eventually take their seats and we are treated to a welcome speech by Principle Hardwick, _You Are My Sunshine_ sung by very sweet, but offkey voices, a slideshow of accomplishments like field trips, class projects, sports activities and plays all set to the music of Louis Armstrong's, _It's A Wonderful World_. This is followed by a speech from a first-grade student who tells the class all the things they could expect as they entire this new phase in their lives. There is a final performance by the students as they recite a witty poem called _Seven Wonders of the World_ by Patrick Winstanley and it all concludes with the presentation of diplomas and right before my Peanuts name is called, April thrusts her camera into Fisher's hands and instructs him to take pictures.

"Harriet Kepner-Avery," the principal announces and as her name is called out, April and I stand then clap enthusiastically, not caring that we are blocking the view of the parents behind us.

It all ends with some closing remarks and thanks, and the kids scramble off stage. Harriet barrels into us, her small arms wrapping around my and April's legs as best she can.

"I am so proud of you, Nugget. You did a wonderful job!" April says in congratulations.

"Are you proud of me, daddy?" Harriet asks me.

"Are you kidding me? I am the proudest daddy in the whole wide world," I swear to her and lift her so that she rests on my hip.

"Hi, Dr. Fisher," she says as she greets April's friend and for the first time, I hear the lisp as she says her s's that is created due to her newly missing two front teeth.

"Hello, Miss Harriet, and I have to say, your mother is right. You did a wonderful job," he says and tickles her tummy.

What a suck up I think as I roll my eyes.

"Jackson, I planned on a very special dinner for our Nugget in celebration and I'd like for you to join us," she offers.

I'm at once interested but it is tempered as I realize that, Fisher will be in attendance as well.

"That's okay, April. Peanut and I can do something tomorrow. I don't want to interfere," I attest.

She looks at me oddly and I don't have time to decipher it's meaning as Harriet whispers in my ear.

"Please, daddy. Please come eat dinner with me," she whines.

I can't deny her anything and the puppy dog eyes she is giving me win me over.

"Okay, baby, I'll be there," I vow.

"Yay!" she yells at the top of her lungs, "Mommy, daddy is coming with us."

"I know, Nugget. I think that's the best way to end our evening," she comments and my heart sores.

I don't know how to take what she means. It is because it will please Harriet or is it because she misses and enjoys my company. More than likely it's the first because her boyfriend appears to be glued to her side as he rests his palm against the small of her back.

"Well, you guys have a great time and you, Miss Harriet," he broadcasts, "I have a present for you."

Fisher reaches in his pocket and produces an expertly wrapped gift which is adorned with butterflies and its symbolism doesn't escape me.

"Thank you, Dr. Fisher," she responds with gratitude and holds it tightly against her chest.

I'm hesitant to ask, Fisher, but I'm curious, so I inquire, "You won't be joining us?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm working the late shift, so I'll have to forgo dinner," he declares and again, kisses April on the cheek before he leaves.

We take the time to give our gratitude to Harriet's teacher, Ms. Thomas, whom she adores, while Harriet says goodbye to her friends. As we're heading out to our respective vehicles, one of Harriet's hand held by each of us, she asks April if she can ride with me. April, amazing mother that she is, agrees and I place her in her booster seat for the ride to her other home.

During the week she's at April's house, Harriet takes a private school bus along with several other children back and forth to school same as she does when she's with me during my weeks. On Friday's either I or April picks her up from daycare and alternate accordingly.

As I adjust my seatbelt, I look in my rearview mirror at Harriet as she fiddles with the small square box. It's not a particularly long ride, but long enough for us to have a decent conversation and for me to get some information out of her. I feel awful about what I'm about to do, but kids are nothing but honest and it's not like I'm going to ask her anything too revealing, and it registers to me that I'm being deceptive, but asking April directly is out of the question.

"Hey, Peanut," I utter with a pleasing tone.

"Yes, daddy?" she answers as she kicks her white patent leather shoes against the back of the passenger seat.

I quickly grasp them, and she giggles because she knows it drives me crazy and somehow, she thinks of it as a game. I release her, and she grins wickedly. She isn't a malicious child, just rambunctious. Same as I was at her age.

"Does, Dr. Fisher spend a lot of time at you and mommy's house?" I ask and cut my eyes to her rapidly to gage her reaction and as expected, her expression in full of innocence as she replies.

"Yes. He comes to my house a lot."

I know I'm overstepping, but I need to know, "Do you ever… see Dr. Fisher in the morning?"

She looks skyward as she considers what I'm asking, "No."

I take a calming breath and I ascertain that her answer no way implies that he doesn't spend the night with April, it's just that he may be gone by the time Harriet wakes in the morning. I want to figure out more of this mystery, but it isn't fair to her to stick her in the middle. I'm the grown up here and if I want to know something, I need to go straight to the source.

Fifteen minutes later, I ease alongside April's blue Prius and help Harriet inside. Their house is similar to the one she'd lived in all those years ago. A single story, two-bedroom, two bath bungalow style home with attached porch, decorated painstakingly in soft colors, with beach style furniture and overstuffed throw pillows to spare. It's cozy, warm and signature April. It made me wonder about what she said earlier when she stated that she was planning to move, and I worry that it was because she plans to move in with Fisher.

I watch Harriet unzip her gown and whip her cap off her head and jot toward her bedroom as the articles rest in the middle of the living room floor.

"Harriet Kepner-Avery," April bellows, "you get back in here and clean up your mess!"

"Yes, mama," I hear her respond from the back of the house.

She trots back out five minutes late, dressed in a white short-sleeved top with the words princess glittered in gold across the front and a pair of pink leggings, her favorite doll, Amy, tucked under her arm. She gathers up her items, stuffs them in a cubby April has designated for her at the base of a bookshelf and all I can do is snicker at her actions.

I catch April as she shakes her head, but I can tell she isn't upset if her stifled laugh is any indication.

"Jackson, feel free to make yourself at home," she tells me, "I'm gonna get out of this dress so I can start dinner. I'll be right back."

Harriet turns on the television and plops down on the couch as the sounds of Dr. McStuffins, a personal favorite of father and daughter, fills the space. We don't allow Harriet to watch a lot of television but an hour or two after school was permissible along with a few movies on the weekend if she's completed her schoolwork and chores during the week. We make sure she is well rounded. She spends time outside playing, has learned how to use a computer, attends _All That Dance Academy_ where she learns ballet, tap, urban dance.

I sit down next to Harriet who is so focused on the television that she barely registers my existence, but all I want to do is go down the hall, walk into April's bedroom and help her get undressed. Not that she needs my assistance, but I'm willing to offer it anyway.

The most physical I've been with April in years is when we both attended the funeral of a colleague and we embraced each other in sympathy, but the thought of getting a glimpse of her naked body sets my loins afire.

April reenters the living room, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and wearing a pair of grey lounge pants with a fitted black long sleeve top. It simple, plain and she looks absolutely stunning.

She begins busying herself in the kitchen and while Harriet is occupied, I thought this would be my best opportunity to speak to her.

Sidling up next to her, she jolts in surprise at my proximity.

"Uh, hey. What's up?" she asks, her brows scrunched together quizzically.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd help you prepare dinner," I respond coyly.

She stills in the midst of removing a baking pan from the lower cabinet and looks at me. I'm not sure what she is trying to figure out, but for some reason, I feel like I'm being scrutinized.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it," she continues after a few moments, "I've pretty much got everything prepared. I just need to put it in the oven and set the timer."

"So, what are we making?" I ask in and effort to keep the conversation flowing.

"Nugget's favorites. Baked macaroni and cheese, roasted broccoli and garlic parmesan chicken," she states.

"That sounds good," I say then waver for a moment before I take a chance, "I mis your cooking."

"I miss cooking for you," she mutters, then I see her smirk and my spirits rise.

We putter around the kitchen, gathering ingredients, mixing components, cooking her recipes and we are in total sync as if we had never been separated. We engage in harmless chitchat and talk about my mother, her parents, her sisters, work and naturally, Harriet knowing that the elephant in the room in which we don't talk about is our romantic lives.

Harriet is still in the living room, completely enchanted by the miniature doc on the screen. We hear her as she recites lines and are delighted by her infectious belly laughs.

To break the tension between us, I pick a semi neutral topic.

"Thinking about moving, are you?"

"Yeah, I want something bigger. Four bedrooms and at least three baths," she affirms but adds nothing else.

She shrugs, nonchalantly and I wonder if she wants a larger place because of her and Fisher.

By the time dinner is almost ready, my interest reaches a boiling point and I take my shot. I want to bring it up before we sit down with Harriet. Our little girl is extremely smart and can sense when there's tension between us. I know I have no business delving into her personal life and I have no illusions that we are as close as we once were when she would freely confide in me and by taking this step, it could set us back even further. Currently, we are on friendly terms and the last thing I want to do is destroy that. We were once everything to each other. Even before we wed, we were confidants. I hate how it all crashed and burned, but I never fell out of love with April. Love strangely enough, was never our problem.

I screw up my courage and say what I need to before I lose my nerve.

"So, Fisher. Uh… is he your boyfriend?" I comment.

I expect her to respond right away, but all she does is stare at me in bewilderment then lets out a guffaw that confuses me.

"Fisher?" she says as if it's the first time she's heard his name, "Fisher and I are friends, not that it's your concern."

I've upset her and that's the last thing I want to do.

"I'm sorry, April. I didn't mean to butt in. I just… I."

I stop because I'm at a loss of what to say next and whatever expression is on my face, she seems to take pity on me.

She lets out a whoosh of breath as her shoulders sag, "Jackson, Fisher… Fisher and I met the very first day I started at Northwest and immediately hit it off. He welcomed me and made me feel at home. He took the time to get to know me and he understands me. He was like my unofficial ambassador and introduced me around to people that I am honored to call my friends. Jackson, it's different from Grey Sloan and though I miss a lot about working there, this hospital, those people embraced me for who I am and not for one day have I ever been made to feel undervalued, unappreciated or unwanted."

My eyes dart toward the floor as I am instantly filled with shame.

When we were interns, I was aware of the teasing and snide remarks that were heaped upon her and many times I was either a willing participant or stood by as witness to the often-cruel remarks. We became closer once we arrived at Grey Sloan née Seattle Grace Mercy West, even more so after the shootings and though the ridicule continued, over time I began to stick up for her. Hell, I punched Karev in the face for her. After our divorce, I confess, I wasn't by her side when she needed me. The Minnick incident stands out the most. So, to hear that she is content, leaves me with mixed emotions. I am thankful that she has found a family here in Seattle but saddened that her family no longer includes those at Grey Sloan.

"Jackson," she continues, "Fisher is my best friend. I love him…"

My breath hitches and all I can focus on is the buzzing sound between my ears. She loves someone and for the first time in what seems like forever, it isn't me.

"… but he is very, very much gay."

Though I am stunned by her words, somehow, I manage to catch the last bit of her admission.

"Wait, what? You and Fisher aren't a couple?" I ask shocked.

She chuckles because I'm sure I look absolutely befuddled.

"So, you're not seeing anybody?" I ask out of the blue.

Her head wobbles and her eyes widen at my forwardness.

"Uh, no. I'm not," she says as her brow creases.

"That's um… that's good?" I'm not sure why I question her, but I do.

"If that's how you want to look at it, sure. It's good," she responds.

We gape at each other, neither of us blinking when we are literally saved by the bell as the oven timer dings.

Looking away first, she turns to the flatware drawer and nosily fumbles for forks and knives.

"Can you grab some plates, please," she asks me.

I can easily move around her, but instead stretch so that my body towers over hers, her back at my front. I don't do it to intimidate, but to convey that I am comfortable with her and only want to be close.

I open the cabinet door and remove three dishes, then three glasses and leave to set the table. April instructs Harriet to go wash her hands and when she returns, she's rubbing her wet hands across her t-shirt instead of the hand towel she should have used then takes the cloth napkins April holds out for her and completes the place setting.

Harriet leads us in prayer before we dig in and while I don't participate, I do gaze adoringly at them both. Harriet dominates the dinner conversation, our little chatterbox, and it puts me and what I assume, April, at ease. She talks energetically about summer camp, attending first grade and friends she can't wait to see again. She regals us with jokes she's learned and a riddle she believes she has stumped us with and we play along for her enjoyment. We both heap praise on April and the amazing dinner she's cooked, and she rewards us her famous coconut cream meringue pie for dessert. I savor every bite and as we sit around the table, it hits me what I have truly been yearning for all these years.

This. This is what I want. My family back. I want April and Harriet. All of us together sharing a home. Building our future, together. I want to have more kids with her. I want to grow old with her. I want to marry her again and give her that field full of butterflies and the meant to be, mints. The difficult part is getting her to agree to my overall plan.

After dinner is over, Harriet helps to clear the table and she and I load the dishwasher as April hand washes the pans and Pyrex baking dish. When she's finished, she dries her hands with a dishtowel and my stomach suddenly does flips because I'm sure that she's about to bid me goodnight. I am pleasantly surprised when she suggests we pop in copy of _Frozen 2_ and have a movie night with Harriet.

We open her present from, Fisher as the movie starts, to find a sterling silver chain and dangling from it, a personalized with the letter H, a red, black, and silver ladybug charm. It's an appropriate gift as Harriet loves ladybugs as much as April loves butterflies. She insists she can't wait to put in on and I hook it around her neck.

Forty minutes later, our sweet baby, who is growing up far to fast before my very eyes, doesn't even make it to the halfway point as she falls asleep with her head in my lap. April gathers her up in her arms and I kiss her forehead before she takes her to changer her into her pajamas and put her to bed.

I wait patiently for April to return, my leg bouncing uncontrollably as I recline against the back of the couch. She returns ten minutes later, and I know for sure she's about to kick me out when once again, I am surprised when she offers me a glass of wine.

She turns off the television and we sit on opposite ends of the couch and the cushion between us feels like a mile-wide gap. It's oddly quiet as we sip the crisp white wine and we titter at the same time. I'm about to open my mouth to say something when she interrupts.

"I was sorry to hear about you and Maggie. I know you'd been seeing each other for a while and I know how tough it came be after a breakup. You seem to be doing well though," she says, her voice trailing off to a inaudible whisper.

"You heard about that?" I ask astounded.

"Yeah, well I know somebody who knows somebody and I overhead them talk about that hot Dr. Avery over at Grey Sloan and how he was on the market again," she says shyly and there's no way she can hide the blush as it rises to her cheeks.

"Trust me, I'm doing just fine. Maggie and I were good, for a while, but ultimately, she wasn't the one for me," I say and stare at her pointedly as she shifts under my gaze.

She doesn't say anything but brushes a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear and all I want to do is shake loose her ponytail and run my fingers through her hair.

I take the initiative and inch nearer. I can't stop watching her and consider what I'm about to do because I know deep down that I can't leave without saying anything to her.

"I miss you," I practically shout and I'm not sure if it's my volume or my declaration that scares her as she is clearly taken aback.

"You can't just blurt out things like that, Jackson, particularly when you don't mean it," she admonishes me.

"But, I do, April. I miss you," I take a beat, "I miss us."

Her body is aflame. Awash in a brilliant pink tinge, but this time, it's not the heated, healthy glow of a woman enamored by a crushes compliment, but an anger that is building from somewhere below.

"How can you say that to me after all this time? I left all those years ago knowing I did it so we could both move on and now, conveniently after you and Maggie are over, you tell me you want me? What game are you playing?" she says in a huff.

"I'm not playing any games," I assure her.

She stands, places her wine glass on the coffee table and storms off, but before she exits the room, I stop her with a light touch as I grip her forearm.

She spins on me, fire in her eyes and waits for me to explain.

"April, I blindsided you, I get that, but I've been thinking about this for a while. This isn't a hasty decision I've made in telling you how I feel. Yes, I miss our friendship. I miss our partnership. I miss talking to you about everything under the sun. My wishes, my issues, my desires. I miss kissing you. I miss holding you. Most importantly, I miss… being with you," I profess.

"No! No," she shakes her head in denial, "you're just being nostalgic and sentimental about the past. We're way beyond making a go of this. We've been through too much. Too many mistakes were made, by us both," she screeches then bows her head and when she raises it, there are tears in her eyes.

Like I wanted to do moments ago, I take her face in my hands, "April, I apologize. I know I caught you off guard, but I never should have let you go without telling you how I felt. When you gave me your blessing, I thought you were over me, but I've never gotten over you. I was afraid to be honest. Afraid that if we started up again, the outcome would be the same. Being with Maggie was easy, but easy doesn't mean perfect and easy wasn't good enough for me. There was no fire, no passion. She didn't challenge me. She was my safety net and I can't make excuses anymore. My heart didn't beat for her. It beats for you. April, it's always been you and it will always be you."

She bites the inside of her cheek in frustration, "I was so angry with you. Angry and hurt. When you started dating Maggie, it broke my heart. I'd only moved out a few months when you started dating someone at the hospital and it wasn't just anyone, it was a friend. It was a slap in the face. You don't think I saw how the two of you looked at each other. The way you smiled whenever she crossed your path. That your love grew while I was going through a crisis damn near killed me. I thought you didn't care about me anymore. But, I'm stronger and more confident now. So, don't lie to me just because you're scared to be alone. Don't tell me you want me when you don't."

I'm not a man who normally cries, but the sorrow and rage that emanates from her is overpowering. My eyes are wet, and I don't hide it or brush the oncoming tears away.

I'm not above groveling so I pull her close. So, close that our chests collide.

"April, I'm a different person then I was four years ago. We're different people. We've both learned and grown so much. I know that our problems won't disappear overnight and that's something we'll have to work hard on. We're going to need to fight. Not each other, but for one another. We can figure this out. We can make this work, Sweet Pea," I say as I bust out the nickname I'd so affectionately bestowed upon her on our wedding night.

I tilt her chin so that she doesn't misinterpret what I'm about to say as I recite the words that are etched in my heart, in my mind, and in my soul.

"April, I love you. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me, too. Do you?"

I stop breathing as I await her reply. I see her eyes as they consider if I'm being sincere. Deciding if she's willing to take another chance on us. Determining if it's worth the risk to put her trust in me again.

I don't have to wait long, and her answer is the best I could ever ask for as she stands up on her tiptoes, braces her hands behind my head, cranes my neck toward hers and kisses me full and hard on the lips.

Our lips part and she say's what I've been waiting for what feels like forever to hear, "I love you, too. You and me?"

She's left me breathless, but I manage to answer her without hesitation, "You and me."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter title song – Just Like You by Keisha Cole**

 **Sweet Pea is a nickname I decided to add to their history. Canon Jackson has never called April by this moniker.**


	11. Kismet

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… looks like no one does nowadays.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 11: Kismet

Act I

I walk into the cafeteria to an already jam-packed room. Searching for an open seat, I spotted the people I'm hoping would be there. We've been scattered throughout the hospital today and it's been a rough one for us all. In the wee hours of the morning, victims of a multiple car crash involving a bus arrived and we had to deal with the carnage along with staff from the night shift as more bodies piled in. All I wanted right now was some comradery and semblance of peace with my friends. A reprieve from the horrors I'd seen this morning. To be able to bitch and complain; which I rarely do, but today for some reason, I needed to vent.

At the table are Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, Alex and Jackson. I take the empty seat facing my best friend with my tray of food and relax. They're already mid conversation, but it doesn't take long for me to catch up and suddenly I want to bolt away from the table. They're talking about problems they're having in their relationships and that's the last thing I want to discuss.

Meredith and Derek are having another fight. This seems usual as of late, but I nod along in concern anyway. Cristina is bragging about all the sex she's having with Dr. Hunt. A subject that I feel should be private, but Cristina was never one to hold her tongue regardless of who's around to hear. Lexie is complaining about how Dr. Sloan seems to be stalking her every move, even more of as late. They're still in this weird spot where they pretend like they're over each other but it seems as if everyone knows but them that they're meant to be. As for Jackson, he's reminiscing about one of his past girlfriends because he isn't officially dating anyone and Alex, well, Alex is being… Alex.

Amid the conversation, he doesn't so much as focus on me but shines a bright beaming light. About seven months ago, as we were all standing around the nurse's station, Meredith, Cristina, Alex and Jackson all divulged the details about their first time. While everyone freely offered up the particulars about losing their virginity, when it came for my turn, I had no other option but to lie. It was embarrassing for me to admit to them that at the age of thirty, I was still a virgin, so I made up this ridiculous story about how I lost it on the beach during sunset and Alex and Cristina called me out on it immediately.

Once again, I had been the butt of everyone's jokes and they didn't let up on me until I called them out on their own crap. So, to sit here again knowing that the topic of conversation is something that I'm in no way comfortable talking about is frustrating. What I do or don't do in the privacy of my own bedroom is my business, but it's seems as if Alex isn't going to even let me have that.

"So, Apes. What's been happening with you in love department lately. You still got a crush on Dr. Stark or what?" he mocks.

"I never had a crush on him, _Alex._ It was a few dinners that never went anywhere. I explained to him that I didn't feel that way about him and that we should just remain friends and colleagues. Sure, he was upset for a while, but we're fine now. We maintain a professional working relationship and _that's all._ " I state emphatically hoping that will be the end of it, but it's not.

"Come on, Kepner. You've got to be backed up. All that tension you're holding inside. I mean, just look at how uptight you are. Your body's all rigid, nose scrunched up, face turning red and you're squinting so hard it's giving you crow's feet. You look like you're about to explode and not in the good way," Cristina teases as she laughs heartily at my expense.

"Leave her alone, you guys. You know the subject makes her uncomfortable," Meredith says coming to my defense.

I look to Jackson, not sure what I want, but as my best friend, I'm hoping for some sort of back up. He's usually quick to stand up for me, but now all he does is look at me as if unsure. He probably doesn't know what he should say and, it's probably best that he says nothing at all.

To disrupt the awkwardness that has settled over us, Lexie chimes in with the specifics of a case that came into the emergency room. A thirty-year-old woman with lacerations to the abdomen, a fractured cheekbone and defensive wounds to her arms. A man had broken into her home and attacked her after her husband had left for work and sadly, it's a tale we've heard far too often as of late. This was the fourth victim that we'd seen in the last two weeks and the thought that there was a serial attacker on the loose was frightening. Luckily, the woman in question was able to fend him off before he could sexually assault her, and she was able to give a good description of the perpetrator to the police. She was even able to provide some DNA from this piece of scum as she'd scratched him on his neck and got a decent sample of skin fragments and some of his blood under her fingernails. It's scary to think that you're not safe in your own home and I'm once again grateful that have I roommates.

Even Karev.

When Jackson and I first moved in after the shooting, it made being in the city a whole lot less lonely. My parents weren't excited when I told them I'd be taking my internship in Seattle. It was so far away from everything I knew, and they were worried about me. I mean, it's not like Ohio is small, but the town I grew up is very close knit. Everybody knows everybody else, and everyone knows the Kepner's. Reed and I became roommates when we were interns at Mercy West and after she was murdered, my fate was up in the air. Meredith and I aren't besties, but we're friends, so when she invited Jackson and me to live with them because she knew how much we had been struggling, I jumped at the chance and it's been good for me. We've all created a unique bond, Meredith, Alex, Lexie, Jackson, me and even though Cristina doesn't live with us, she might as well considering how much time as she spends there. It's an odd little group we have. One people may not understand from the outside, but we make it work.

Not moments later, Cristina's beeper goes off, soon to be followed by Jackson's, then Alex's. They've been paged to the ER and I sigh because I know that mine will be going off any moment now. As if I've been blessed with foresight, the square plastic device on my hip dings and I get up to dump my unfinished food in the trash can. Another meal I'm unable to complete, but this is what I signed up for. So, I head down to the trauma unit, thankful that at least it's Friday and I have the entire weekend ahead of me.

Act II

By the time we all get home, we're exhausted but unlike my compadres, my plan is to stay in for the night, maybe read a book, watch some television, then fall into a deep and hopefully uninterrupted sleep.

Meredith has plans to go out with Derek, Lexie is heading over to her dads for the night and Alex and Jackson are going over to the Alibi Room, a local bar to have a few drinks. I bet Alex is hoping he'll get laid tonight and is probably bringing Jackson along to be his wingman. He likes the fact that Jackson is a "chick magnet" as he puts it, not that he does bad on his own, but a little extra help doesn't hurt. I think Alex is gross. How I even contemplated letting him be my first, I'll never know.

So, once my roommates are all showered, dressed and out the door I get my blanket and throw pillow from my bed, make a bag of popcorn in the microwave, grab a beer from the fridge and stretch out on the couch. I turn the television on and flip to the first romantic comedy I can find and relish the solitude and quiet as it cocoons me.

Two hours later, I'm bored out of my mind. The movie wasn't that great and frankly, I miss the noise. I'm used to growing up with a houseful of sisters and a mother who could talk nonstop. My dad on the other hand is a quiet man and I learned to appreciate the moments I spent with him. We have a way of communicating nonverbally that I know rubbed my sisters the wrong way. I always suspected that I was my dad's favorite and I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a kick out of Libby, Kimmie and Alice knowing this. But now, I no longer crave being alone. I'm not sure if it has to do with the trauma I'd been through with the shooting or because I'm so used to being around the gang that whenever they leave, I want them back almost as soon as they're gone. Well, maybe not all of them, but certainly one person in particular.

With nothing else on the boob tube, I figure I might as well get my laundry done while I have free rain of the washer and dryer. I'm sure tomorrow morning is going to be chaotic as the other inhabitants fight over who gets first dibs and besides, I don't want to spend the days I have off doing chores. I plan on doing something just for me. Something fun. Something to take me away from my daily responsibilities and the pressures that come along with the profession I've chosen. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it can wear me down and sometimes a girl just needs a break.

I go upstairs and gather my clothes. I have three loads to do and it'll take a few hours before everything is done so I grab _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott off my nightstand to take to the laundry room with me. It's a book I've read repeatedly so much so that the pages have yellowed and there are permanent indentations from the many folds I've made to mark the pages I left off at and at this point I should just buy myself a new copy. Besides, I need something to occupy my time while I'm in there and I don't feel like traipsing up and down the stairs from my room back to load and unload my clothes.

I look at the clock and see that it's just around 10:30 pm. I don't expect anyone home soon so in addition to my book, I grab my iPod and headphones then lug my full bag downstairs to start my first load.

With Shania Twain blasting in my eardrums, I sing along loudly and dance happily to _Man! I Feel Like a Woman_. I've just thrown my whites into the dryer and I'm about wash my darks when I feel the air shift around me. You know that sensation you get when it feels like you're being watched. Yeah, that one. So, I yank the buds out of my ears and turn quickly only to see nobody there. I call out in case one of my housemates has returned but no voice calls back to me. I don't know why I'm so jumpy all of a sudden. We live in a very safe neighborhood, the house is locked up tight, but still, I'm on edge. So instead of turning my music back on, I place my headphones in my pocket, intent on being alert to the sounds around me. You know, just in case. However, whatever my fears were seem to have been all for nothing because fifteen minutes later I've all but forgotten about my little scare and am busy reading where I left off in my book when it happens.

I hadn't felt him come in but suddenly there's a hand covering my mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. My eyes widen, my heart begins to race, and my palms start to sweat. I'm frozen with fear and I can't think of what to do in this moment to save my life. He doesn't say anything, but I can hear his harsh breathing. He's much taller then me and his body almost seems to envelope me as he leans in close so that his mouth is near my ear and I can feel his warm breath.

"Don't move," is all he says and immediately I know who it is. I close my eyes and rest against him as he lowers his hand from my mouth and I let out a sigh of relief as my frantic heartbeat slows dramatically.

That same hand maneuvers so that it is now around my throat. His hands are strong and capable. I know this for a fact and while his grasp is firm, he's still somehow gentle as the pads of his fingers caress my pulse points. He presses up against me so that I'm trapped between him and the washing machine and I can already feel his manhood. His considerable bulge rests at my the small of my back, already stiffening as he begins to rub against me hardening him even further.

Suddenly, I'm a daze and I don't know what to do because without warning, I sense him everywhere. His lips are on my neck as he kisses me open-mouthed, his tongue laving over my skin. The hand that was on my waist now moves confidently under my t-shirt. My flesh is hot, and his hand is cool as it inches its way from my stomach, over my ribcage to my breast. I'm not wearing a bra so when his thumb brushes over a nipple, tiny bumps raise around my areola as I'm instantly aroused. He doesn't let up as he flicks at it to a pattern known only to him and when he lowers his right hand from my throat and it makes a lazy path down until it's nestled between my legs, I let out a ragged moan in anticipation of what's to come next.

He cups me roughly and I'm already wet and I wonder if he can tell. He teases as he pets at it. Stroking me over the cotton cloth material. Tapping in a graduated rhythm in the exact spot where my clitoris lay. His actions are driving me wild. It's not only that, but the friction he applies as his cock fits neatly against the seam of my ass and all I want is for him to slip his hand inside and finger me until I orgasm. But he must sense that this is what I want because he abruptly stops, releases me and takes a step back.

I'm confused, and I don't understand what's going on. I move to turn around when he clamps his hands over my forearms and holds me in place. I follow his wordless direction and remain exactly as I am. Minutes pass; at least it feels that way as we stay unmoving. It's cruel, what he's doing to me and he knows it. I think he even likes it. Me, at his mercy. Him the one with all the control. So, I'm giddy and can't hold back the titter that erupts from my barely parted lips when I hear the button on his jeans pop and his zipper slide down millimeter by torturous millimeter.

All I can hear is the rustle of denim fabric as he pushes his jeans down then the shuffle of his feet as he takes a few steps until he's back where he began. I start to speak but he shushes me, and I obey his command. He hooks a thumb onto each side of my shorts and descends as he lowers then from my body. He squats as he does this, kissing at what exposed skin he can reach under the bottom of my shirt and graces me with a peck on each ass cheek when my shorts reach my ankles.

I'm still getting used to the things he does to me. The way he's so open and free. The way he's taken his time to teach and show me the way. How he's willing to do anything and everything to my body and he's asked to do some things I'm unfamiliar with. I'm not quite ready for all of them yet, but I'm sure that one day, as long as it's with him, I'll happily agree.

He stands again, gripping me around the waist and tilts me slightly so that I'm resting on my balls of my feet and all I want him to do is lift me up a little higher so that I'm on my tip-toes. I want to feel the apex of his big, beautiful cock as it meets my now drenched center.

We don't have sex standing very often. We tried it in the shower once, but almost got caught when Lexie entered the bathroom unannounced. The only thing shielding me from her vision as she peed was the steam that filled the stall and his considerably bulker frame obstructing me from her view. It's no wonder that we nixed the idea of doing that again.

Thankfully, I don't have to wait long for him to give me what I want. He places a hand on my spine and gently presses me forward until I'm bent in half over the washing machine. He takes hold of himself and slides his dick back and forth between my lower lips until my juices soak him from base to tip. He then angles himself so that the head just graces my entrance, but I'm hungry for him and I can't take much more. I move swiftly to his amazement and back onto him until he fills to the hilt. He's not small by any means and while his is the only penis I've ever had the pleasure of having inside me, I know he's well above average, so it's still a shock when we crash against one another. I let out a lecherous sob and he an exaggerated, "fuuuuuck" before we allow are bodies to adjust and he begins to pound away at me.

He is unrelenting in his actions as he works to make us both cum. We usually take our time when we're alone, but we know that anyone can come home at any minute and we're essentially out in the open. The laundry room is a common area and while we never have to worry about someone entering one of our bedrooms without permission, we're taking a chance and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't titillated.

When he comes into my room or I go to his long after everyone else is in for the night, he takes his time. Touching, kissing and licking me everywhere. But I've learned to appreciate the times when we have to be down and dirty as he calls it. Who'd have thought that I would relish moments like these. Behaving like we have been is dangerous as anyone of our roommates could find out. Maybe that's what I really want. Maybe not. I don't know, but now is not the time to try and figure it out.

Grunting as he slams away, I hold onto the edges of the washer for leverage as his fingertips dig into my hips. He's sure to leave evidence of our activities behind, but no one will see them but him and me. It's not the first time they'll be proof left behind that we've been together and I'm sure it won't be the last. The now faded remains of hickeys and bite marks along my breasts, stomach and thighs as confirmation.

By now the small room feels unbelievably claustrophobic as the blood rushes to my ears. I can feel myself nearing climax and I can tell he's close too. He is uncompromising about this as he's told me that the one thing he will never do is leave me unsatisfied and until this day, he has never broken his promise.

Up until now, we've been relatively quiet, but I can no longer hold back as he begins to rub my clit furiously. Knowing that I'm near and it'll only take seconds for me to fall apart from his ministrations, I reach around with my left hand and grab his ass, screaming at the top of my lungs and in this moment, I don't care who hears us.

"Oh. Oh my, God. Jackson!"

Act III

I feel positively euphoric when I cum. My seed spilling inside the walls of her warm, vice-like grip. Heart beating wildly against my chest, all I want to do is stay inside of her and never leave. As the sweat pours from my temples, I bow forward and nip at the sweet delicate skin of her collar bone.

I've never felt this way with another woman and I don't know how to explain it. April is gentle and kind. But, she's also strong and resilient. A force to be reckoned with. For some reason, she doesn't allow people to see all aspects of her personality like she does with me and believe me no one would ever believe that this "innocent" woman is actually a sex kitten.

I kiss her neck and she swivels in my arms. Now facing each other, she pecks me on the lips, pushes at my chest so that there's a gap between us, then hauls her arm back and punches me on my bicep. Hard.

Damn those powerful little fists.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I demanded to know as I lean over and pull up my underwear and jeans.

"For scaring the crap out of me," she screeches as she pulls up her own. "You know there's a maniac on the loose and you grab me from behind like that. You'd better be glad you identified yourself so fast or you would have gotten a bottle of bleach to the eyes," she warns.

I can't help but chuckle. She's so freaking cute when she's trying to be threatening.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to frighten you. I left Alex at the bar. He was trying to score a hook up for the evening and I knew you were here all alone. It didn't make sense for me to hang out by myself, especially when the woman I wanted to be with was waiting at home," I offer as apology as I run the back of my fingers along her cheek.

"You know, you're quite the sweet talker, Jackson Avery. I forgive you," she says. Blessing me with her honeyed tone.

I don't hesitate as I kiss her tenderly and think to myself how fortunate I am to have her in my arms.

How we came to this point is a mystery to me. Fucking in the laundry room of the house owned by one of our friends. Never in my wildest dreams. Oh, and this is by no means the only strangest place we've done it. There was a halted attempt in the shower. A few times in my car. Hell, we'd even done it in an on-call room. Of course, we've had sex in our bedrooms, but even then, we had to be covert. Sneaking in when everyone else in the house was asleep. That was a feat in itself because neither of us are exactly silent love makers. The things I do to her. The way she makes me feel. It's indescribable.

No one would never suspect that April and I were a couple, let alone having sex. Sure, they know we're best friends, but to them, that's the extent of our relationship.

After that fateful day when Meredith, Cristina, Alex, April and I got to talking about our first sexual experiences, she was teased mercilessly. Now, April may seem like she's meek and unassuming, but that is far from the truth. The night she called us all out on the shit we'd been hiding; Alex afraid to take the elevator, Mark tailing Lexi because he still loves her, me waking up screaming every night because of my nightmares. Well needless to say, the teasing stopped after that, but that wasn't the end of it as far as she was concerned.

That night, she knocked on my door long after I thought she'd conked out. I could tell that something was on her mind. She was hesitant, but I assured her that she shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. I'd always be here to listen. So, we talked all throughout the night.

She started by telling me that she was hurt that I'd joined in with the others when they made fun of her. She felt that if there was one person she could count on to be sympathetic, it would have been me. Believe me, I felt like a jerk and I told her that I was sorry and that I'd never leave any doubt in her mind again that I was on her side.

She also confided to me as to why she was waiting to give up her virginity. She explained how she grew up believing in the church's teachings that she should wait until she was married. That disobeying that rule would be a betrayal not only to God, but to her parents and her own morals. She wanted to hold true to her values and follow God's plan.

Now, I wasn't going to bust her bubble. We had already been through a ton of shit and I wanted to ask her, where was God then? She knew how I felt about religion and to make light of her beliefs would surely impact our relationship negatively. To alienate her would be the last thing I'd ever want to. It would be devastating. April meant a lot to me. More than any women ever had other then my mother and this was one friendship I was determined to keep, and I wasn't going to do anything to mess that.

So, night after night, she'd come into my room or I'd go to hers and we'd talk for an hour or so about everything under the sun until we feel asleep, waking up to return to our respective rooms before anyone else was the wiser. I was content with our sleepovers and didn't plan on rocking the boat, that was until about a month later when everything between us changed.

It had been a particularly demanding day at the hospital. The attendings were riding our asses and all we wanted to do was have a few drinks and blow off some steam. Fuck it. None of us would be driving so I didn't have to worry about my level of consumption. The weekend was here, and I deserved to let loose. It'd been a while since I'd had a decent hangover anyway.

It appeared I wasn't the only one with that goal in mind.

April wasn't a heavy drinker. Her drink of choice was usually a light beer. She'd have a few of those, enough to give her a buzz but still keep her on her feet. I think she drank only to be sociable, but tonight, she looked as if she were going for a new record.

Downing shot after shot of tequila, I think she was about four drinks in when she said the room was starting to spin. As for me, I was managing to hold my own. I typically like my buzz to creep up on me, so while I encouraged her to have a few glasses of water, I continued with my own whiskey shots and soon enough my own world began to tilt off it's axis. I don't know much of what went on while we sat there boozing it up. All I know is that we danced and partied it up until nearly closing hours.

I had never seen April as free as she was that night. When she's thrown back a few, she's really, really funny. She's also sexy as hell. Who would have guessed that the petite, reserved, red-headed farm girl had moves like that? I watched her intently as she gyrated on the dance floor. Hips swaying seductively. Pert breasts bouncing in rhythm to the beat, but I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Now, I wouldn't call myself April's knight in shining armor. She doesn't need anyone to hold her hand. She's proven time and again that she can take care of herself. But I couldn't help but notice the lecherous eyes of the men around the bar who watched her.

April is beautiful. Always has been to me. Sure, everyone's a little awkward as a teen. Even I was, believe it or not. I mean, I may have had it in the looks department, but I wasn't as suave as everyone presumes. To think that she had such a difficult time getting a boyfriend growing up perplexed me. She's enjoyable to be around and so fucking smart. Plus, she had quite the body underneath those scrubs and tonight she wasn't hiding it one bit. So, when other guys began to take note of what I already knew and one of them dared to come up behind and put his hands on her waist, all I saw was red.

I was out of my seat faster than I even realized I could ever move. April wasn't that kind of girl. She's no easy lay. Who was he to grope her like that? He didn't know her like I did, and we certainly didn't know him. I didn't need whiskey to give my courage, but it sure didn't hurt as I bound over to them and inserted myself into their space.

I'd called myself being chivalrous before on April's behalf. At that time, Alex had been the bearer of my fury. This time, somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered that I couldn't just go around punching people in the face when I felt they'd disrespected my friend. I had a reputation to uphold. I was a doctor. A professional. An adult. An Avery. So, I did the next best thing. I tapped the prick on the shoulder and politely asked him if he could please take his hands off my girlfriend. He didn't appear to be up for a fight as he held his hands up in defeat and walked off. Lucky for him, because I'd have welcomed the thought of giving him an ass whopping when it came to defending April.

After the guy left, she stared at me, mouth agape like she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Girlfriend?" she bellowed as if I weren't standing right in front of her.

"Yes. Girlfriend. That guy had his hands all over you and well… I just assumed you wouldn't appreciate that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" she said mischievously. "You mean a man actually paying attention to me for once other than as his doctor?"

Flustered, I didn't know how to answer. Had I just essentially cock-blocked my best friend. Did I do it because I felt like I was protecting her honor or was there a deeper reason.

I stood there looking at her blankly when she smirked and began to giggle.

"Your girlfriend," she muttered.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Perturbed that she found the idea so ridiculous.

"Oh, no. No, Jackson. I'm not laughing at you. It's just… who would believe that I was your girlfriend?" she said seriously.

I hesitated for a moment, taken aback by her declaration. Was she kidding me? Who wouldn't believe that April could be my girlfriend. Obviously, she didn't see what I did, and I needed to make her aware that she was worthy of being adored. I was getting tired of her doubting herself and her belief that she didn't measure up to other women around her. She has so much more to offer. Brains and beauty. A wining combination.

I don't know what made me say it, but I had to let her know the truth. I leaned in close, my lips pressed against the shell of her ear and whispered, "April, you are so fucking gorgeous. I would be privileged to tell everyone that you were mine."

I stepped back to gage her reaction, my own expression humorless. A blush crept over her face deepening from rosy pink to crimson and none of it had to do with the alcohol she'd consumed.

She was about to open her mouth to respond when we were interrupted by Alex who said that he was beat and wanted to go home. He said the fish weren't biting tonight so we left out, flagged down a cab and headed home.

By the time we got in, my head was aching and all I wanted was to lie down. April didn't talk on the way home and she headed straight for her room once we got in. I took it as a missed opportunity and figured she'd just want to ignore it and pretend it never happened. I couldn't be mad at her for that. I'd caught her off guard, so I too considered the matter closed.

I'd managed to peel off my shirt and jeans, stumbling along the way to crawl under the covers when there was a knock at my door. Opening it, on the other side stood the last person I'd expected to see.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about what you said at the bar," she began, her hands fidgeting as they played with the hem of her tank top.

Now, I'd said a lot of things tonight, but I was positive I knew what the topic of discussion would be.

"Okay, what about it?" I pressed on nervously.

Fuck, I thought. Had those few words I chose to blurt out ruined everything?

"Did… did you mean it?" she asked cautiously.

A no doubt puzzled look on my face, she continued, "When you said that you would be privileged to say that I was yours? Your girlfriend, I mean."

My features immediately morphed as a wide smile grew on my face, "April, of course I meant it. Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

She sniffed in disbelief, "Apparently a lot of guys because you seem to be the only one interested."

I knew I couldn't tell her. I had to show her I was for real. So, I kissed her. I kissed her like I'd never kissed a woman before. It was all lips, tongue and teeth and when we parted after what felt like an eternity, we gazed into each other's eyes. That's when I knew for sure. I can't tell you when my feelings for April changed into what they were then, but that kiss, it was the catalyst.

It was just the beginning, of us.

We spent the first month after making out like randy teenagers.

It was during the second month that she asked me if I could touch her. I'd felt her breasts and her ass over her clothes plenty by that point, but this was the first time she'd wanted skin on skin contact. She admitted that she'd never had a man touch her there before and she knew how to give herself an orgasm. She wanted me to go where no man had gone before and when writhed and whimpered under my talented fingers, I had to roll onto my stomach once she came to hide the raging hard-on in my sweatpants.

A week later, after multiple orgasms for her, you could have knocked me over with a feather when she told me she wanted to return the gesture. And when under my tutelage, her velvety touch stroked me until I came, me, a devout atheist, could have sworn I saw heavens open up before me.

It was a month after that when I was bold enough to ask if I could taste her. The confused look she gave me was priceless, but she eventually got my meaning. I told her that I wasn't trying to pressure her, and I knew that she didn't want to have sex until she was married. We'd never even broached the subject of wedded bliss. We were nowhere near being that serious. I reasoned with her that it wasn't technically intercourse and nothing of mine would be penetrating her but my tongue. She was hesitant, and I'd expected that reaction. I suggested that she take some time to think it over and assured her that it wouldn't change how a felt about her one bit.

We still cuddled and kissed, I'd finger her until she came and then she'd jerk me off and two weeks later, she told me that she wanted me to go down on her.

She was timid in the beginning. Covering her eyes with her hands when she was fully exposed to me. I told her she had nothing to be shy about. She was beautiful. All of her. And when she came, her thighs clinched around my head. Her blunt nails digging into my scalp, all I wanted to do was stay buried between her legs forever more.

Seven days later, she went down on me. It was awkward, and she was a bit clumsy, but April's the type of person to do something until she gets it right.

Trust me, she didn't take long.

Then came the fateful night. She'd lost a young patient that day. A woman who had plan to be wed in a month. As her fiancé held her hand and watched her go, he talked sadly about all the things they'd never get to do that she'd wished for them. To have children. To travel. To grow old together. And as she watched over them and listened, she said she had an epiphany.

She didn't think God would abandon her if she gave herself to someone she truly cared for. Someone who meant the world to her. Who supported her. Who was more than a casual acquaintance. Who was her best friend. Then she cleared her throat and said, "God would understand if I gave myself to someone that I loved."

She held her breath as she waited for my reply and I had no plans on making her suffer. I should have said it to her weeks ago. I should have said to her want I already knew.

"April, I love you, too."

So, we make a plan. I didn't want her first time to be in a house filled with other people. Though we called it the frat house, it's certainly not where any woman should lose their virginity.

I wanted it to be me and her. I wanted to make it special. Something that she'd never forget. So, we both made excuses about why we wouldn't be home that weekend. She said she was going on a retreat with her church and I said I would be heading to Boston to visit my mom. I rented us a suite at the Four Seasons and I spent that Friday night, all day Saturday and Sunday morning worshiping her body over and over again.

After that, it was on. It was like we couldn't keep our hands off each other but we knew we had to be discreet. What we had, we wanted to keep secret. It's not that either of us were unsure about how we felt, we just didn't want the opinions of others like our family, friends, co-workers, hell, my grandfather to influence what we'd spent months building. But now as I looked at her, I knew I wanted to share with the world who I was in love with.

"April, I think it's time we tell people. About us, I mean," I state with certainty.

I waited for her response, gaging the myriad of expressions as they filtered over her face.

"Jackson, I don't know. What if telling people destroys what we have? What if we can't make it work once we invite everyone in? What would your mother say?" she says, as her voice raises an octave.

"My mother loves you," I say as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"But I'm not what people expect. I'm not who people see someone like you being with," she confesses as she lowers her head.

I place my finger under her chin, tilt her head up and look her square in the eye, "April Kepner, I'm in love with you and I want everyone to know. Don't you know me by now? I don't care what anyone thinks. You're mine, I'm yours and that's the way it's going to stay."

She throws her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight, "Oh, Jackson. I'm in love with you, too. I'm with you and I trust you. Let's do this."

"Now, if you don't mind" I say as I pick her up and set her on the washer, "I'm going pleasure my woman."

This time, I push the crotch of her shorts to the side and position myself so that I'm on my knees and toss her legs over my shoulders. I devour her already glistening wet pussy, our essences intermingled from our previous bout of love making. All I want is for her to scream my name and I'm not stopping even if the earth crumbles beneath our feet.

Act IV

"I should have stayed the fuck home," I grumble to myself as I enter the house.

What a lousy start to the weekend I think. Avery left me high and dry at the bar. I got my ass kicked in a game of pool and lost fifty dollars and the one chick I was the slightest bit interested in was only stringing me along.

Before I head upstairs to bed, I decide to go to the kitchen to grab another beer. Maybe if I keep my high, I can forget what about what a horrible night I had.

As I open the fridge, in the background I can hear the drying running. I'm not sure who else is home, but somebody had the bright idea of getting their laundry done before everyone else. Heck, maybe if Kepner hasn't washed hers yet, I can bribe her into doing mine along with hers tomorrow.

I'm about to leave when I hear a sound that stops me dead in my tracks and it's certainly not the dryer.

I know that sound. It's a moan. Not the type of moan who hear when you stub your toe. No, this is a moan of desire and I wonder who in the hell is in the laundry room and what the in the hell they're doing.

I cross over to the open doorway and smirk at the sight before me. Avery in on his knees giving some woman head. No wonder he left before me I think. I can't see her face because her head is craned back but something about her looks familiar. In my hazy state, I see the petite frame. The pale freckled skin. The shock of red head but still can't put two and two together.

I'm about to interrupt them and say something smart. Would serve him right anyway for ditching me. That is until Jackson removes his mouth from the woman and says, "Jesus, April. You taste so fucking good."

I stop cold. What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! That's all I can think as I slowly trod away on silent feet so that they're none the wiser to my presence.

"No, no, no, no, no," I say in disbelief as I plod up the stairs. I must be hallucinating. It's the alcohol, that's it. Or I've been drugged. That must be why I saw what I think I saw.

I shake my head vigorously and try to will the image away. There're just some things I don't need to see and Kepner and Avery getting it on is one of them. So, I swallow my beer, jump on the bed still fully clothed and I'm out like a light only a few minutes later.

By the time I wake the next morning, I've convinced myself that it was all a dream. At lunch, Kepner and Avery don't act any differently around each other, so I don't even bother to bring it up.

Act V

We're all in the locker room getting ready for our morning shift when Cristina asks, "How was your weekend Avery? I heard you and Alex went prowling for ass."

"Not me Yang. I left all that for Karev. There wasn't much there that interested me anyway, so I went home early," Jackson replies as he takes his shirt off and pulls on his scrub top.

"Yeah, I'm talking to this hot girl," Alex interjects, "I turn around to find out he left me high and dry," he bemoans.

"He probably did you a favor. You have the uncanny ability to attract crazies and skanks with syphilis. Maybe he didn't want any of your misfortune to rub off on him," Cristina laughs boisterously as Meredith and Lexi join in.

"And what about you, Kepner?" she asks, "No, let me guess. You stayed home, wrote in your diary and prayed for your friends to be delivered from sin," she snickers.

"For your information, I had a great weekend," I state truthfully.

"I went to a movie on Saturday and treated myself to dinner. Then church Sunday morning and I spent the afternoon in the park."

"Well, doesn't that sound like fun," she said sarcastically. "But what should I expect. Doing laundry for you is probably as exciting as it'll get."

"I don't know. Doing the laundry can be pretty fun," I say slyly as I cut my eyes toward Jackson and it comes as no surprise to see he's peeking at me to from the corner of his eye. A knowing smirk on his lips when suddenly, Alex yells out.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

His finger pointed at me and Jackson, he waggles it between us.

"I knew it was real. I knew it wasn't a dream. I tried to convince myself otherwise but it's true. My imagination isn't that vivid. You two were screwing in the laundry room when I got home Friday night!"

I swear you could hear a pin drop as the room stills. They gawk at us, mouths open wide, but no one says a word as I turn to Jackson for his reaction and a hint as to how to proceed.

He nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, and this is all the assurance I need. This is gonna be the talk of the hospital and honestly, we don't care.

So, I come to my full height. All five foot five inches of me and proudly state, "It's true and I don't care to hear what any of you think about it," I say as I continue to speak for the both of us.

"Jackson and I have been seeing each other for months and we're in love. Anybody have a problem with that," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

I think everyone is too dumbfounded to speak and I'm not sure they believe me, that is until Jackson embraces me, and he kisses me long and deep.

I'm lost in him and I melt. I don't know how long we kiss, but I eventually hear noises around me. Some interns leave the locker room and as for our friends, their chatter starts up again.

"April and Jackson, I'd have never guessed," Meredith says.

"I'm happy for you guys," Lexie says, and I know that she's being sincere.

"Oh my, God," Yang cackles, "Avery deflowered The Virgin Mary."

As for Alex, I think it's still all a bit much for him to comprehend.

"Jeez, can somebody find a way to erase my memory," he cries as they all head out the door.

Jackson and I reluctantly break apart and he asks as he tucks a strand of stray hair behind my ear, "You ready for this?"

I've never been sure of much in my life, but I know one thing to be true. As I look into his eyes, I see my future and his smile confirms to me that he sees the same.

"Yes, I'm ready," I answer as he takes me by the hand and leads me out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I've taken a break. A long, long, long break, but I think I'm ready for a comeback. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for being so patience. I'll be working on some more one shots and Once in a Lifetime, so expect to see that real soon.**


	12. Lessons Learned

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… really, does anyone?**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 12: Lessons Learned

"Harriet."

I can hear my mother calling me, even over the sounds of the music blasting through my headphones. It's not that I'm ignoring her, I would never do that. It's just that I'm trying to drown out the sounds of my annoying little brothers and sisters who don't seem to know the meaning of quiet time.

Mom has been running herself ragged all day and from the looks of it, she's about to blow. There isn't anything out of the ordinary going on today, it's just that she hasn't had any help all week, outside of me that is, and her nerves appear to be frayed.

My dad's been gone for over a week to Boston on foundation business, Grandma Catherine is away on a two-week European vacation with Grandpa Richard, and our nanny Mya, who usually has the weekends off anyway, couldn't help today because she had to go back home to Bellingham because of a family emergency. Sometimes, our Auntie Arizona or Auntie Maggie would come by for a few hours to keep mom company or offer help if she really needed it, but she said she was determined to do this on her own. I think she worries sometimes that she doesn't devote enough time to us and I can say that that isn't true in the slightest.

The five of us together at one time can be a handful and without my dad here to help, it gets a bit hectic. It's Sunday and while we'd typically go to church this morning, mom surprised us all with homemade waffles piled high with strawberries, syrup, whipped cream and even sprinkles on top. She then popped in the Incredibles 2 and that kept my siblings under control for a while. After that, she let us play in the backyard, made us lunch and then I read a book to the three youngest ones before they went down for their naps. She allowed us a treat of peanut butter cups once they got up, something she doesn't normally do, and right now, I'm sure she's thinking that wasn't the brightest idea if their reactions are any proof. It's been a hectic mess ever since.

Mom just got off the phone with Grandma Karen and I only need to look at her face to know the conversation didn't go well. Grammy K, who I love with my whole heart can sometimes be very judgmental of mom and while mom likes to avoid having _grown up_ talks around me, unlike her, my dad believes we shouldn't be shielded from the realities of life, so I still hear a lot of what's going on. Grammy K often gets on her about trying to maintain her career as a busy trauma surgeon and mother to such a large brood. I have front row seats to many of their disputes as mom assures her that she has it all under control. Grammy K doesn't really approve of the fact we have a nanny and says that if mom really had it all under control, she'd be able to raise her kids on her own.

During one telephone call, I heard my dad say to mom to tell Grammy K to mind her own goddamn business.

I'm the oldest and by far the easiest child to deal with. I just turned nine, six months ago but my dad says that I'm more like a twenty-year-old trapped in a child's body. He doesn't mean it as an insult but says I don't behave or think like a normal nine-year-old. I've already skipped two years of elementary school and know words well beyond my sixth-grade education. I'm also very observant of things happening around me as I tend to listen more than the average person hears.

Mom calls me her little overachiever.

Dad calls me his little egghead.

Grandma Cat says I'm just showing off that Avery brain.

Uncle Alex just calls me a smartass.

My parents had me a year and a half after my mother failed her surgical boards and to say I was a surprise is a complete understatement. I never got the full story of my conception, I'm sure I never will, but I do know that my parents were married when my mother was four months pregnant and while a lot of people might think that they did it out of obligation, my parents said they knew they were in love and that I was the happiest accident that had ever happened to them. They said they knew I was a gifted child the moment I turned three and they noticed I seemed to not only pick up things faster than other kids my age, but I had an excellent memorization skills. I enjoyed solving puzzles, became a self-taught reader and writer and that I was remarkably alert, even as a baby.

My mom says I get my smarts from her. My dad thinks it comes from him. I choose to think it's a combination of the two. Otherwise, I'm a normal girl. I have lots of friends and enjoy having slumber parties. I attend gymnastics and dance class twice a week, same as my sisters. I love to read and am currently on the fourth book of the Harry Potter series. I love listening to K-Pop and hope to one day marry Bodie from the group TKO. Other than that, I don't cause my parents any trouble. I save that for my siblings, though my dad says I have been getting a bit sassy as of late. I love my mom and dad, I'm just growing up as Grandma Cat states and should be expected to rebel at some point.

My brother Jaden who was born next is six years old. He's the talkative one and can never seems to shut up, much to my irritation. Right now, he's running around the house with a towel fastened around his neck like a cape yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm Batman," every five minutes as he either leaps from the couch in the family room or launches one of my sister's stuffed animals across the room at maximum velocity. Jaden is the spitting image of our dad, but his personality is more like my mom's. He's inquisitive, very sweet but some say a bit peculiar.

Mom says she finds it endearing that he's his own person.

Dad says he'll change his tune once he discovers girls.

Grandma Cat says that her grandbaby is perfect the way he is.

Uncle Alex says he's just like my mom. Weird.

Personally, I think he's great. He's big on superhero comics, anything having to do with computers and Legos. Outside of the home, he's withdrawn until he gets to know you, but after that, watch out.

Jaden and I are closest, but it's not because we're nearest in age. I get him, and he gets me. Everyone says it's because he's more like mom and I'm more like dad. I can be serious and I'm in my head a lot and Jaden's able to coax me out of my deep thoughts and make me laugh. Like our parents, we're opposites, but we have a tight bond. There's many a night when he'll come to my room and we'll build a fort from my bedsheets and pillows and read comics with our flashlights until mom catches us and orders us back to bed. I've very protective of him as well. We go to the same private school and some older boys tried to pick on him. Once. Jaden's anything but weak, but even he can't handle taking on four boys by himself. That's when I stepped in. My parents teach us that violence is never the answer and to use our words, but they also taught us to stick up for ourselves and each other. So, when I spotted them surrounding him, I was quick to rush over and shoulder to shoulder we stared them down. Avery's won't be intimidated and by our demeaner alone, they backed off, but I made if clear that if they ever bothered my brother again, they'd have to answer to me. I told them my Uncle Owen was in the Army and he showed me how to take down a man with just my pinky finger. Well, that's not quite true, but they didn't need to know that.

Next in line are Allette and Jordan. They're four years old identical twins and can be absolute nightmares.

When mom and dad first told us, they were having another baby and it was going to be twin girls, I was so excited. We'd outnumber the men in the house and I'd finally have someone to play dolls with.

That hope didn't last long.

Double Trouble, as I like to call them, have created their own universe. They are secretive, have created their own "twin language" and are very mischievous. They are very much daddy's girl's as all they have to do is bat their long lashes at him and they practically get away with murder. Well, that's how I feel about it anyway. Mom on the other hand doesn't put up with their nonsense due to them constantly having her at wits end. Even though they are two sides of the same coin, they tend to tussle a lot, much like what's going on right now. One minute, they'll be perfectly fine, playing on the swing set, splashing around in the pool or sitting in silence coloring together, then suddenly, boom! Fireworks. Mom learned early on that with them she needed to buy two of everything as they can't seem to grasp the concept of sharing. Currently, I can hear yelling at them over the song the song I have playing to stop pulling on each other's braids. It usually takes her a few tries before they settle down, but not much more than that. Mom doesn't' believe in spanking so she finds other ways to punish us. In the twin's case, simple threats of forcing them to move into separate bedrooms reels them in. Like I said, they're mischievous, but never outright disrespectful. I'm a mommy's girl, so I'm the one who ends up helping her with them when she needs a hand. They look up to me and while I don't play with them as much as I used too, I love those munchkins and if ever they need me, I'm there.

The last of my siblings is my baby brother, Micah, who's eighteen months old, cute as can be, but very, very attached to our mom. If he's not with Mya, he's usually clinging to mom. Dad told her that she needed to start letting him become more independent, but she always says that there's plenty of time before she needs to worry about that. I think it's because he's the last they plan to have. I'll sometimes see her watching him wistfully or sniffing his head, which is… strange. He's got about twenty words in his vocabulary, but not surprisingly to everyone, his first word was mama.

Sometimes I think Micah looks to me as a second mom. He never calls me that of course, but he is very close to me. Being that I'm the older, I was able to help mom more with Micah then I was with the others. I helped feed him, bathe him and change his diapers. I was even the one to teach him how to walk. Micah was taking a little longer than the rest of us and while mom was getting a little worried and feared that it was a medical issue, Auntie Arizona told her to remember that every child develops at their own pace.

I heard my parents arguing about him once. Well, maybe arguing isn't the right word. They like to say that they are having heated discussions. Anyway, dad got upset with mom because had been carrying Micah around too much in his estimation. She told him that he has a tendency to not look where he's going when his is running, which he does a lot of now and doesn't want him to get hurt. Dad told her that getting hurt was is a part of growing up and that she shouldn't baby him.

My thoughts are interrupted as mom bellows, "Harriet Kepner-Avery. Don't make me call you again."

This time, I take off my headphones and rush over to her. She directs me to set the table as dad should be arriving home in the next half hour and she likes to have dinner waiting for him after he's come home from a long business trip. She tries to make sure we eat dinner together as often as possible, but it's hard sometimes with all the responsibilities they have at the hospital. Except for maybe three times a week, Mya generally has us fed by the time they get home. But Sundays, Sundays are a must for mom. She says it's important for us to gather prior to the week ahead and catch up. Not that Micah or the twins have much to say, so it's mostly Jaden and I talking about school, activities and friends, while mom and dad give us the less graphic versions of surgeries they've performed and patients they've helped. Sundays are also a time of reflection, so after we've done praying and thanking God for all that we have been given, we all dig in to the delicious meal she's cooked, and the chatter begin. Often, I'll look over at her and see her eyes glisten. I imagine she's thinking ahead to a time when we're all older or even away at college and it makes her sad. That's when dad takes hold of her hand and places a gentle kiss on her palm.

After I've done setting the table, she charges me with helping Jaden, Allette and Jordan put away their toys from the family room. I promptly jump into big sister roll and hand out instructions on who should do what. Dad says when I'm in boss mode, I always remind him of Grandma Cat and smirks. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet but I do get a kick out of telling them what to do.

By the time everything's been put away, I hear daddy coming through the door that connects to the garage.

Allette and Jordan immediately rush him and tackle him around his legs. He's barely able to put his bags down before he scoops them both up, one in each arm.

"Daddy, you're home. Did you bring us anything?" they state hopefully in unison.

He gives them each a kiss on the cheek and instead asks, "How are my Demon Divas?" and they giggle like they always do.

"Jackson don't call them that," we hear mom yell out as she makes her way to him from the kitchen.

Dad places the twins back on the floor and give mom a quick but full kiss on the lips.

The sounds of "Ew," from my brother and little sisters convey my reaction exactly. Dad then picks Micah up from where he's resting on moms hips, holds him in his arms and kisses the top of his head.

"Hello, Jaden," he says to my other brother who has his eyes glued to his comic book that he managed to slip back out off the shelf.

"Hi, Daddy," he squeals and bounds over to him, hugging him tight, in sudden realization that he's home. Typical. When he's reading his comics, everything and everyone else in the world disappears.

When it's my turn to greet him, I already know what's coming.

"Hey, Hattie girl. You too big for a hug?"

"Maybe. I am practically a preteen you know," I say but can't hold back the laughter that follows.

It's a game we play where I like to pretend like I'm too old for him to treat me like I'm not his little baby girl anymore.

My mom thinks it's important for all of us to show each other affection and normally, I'm okay with it. Really it just depends on the mood I'm in. Sometimes I love it when he picks me up and hefts me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then there are other times when my whines of, "Dad, stop. You're embarrassing me," are enough to confuse him.

What can I say. I'm at a weird age.

Dad washes his hands as mom brings the food to the table and we all take our usual seats. Dad is at the head, mom to his left, Micah next to her in his high chair, Allette next to him and on the opposite side of the table it's Jaden, Jordan and then me at the end.

We never sit the twins next to each other when it's time to eat. My parents are smart enough to know that by the end of the meal either Jordan's hair will be full of mashed potatoes or Allette will have had juice accidentally spilled on her shirt. So, they just sit away from one other and discretely make faces or open their mouths and display bits of chewed up food until a threat from either mom or dad puts and end to those antics.

But as we make our way through mom's roast chicken and sides, I notice that something is off. Like I said, I'm observant and my parents are not acting like themselves.

Dad usually can't keep his hands-off mom. Like I said, they think it's important to show affection, especially in front of us kids. Oh, it's never anything vulgar, but he's always caressing her shoulders, or pecking her on the lips, hugging her around the waist from behind and sometimes, I'll even catch him patting her on the butt. As for mom, she likes to hold his hand or snuggle up next to him so that she's right under his chin. It makes me smile because she always looks so tiny next to him, but tonight, there are no touches or kisses and other then engaging us in conversation, they've barely said a word to each other.

I know I have nothing to worry about. My parents are gonna stay married forever. At least that's what they tell us, and they've never lied to me yet.

Okay, well that's not true. They did tell me there was a Santa Claus, but I figured it out by the time I was five and let me tell you, I wasn't happy.

Whatever is going on between them it must be pressing because this time they don't wait until they're alone to let it out.

"So, have you decided what you want to do?" mom says in a hushed tone.

Dad sighs like he's exasperated, "No, April. I haven't. I told you that this isn't a decision I can make on my own. I need your input. I won't let you make me the bad guy here."

"I'm not trying to make you the bad guy," she answers, her voice raising an octave.

My mom always sounds like a chipmunk when she's really upset. Once when she was mad at him about something, I overheard dad tell her that she was cute when she was angry, which only seemed to make her even angrier.

Right now, though, he's not kidding around.

"I just don't think it was fair for you to spring this on me at the last minute and I think you did it, so I wouldn't have any choice but to side with you. You're forcing my hand," she continued.

Dad looked over to her with that face he makes. The one where his eyes squint and chews on the inside of his cheek then says to mom through gritted teeth, "I really don't think we should be having this discussion in front of the children. Do you?"

If it's one thing mom really hates, it's to be admonished, so I knew it was only going to get worse from here on.

"Well, why not? This decision affects them to? Or don't they get a say in it at all either?" she huffs.

"Goddammit, April!" dad roars and everything stills.

Allette's fork clatters to the floor as she covers her ears with her hands. Jaden's eyes shift back and forth between my parents like he's watching a tennis match. Jordan utters a long exaggerated, "Ooh." Micah immediately begins to wail and as for me, my mouth hangs open in disbelief.

Daddy doesn't curse. Well, he does but it's usually when he's watching a sports game. He just tries not to do it in front of us but we've all on occasion heard him say some choice words. Dammit or shit mostly. I've heard him say asshole and even fuck, but he never uses the lords name in vain only because mom has asked him not to.

Looks like he's either forgotten or doesn't care right now.

"Excuse me," he says as he lowers his knife and fork then pushes away from the table. Picking up his food, he puts it in the refrigerator, picks up his discarded bags and heads upstairs.

Mom looks like she's about to cry but manages to hold it together. I have a feeling that might be the last of him we're gonna see for the night.

"Okay, guys. Come on. Finish up and we'll have dessert," she says trying to sound chipper and it seems to work on the little ones, but as for me, I know better.

We make it through dinner and dessert, then we all do are assigned chores. Jaden and Allette clear the table. Mom and Jordan put any leftovers away. Then I load the dishwasher and mom hand washes what won't fit inside. As for the rest of the evening, it's our regular routine. An hour of television time, baths, story time, then bed.

I'm always the last one down as I don't have to turn in until eight-thirty, but tonight, I can't sleep.

I'm worried about mom and dad. It's very quiet in the house as they're still not talking. Dad had come back downstairs during story time for Micah and the twins, he then helped tuck then in before saying goodnight to Jaden and me and heading to his office to work.

I'm still awake an hour later when I hear his feet as they tread upstairs. I've left my door cracked so I can hear what's going on and when he closes their bedroom door behind him, I hop out of bed and tiptoe down the hall. I peek in on my siblings whose doors are ajar, their nightlights casting off an indirect glow as I make my way. When I reach my parents room, I hold my breath and press my ear against the door.

Okay, so this isn't the first time I've done this but it's not like I make a habit out of it either. It only happens when I think they're talking about me after I've done something that might get me in trouble, my birthday or right before Christmas.

What can I say? I like to know what I'm getting.

Tonight, they don't start of right away though. I hear feet shuffling and drawers slamming so I assume they're getting dressed for bed. But minutes later when they begin it isn't with dulcet tones. They rarely fight, at least in front of us so when I overhear a few choice words, I gasp.

I can't make out much because it's muffled, so I figure they must be moving around the room. I quickly turn and rush back to my room on noiseless feet, grab the empty water glass from my bedside table and hurry back, placing it gently against the wooden frame so they don't notice. I know what they're discussing isn't my concern and Grandma Cat would be quick to tell me to stay out of grown folks' business, but I'm concerned, and mom did mention that it has to do with us kids, so I have just as much right to know as anyone.

I just hope they don't find out what I'm doing.

Now their voices are clearer, I get the gist of what's going on. They're talking about moving the family to Boston and an uncomfortable feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. Dad tells mom that Grandma wants him to take on a larger role in the foundation and he reminds her that she knew at some point this day would come. Dad's already been Chairman of the Board at Grey-Sloan Memorial for years, but his duties have expanded over the last eight months. He's been required to fly back and forth to Boston more often and it appears as if it's starting to take its toll. He explains to mom that this it is what it is and that's not going to change. He says as she already knows, eventually we'll have to attend board meetings and learn the ins and out of the family business.

Mom says that it isn't fair, and she didn't expect this to happen so soon. She thought she would have more time to enjoy life distanced from the all mighty Avery foundation. She asks him what it would mean for their careers because she doesn't want to have to start all over again at a new hospital. He should know how hard it is for her to make friends and feel at home and working in Boston as an Avery is a standard that is hard enough to held to. Then she asks him about their friends they have here in Seattle who've become more like family. She doesn't want to leave and have us uprooted from the life we've come to know and love.

That's when dad shouts loud enough that I'm sure he's at least woken someone other than the three of us.

"You knew this was a possibility, April. It's not like I kept it a secret!"

Then, mom breaks. All I can hear is her racking sobs. I hate it when mom cries and I resist the urge to knock on the door to go and comfort her. But it seems dad does the job for me as her cries are hushed and I assume he has taken her in his arms. He seems to be soothing her as I can make out the words, "I'm sorry. Don't wanna fight. Baby, please and I love you."

Their voices dip much lower after that and as hard as I try to decipher what they're saying, it's useless. I end of slumping onto the floor and I'm not sure how much time passes because in all the silence, I begin to doze off.

I'm waked I don't know how much later by grunting sounds and my immediate thought was that something was wrong. I reach for the door handle but stop when I hear my mom say, "Oh, Jackson," and all I can think is, oh God!

In that second, I know what they're doing. I've had the anatomy talk and the beginnings of the sex talk. Mom wasn't explicit, but Grandma Cat did provide a bit more information which she suggested I do not let my mother know about. Besides, I made the mistake of walking in on them once without knocking very early one morning. All I saw was bare skin and twisted limbs and I made a speedy exit with them none the wiser. Trust me. It's an image I'll never forget. When my mom asked what was wrong with me at breakfast, I told her I had a bad dream and left it at that because that was one topic I did not want to discuss.

But right now, I make a hasty retreat to my own bed and place my pillow over my head praying for sleep to come quickly so I can forget this whole ugly night.

The next morning I'm roused before the break of dawn. I sometimes get up early when my parents start moving around to begin there workday. They leave not long after Mya arrives, and I like to talk to her while she gets the younger kids up and dressed. It's enough time for mom and dad to spend time with each of us, make coffee to go and kiss us goodbye.

Today, I'm not sure what I'm going to be presented with after last nights turmoil and am pleasantly surprised to see mom and dad acting like the lovebirds they usually are.

They're smiling at each other and mom even blushes when dad leans over and whispers something in her ear. They're all touchy-feely and though I'm sure not everything was settled last night, they've seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

Our parents head off to work as Mya cooks us breakfast and after a hearty bowl of oatmeal, Jaden and I gather our bookbags and go wait at the end of the driveway for our school bus to pick us up.

On the ride to school I sit with my friends but barely hear what they're gossiping about. I'm too busy pondering what occurred yesterday and what it all means. We've been to Boston several times so it's not like we're unfamiliar with the city, but all I can think about is if we must leave Seattle, I'll be leaving my school and my friends. I'll be crushed. I know I'm being silly and even though I'm smarter than children my age, I'm still a kid. My parents have told us often that change is a part of life, but that does nothing to ease my fears. I'm sure when the time is right, mom and dad will sit us down and tell us what's going on. They don't leave us in the dark when there are decisions that affect the whole family. I trust them, and I love them. Now, I don't know what's ahead, but I'm confident they'll make the right choice. The most important thing for me to remember is this.

It doesn't matter where we end up, as long as we're together.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course, this was an AU version of Japril. Remember, even though Harriet is only nine, her reading and writing comprehension levels are well beyond her limited years on this planet. She hears a lot and sees a lot having grown up essentially around Grey-Sloan. Plus, with a grandmother like Catherine, you know she knows the tea.**


	13. Missed Opportunities

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… just throw the whole show in the trash.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 13: Missed Opportunities

"Goodnight, Peanut," I whisper to Harriet as I bend over to kiss her brow.

Harriet's naturally long and curly eyelashes flutter a few more times before her eyes finally close as she is lulled away by the music of the mobile spinning slowly over her head. I stand and watch her for a few minutes more to make sure that she's asleep at last and not just playing possum before I turn off the click the light switch off, turn on her nightlight and exit the room, leaving the door cracked like I'm in the habit of doing, regardless that I have a monitor next to her crib in case I hear her cries in the night.

It's my week with Hattie and as we head into the weekend, I'm finally able to decompress after what proved to be a long and frustrating week. Surgeries, emergency surgeries, board meetings, staff meetings, dealing with the foundation, interns screwing up, my mother pestering me and what has proved to be the most time consuming of all, Maggie and I have been arguing. Again.

It had been two weeks since we sat down on the couch and had _the_ conversation and it seems she has no intention of letting it go.

We had been getting ready for the day and I was in the shower when my phone notified me of a text. Believing my phone was hers, I mean they are exactly alike, she picked mine up to see a message stating, "I miss you." Heart emojis included. What is now I realize to be her signature move, instead of allowing me the chance to explain what the text was about, she automatically jumped to the conclusion that the sender of the mysterious text, was no doubt a woman and the implied nature of the said text meant that we had slept with her.

Truthfully, I couldn't blame her for accusing me of cheating. I had only recently come back from a journey of self-discovery in which I'd stayed at a monastery to gain some clarity and understanding over many life changing events. It probably wouldn't have been that big of a deal except that I left town on my unplanned excursion and consequently, Maggie without any heads up, my only way of notifying her of my actions were oddly enough a quick text telling her I'd be gone for a while and a few weeks later, a picture of a tree.

I wasn't lying when I believed that I was at a crossroads and I felt myself near the point of spinning out of control. Oh, I had done nothing externally that would make anyone aware of my oncoming breakdown, but it was all too much at once for me to ignore what was going on inside. I'd had a lot heaped on me this year and the massive stress that I felt had reached its peak.

I found myself at a monastery and there I was able to really sit and listen not only to myself, but really have deep, meaningful conversations about my newfound faith in God with the brothers and a new friend I'd met there, Kate. Those moments of clarity of how my actions and those of others around me that touched me directly caused what I felt was a last-ditch effort and desperate attempt to find my place in the universe. After weeks of contemplation, I realized my journey originated and culminated not surprisingly enough, with April.

It began with a heartfelt declaration from her on the couch of the home we used to share. She had been acting strangely ever since we came back from that fateful trip to Montana. Initially, I had been opposed to her coming along and horrified that once again, that my mother had used subterfuge to butt into my affairs and organize April's accompanying me. She and I hadn't been on the best terms and it had a lot to do with Dr. Minnick and what I perceived as her stealing Meredith's job, subsequently turning her back on the united front that I and some of the other doctor's had tried to present against management. It didn't help matters that I had a difficult case and had no clear idea as to how I was going to help the young girl whose mothers had placed their faith in me. To top it off, Robert, the man who cowardly left my mother and I, lived in the next town over. The culmination of the trip resulted in April helping me come up with an innovative surgical technique, me finally confronting my father who'd abandoned me as a child and a beautiful night of love making between April and me.

After we came back, everything went back to normal. Well, sort of. April and I still had sex periodically, but we never bought up that night in Montana and the implications of what it meant. So, when she confronted me on that day after I demanded to know exactly what in the hell had possessed her to think that I had a crush on Maggie, but all she could say was that she couldn't do what we were doing anymore. We had settled into this life, neither moving backward nor forward and April was the one with the courage to finally speak out as I was either too afraid or too stupid to say what I felt. As if that wasn't enough to deal with, in the coming months, I'd had to cope with losing my grandfather, gaining a fortune, courting an initially reluctant, Maggie, taking my name off of contention for a Harper Avery award, which Meredith ended up winning, unearthed accusations of sexual misconduct against my grandfather, the foundation coming under fire, losing my fortune, April's crisis of faith and what would become the catalyst of my sabbatical, April nearly dying and her marrying, Matthew.

As for April, I had tried to convince myself that I was fine as she lay on that operating room table, dying and in her hospital bed in a coma. I sat by her bedside for hours, refusing to leave and against all that I had been taught, I begged for a god that I didn't believe in to save her. I promised him that I would believe in him if he bought her back to us, back for Harriet and back to me. Broken, the tears fell unchecked as I bowed my head and then I felt it, the lightest of grips. April's fingers barely tightened around mine and when I looked up, what looked back at me were those hazel eyes that I knew all too well. I learned a lot that day, most shockingly enough was that April and Matthew had rekindled their relationship, were in love and not weeks later, they would be married.

I swore to myself and anyone that asked that me that I was happy for her. I went on with my daily routine, not sharing though the turmoil that was going on inside. I hadn't confided in anyone, including Maggie, the woman I'd professed to now love about how I was dealing with April being out of my life. Sure, we had Harriet and Samuel and they would always unite us, but it wasn't the same. I no longer saw her face in the halls everyday at work and the realization of that bothered me.

What had set me on my path were two events that were in no way connected. One was when DeLuca saved me from almost getting killed by an oncoming vehicle, pulling me out of the way in the nick of time and a two was patient that I had so desperately wanted to save, died. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and subsequently, my sanity. It was all too much for me to handle and I packed a bag and left.

Through those weeks of reflection, I made great strides and upon my return, I'd managed to make it up to Maggie who was rightfully pissed with me and expressed to her how sorry I was to leave unannounced. It was unfair, it was cruel, and it was so unlike me.

I realized that she wasn't on board with my newfound beliefs, but we came to a consensus that we would move on with our relationship. That was until that night. When she found out that I had been talking with another woman. Sharing my thoughts and feelings. I didn't want her to find out that way and if I were being sincere, I wasn't sure if I'd ever tell her on my own, but I felt I couldn't lie to her anymore and confessed that I also been speaking to April on occasion as well. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to her, I mean April is the mother of my children and I still considered her my best friend, even though she was now married to another man.

Maggie accused me of never confiding in her. Never letting her know how I truly felt, so we sat down on the sofa and we poured our hearts out. She told me her fears, how she didn't know how to love or how to fight for what she wanted. I told her how I felt about April, how I was grieving the loss of what we had and of what Harriet was missing out on. I told her that what ruined us was bad timing, but it wasn't difficult to miss the underlying meaning. I told Maggie that I did love her but apparently it wasn't enough. When she berated me and did what she seems to do so well, run away. I knew this was only the beginning of our issues.

We'd spent the next few days barely speaking even though I tried to apologize profusely. It would take another crisis, this one involving my mother and her father for us to realize what was most important before we reconciled and agreed to give our relationship another chance. We made a vow to be open and honest with each other. To keep the lines of communication open and share our feelings instead of bottling them up or hiding what we really thought. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that if this is what April and I would have done, we'd still be together now. There's no doubt in my mind of that, but this is one thought that I would not be sharing with Maggie.

I wasn't being dishonest with her when I said that I spoke to April on occasion. Yes, much of our conversation had to do with Harriet, but April had helped me gain a better knowledge about religion, about God and how I choose to understand my role in all this. What I hadn't told Maggie was that as of late, our conversations had started becoming more… intimate.

Oh, it's was nothing dirty, mind you, we'd just been discussing private things about ourselves, Matthew and Maggie in relation to her being married and the two of us dating. I don't know why, but it didn't feel wrong. Maybe because I had spent the last fifteen years, learning about, living with and loving April and she me that it wasn't strange for us to share these details. To be frank, I still consider April to be my person and if there were one individual, I knew for sure I could count on to have my back, even though there were times that I didn't have hers, it would be April Kepner.

The thing is that now, April and I talk at a more increased rate and typically, it has nothing to do with Harriet. I find myself carving out little moments in the day to send her messages asking her how she's doing, what's happening with her job at the clinic and what she's up to. She isn't any better as I'll often come out of surgery or a meeting to find a text with a smiley face and what has become a joke between us.

She'll send me the first few lines of the bible song, Joy in my heart. She'll text me, I've got that joy, joy, joy, joy, down in my heart, and I'll finish with, down in my heart to stay.

It's cute and dare I say, almost feels like flirting. It's to the point where I never answer her when Maggie's in the vicinity, I never leave my phone unattended and often take it into the bathroom with me. I've even resorted to putting a lock on it on the off chance that I forget and lay it down. It's not that I don't trust, Maggie, it's just that I don't think she'd understand the bond that April and I have. We'll always be parents, but we'll also always be so much more.

As I make my way around my penthouse, I pick up the random toys Harriet has strewn around the living room, put our dinner plates in the dishwasher and finally plop in front of the television looking for something to watch and flip the channels, uninterested in the options I have. Maggie would usually be here with me, but she's working a Saturday shift and decided it would be best if she slept in her own bed. She's forever accusing me of preventing her from getting any sleep. What can I say? I like sex. What healthy sexually active man doesn't? Tonight though, I'm all alone.

I end up finding something that manages to hold my attention for a couple hours before I decide to call it. It's only ten o'clock, but I know Harriet will be up at the crack of dawn. April says it's because she's so used to getting up early to get ready for daycare as we start our long days. I say it's because somehow, that farmgirl habit has seeped out of April and onto our baby girl.

April jokingly calls me an idiot.

I turn off the television and make sure everything is secured before I go upstairs. I peek in on Harriet one last time and since I hadn't spoken to Maggie or seen her most of the day, I decide to drop her a quick text as I make my way into my bedroom.

 **Sent 10:15 PM – Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight.**

 **Received 10:19 PM – Hi, baby. I'm just turning in.**

 **Sent 10:21 PM – Well, have a good day at work tomorrow.**

 **Received 10:23 PM – Thanks. Love you.**

 **Sent 10:23 PM – Me too.**

After I'm done, my entire body sags as I sit on the edge of the bed. It feels like I just got finished completing an unwanted, but mandatory task. Or maybe something that I routinely do and is done without thought so much so that it becomes mechanical. Like blinking or breathing and I hate that I feel this way.

During the days of our newfound love fest, I feel myself pulling away emotionally even though I promised Maggie that I wouldn't. That I'd be honest about my emotions and I have a sinking feeling that April has a big role in all of this.

As I lay back, I close my eyes, my phone still clutched in my hand. I try to force the sleep to come, but there are so many thoughts running though my head that it's impossible for me to find rest. I'm compelled to talk to someone and that someone isn't Maggie.

I twist over onto my side and even though my cell is resting in my palm, I glace at the numbers on the face of the digital alarm, seeing that they've just flashed over to show that it's now eleven. I know I avoided looking at the time on the phone because I would be overwhelmed with the urge to call her. It's far too late and she and Matthew are probably already asleep. I choose to believe they're sleeping because conjuring up an image of what else they may be doing makes my stomach turn. I know it's selfish and unfair to be bitter that she has sex with the man that's now her husband considering I'm hardly celibate with Maggie. I can't help it. It's the alpha male in me. I was April's first and the only man she'd had sex with for nine years, even after we'd gotten divorced. I'm not judging her because I'm far from a monk and I would never shame her but knowing that she's slept with other men does something to my ego.

We were supposed to be together forever. I was supposed to be the only man that made love to her. That shared not only her heart but her dreams, her goals, her secrets and fondest desires. Alas, faith had a vicious way of splitting us up and now it's too late to go back. We've made too many mistakes, she's moved on and so have I and now we're beholden to the lives we've created.

Even with that in mind, I can't help the urge to message her and before I get the chance to think better of my rash decision, I've already sent the text and am eagerly waiting her reply.

 **Sent 11:07 PM – Are you up?**

I wait patiently for her to respond and by the time ten minutes pass, I resolve myself to the fact that she's knocked out and toss my phone onto the nightstand, curse myself for being so dumb and try to find slumber.

It's not until I hear that familiar chime that I realize she's answered me.

 **Received 11:20 PM – Jackson. What's wrong? Is Hattie okay?**

I immediately feel remorseful as she probably had been asleep, and my text only filled her with fear as she naturally assumed my late-night text meant that something was wrong.

 **Sent 11:22 PM – Oh, God! No. I'm sorry. Hattie's fine. I didn't mean to wake you. I apologize. Go back to bed.**

 **Received 11:23 PM – No worries. I wasn't in bed. I just got back from giving Ruby a bottle and put her back down. What's up?**

 **Sent 11:24 PM – Nothing. Really, I'm sorry. It's late and I should have know better. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

 **Received 11:25 PM – Jackson, what's wrong? Talk to me. You know I'll always make time for you.**

Her sincere words warm my heart and though I know I shouldn't and after a brief bit of hesitation, I push it a little further.

 **Sent 11:27 PM – Do you think it'd be alright if I called you?**

Her response was immediate and if she could see the smile that was damn near breaking my face, I'm sure that the one she returned would be just as wide.

 **Received 11:28 – Do you really need to ask?**

It's the only thing I receive before seconds later, my cell rings and I jump as I hadn't expected her to be the one to dial.

"Hello?" I say, pretending to be confused as to the caller.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," she says and giggles in that contagious way that she has that makes you want to join her.

I can't help but snigger because only April would seem so bright and bubbly when it's almost midnight.

"Kidding. I am glad you called though, and I am sorry for interrupting you and _Matthew's_ night," I reply, rolling my eyes as I do.

I reluctantly tacked on his name because it would be rude and childish of me not too, hoping that she doesn't detect the inflection that I used when I said it.

"Matthew's actually working the night shift and won't be back until the morning. It's just me and Ruby tonight," she confesses.

I feel she has more to say as her words hang and when she does, I smirk because what she says isn't too far from the tone I'd just used.

"So… is _Maggie_ there?"

"Uh, no. She's working tomorrow so she stayed at the frat house," I state, adding the terminology we still use in private for the home we used to share with Meredith, Alex and Lexie all those years ago which in retrospect, now seems like forever.

"Then what are you doing up so late?" she wonders.

"It's not late. You're just used to turning in like you still lived on a farm. Or maybe it's because you're old," I say in jest.

"You're a regular riot this evening, aren't you?" she chides, and I can almost see her wrinkling her nose at me.

"Only for you," I confess and the silence that follows only compounds the awkwardness of my statement.

"What I meant to say was that I only get this silly around you. You've been witness to the comedic side of me," I say as I try to clean up the mess I've just created.

Thankfully, she lets me off the hook. "Comedian? I've had hangnails funnier than you," she teases.

I guffaw at her lame attempt at a joke. This is the April I know. The April I miss. The one whose banter flows easily with me.

"Come on, Jackson. Really. What's going on? Are you okay? Is it your mom?" she asks and again, I hear the worry in her voice.

Though our marriage didn't work out, April still loves my mother and my mother her. I know that she misses the time they spent together and when she takes the time to inquire about my mother's health, I know she's not just her being polite.

"No, mom's doing well. She's in an experimental trial and we're hoping that this treatment will help shrink the tumor," I say somberly.

Whatever issues me and my mother have had throughout my life, she is my rock. Always looking out for my best interests and I can't fathom what I'd do if I lost her.

"I'm happy to hear that and you know that I'm always praying for her," she tells me, "but what's going on? It's not like you to call this late unless it's something important."

Now I really feel like a fool. How can I tell her that I just needed to hear her voice? Actually, would it be so bad if I did, so that's exactly what I do.

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss talking to you," I admit, hoping that she doesn't hang up on me.

But her voice softens, as she declares, "I miss talking to you too."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't left speechless. After everything, she still needs me just as I need her.

We end up talking for the next hour and a half about everything under the sun. Harriet. Our plans for the weekend. Work. Her family. Who's sleeping with who at Grey Sloan Memorial, but the one subject we carefully avoid talking about are our relationships with Maggie and Matthew. I think we both consciously sidestep it because we don't want our conversation to take on a serious tone.

It's almost like we're roomies again. Coming home after a long shift to the apartment we shared with Alex. Sitting side by side on the couch. Her in her pajamas, her socked feet tucked beneath her like a fawn. Me in my basketball shorts and t-shirt with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream between us with two spoons as we chat about nothing in particular, but when she lets out an exaggerated yawn, I think to myself, oh crap.

"Shit. I'm sorry, April. I've kept you up way past your bedtime," I say apologetically.

"Relax, Jackson. I'm not a toddler, you know," she says, "I was just stretching. I need to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable."

I'm sure she meant nothing by her statement, but I can't help but think of the sexual undertones.

I can't think of anything to say in response that wouldn't sound filthy, so I say nothing and the next thing I hear is her echoed words as they seem to come from across a short distance to where her phone lay.

"Do you have me on speaker?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm changing," she informs me.

And good lord. I don't know what the hell comes over me or what would make be utter such a bold statement, but I do.

"You should Skype with me then so that I can see," I say and instantaneously my eyes bug out at the implication of my words.

I hear nothing. No gasp of breath. No clothes rustling. No cries of what a disgusting thing that was for me to say.

Nothing but complete silence.

I expect the worst. Any second now, she's going to tell me that she's disappointed in me. That what I said was inappropriate and what little gains we've made personally in the last few months will instantly fade away.

"You and that dirty mind of yours," she bellows before she suddenly bursts out in a fit of laughter and we both laughed for about a minute before we can even collect ourselves.

I then hear her as she bounces back onto her bed and takes me off speakerphone.

I don't know what makes me do it, but I want to continue this line of dialog. April's an adult. She'll tell me if I'm going too far and frankly, I hope that she doesn't stop me.

"You used to like my dirty mind… and my dirty mouth," I say brazenly.

I can picture her as she bites her bottom lip, her eyes half-lidded as she says seductively, "You know I did."

Without warning, it feels like it's a thousand degrees in my apartment. What are we doing and what do I expect to come of it? Right now, I don't care, so I continue.

"Yeah, you did," I add cheekily, knowing she gets the suggestiveness.

I'm already in the prone position, so I bend my right leg so that my foot is flat on the mattress and place my left hand beneath my head.

"You know what else I remember," I say as I resume into what can become very risky for us, "I remember how much you liked that thing I used to do."

I press my tongue against the inside of my cheek as I anxiously await her reply. She exactly what I'm referring to as it was something neither of us had tried before and something, I'll only reserve for her.

"You were really, _really_ good at that, I can't deny," she offers friskily and my stomach flutters.

We're stepping into dangerous territory and I don't know how far she's willing to go, but as for me, the skies the limit.

I know that April's not the type to have an affair because neither am I. For the year that we were separated while she was in Jordan, the three months when she went back and the period following when we were going through our separation and divorce, neither of us had ever had the desire or even an inkling of cheating. We did a lot of things wrong, but we never betrayed our marriage vows.

Okay, well there was the one about loving each other through good times and bad till death do us part, but there's nothing I can do about that now.

This is harmless though, right? It's not like we're not used to having phone sex. If this is what it turns out to be.

After we got married, there were many a night when we were apart with either one of us pulling a double shift at the hospital or I was in Boston handling Avery foundation business with my mother when we'd engage in some naughty fun. One thing that I and only I know, April may have been a virgin before she gave herself to me, but she damn sure learned quick.

I swallow before I go on. I know what I say next will make or break the renewed friendship we have forged.

"I bet you wish I was there right now so that I could do that to you," I say seductively, testing the waters and find myself shaking nervously.

"Mmm, you know I wish you were," she utters sensuously, and I swear all the blood rushes to my erogenous zones.

I want more. I want her, but I must be clear. Before we get ahead of ourselves, I need to make sure we're on the same page.

I clear my throat, "April, I have to ask. Are we… are we doing this?"

She hesitates before she answers loud and strong, "I think we are. Jackson, I know you. I trust you and this may count as a sin, but I have to say, something this good, can't be bad. I married Matthew and I know you care deeply for Maggie as well, but I need this. Being with Matthew, it's… well, it's not the same as being with you. I know I shouldn't compare the two of you and I'm a bitch for even wanting this, but I do."

She pauses and waits for me to say something and when I do, I can't help but echo her, "I want this too, April. I miss you so much. I miss being with you. I know you love, Matthew and I love, Maggie, but I think that both of us would be liars if we didn't admit that we're still in love. _I'm_ still in love with you, April."

"Jackson, I'm still in love with you too, but this is going to have to be enough. I don't want to hurt Matthew or Maggie and they can never find out. Can we at least agree to that?"

"I can," I affirm as I adjust myself. Right now, my dick is as hard as a rock and in danger of splitting the seam of my boxer shorts.

"Now, can I ask you something?" I continue.

"Of course, you can," she says.

"Put me back on speakerphone," I request.

"Okay, done," she replies as I put mine on at the same time and lay it next to me on the bed.

"Oh, and April," I say.

"Yes?" she asks curiously.

I close my eyes and practically growl as I command, "Take off your clothes."

This time, I can hear everything as she shimmy's out of what I assume are pajama pants and top, then her body as she flops back onto the mattress.

"What about you?" she asks me, "Are you still dressed?"

"You don't worry about me and just do what I tell you," I order.

"Yes, baby," she says, submitting to my will.

It brings back so many glorious memories of us in bed together. Well, us in bed, on the couch, the kitchen table, the shower, on call rooms, our car, a restaurant bathroom and on and on. There wasn't one spot in that apartment we shared that we didn't christen and while our love making didn't always evolve into this dominate, submissive roleplay every time, we did insist on keeping it spicy.

Sometimes it was slow and sweet. Other times quick and dirty. Some nights, she'd be in charge and on others it would be my turn. Whenever, wherever, however we did it, we made sure that we left each other satisfied.

So now, I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity. I'm going to make sure that I bring her to the height of ecstasy because when I'm done with her, I want her wishing for more. I want her to never to forget what's about to transpire.

"I want you to get in the middle of your bed," I begin.

"Yes, baby," she says obediently.

"Now, close your eyes and don't open them. I want you leave your hands by your side. I want you to listen to me and do everything I tell you. Do you understand?" I question so that I'm sure she knows the rules.

"Yes, baby. I understand," she says and though I'm not there and I haven't laid a finger on her, I can already hear her panting.

"I want you to remember that quick weekend trip we took to the Bahamas. I want you to remember that one night in our hotel suite. You know which night I'm talking about, don't you?" I say to her, almost whispering as I try to set the mood.

"I do, Jackson. I do," she moans.

"Remember how the sun was so hot that day and we threw the doors to the balcony open so that the breeze from the ocean could cool us? How I had you spread out on the bed, your hair fanned out across the pillow and you naked as the day you were born?"

"Yes, Jackson," she mutters.

"Remember how I licked you from head to toe and back again? Remember how I sucked on your nipples and would blow my warm breath on them and they'd get so goddamn hard like they were diamonds and they could cut glass?"

"Oh, yes, Jackson. Yes, I remember."

"Remember how I teased your pussy with my tongue? How I traced the lips? How I nibbled on your clit like you were the last thing I would ever eat? How you were so wet that you soaked the sheets? How I darted the tip inside of your vibrating walls? How you were throbbing so intensely that I could practically feel your heartbeat? How I would push you to the brink then pull back over and over again until you screamed at the top of your lungs for me to make you cum?"

"Ung… yes," she whimpers.

I recognized that groan and I warn her, "Don't do it."

"But, Jackson, I–"

"I said no!" I ordered because I knew exactly what she was doing because I was doing it too.

I could just visualize her with one hand perched between her crotch, rubbing nimbly at the increasingly swelling bud because my hand was currently gripping my erection.

"Please," she begged.

"Peaches, I said no," I said, tempering my previously harsh tone.

I used the nickname Peaches, I so affectionately called her whenever we were in the throes of passion. I told her when I ate her out it always reminded me of peaches. The barely there fuzz of her neatly trimmed bush as my head lay nestled between her. The vibrant color of her private parts against the paleness of her flesh. Her intoxicating smell that made we want to submerge myself inside her and never come up for air. Oh, but the way she tasted. She was so sweet the way her nectar flowed into my hungry mouth. It was just like biting into a ripe, juicy, piece of fruit.

"You're being mean to me," she whined, and I knew that she had her bottom lip poked out in that adorable pout she does.

"I'm not, sweetheart. I just want this to be as good for you as it is for me," I promised as I stroked my shaft rhythmically. "So, come on, baby. Let me take you back there," I pleaded.

"Okay. I'll behave," she assures me.

"Now, remember when I turned you over and gripped you around your waist? My fingertips digging in so roughly as pulled you to your knees that it left imprints for days? How I slid my cock back and forth from your dripping wet pussy to the seam of your ass?"

"Un-huh."

"I want you to grab your breasts now. I want you to squeeze them like I squeezed them that night with one hand as I finger fucked you with the other."

"Oh, God. Yes!"

"I want you to remember when I finally entered you. When I leaned over your arching back and thrust against you so forcefully that I left you breathless. How I pinched your nipples until they were sore and massaged that tiny pulsating button between your thighs that you cried for me to make you cum."

"I remember, baby. I remember," she croons.

"I want you to touch yourself now, Peaches. I want you to play with that perfect pink pussy as if I were there. I want you to imagine me going down on you."

"I am, baby. I am."

"Tell me, Peaches. Does Matthew do it to you this good?" I probe as I'm dying to know.

"No, baby. No, he doesn't," she says, and her answer appeases me.

"That's right, baby. I'm the only one that can please you and you're the only one that can truly please me," I confess.

"Oh, Jackson, hurry. I can't hold out much longer, hurry" she beseeches, and I know her orgasm is coming on and it's coming on strong.

"Hold on, my love. We're almost there," I swear to her.

I begin to pump myself faster because I want to cum with her and though I can't be next to her physically, I still want, no, I need that connection.

"I want you to think about how you reached around and dug your fingernails into my ass, yelling for me to go harder, faster. How I flipped you over so that I could look at that gorgeous face, into those beautiful eyes and kiss those luscious lips. How I told you how much I loved you as you came and that I'd never let you go."

"Oh, I remember, Jackson. I remember," she screeches.

The next thing I hear are her yelps and shouts of, "Oh god. Oh god," as she comes and I'm right behind her as my seed bursts from the head and spills out all over my hand.

We're both gasping for air at this point and I paint a portrait in my mind of how she looks right now. Skin flushed, sweat soaked hair plastered to the pillow, limbs limp and loose as she lays there without a care in the world and eyes wild with that glint in them of someone who was just freshly fucked.

Then I notice the quiet and I start to panic.

"April," I call out to her, "can you take me off speaker?"

Seconds later I hear her as she asks me, "Are you okay?"

"Me," I snicker, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. At least I think so," she says so convincingly.

"April, did we make a mistake?" I ask and though I'm afraid of her answer, I'm praying that she says no.

"Did you mean it when you said you still loved me?" she asks straightforwardly.

"Yes, April. I love you more than I've ever loved any other woman and more than I ever will," I tell her, and I mean it. It isn't just a line that I use to get from her what I want. She knows me. She knows my heart. She knows that I'm telling the truth.

I roll over onto my side, the phone perched under my ear in anticipation of what comes next.

There's no delay, so I don't have to wait long before she speaks.

"Then it wasn't a mistake," she replies, and I grin from ear to ear.

"So, tell me, April" I ponder, "where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Jackson," she says bluntly, "I just don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I took a lot of liberties with this story. I have no clue as to how the episode where Jackson confesses to Maggie that basically, he is grieving the love he lost with April and if things had gone differently, they'd still be together, so I made it up.**


	14. Never Enough

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy… you already know that. Also, this gets dirty. Okay, not dirty. Filthy. It's gets pretty damn filthy. You've been warned. Proceed at your own risk.**

Japril: From A to Z

Chapter 14: Never Enough

 **April – Marriage Bubble, Month 4**

I'm exhausted and all I want to do is kiss my husband, eat some leftovers and crawl into bed. It's been an impossibly long twenty-four hours and I'm dead on my feet. I'd already showered at the hospital and believe me, it wasn't my first choice, but I felt too yucky to let it linger. It seemed like I had blood and guts in every orifice possible and there was no way I was going to drive home with the remnants, let alone scent of mayhem, destruction and death on me.

I just got finished pulling an overnight shift and the hours that passed were far from easy. My day started off as it usually does. I spent time doing rounds, as interns shadowed me. I worked in the emergency room, bandaging cuts, treating bruises and casting broken bones. I also had two pre-scheduled surgeries which consisted of a double hernia and gallbladder removal, but by the time the second half of my double shift began, all hell broke loose.

We'd been inundated with a five-car pileup, which resulted in multiple casualties not only of injured parties from the vehicles, but pedestrians as well. I'd seen everything imaginable last night to include a patient impaled by a steel gate and a victim whose sternum was crushed by a steering wheel when the air bag that was supposed to help protect him didn't deploy. In total there were fifteen patients, three with superficial wounds, four who were rushed into surgery, six who were able to be treated in the ER then later released, and two patients that succumbed their injuries.

I was already beat by the time the last patient was wheeled to their room when an emergency appendectomy came in at 3am in the morning. The last few hours of my shift consisted of closing out paperwork and I was able to sneak in an hour sleep in short thirty-minute bursts, but now my body and brain needed to catch some serious z's.

By the time I get home, the sun has risen, and I try to be as stealth as possible as I unlock the door. It's early Saturday morning and I know how much Jackson loves to sleep in when he can, and I don't want to disturb him. Hoping to be a quiet as a church mouse, I'm shocked when I place my keys on the hook, turn the corner and see him already up and cooking breakfast.

"Jackson? You're awake?" I say surprised because frankly, it's the last thing I would have expected.

"Hey, babe," he responds, but doesn't look up from his position behind the kitchen counter.

He appears to be in the middle of cutting vegetables and let me tell you, whatever he's making smells heavenly and it makes stomach grumble loudly and almost positive that he heard it if his knowing grin is any indication.

I dump my purse on the leather chair that overlooks the balcony and finally get a good look at him.

He's shirtless, for some reason, but is wearing an apron. As a matter of fact, it's the one that I wear when I make our meals and is covered with sunflowers and I snicker at how cute he looks in it.

"I thought you'd still be in bed. What are you doing up so early? Isn't this your day to lounge around?" I ask, eyebrow raised in question.

When he lifts his head to view me, his eyes are bright, and I can tell he's been up for some time.

"I called in to check on you last night and heard about the pileup. I knew you'd been on your feet all night and knowing you, you didn't make time to grab something, so I wanted to make sure you ate."

My hand immediately covers my heart in amazement at the thoughtfulness of this man. He's always concerned about my wellbeing and consistently puts me first. He's sweet and considerate and it's a side of him that he doesn't readily share with the world, always choosing to hide being this façade that he has everything together and under control.

"Jackson, you're too good to me," I say earnestly, but all he does is wave me off with a flick of his hand.

"Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't do for you like you do for me?" he says and as he turns, I let out an audible shriek.

"Oh my, God! Jackson! Where are your pants?" I manage to eek out.

My eyes bulge and I cover my mouth with my hands at the sight before me. In my sleep deprived state, I'd noticed he was shirtless, but when he faced the stove, I was shocked to see that he wasn't just topless, but completely naked underneath the flowery apron and suddenly, I'm not tired anymore.

All he does is shrug casually like it's the most normal thing in the world for him to cook in the nude. Unless we're in the throes of passion and are too wiped out to clothe ourselves, I typically sleep in a pair of pajamas while he opts for a t-shirt and boxers, so this is indeed shocking.

"What?" he responds with a smirk. "You don't like what you see?" he asks as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and I can't help but blush.

Yes, we've been married for months and he still knows how to make me blush. He also knows that I love every inch of him, and trust me, those inches are anything but meager.

"No, it's not that. It's just," I begin and start to stumble over my words as I avert my eyes.

I'm not uneasy seeing him this way because it's hardly a new sight. I've seen him naked in the shower, changing his clothes and having sex, but this is different. It almost reminds me of that _Seinfeld_ episode when Jerry was dating the girl who was comfortable being naked _all the time_ , but trust me, this isn't that. Jerry soon grew weary with how nonchalant she was about it and it makes him uncomfortable, telling George that there is "good naked" and "bad naked" and trust me, my husband is definitely the good kind of naked. I guess it's that I'm not used to seeing him… in motion if that makes sense. Going about doing the normal everyday things that people do like we stepped right into living amongst a nudist colony.

When I fail to speak any further, he furrows his brow at me, "Babe, do you want me to put some clothes on? I mean, if this bothers you I–" he starts to explain, but I cut him off.

"No! God, no. I'm just… a little taken aback is all, but I like it. I really, _really_ like it," I confess, and he smiles, seemingly pleased with my answer.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you this morning and what better way to do it then to go au natural. I knew that first thing you'd do when you got home is heat up that old meatloaf from Wednesday and there's no way after the night you had that you should have to eat that."

"That meatloaf's not old, it's leftover," I counter with a huff. "Please tell me you didn't throw it out?"

"Don't worry, it's safely put away in the freezer, ready for future consumption," he assures me, "although by the time you eat it, it'll be classified as a science experiment," he whispers under his breath.

"You've been killing yourself all week and I thought the least I could do is pamper you. So, I'm making omelets, you have the shower all to yourself and when you get out, we can have breakfast together and then I'll tuck you in," he adds with wink.

"I already showered at the hospital, but another scrubbing couldn't hurt. Besides, I smell like clinical disinfectant and that's not sexy at all, but before I do any of that, where's my morning kiss?" I demand.

Diligently, he moves around the counter and takes me in his arms, kissing me passionately and I return it with fervor.

He's missed me as much as I've missed him.

"Mmm, minty," I offer as we break apart, the taste of Tom's on his lips.

While in his proximity, I also noticed that he's already showered as I get a whiff of his bodywash. The one he uses when he doesn't have to go to work. The one that smells like expensive cologne. The one that always stirs something deep inside me and all I want him to do is throw me down on the nearest surface and fuck me senseless. It's the one he was wearing the first time we had sex and it's burned a hole in my memory that I'll never forget.

Before I head off to shower, I give his ass a tight squeeze and him another peck on the lips. "I won't be long," I tell him as my voice trails off and I strip as I make my way down the hall to the bathroom.

I toss my clothes in the hamper, turn the water on full blast and stand beneath the spray as the temperature goes from tepid to hot in a matter of seconds. Steam fills the room quickly and I relish the massaging jets and not for the first time am thankful and admittedly, a little guilty that I'm afforded the opportunity to live in the lap of luxury.

I'm tempted to linger in here for hours, but I know Jackson's waiting on me, so I lather up and rewash everything I'd again to include my hair and on the spur of the moment, I shave my legs, underarms and trim my bush. When I'm sure that everything has been neatly attended to, I grab two fluffy white towels from the closet, dry my body and hair, then head for the bedroom where I lotion up before reaching for a pair of yoga pants and tank top from the dresser drawer, but quickly change my mind. We're home. It's just the two of us and if he's letting it all hang out, then so can I, so I forgo any clothing and boldly reenter the kitchen. Besides, it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

When I come into view, his eyes do that half lidded thing and I can almost feel the lust come off him in waves.

"Now, that right there," he offers with a nod of his head, "is my favorite thing for you to wear."

The tone of his voice is downright lecherous, and I revel in the fact that he makes me feel like the most desired woman in the world and he'll only ever want me.

My suspensions are confirmed when he presses his body against mine for another kiss and I feel dick twitch beneath the linen material.

The table is already set with Denver omelets, turkey sausage links, strawberries, orange juice and coffee. It feels a bit weird putting my bare ass on the chair where we eat our meals, but honestly, my bare ass has been on more surfaces in this kitchen that I shouldn't even worry about it at this point.

We sit down to enjoy the feast he's so lovingly prepared, delving into idle chit chat as we dine. I don't feel like talking about my night at work for it'll only bring down my mood and when I'm with him, all I want to feel is happy. One thing is true though, it's hard to concentrate on the words that are coming out of his mouth as he talks about ideas for an outing tomorrow because I'm distracted.

Our table is made glass so when I say I can see everything, I mean it. Periodically, I glance down to see his semi-hard cock as it rests between his thighs on full display and I'm flooded with images of him fucking me.

Him above me as he stares intently into my eyes. Him behind me as he digs his fingers so forcefully into my flesh that he leaves bruises. Me on my knees, taking as much of him as I can in my mouth until he cums with a grunt, my hair bunched between his fists and I feel awful. He's gone out of his way to do something to show how much he loves me and all I can think of is the numerous ways he can bend, twist and fold me, bringing me to orgasms so intense that I see stars behind my eyelids.

"April," he calls out and I realize that I haven't been paying attention at all to what he's been saying.

My face reddens, and I immediately go into apology mode.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was preoccupied," I answer honestly though I'm not sure he knows the real reason why. I'm not sure what his reaction will be because I don't want him to think I don't appreciate all he's done.

But when all he offers is an, "un-huh," before picking up both plates and dumping them in the kitchen sink, I fear that I've ruined our morning.

"Jackson," I cry, "I wasn't finished with that and you didn't even eat all your food."

"I know, but I don't think you're really all that hungry right now. Well, not for food anyway," he states before sitting back down, pulling me off my chair and onto his lap.

"Hey, you," he greets me, his teeth worrying his bottom lip and suddenly, I know he's right. I have lost my appetite. For food that is.

"Hey," I respond and readjust my body so that I'm now straddling him.

I cradle his face in my hands, my nose rubbing against his and close my eyes in contentment. As always when I'm with him, the world seems to drift away into nothingness and all I see, hear, feel and know is him. There's scarcely an inch of space between us as our bodies take over as his large, capable hands map a path from my shoulder blades, down my back and over my ass. My nipples grow hard as they rub against his chest and I can feel the wetness pool between my legs as our lips crash together and I practically devour him.

Our kisses are sloppy as are our movements. We greedily grab body parts as if we're in desperate race to satisfy the other as quickly as possible as if either of us has gone a long span without when in actuality, we have sex… a lot. There hasn't been more than a two-day span since we've been married that we haven't engaged in some sort of sexual activity and it doesn't always involve penetration. Sometimes he'll go down on me or me him. There are occasions when we'll just get each other off by him playing with my nipples as he rubs my clit, or I'll give him a hand job after a particularly stressful day.

All I know right now is that I want him, so when I make a move and raise up slightly so that he can slip inside of me, I'm baffled when he stills my hips then lifts me effortlessly onto the tabletop. He gently nudges the center of my chest and I take that as a cue to lay down. The glass is cold against my back, but I'm not given any time to adjust to this new position as he parts my legs so that I'm spread eagle before him. He takes me by the ankles and places a foot on each of his shoulders and lowers his head, covering my already dripping pussy with his hot, wet mouth and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as he eats me out. People already know he's skilled with his hands. He's an excellent doctor and an up and coming star in the surgical field. What they don't know though and I'll be damned if anybody but me ever finds out is that he is extremely talented with using his tongue. He can make me cum faster than I ever could have through manipulation with my own hand, or he can drag out my orgasm so long that it's downright torturous, verging on the of being cruel as he brings me to tears. But for now, he takes his time, dragging it though my slickness in long steady swipes. Dipping it into my vagina in measured strokes as if he's fucking me with his cock. Tracing lightly the outside of my labia because he knows it tickles me, yet somehow, I find it extremely titillating and sucking on my now engorged bud as I pant relentlessly due to his actions.

I run my fingers through his growing hair. The naturally occurring curls parting easily between my fingers and the closer he brings me to climaxing, the harder I take hold of his locks and tug. I'm breathless and almost there when he abruptly stops, so I crane my neck forward in confusion as to what's occurred that would make him want to break off the exquisite pleasure he's afforded me when he grips me around my thighs and yanks me forward so that my butt slides across the glass making a screeching sound until it's hanging off the edge.

We've been in this setting before and I expect his next move will be for him to stand up and toss my legs around his neck so that he can fuck me properly, but to my shock, that's not what happens at all as my body jolts unexpectantly when I feel him spread my cheeks and circle my asshole with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" I demand to know as I partially sit up.

"You don't like that?" he wonders as if it's something he's done before.

"I, uh… well, I – I don't know," I admit, utterly confused. "Jackson, you've never done that to me before. You can't just stick your… you can't just do that to me with giving me any warning," I state emphatically, my voice raising to a high-pitched falsetto.

"You mean you don't want me to do that?" he ponders, but I can see the mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I'm not saying that," I offer noncommittally, "I'm just saying that you can't surprise a girl like that."

"So, you do want me to stop?" he asks.

I throw my hands up in the air, "I don't know. I've always been taught that it's a no-no place," I say, lowering my voice as if someone on the other side of the door can hear me.

"No place is a no-no place, baby," he tells me in all seriousness. "April, we're married. I love you. What we do is just between me and you. That's the way it's been and that's the way it'll always be."

"Have you… have you ever done that to one of your girlfriends," I ask, but am too afraid to know the answer, but he doesn't even hesitate.

"No."

I look into his eyes and I know he's not lying. Jackson's never had to lie to me before and I don't expect him to start now.

"You're the only one I've ever wanted in that way and there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're clean. We're safe. This is us, April. Me and you," he tells me, and I'm overcome with emotion.

Not only is he giving a part of himself that he's never shared with anyone else, he's allowing himself to be vulnerable. Allowing us to explore all the wonderful ways in which we can be together and for once in my life, I'm not scared for this new challenge in the least.

"Okay," I say to him, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure, because I would never ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable or unsure of me," he says with all sincerity.

I reach out to caress his cheek, "I know that, my love and I'm sure," and before he can question me again, I lay back in invitation to him.

The next half hour is spent in wonderment as he explores. This is undiscovered territory, so he takes his time, making sure that he is gentle as he coaxes me open with the tip of his tongue and eventually his finger. He never pushes it in all the way but plays along the rim and it's mind-blowing. The sensations that I feel are unlike ever before. It's not unpleasant, but it's certainly different as I feel a tingling surge from my head to my toes and I'm curious as to why we've never done this before. He alternates from hole to hole, taking a nipple between each thumb and forefinger, pinching them almost painfully. The longer we go, the more experimental he becomes. I sense him everywhere. He removes one hand from my right breast and uses his fingers to fuck me while he sticks his tongue deep into my ass.

I'm overwhelmed. It's too much happening all at once, but I love what he's doing to me and I never want it to end. My head lobs wildly from side to side as sweat drips from my forehead. My skin feels too hot and I want to crawl out of it because he's making the want last until I'm begging for him to bring me to climax because I can't take it anymore and when I cum, it isn't like you see in the movies where the woman let's out a few, "oh, oh's," before she's done. Mine is damn near turbulent as I spray him with my juices and the action new for both of us.

It takes me a while to come down as he plants soft kisses along my inner thighs. My hand pressed to my head, I can't believe what he's just done. Never would I have imagined that being intimate with the man I love would ever be this good. Don't get me wrong, Jackson damn sure knows what he's doing and while he's my one and only, I'm not as naïve as people think. I hear things. I've even seen things and done some research in my attempt to learn how to become a better lover to him. But this, I'd never expected Jackson to do this to me. It's not that he's a prude. Far from it. I mean, he was the guy who lost his virginity to two women at once.

What this does though is take our relationship to a whole other level and I'm giddy with excitement as to how far we will go.

"You alright over there?" he asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, baby, I'm good. I'm so, so good," I say with a tither.

"Good," he says with a straight face as he picks me up in his arms and carries me toward our bedroom, "because I'm not done with you yet."

 **Jackson – Marriage Bubble, Month 12**

I've had it. I swear to God, Buddha or whatever mystical being is supposed to be up there in the sky watching over us that this is the last straw.

I've had it up to here with all the unwarranted requests, complaints and demands from not only coworkers I work alongside daily and other staff members, but people that I call my friends.

What do they think I have, an open cash register to dole out any amount of money that they demand just because I'm an Avery? Expecting me to automatically approve their ideas no matter how outrageous they are because I'm usually a pretty easing going guy. I don't openly show my emotions or let them bubble to the surface, but tonight I had to get out of there because I was about to blow.

The board meeting that I abruptly called to a close after listening to my colleagues argue over who should get the grant money allotted to the foundation, assuming I would pick sides and not look at each department and their needs rationally wore on my nerves until they were thread bare. The fact that after I got up to leave, several people followed me, still trying to whisper their wishes into my ear which only resulted in agitating me further.

As I sit in my car outside our house, weary, I try my best to calm down, but nothing seems to be working. I close my eyes count to one hundred. I turn on some smooth jazz and when that doesn't work, I figure a heart pumping rap song by Biggie Smalls will allow me to expend unwanted tension, but when that doesn't work, I'm at a loss.

I know that April's inside waiting for me as she left work hours ago. I told her to leave without me because I didn't know how long I was going to be, so she got Alex to drop her off on his way home. She told me she'd cook some dinner and have it ready for me when I got home, but frankly, I'm not hungry at all. I need a drink. No, I need several drinks to quell the anger that's ready to boil over and she is the last person I want to take my frustrations out on.

I've come home in this condition on several occasions and took my sour disposition out on her. Being terse, making snide remarks, that is until she put me in my place and told me that she wasn't the cause of my irritation and that I'd better remember that she wasn't the one I should be upset with.

I couldn't even get mad. This was the April I knew and loved. The one who was no longer afraid to tell me what she felt. Who blatantly honest with me and she was right. So, I apologized to her that night, again and again and again and was sure to never make that mistake again. Well, I tried to at least.

April and I moved into our new house about three months ago after deciding that we wanted to start trying to have children. Apartment life is something that neither us wanted for our kids, so we sat down and made our plan. After our initial pregnancy scare that broke us up, we decided to be more responsible, even though we were now married. Our lives were hectic as is and we wanted to have everything in place before conceiving a little Kepner-Avery, and let me tell you, we sure have had fun trying.

April stopped taking birth control about two months ago, but so far, nothing yet. We'd both had it in our heads that she'd get pregnant right away. We weren't concerned that there were any medical issues impeding our efforts, but loveable worrywart that she is, April insisted that we both get tested and just as we'd suspected, we were both fully capable of creating life, but like our doctor told us, "it'll happen, when it happens." She told us to continue doing what we're doing and if in six months we've had no progress, to make an appointment to see her again.

Honestly, I think I know what the problem is. I'm stressed and have been for the last four months. April tells me all the time that I've taken on too much, but as an Avery, I'm conditioned to not even know what that's supposed to mean.

I'm Chairman of the Board of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, head of the Plastic Surgery department, currently a part of a medical trial and to top it all off, I'm working with my mother of all people on a specialty case for a close family friend who is transitioning from male to female. It's all taken its toll and I fear my little swimmers may be trying to tell me something. That having a baby right now isn't' the right time.

My only saving grace is April. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, and I love a challenge. It's just that I'm catching hell from every direction. April is the only one who can calm me down. Bring me to a place where the outside world doesn't disappears, and I love her immensely for the ability to do that.

I know I can't stall much longer, because soon she'll come outside and ask me what's wrong, so I trudge through the garage, hoping that with each step the tension will melt away like snow under a warming sun. The door from our garage opens into the kitchen so when I enter and unintentionally slam the door shut behind me, she looks to me and I know she can tell what's wrong because it's written all over my face.

"Oh, baby," she says as she greets me with a kiss, "you look beat. Did it really go that badly tonight?"

"Worse," is all I manage to mutter into her ear as I wrap her in my arms and hold her close. She's my safe place and right now, I never want to let her go.

She soothes me with deliberately placed kisses on my neck and kneads the tightly wound muscles in my lower back with her tiny, but strong hands as I begin to finally relax.

"Do you want some dinner?" she asks as she releases me and takes me by the hand, leading me into family room

"No, I'm not all that hungry," I tell her as I head over to the bar and pour myself a tall stiff drink. I'm not typically a whiskey drinker, preferring a cold beer or a glass of wine with dinner after long day and only keep the hard liquor for guests, but this evening, I deserve it.

I take her hand in mine, slump down onto the couch and pull her on my lap.

"Hey, why don't we quit?" I say out of the blue.

"What?" she asks in clarification, as she looks at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Quit," I continue as if what I've said is something, she hears all the time.

"Let's leave all this behind. Spend our time traveling the world. It's not like we can't afford it. We can call it an early, early retirement. Huh, what do you say," I say enthusiastically knowing full well that she knows I'm not serious at all.

"Poor, J," is all she says as she takes a finger and runs it over my forehead. "You know if you keep making that face, you're going to create permanent frown lines and then you won't have to wait until you're old to retire. You'll already look the part," she jokes, but all I can do is snicker.

We sit quietly for a few moments before she looks at me full on, nods her head almost imperceptibly, gets up and marches toward the kitchen, puts away our untouched food and heads upstairs without a word.

That's when I knew what was coming next.

April has seen me in this state before. Stressed. Depressed. Feeling the pressure of being an Avery and forced to live up to such high standards. So, I don't have to tell her. She already knows what I need and she's going to give it to me.

I don't know exactly how we started this. Well… that's not entirely true. It all began innocently enough one morning on the kitchen table back at our old apartment when I performed analingus on her. It was a new experience for us and something I'd been thinking about doing for quite some time. That was our first foray into going outside the norm and thankfully, it was only the beginning.

From the time we first started having sex, we'd done what the average couple does. We'd tried damn near every position. I licked honey, chocolate and whipped cream from almost every spot on her body and her, mine. It was far from boring or predictable, but after we let down our guard, we'd begun to explore the boundaries of what each of us was comfortable doing to each other and having done to us.

It started out tamely enough. We added some roleplaying to our routine. She'd be the naughty patient and I'd give her a thorough exam, or I'd be the lackadaisical student and she the stern teacher who'd keep me after school. One night, I playfully spanked her bottom and she shyly admitted to me that she liked it, so that was something else that soon became a regular addition. To test our thresholds, we'd downloaded a few porn titles off the internet to get some ideas. Much of the stuff, we found not to our liking. That's not to say that it was wrong, and it was certainly nothing illegal, but golden showers were a line that neither of us were willing to cross.

A couple of months later, I suggested that we visit a sex shop. I already knew she had a pocket vibrator and a dildo she'd told me she'd used after we broke up and those had been long since used, but I figured that some new toys could spice things up a bit. We ventured into an establishment in west Seattle in hopes that we wouldn't run into anyone we knew there. It's not that we were embarrassed about what we were doing. We just wanted to keep parts of our life private and our sex lives fell into that category.

As soon as we walked into Babeland, we felt like kids in a candy store. Every item imaginable was available for us to peruse. Vibrators, handcuffs, anal beads and dildos of all size, shape and color were laid out before our eyes, but we had no idea where to start and were graciously assisted by staff who could obviously tell that we were newbies. After a few minutes of talking to us, Shauna gave us a guided tour and showed us to some products that she thought we might find of interest and that afternoon we left with silk ties for light bondage, a couple's vibrator, a small wooden paddle and crotchless panties for April.

We were both a little nervous to take this trip over to the dark side as she called it, but we entered with the promise that we would stop whenever the other person wanted to and dove in head first.

Needless to say, it wasn't our last trip to that shop.

On our fourth subsequent trip, we went in knowing exactly what we wanted and how our request came about was totally accidental.

It had been a trying few weeks at the hospital and the cracks where beginning to show in our relationship. We had begun to argue, nothing outrageous, just what married couples normally do and usually about mundane stuff. How I would leave cereal bowls in the sink after breakfast instead of putting them in the dishwasher. How her obsessive need to have everything organized was driving me crazy because as soon as I'd put something down, I'd turn away then back again only to find it gone. We were just nitpicking, nothing serious, that was until one day at work.

We had been in surgery together working on a trauma victim when after telling her I would resect a part of the bowel, she went ahead and did it herself claiming she had the better view and I went off at her in front of the entire operating room staff.

Professional that she is, April didn't chose that moment to tell me how she felt. Besides, I was the one being unprofessional and when we got home that night, she let me have it. She scolded me for embarrassing her in front of our colleagues. Reminded me that while I may be her husband and owner of the hospital, I wasn't her direct boss. But when she told me that maybe she should put me over her knee and spank me and I said maybe she should, it was like a lightbulb went off in our heads.

It began as simply as that and each time my stress level reached enormous heights, she'd take me home and dominate me. We went from her ordering me around, to her spanking me with her bare hand, then her using the paddle we'd bought all those weeks ago, but I needed more. I wanted someone to have complete control over me. I wanted to be submissive for once and April was up for it.

We'd been stuck inside one weekend when Seattle had been inundated with nonstop heavy rain for forty-eight hours. With no plans to delve outside the house, she planned an indoor picnic for us. She laid out a blanket in the middle of the living room, brought out small plates of cheeses, sliced meats, olives, crackers and we opened a bottle of wine and once we finished that, we opened another. We were full on drunk by the time we started fooling around when she asked me that fateful question.

"Baby, what do you want from me?"

Confused, more from her question, then the alcohol, I asked her what she meant.

"I mean, how far do you want me to go? I know sometimes you need a release and me being in charge helps you. So, how far do you want me to go. I'll do whatever you want me to. I love you, Jackson. I trust you and I want you to trust me."

Pouring myself a bit of liquid courage, I downed the glass in one gulp, then leaned over and whispered in her ear exactly what I wanted. When I pulled back to view her expression, all I saw was fire behind her eyes and I knew at that moment, she was all in.

So that's what lead us to tonight and that's another reason I love and adore her. She knew me like no one else and I didn't need to utter a word, yet somehow, she knew exactly how to ease my pain. So, as I sit there, I know what's coming and I can't stop my heart rate from speeding up but wait patiently for her to return.

Fifteen minutes later when she reenters the room, she's dressed in a tight pleather corset with a bra line that barely covers her nipples, a short matching skirt that skims just below her crotch so that I can see that she isn't wearing panties, five-inch thigh high boots and a small leather whip firmly grasped in her hand. Her hair is now tied up in a tight bun that sits atop her head and helps create the image of a master dominatrix and she plays the part perfectly.

I stare at her from my position on the couch, my mouth watering at the thought of what she's about to do to me and can barely contain the erection that's threatening to bust through the seams of my dress pants. I so badly want to strip down to nothing, but I know if I dare make a move without her permission, I'll be punished and not in a way that I like.

I dared disobey her once before and the method of torture she heaped on me was unbearable as she made me watch her fuck herself with a dildo while my hands stayed tied behind my back so that I couldn't touch her or myself.

But tonight, she slowly walks toward me, one leg crossing in front of the other like a panther stalking its prey and it's quite the image to behold.

"It's okay, baby. I know what you need," she says to me and cracks the whip in her hand so that I snap to attention.

"You've been a bad boy. So, disobedient and you deserve to be punished."

"Yes, mistress," I respond, knowing that's it's all I'm allowed to say. Other than a yes, no, please, more or a few other one-word answers, the only other word either of us is allowed to say when we venture into this part of our sex lives is the safe word, we've chosen which telegraphs to the other that we are to stop immediately what we are doing. But this, sweet, innocent, farmgirl can be quite the temptress and vindictive in the bedroom. When we play these games, a completely different side of her emerges. Yes, people have seen the bold side of her, but here, in the privacy of our own home, she is for lack of a better term, cocksure.

I love her. I trust her. I willingly give myself over to her completely.

She orders me to get up and follow her upstairs. I don't mind because the view is tantalizing as the cheeks of her ass hang out from the bottom of the skin-tight material.

"I want you to shower and get all cleaned up for me. Do you understand?" she orders, and I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"I want you to scrub every part of your body because if you miss a spot, I'll know, and you won't like what I do to you if I find out you haven't followed my instructions. Do you understand?"

Again, I nod and once she makes a hand movement for me to get undressed, I move with expediency as I wash myself thoroughly, her eyes scrutinizing me the entire time.

Once I'm done, I towel off, then put it in the hamper because I know I'm not allowed to have anything on when I cross the threshold into her domain.

We don't head into our bedroom though, but the smaller bedroom at the end of the hall. This is our secret space. The place where all our inhibitions are left behind. There's nothing odd in their like chains or sex machines and looks like every other bedroom in the house. We only chose this room because we wanted to keep our bedroom sacred. We want that to be the place we make love. The place we believe we'll create our babies. The room we enter isn't one we use every night, but it's there when we need it.

Once inside, she shuts and locks the door behind her. We're not fearful that anyone will enter, it's just another method of her controlling the situation. She had me locked in a cage metaphorically and in a moment, she's about to put me in one literally.

She heads over to a locked trunk we keep in the back of the closet and pulls out my cock cage. It's stainless steel and the largest one we could find and even though I'm not yet fully hard, as I put it on, it's already a snug fit.

"Mmm, now how does that feel?" she asks me.

"Tight, mistress."

"Well, if you play nice and listen to my rules, I'll let you out of your cage. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Get over on the bed," she commands, and I obey.

My arms out to the sides, I dare not reach for her as she climbs on top of me and rakes her closely trimmed nails up my arms, down my chest and over my nipples causing little bumps to raise over the skin. I'm already aroused but I try to quell the urge because the harder I get, the more painful the cage becomes, and I know that if I don't contain myself, she'll never allow me the release I truly want.

"Oh, you are behaving yourself tonight, aren't you?" she asks me.

"Yes, mistress."

"Let's see if I can tempt you a little more," she says coyly as she inches forward until she's sitting on my face and demands I lick her perfect pink pussy. She tastes so good and I can barely control the urge to grip her hips as she rides my face, so I clinch the sheets in my fists instead as she alternates from fast to slow and back again, prolonging her pleasure as she grinds against me at a pace only she knows.

It feels like forever become she cums in my mouth and though I don't let it show, I'm relieved because I know now that it's my turn. At least I hope it is.

She climbs from atop me taps the metal cage and makes small circles with her fingertip around the head of my penis.

"Does itty bitty Jackson want to come out," she asks me.

"Yes, mistress," I respond, both of us knowing that I'm far from itty bitty and it's just another way for her to exert her power over me.

She unhooks the lock and sets me free and I'm so grateful that I reach out and run my hand on her leg only to receive a smack on the back of my hand for my insolence.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I give you permission to put your hands on me?"

"No, mistress," I utter and fear that she's going to punish me by trapping me back in my cage.

Maybe she can see it in my eyes that I'm nearing my threshold and feels pity for me as she orders to get on my hands and knees. I do so without question and I my body practically vibrates because I believe I know what's about to happen.

I hear the trunk open then close again, then feel her presence as she stands directly behind me. I know what she has and I'm ready for it as my hole puckers in anticipation.

On a previous visit to the sex shop, in addition to the cock cage, we'd purchased a set of four anal trainers. They're small enough that I can get pleasure, but not large enough that it would freak me out. It's not that I'm scared, trust me, I'm completely secure in my manhood. We'd tried each of them out and for me, the second to the largest one suited me most. It was only six inches long, but anything larger or smaller, I either found unpleasant or felt hardly anything at all. So, when she folds herself over my back, I prepare myself to be entertained only to be delighted when I feel her wet tongue instead.

I can't help the groan that escapes me as she teases the tight bundle of nerves. She licks me like a lollipop and I swear, I almost cum just this way alone. She darts her tongue in an out and I shudder to think what would happen if anybody knew our secrets. April would probably be the last person anyone would suspect of being a freak in the bedroom, but she is the best lover I've had, and I've had plenty.

As she continues to work me, she can probably sense I'm close, so she replaces her tongue with a digit and fingers me. She loosens me up further before I hear her suck on the ribbed toy before inserting the anal plug into my ass. I let out a breath of rushed air at the pure eroticism I feel. She pumps it in an out, spinning it in circles and even though she's told me not to, I start jerking myself off. My dick is rock hard, and I need to nut so bad that I don't care what she does to me next.

"Baby, you look so sexy. I love the way you move when I fuck you. Your tight ass flexing for me. I bet you look just like this when you fuck me. My strong, virile man," she says, egging me on and I feel the orgasm as it builds and builds inside and that's when I break character.

"Oh, God, April. I'm gonna cum," I warn her, and she swiftly moves from around me I sit up on my knees.

"Give it to me, baby," she says just in time for me to unload the hot, white jizz into her waiting mouth.

I ejaculate so wildly that I get some on her cheek and chin, so I lean forward and lick it away as she swallows what's left.

Spent, I fall back onto the bed and hold out my arm for her to come to me. Her head resting on my shoulder, I close my eyes, content and with her in my arms, I can't remember any of the troubles I've had today.

"I love you, April."

"I love you too, Jackson."

* * *

 **A/N: I've altered the time line a bit, but not too much that the story can't be followed along. Enjoy.**


End file.
